Bittersweet
by Yoru no Angel
Summary: They shared a chance encounter, a touch of the hand, a meaningful gaze; the makings of true love, supposedly. But, as she soon found out, falling in love wasn't as easy as they said. Chase/Hikari... or Calvin/Hikari?
1. First Impressions

All righty, this is my first Harvest Moon story ever and my first fanfiction in a long while. I haven't actually played Tree of Tranquillity/Exciting Animal March but I've tried my best to come up with my own interpretation/derivation of the game plot.

Also, for the sake of consistency I've picked out my own English name for Hikari (the new playable female character in EAM) which is 'Holly.'

So yeah, I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

_I tried to eat _

_An orange today, too_

_But it was still sour, and I cried_

**Bittersweet**

Flying boxes; one, two, three.

A hand frantically groped at the air but it was too late. The contents of the boxes spilled out everywhere, all around her in a shower of herbs, fresh fruits and vegetables. An instant later the airborne food came crashing down back to earth. Splat, splat, splat.

"Oh no…!" Her hands hovered over the mess, horrified and unsure of what she should do. A moment of panic; she knew she shouldn't have taken that entire load at once. One by one, slowly but surely, that was always the best way to go.

She quickly began to salvage the foods that hadn't been damaged in the fall. It turned out that it wasn't as bad as she thought – the packaged goods, the sturdier greens and even the firmer fruit made it out unscathed, but the bottle of milk, the eggs and the tomatoes had met an unfortunate end, shattered, cracked and squished, juices oozing out into the grooves of the paved pathway.

"…You okay?"

Her stomach sank. It was bad enough that she had ruined the ingredients needed by the Sundae Inn for tonight's dinner service, but now someone had actually witnessed her bout of clumsiness? She lifted her head slowly: sandals, slacks and a white shirt. The blood rushed to her cheeks.

The man tilted his peach blond head – hair pins, what an unusual choice of accessories. His eyebrow was quirked, somewhat questioning but at the same time seemingly amused. He stepped forward and held out his hand.

An orange.

"You dropped this," He said.

Their hands touched, fingers brushing momentarily during the exchange.

"T-Thank you…" She murmured.

He smiled at her. Definitely very handsome, but there was something strange, something very practiced about the way his lips curved, "You're welcome."

With that, the fateful encounter came to a sudden end. The man turned around and left. She watched as his back grew further and further away, until he rounded the corner and disappeared from sight entirely.

"I wonder who that was…" She pondered out loud.

Even though months had passed since Holly moved to Waffle Town, it was true that she was still very much a newcomer – despite the small population, some names and faces managed to escape her; she even found herself getting lost on occasion! But as much as she would've liked to continue reminiscing, she had no time, not when Yolanda was counting on her delivery skills. With one last check on the boxes' contents and a new resolution to keep steady on her feet, she quickly brushed herself off and continued on her way.

It was always so peaceful on the island, she thought to herself as she headed down the street. No need to rush, never any unnecessary drama, nothing like it was in the city. Everyone was so friendly too. The first day she arrived, she had people offering to help her left and right. And even now, they were all too happy to lend a hand when she needed it.

When her nose caught scent of something scintillatingly spicy in air, she knew that the Sundae Inn was not too far away. The quaint country-styled building forever smelled of something delicious, because something delicious was always on the stove or in the oven.

In what she considered to be a rather impressive feat, she managed to open the door with only one arm, sidling in carefully while keeping the door from loudly banging shut.

"Hey there Holly, welcome!" A cheerful blonde girl waved at her from behind the reception desk.

"Hi Maya," Holly greeted.

"Are you working for the General Store today? Is that the stuff Grandma ordered?" Maya asked as she skipped over to join her.

Holly nodded at both questions, placing the boxes on one of the tables in the dining area. Her arms were thankful for the relief. Only now she noticed how much they were aching – the months of farming hadn't had much affect on her physique, yet.

The blonde peered over her shoulder, curiously. The vegetables and fruits were beginning to show signs of bruising.

"Hmm, did the General Store change suppliers? The food doesn't look as fresh as it usually does…" Maya noted.

"I had a little accident on the way here…" Holly said, frowning, "I tripped and dropped everything. I even broke the bottle of milk and the eggs. I'm so sorry."

Despite the news, Maya smiled, "Don't worry about that, Grandma can work wonders with anything!"

"But you shouldn't have to pay for my carelessness. Please, let me take care of it instead–"

Her protests didn't stop the girl in the puffy dress from taking the box of goods and disappearing into the kitchen. There were murmurs of approval and moments later Maya reappeared, money in hand. The tip wasn't well received by Holly but after much insistence, she finally gave in and accepted it.

"Where is everyone?" Holly asked. She took a quick look around. It was unusual to see the innkeepers' young daughter at the counter – that position was usually filled by her mother Colleen, while her father Jake served as the manager, making sure everything ran as smoothly as possible.

"Mum and Dad are tending to the rooms upstairs," Maya explained, "And Grandma is with… oh! You haven't met him yet, have you? Come on, I'll introduce you!"

Before a questioning word could leave her mouth, Maya reached out, took her hand and enthusiastically pulled her towards the kitchen. Holly caught a glimpse of Yolanda, Maya's pale-haired grandmother, through the open counter; she appeared to be busy speaking with someone.

"W-Wait, Maya, we shouldn't interrupt–!"

"Hey look everyone, Holly came to visit!" She announced cheerfully. The younger girl pushed her through the door, as Yolanda and their guest turned around.

"Ah!" Holly gasped.

In such a familiar scene, there was a peach blond haired man staring down at her. His eyebrow tilted in that questioning yet amused way, before a smile automatically spread across his lips.

"What a coincidence, seeing you again like this. But I guess in a town this small we were bound to run into each other eventually," He said.

Although his tone was smooth, conversational, there was something about it – about him – that caused her brain to work overtime. When it occurred to Holly that she should speak, introduce herself, anything, her mind shut down completely.

"You've met already?" Maya asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"We had a very brief… run in, earlier," Holly explained when she found her voice. The memory made her blush; suddenly she took a great interest in her shoes. They were scuffed, her brain noted. Everything wore out so quickly these days.

She could feel the man staring at her. It was very uncomfortable.

Yolanda stepped in, just in time, but there was a telltale sign of amusement in her voice as she spoke, "This is Holly, the new farmer." As the girl in question dared to glance up, she caught the pointed look the elder woman shot towards the blond man.

His smile was especially dazzling, "Oh, so you're the farmer I've heard so much about. Pleasure to meet you, my name is Chase." He even offered a hand; a gesture of friendliness?

Holly returned the handshake and the smile, "It's nice to meet you too, Chase."

"Working one of your part-time jobs again today, I see. The farm isn't keeping you busy enough?" Yolanda asked her, "I hope you're doing better than we are…"

At the old woman's words, there was a quick change in the atmosphere; Maya's slender eyebrows creased and Chase lost his smile, expression now something of disdain. True to its lack of patrons, the inn appeared to be struggling.

The farmer shook her head sympathetically, "I've been trying my best, but nothing seems to want to grow."

"Hmm, these are grim times…" Yolanda murmured to herself, "With the whole island going down like this."

Maya looked at her grandmother, worried. "U-Um… Holly did you know? Chase is a really really good cook!" She exclaimed.

"You are?" As soon as her eyes were back on him, the smile returned to his face.

"I do love to cook," Chase said, "I hope to become a professional one day."

"Now that he's back, he's going to be helping Grandma in the kitchen." Maya glanced up at the blond man with eyes of admiration – and something more? "You have to try his orange cake… it's the best ever!"

Chase laughed, "I still have a long way to go before anything I cook deserves to be called the 'best ever,' I'm afraid."

After his laughter died down, the mood was strange again. The conversation came to a standstill.

It was about time she moved on anyway, Holly thought to herself. She was sure she had worn out her welcome and the General Store owners, Simon and Barbara, would be wondering where she'd gotten to.

"I should probably get going–" Holly began.

"Why don't you let Holly walk you home Chase? It'll be nice if you two got to know each other and Goddess knows you need more friends," Yolanda suggested instead. It sounded like more of a firm command than anything, really.

Chase chuckled lightly, "Already trying to get rid of me. What about dinner service, don't you need my help with the preparations and cooking?"

The elder woman waved a hand at him. "Nonsense, you just returned today. I couldn't bear to make you work. Go on, have some fun."

Chase looked at Holly. His smile seemed a little strained. Her heart raced.

"Oh, can I come too?" Maya piped up.

Holly hoped she would, to save her from what she was sure was going to be a very awkward moment.

But Yolanda quickly dispelled that idea, "You, young lady, have to stay here. There's plenty of cleaning to do and I'm sure your mother and father would be eternally grateful for the help."

The girl in pink uttered something that distinctly sounded like, "…That's no fun…" but she nodded, sadly.

"Well then Holly, we've kept you long enough. Thanks for the deliveries and remember, don't be a stranger. And Chase, I expect you bright and early for work tomorrow," Yolanda said cheerfully as she shooed all three of them out the kitchen door.

Maya sighed, "I guess I better go see if there's anything I can help with." She pouted slightly, "I'll see you later then Holly, Chase!"

She gave a short wave and disappeared up the stairs, the braids on the side of her head bouncing up and down with each step. This left the farmer alone with the man named Chase and, as she predicted, it was awkward.

"I was bright and early for work today," She heard him mutter to himself. When she looked over, his expression changed instantly, "We should take the hint and get out of here too," He said to her.

Holly nodded shyly. Chase headed out first, crossing the room in a few wide strides. The door was held open for her in a perfect gentleman's gesture; there was no way she could escape this now.

Everything was a little less stilted after they exited out onto the street – there were more reasons to look away and avoid speaking, at the very least. When Holly did muster up the courage to steal a coy glance at Chase, he had an unreadable expression on his face, lips pursed in the way that made him appear calm, even content. Then she quickly averted her eyes before he noticed.

The road to the Maple Lake District was excruciatingly long. An entire trip in an awkward drawn-out silence. She wondered why Chase hadn't left yet, but then she realised they were probably just headed in the same direction. A coincidence.

"So you've been away all this time? I just moved here from the city a few months ago…" Holly found herself saying once the quiet was too much to handle. Her words seemed like an intrusion, to both the silence and to Chase's personal life.

But the blond man didn't react poorly to the question, "Hmm yeah. It was suggested that I take some time off, to further my cooking skills," He replied – in an even voice but he didn't look at her, "Code for 'the Inn isn't doing that great and we need to save money.'"

Bitterness.

Holly chewed at her lip nervously, "Oh… so the island has been struggling for some time then?"

"It's getting worse and worse everyday. But I'm sure you've noticed that…"

She had. In her first act of independence, Holly had moved to Waffle Island, hoping to become the owner of a lush acreage of farmland. As it turned out, all the land on offer was dry, infertile and almost uninhabitable. But she couldn't just give up and go home. Good things always took time to achieve; she had to be patient.

"Even the fires are too weak to cook anything good," Chase shrugged but there was a noticeable crease between his eyebrows, "Salads can only go so far before the customers start complaining."

"There has to be some way to help the island…" Holly murmured softly.

"Huh?"

Chase came to an abrupt stop. He was staring at her, with his eyebrow raised and arms crossed. Was he expecting her to explain herself? Her cheeks began to burn as she glanced around – they had just entered the Maple Lake District, she realised – trying to gather her thoughts.

She settled her gaze on her shoes again, fiddling with her gloves, "I-I was just thinking, if we could find out what's causing the decline in the resources… and if we could somehow stop it…"

"Excuse me, 'we'?" Chase scoffed. He was frowning.

Holly's heart leapt up to her throat, "Well, if we want results, we all have to–"

"Listen to yourself. There's no miracle cure for the problems on this island. If you want to play hero, go find someone else to help you. I hear the mayor's son is into all that fairytale garbage." His tone was suddenly so harsh, dismissive, cold.

It was a slap to the face – that smile, that laugh, his demeanour, everything, it had all been an act?

"But what about–"

"My house is this way," Chase interrupted, "Later."

She stood there, stunned.

And as Holly watched Chase's back disappear down the road for a second time that day, she couldn't help but think that first impressions accounted for very little indeed.


	2. Fairytale

Thanks for the reviews everyone.

* * *

_Basking in your light _

_My ideals and dreams only expand _

**Bittersweet**

Manila folders stood all in a row, lined up neatly on the shelf, not a single paper out of line.

Holly took a moment to admire her handy work and she allowed herself a small triumphant smile. It had taken her longer than usual, she had to admit, but she always thought it was the end result of the task that mattered most, not the time it took to complete it.

"Miss Irene, I've finished with the filing," She called out to the lobby, where her employer of the day was seated at the reception desk.

The elderly woman looked up from her notes and smiled gently, "Oh thank you so much. Without you I would have paperwork piling up all around the place."

"It's no problem at all," Holly said, "Is there anything else you need done?"

"Will you join me for some tea?" Irene asked as she slowly got to her feet, "It's almost lunchtime and this old lady could use some company."

"I'd be delighted," The farmer giggled.

Irene retrieved an elaborately patterned tea set from on top of the filing cabinet behind the desk and then disappeared into one of the examination rooms to boil some water. Holly found a chair, setting it in front of the desk for herself.

"Do you need some help?" She offered.

"Please, take a seat. You've done plenty of work today already," Irene assured.

Holly obliged, her eyes wandering about the room as she waited. There was something very comforting about the Meringue Clinic, very unlike the doctors' offices in the city. Like many businesses in the area it was also experiencing a downtime, but Holly supposed that was good, a sign that the townspeople were well and taking care of themselves.

"It's been good having you around Holly," Irene said as she returned from the examination room. She placed a tea cup in front of her, "I'm not as nimble as I used to be so I struggle sometimes, even with the easiest of tasks…"

"How can you say that? You run this clinic all by yourself!"

She chuckled, "No, no, I'm just holding the fort for now. My grandson is moving to the island soon you see. Though, it doesn't seem like much use now that so many people are leaving."

There was sadness in her voice, something Holly had grown used to hearing whenever the islanders spoke of their failing businesses.

A tea pot and a plate of sweet biscuits soon joined their tea cups. Irene sat down with the farmer at the makeshift table and poured a share of the aromatic liquid into each cup.

"I wish there was something we could do for the island," Holly said softly. She wrapped her hands around the base of the cup, allowing the warmth to radiate into her fingers.

Her mind wandered back to the last time she voiced her concerns. The expression on his face, his words, his tone – it had burnt into her mind. Truthfully, the day following that conversation she had visited the Town Hall to see the mayor's son, looking for some answers, clues, anything to satisfy her curiosity. Her hopes were soon quelled however, once she found out that he left months ago, in his own bid to find a way to save Waffle Town.

Irene was quiet for some time, staring pensively into her tea cup, "There are stories." Her reply seemed intentionally short, as if she was testing to see if Holly was truly interested.

Holly looked up, "Can you… tell me more?"

A smile touched Irene's face, "Did you know that this land is said to be governed by two mystical beings – the Harvest King and the Harvest Goddess. It is their powers that give us the resources to live and flourish; strong fires, fertile land, rushing waters… and in return all we have to do is care for and protect the land. They even planted a tree on this very island, a symbol of their trust. The Mother Tree that supports us all."

"A tree that supports the whole island…" The farmer repeated. She could imagine it, standing tall and majestic, keeping a watchful eye over all.

"Our island was once very well known because of it," Irene said, "But then, one day, everything began to change. Life fell into a slow decline, until it came to a complete standstill, as it is now."

"How did this happen?"

Irene sighed, "No one really knows. Maybe it's because we lost our faith…"

"Do you…" Holly hesitated. As much as the story gave her hope, it still sounded so farfetched – a fairytale, "Could it be possible that… something happened to that tree? That it got sick or was injured in some way?"

"It could be," She murmured thoughtfully.

Her heart was pounding, "So then, it's not completely hopeless. There might be a way to fix everything!"

"Perhaps. Although, it could also be nothing more than a simple story… well, I like to have some faith," Irene said, bringing her cup to her lips.

Holly nodded. It was sad to have to agree. Stories like that really did make everything sound too easy, unfortunately. She frowned into her tea, only now realising that the warmth had almost left the porcelain completely.

"Well that's enough chit-chat for now. Shall we get back to work?"

"O-Of course." Thoughts were still whirring through her mind, but she silenced them and quickly finished off her lukewarm drink.

"There are some boxes that need to be put into storage, would that be too much trouble for you?"

The farmer shook her head and then, after the tea set was put away, followed Irene upstairs. As she moved the dust covered cardboard boxes from room to room, Holly's mind drifted off. She day-dreamed; of the legends of the Mother Tree, of when the island had flourished and of the day the island would be able to flourish again.

When Holly left the clinic it was late in the afternoon. It was also nearing dinnertime, her growling stomach confirmed. She considered having a meal at the Sundae Inn but her stomach twisted strangely at the notion. It would be better to save her money, the farmer concluded after a short internal debate, plus it would give her the chance to hone her cooking skills.

Though, she found herself wishing differently when she finally returned home, coming across only a loaf of bread, a wilted lettuce and some ham in her refrigerator. A sandwich would have to do.

After the quick dinner, Holly started to tend to her farmland. It was always best to do it in the late afternoon, when the sun wasn't so high and there was a gentle breeze rustling through the grass.

Crops always came first – her day would be less productive otherwise – although the sight of the dirt patch that should've been filled with turnips and potatoes and strawberries depressed her. The first month she attempted crop growing had been very unsuccessful, as had her second and now halfway through her third, very little had changed.

Holly quickly put those thoughts and feelings out of her mind. With both hands supporting her watering can, she went around to each row of seeds and showered them until good and moist. When she spotted the odd weed poking out of the soil, she knelt down, making sure to pull out every part of the plant to ensure it wouldn't be able to come back in a hurry. She maintained a good morale as she went through her plantations, but it soon deflated again.

Her tulips, the only plants that sprouted, were drooping and brown.

"I'm trying my best…" Holly sighed softly.

The tulips were dug up and disposed of. Nothing else she could do but try again next time.

Holly's spirits lifted once more as she pulled open the rickety doors of her somewhat rundown barn. Her not-so-little-anymore black and white calf always made her feel better, always caused her to lose track of time as well. This was her first time caring for livestock and it had been challenging at first, but Cain – one of the Brownie Ranch owners, also the man who had kindly gave it to her for free – helped her when things became difficult.

"You're going to grow up to be big and strong aren't you?" She cooed. The cow mooed at her as she guided it outside for some time to graze in the fields.

The calf trotted off into the long grass. Holly sat down as well and took this time to relax. She looked up to the sky. It was changing colours, tinged with red and purple, as the day slowly faded away into night. Even the first stars of the evening were starting to appear; it was nice that the island was so pollution free, allowing for such beauty to be seen.

A shooting star flew across the sky, so close it was almost like she could reach out and touch it.

It grew closer. Closer. Closer.

And then it collided with her cow.

Holly sat up bolt upright. The bovine calf seemed perfectly untroubled, continuing to munch happily at bunches of grass. Still, to be sure, the farmer jumped to her feet and crept forward to investigate.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hey Miss!"

"Huh?" A quick glance around – nothing. She laughed uneasily, "…I must be really tired. I could've sworn I heard a voice. But no one else is around and cows can't speak. Haha, silly me."

Almost as if it were agreeing, her calf gave a moo and swished its tail around.

"Hey, heyyyy!"

Her eyes widened. There was something crawling up the side the black and white cow.

"Not the cow, me! Whoa…!" The small whatever-it-was was slipping, desperately trying to cling onto the animal's short hair.

Suddenly it shot up into the air in a burst of light – flying – and zoomed down towards her, stopping only inches away from her nose. The creature was small, the size of her palm and almost human like, with pointed ears, green hair and an orange outfit – a fairy?

Holly fell backwards. "Wh-What…Who are you?"

"There's no time for that, the Harvest Goddess is calling you!" It cried, flailing its little arms around.

Her heart was pounding. This couldn't be real. She must've fallen asleep, must've been dreaming, her delirious mind twisting Irene's words into a bizarre, lifelike hallucination.

"There's always time for introductions. It's the polite thing to do," The words left Holly's mouth before she even knew it. Why was she saying that? She should be asking what, where, how, who –? So many questions, it made her head spin.

The little creature scratched at its chin, "Hmmm well all right then. But we gotta make it snappy! You get three – no, two questions!"

It caught her off guard.

"Uhh… w-well then what's your name?" She asked tentatively.

"My name's Finn! What's yours?"

"I'm Holly," She started to giggle, feeling her uneasiness slowly slip away, "You're very cute Finn."

"Aww, you're making me blush!" Finn scratched the back of his head and did a little twirl, "Okay, what's your second question?"

The next question rolled off her tongue without so much as a second thought. "What are y – no, that's rude. Umm… you're not human, are you?"

"Nope! I'm a Harvest Sprite!" Finn thumbed at his chest, proudly.

"A… Sprite? Like… something out of the stories?" It was the only rational explanation, that this was indeed a very lucid and very strange dream based off of the tales she had heard earlier.

"It's not a story, it's not, it's not!" Finn spun around her head, making her dizzy in the process. He stopped abruptly in front of her face, "Oh. Ohhh we have to get going, the Harvest Goddess needs us!"

Before she could stop herself, her finger was moving towards the Sprite. Poke, poke, poke. "H-Hey, that tickles, stop…!" Solid. She pinched herself. Pain. This was real, her mind screamed. The legend of the Harvest Goddess, the Harvest King, the Mother Tree; it was actually _real_?

"B-But, why me…?" Holly asked.

The Sprite shook his head furiously, "No time, no time! We have to go! We have to save the island!"

"It's getting late though… and I still have a lot to do and, and–" She spotted something in the corner of her eye. The words died on her lips.

Her mouth fell open when their gazes locked.

There was Chase, staring at her from across the field.

Another chance encounter.

Holly panicked but managed to stumble to her feet, quickly brushing the dirt off her clothes. She ignored Finn's protesting cries, her legs carrying her through the grass towards him, each step leaving her filled with more and more dread.

The look he was giving her was conflicted, as if he couldn't decide on which emotion to settle on.

"You're crazy," Chase said at long last.

"I-I'm not… I was just talking to my calf. It's good for their health or… so I've heard," She stammered.

"Huh, really."

Of course he wouldn't buy something like that.

Silence. Her eyes drifted from the long grass beneath her shoes to his waist; she couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze again. She wondered why he came out all the way here at this time of day. He looked so out of place in the middle of her farm, still in his deep blue work apron.

"S-So…"

"Yolanda thought you'd enjoy these leftovers. And since I was headed home… I'm your delivery boy." Chase held out a small plastic container. He did not look at her.

Holly hesitantly moved forward, closing the gap between them; it was only a few steps in total but it felt miles long. It finally ended when the smooth container fell into her hands.

"It smells so good," She said softly, "I'll have to thank Yolanda personally, tomorrow."

Another moment ticked by, in which nothing more was said. Holly watched her feet, still not feeling brave enough to look anywhere else.

"So you really are a farmer." His tone wasn't amazed or surprised.

"You didn't believe it?" Then again, not many people did.

"You look too weak." Was he only joking or was that an insult?

But still, it made her smile, "I know I might not look like it, but I really am strong!"

She could almost hear the smirk on his lips, "Forgive me for being sceptical."

They stood there in silence once again but somehow it was slightly more comfortable than before.

"I'm gonna go," Chase spoke up. She nodded and waved him off awkwardly, as he left down the dirt path.

"Youuuu like him. Don't 'cha, don't cha?" Finn chimed in a singsong voice, fluttering around her head. She almost forgot he existed – if he really existed; she was beginning to doubt herself again.

The farmer laughed softly, "I barely know him."

"What about love at first sight, huh huh?" Finn suggested.

Holly looked away, towards the sky. It was darker than before. There were more stars flickering overhead.

"I really don't think it works that way…" She murmured.

Although she felt as if her life was suddenly thrown into the middle of a dream, with tales of the Harvest Goddess, the Mother tree and the appearance of talking Sprites, it was very clear to her that 'love at first sight' was never going to be a part of her fairytale.


	3. Rainy Days

Once again, thank you for all the reviews.

* * *

_That's not like me_

_So stop laughing_

_It's just that I don't know_

_My true self_

**Bittersweet**

A crack ran through the off-white ceiling paint.

Holly blinked her weary eyes.

It was the same sight that always greeted her, but today it looked a little different; the crack appeared to be longer, larger. Yawning, she made a mental note to ask the town carpenters, Dale and Luke, to come over one day and take a look, just in case there was a more serious underlying problem – her house was already not in the best of conditions, being rather rundown and dilapidated, but still liveable… mostly. For the price she paid, which was nothing at all, she had no reason to complain.

Groggily, Holly stumbled out of bed. It was strange she felt so tired; she was usually very much a morning person. Her mind had been plagued by strange dreams that night though, dreams so vivid she could still picture it clearly, so vivid it even made her question her sanity.

"But Harvest Sprites and Goddesses don't exist," Holly told her reflection, before brushing her teeth. Despite her own reassurances, her insides twisted nervously, like butterflies. Why, out of all people she knew, did she have to dream of him?

With a soft chuckle, she shook her head, "I'm hopeless aren't I?"

After finishing up in the bathroom, Holly changed into her work clothes, brushed her hair and headed out to the kitchen to make a quick breakfast. In addition to being rundown, her house wasn't very big, with only a single bedroom, bathroom and a living-dining-kitchen area. It had been a shocking change of scenery after living in a city apartment for so long. Then again, she had always aspired to one day own an old-fashioned farm house, so it didn't take long for her to adapt.

"Good morning Holly!"

Holly froze in the middle of placing bread in the toaster. That squeaky, cheery voice; it sounded so familiar. It couldn't be – it was all just a dream.

Slowly, the farmer turned around, still holding the piece of bread.

Finn the Harvest Sprite was hovering in mid-air. He smiled happily and waved, "Did you have a good rest? Can we visit the Harvest Goddess now?"

Apparently, it hadn't been a dream at all.

Holly found herself without a voice for a few moments as her mind frantically tried to make sense of it all.

"Are you okay? You look kinda pale…" Finn uttered, flying in closer to have a proper look at her face. She went cross-eyed as he came right up to her nose.

"I-I'm fine, really!" She squeaked out.

"Oh. That's a relief." Though, the Sprite still looked rather worried, "Because if you got sick, there'd be no one else who could help the Goddess. Only you have the power!"

"Only… me?"

Finn nodded, "When the Goddess made me, she told me: 'You must go forth and find the one who can see your form, for it is they who can save the land!' I started flying all around town, but no one would talk to me… well, until I crashed into your cow."

It made a lot of sense. Chase had stared straight past the glowing ball of flying light with eyes that thought she was out of her mind – her cheeks flushed and she quickly repressed that memory.

"So… does this mean only I can see and hear you?" Holly asked.

"Yep! I'm your personal super special Sprite sidekick!" Finn declared proudly.

"But I don't understand. Why did it have to be me…?" She murmured to herself. Was it chance, luck, fate that led to her choosing?

Finn scratched at his chin, "Hmm, I dunno nothing about that. Maybe the Goddess will have more answers. We should hurry up and go see her!"

"O-Oh I'm sorry, but I can't today…" The Sprite was visibly crushed, so much so that Holly almost wanted to drop all of her plans right then and there, "I have a lot to do this morning. In fact, if I don't get started soon, I'll be late for my part-time job at the Sundae Inn."

"What about saving the island?" Finn pouted.

"That's very important to me as well!" Holly said quickly, "But… I can't go back on a promise I've already made. Do you understand?"

"…Yeah, I understand," The Sprite said gloomily. Thankfully he was easily convinced.

"Thank you." It wasn't much, but a smile was all she could give him for the moment.

"Can you make a promise with me? That you will definitely, without a doubt, help this island?" Finn piped up suddenly.

She didn't have to think too hard.

"You have my word."

Breakfast was a quick affair, because it was true that Holly would be late if she didn't start her chores now. The time flew by as she checked on her crops – still no sign of growth – and fed her calf. And like always, she lost track of time, and left in a rush towards town with the sparkling Finn trailing behind her. She was sure it was going to be a close call, even though it was only a fifteen minute walk.

Huffing and puffing, Holly arrived at the Sundae Inn; if she had any time to spare, she didn't know. The farmer pushed open the doors.

"Good morning Holly. On time as always," Colleen said cheerfully. She was back at her usual position, serving at the front desk.

Holly returned the greeting as she paused to catch her breath – Finn almost collapsed when he landed on her shoulder, moaning. The Inn was quiet today, as it was everyday. Colleen appeared to be the only one in the foyer. Jake, Maya and Yolanda must've been somewhere upstairs or in the back.

A soft sigh pulled her from her thoughts. She only just noticed that Colleen seemed to be carrying the world's problems on her shoulders.

Holly frowned, moving nearer to the counter, "Is there something the matter Colleen? You look so sad…"

The innkeeper glanced up quickly, trying to conceal her despair, "O-Oh it's nothing really… just that we've had another cancellation today."

"Oh no, what happened?"

Another sigh, so deep that even Holly felt breathless.

"We were expecting a new guest, an explorer. But with the storm approaching, all boats to the island have been delayed until further notice…" She explained, "There's nothing we can do."

A storm? Holly hadn't heard any news regarding changes in the weather. Then again, she had no way of finding out these things, given she didn't even own a television yet. The weather was always unpredictable; a storm would've been the least of her concerns after seeing the bright and cloudless blue sky on her way over.

"And I'm afraid there's nothing much for you to do around here…" Colleen's brow furrowed again, "I'm sorry you had to come all this way. Though don't worry, I'll be happy to give you your day's wages–"

"I couldn't accept any money without working for it first," Holly interrupted, "There must be something I can do."

"Holly, you're too kind..." The innkeeper finally gave her a smile – a genuine one, "Perhaps you could help Jake finally clean out the storage room? He's always putting it off."

"It'll be no problem at all," She said with a confident nod.

As suspected, Jake was upstairs. He seemed to have been wandering around at a loss for what to do, so he was very relieved to have a new distraction.

For the next few hours, Holly helped with the increasingly familiar task of carrying dusty boxes to and fro, Finn on her shoulder cheering her on – at least it was getting easier now after so much practice. They worked until Colleen announced it was lunchtime and then headed downstairs for a break.

There was already a delicious aroma emanating from the kitchen. It turned out that Maya and Yolanda had gone out to the General Store to buy some groceries and returned just in time for lunch.

Maya wasn't helping her grandmother though; instead, she waited eagerly at one of the tables. The girl in pink waved her over, so vigorously that her blond braids bounced up and down with the force. Holly's stomach growled hungrily as she took a seat across from her.

"Been working hard?" Maya asked cheerfully.

"Yep! I'm totally beat…" Finn answered as he fluttered down onto the table. He fell backwards against a salt shaker, stretched and closed his eyes.

Holly opened her mouth to say something – what did he have to be tired about? – then it suddenly dawned on her and she remembered: Finn was invisible to everyone except her. Almost automatically her eyes darted to the open counter by the kitchen.

Only Yolanda bustled about, cooking up a storm. For that, Holly was slightly grateful, "So he's not here today…"

"You mean Chase? His shift doesn't start until three," Maya said, "Did you want to try his cooking?"

It only just hit her that she'd said it out loud, "O-Oh… well… um, not really…"

Maya giggled. She fell quiet for a moment, before she looked around and discreetly leant forward across the table, "Hey Holly, can I tell you something? But you gotta promise not to tell anyone."

The farmer nodded though wondered why she was acting so secretive.

Hesitating, Maya started to trace nondescript images onto the table with her finger. "…Sometimes I get a little jealous of Chase," The young girl admitted.

"Really?"

Her usually cheerful blue eyes were downcast, "He can cook so well, just like my mum and my grandma. Me, on the other hand? I really suck."

"I'm sure you're not that bad!" Holly said.

Her stare was trained intently on the table, "… I burn water."

Was she serious? She sounded serious. Holly suppressed a giggle just in case.

"But… I still always hoped that I'd be the one working in the kitchen alongside my family. I guess that's really selfish of me, isn't it?" She forced herself to giggle.

Holly shook her head, "Not at all. You just have work hard and keep practicing."

Maya agreed but her expression said otherwise, like she didn't really believe. "That's why I admire Chase a lot too. He has his goals and he's not going to give up until he accomplishes them."

There was warmth to her voice, the same that appeared in her eyes when she looked at him.

"He sounds like my older brother," Holly said, "Before I came out here, I didn't really have any long term goals and I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life. My brother was the first one who told me to follow my dream of becoming a farmer – even though it was pretty crazy."

Maya sighed, "Chase isn't that nice though."

"Well, my brother isn't always nice either. He's always so demanding! And if I do something wrong, he yells at me…" Despite this, Holly started smiling. She really missed him, and everyone else in her family.

"Oh my gosh, that's totally Chase! I asked him to teach me how to cook one day and he did nothing but yell at me!" The girl in pink told her. A slight blush touched her cheeks as she rested her head on her hands. "…But I did almost blow up the kitchen."

Holly only laughed. From what she'd seen, Chase did seem a little temperamental, very much like the weather. The impression she had was all over the place, but she told herself she should never be so quick to judge.

Yolanda's appearance brought their conversation to an end. She skilfully balanced two bowls on one of her arms, a plate of bread in her other hand. Even though the cook apologised for not being able to make anything more extravagant, the simple vegetable and cheese soup with some crusty bread was a meal better than anything Holly had eaten in a long time.

Just as lunch came to an end and work was ready to be resumed, there was another interruption: a phone call. Jake momentarily disappeared into the back room to answer it.

Holly hung back in the dining area since the leftover boxes were too heavy for her to carry by herself. Maya ventured off into the kitchens to join her grandmother, seemingly reenergised by their earlier conversation.

The farmer poked at her Sprite companion with a finger – he'd fallen asleep somewhere in the middle of lunch – he grunted a little and she chuckled. Her attention drifted over to the window. The windowpane rattled as the wind picked up, leaves on the trees swaying about violently. The sky wasn't as bright as it was before either. There was a dull grey, ominous cloud hanging over the horizon, a sign that the worst of the storm was still to come.

When Jake reappeared, his expression was grim. The whole atmosphere within the inn changed, thick with that familiar heavy tension.

"That was Hayden. He won't be coming in tonight," He told his wife wearily.

Colleen held a hand to her mouth, "Did something happen?"

He nodded, "There was an accident at the Brownie Ranch. The strong winds knocked over a large tree, blocking off the road. No one was injured but it sounds like Kathy is trapped there as well."

Holly was a little worried now; if the winds were that strong, how would her rickety house and barn fare in this weather?

Jake pinched the bridge of his nose, "We might as well close the inn tonight. I doubt very many people will be around in this weather anyway. I'd better give Chase a call… if he hasn't already left."

"Holly, maybe you should get going as well, before it gets any worse," Colleen suggested when her husband disappeared into the other room to make the phone call.

"No, it's all right. Besides, I could never leave a job unfinished." Her farm, even though it was a little worse for wear, had survived this far and she was sure it could withstand some wind and rain.

It wasn't long before Jake reappeared. He shook his head, "No reply."

"I hope he doesn't get stuck out in the middle of the storm…" Colleen murmured.

There was nothing else they could do but wait for Chase to arrive. At least carrying boxes seemed to go faster this time – maybe because her Harvest Sprite cheerleader was still asleep in the foyer – so it wasn't long before the job was finished.

With an appreciative smile, the farmer received her day's earnings from the inn keepers. Her smile soon turned uneasy as she glanced out the window; the storm had picked up in the hours that she worked. It was raining harder and thunder rumbled in the distance. She wasn't looking forward to braving it – Finn wasn't too pleased with the idea of getting wet, either.

After all the goodbyes were said, Holly turned to the door. The handle suddenly turned, just as she reached for it. She jumped back in surprise.

The door swung open. A blast of cold, bone chilling air rushed inside.

Purple eyes stared at her, for once unamused, through dishevelled and dripping wet peach blond hair.

Her mind went blank as her cheeks flushed.

Why did chance, luck and fate like to tease her with these unexpected encounters?

"Chase you're soaked!" Maya cried out, breaking the silence between the two.

"Thanks for the heads up," He muttered. Holly quickly stepped aside to let him by and she closed the door, still somewhat stunned.

"Maya, hurry, get him a towel." Colleen ushered him forward, "You should've stayed home. Hayden didn't come into work either."

Chase laughed off her admonishing. Amicable, once again, "Well, you know, not even torrential rain can keep me away from this place."

Everyone did their part to get Chase dry and comfortable: Colleen forced him upstairs, with Maya close behind carrying an armful of towels and Yolanda rushed off to the kitchen to prepare a bowl of her soup to warm him up. When the blond man descended the stairs a second time, he was even wearing what appeared to be one of Jake's shirts.

It was like he was a part of their family.

"I'm fine now," Chase insisted as he sat down. It didn't stop Maya and Colleen from fussing.

"It's always one thing after another with this island," Yolanda huffed, almost violently dumping the bowl in front of Chase, "What in the world is going on."

Jake sighed in agreement, "If things continue like this, we'll have nothing left…"

"Holly is on a crusade to save the world, you know. She's determined to find a way to help the island," Chase spoke up unexpectedly.

Holly jerked out of her stupor.

He was smiling, oh so sweetly – mockingly, tauntingly. After what he saw, he probably really did think that she was insane.

Questioning, incredulous gazes settled on her, one by one.

"I-It's nothing like that… but after hearing the legends of the Mother Tree…" Holly trailed off, regretting the words the moment they left her mouth.

No laughter, at least. "Oh the tales of the Harvest Goddess," Colleen said.

"It's a very popular children's story here," Yolanda nodded.

Holly fidgeted in her seat, the red on her face deepening, "This might sound silly, but I was wondering if even just a little bit of it… could be true…"

"Of course it isn't." Dismissive, again. Chase ripped off a piece of bread, smirking as he dipped it into his soup, "Only Maya still believes in fairytales like that."

Maya stuck out her tongue, "I do not!"

But Yolanda tutted at him, "Chase, you have no idea how to handle a woman's heart do you?"

He chuckled, "I think I'm doing fine as it is. Wouldn't you agree, Holly?"

The old woman cleared her throat, saving the farmer some embarrassment. "If you would be so kind, Chase, when you're finished." She pointed at the sink towards the pile of dishes, her unspoken order clear and precise.

That smile dazzled her way. "Of course, Yolanda."

"P-Please, let me lend a hand as well!" Holly volunteered before she could stop herself.

Chase raised his eyebrow, puzzled but at the same time amused.

When he was done, he took his used dishes to the kitchen. Holly followed closely behind; as she passed by Yolanda she could've sworn she heard her mutter, "That boy…" under her breath. Even Finn decided to tag along, but for some strange reason, he seemed wary.

"Always the helpful one, aren't you," Chase snorted. He threw a dishtowel at her head, "Here, you can dry."

She caught it just before it could hit her face.

Silence hung thickly in the air between them. Dish by dish the load was cleaned and polished, Chase up to his forearms in soapy suds and Holly making sure to not miss a single drop of water.

Every so often, Holly would sneak a glance at him out of the corner of her eye. There was something about him that was different, nothing like the others in town: he was the only person who didn't appear the slightest bit hopeful when it came to the island's future. It was intriguing.

"…Don't you believe in the Harvest Goddess?" Holly asked softly.

The Harvest Sprite on her shoulder suddenly became very attentive, his wings twitching in anticipation.

The blond man paused, literally, quietly thinking to himself.

"Hollyyy, I don't like this guy," Finn huffed into her ear. He flew off her shoulder, and buzzed around Chase's head. "I dunno why, but he makes my wings crawl!"

She had to giggle at his over the top seriousness; it was very unfitting on someone so cute and innocent-looking.

But it was Chase whose head shot up, defensive – offended? "What's so funny?"

"O-Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at you!"

"Then what were you laughing at?"

"No-Nothing! Really!"

"You laughed. You think my face is funny or something?"

"No, I swear. I… I remembered something that Maya said and–"

Instead of a scolding, Chase snickered, "You get flustered so easily."

Holly lowered her head, hoping to hide the dark flush on her cheeks. Once again he was only pretending and she fell for it.

"But that Goddess thing…" There was another sudden change in his demeanour, expression pensive, voice sombre, "It's not that I don't believe in that stuff. I just hate to think that we don't have control over our lives."

Slowly, she lifted her eyes to meet his.

Chase smiled, familiarly practiced but with something more – with an underlying warmth, "Or something like that anyway."

And it was then Holly understood him a little better.

As temperamental as the weather was, everyone always seemed to pay too much attention to the negatives – the misery, the gloom, the chaos brought by the eye of the storm. Holly realised now what she should've been focusing on: the sunshine that shined through the clouds once it was all over.


	4. Promises

And so it's time for another chapter.

Just a quick note, I know the locations are a little mixed up. The island is mostly based off of the EAM layout, but I've used ToT's names (because everyone is more familiar with them, plus I like the food theme better).

* * *

_They're miracles, right?_

_Encounters and love_

_Seeds and buds_

**Bittersweet**

"The bridge… is broken."

It was true. There really was a cloud of misfortune hanging over the island.

Holly sighed, a sigh that was fast becoming too familiar.

While the storm had calmed down before midnight, the damage had already been done. Wild winds had felled trees and rattled homes, the heavy rain left parts of the town awash – On the Hook suffered most from being on the coastline, flooded to such an extent the foyer looked like a shallow pool – but thankfully no one had been hurt. In one lucky instance, Holly's rickety old house had been spared from any serious harm, although the crop seeds were long gone with the wind and her cow needed a morning of consolation after such a traumatic experience.

But even though Waffle Town was left in shambles, Holly felt today was going to be different, eventful in the good way.

Today was the day she was going to fulfil her promise to Finn. She was going to see the Harvest Goddess.

Contrary to what she imagined it to be – a mystical maze riddled with deadly booby traps along the way – Finn assured her that the path to the Goddess Pond would be very easy to locate and traverse. It was merely hidden within the forest surrounding the Ganache Mountain, some ways off the main trail.

Everything seemed to be falling neatly into place.

However, neither took into account the previous night's storm.

The farmer stepped back and once again surveyed the scene before her. The simple suspension bridge that allowed access to the Ganache Mountain District hadn't fared well in the wind. There were large gaps where the wooden planks had come loose and fallen into the river below, though fortunately the cables that ran from one side of the crevasse to the other were still intact.

Holly made the mistake of looking downwards. Her stomach plummeted in the chasm. Could she really do this?

Finn the Harvest Sprite was hovering in mid air beside her. Humming thoughtfully, he swayed back and forth in the breeze, not at all bothered by this obstacle. She envied him.

"Well, no time to waste, let's go, let's go!" The Sprite's wings twitched, ready to shoot off like a firecracker.

Holly reflexively reached out and grabbed hold of his orange clothing, stopping him in his tracks. "B-But the bridge is broken!"

He looked at her, head tilted. "So? We can fly across!" To demonstrate his point, he tugged free and floated over the first gap like it was nothing.

It looked like she had to be a little clearer.

"I don't have any wings!"

Finn froze. "…Oh. Now that is a problem."

All she could manage was an uneasy chuckle. Even though his enthusiasm was infectious, his tendency to run into things without proper thought made it somewhat unsettling.

"And there isn't another way across either…" Holly murmured. Suddenly, she felt very disheartened. At every step another hurdle seemed to pop up; things were beginning to look very bleak indeed.

"What're we gonna do now? The Goddess is counting on us," The Sprite fluttered back onto her shoulder, wings drooping as his spirit deflated.

Her brow furrowed. Her journey couldn't be over yet; it had barely even begun.

"Excuse me, Holly? Do you need to cross the bridge?"

Startled, the farmer spun around on heel, coming face to face with a blond boy. He smiled at her, though he looked to be struggling under the weight of the lumber planks hoisted on his shoulder. Something about him was familiar, but her memory chose that moment to slow to a near stop as she tried to recall his name.

It clicked. They had met briefly the first week she arrived on the island, when the town carpenters had delivered her furniture.

"Oh, you're one of Dale's apprentices. Bo, right?"

Bo seemed pleasantly surprised, "Yep! Hehe, I wasn't expecting you to remember me. Luke is the one who usually sticks out."

Holly smiled, a little nervous. She wondered if he'd heard her speaking to Finn and her stomach dropped even further. Although, it appeared fortune was feeling kind today: the young carpenter was much too preoccupied with the stack of wood, blissfully unaware.

"It's surprising a storm can do this much damage. It didn't even last very long," Holly said, quickly steering the conversation away from any accusations of insanity.

Bo agreed sadly, "I couldn't go home last night because of it, and now with the bridge like this…" His face brightened, wobbling slightly as he held up the lumber while still managing to point to his tool belt, "But don't worry, I can fix it. I even came prepared!"

Somehow, she should've been reassured by the visual cues, but she was unable to shake this feeling of apprehension.

"Did you hear that Holly?" Finn gasped. He jumped off her shoulder and did a little dance, "The bridge is gonna be fixed! Oh, but this guy looks kinda small for the job…"

It went unnoticed by the Sprite that Bo was thinking along the same lines.

"…Can I really do it by myself? I am still only an apprentice…" He was murmuring lowly, worried.

"If you want, I could help? With both of us on the job it should be much easier," Holly offered, despite the doubts looming at the back of her mind. She herself didn't have much experience with woodwork, but she couldn't allow the young boy to discourage himself.

Bo glanced up, relieved, "Really? That would be great!"

Though, after the repairs were started, Holly began to regret her offer. Being up so high over rushing water and having to slowly crawl across unsteady wooden planks – how could Bo work so calmly under conditions like this? It caused her heart to beat so hard, it felt as if it was going to burst out of her chest. Holly steeled her nerves. She had to keep going. She had to keep her promise.

"It's done!" The announcement came as a big relief, hours later when all of the missing planks had been replaced and secured.

The young carpenter wiped the sweat from his brow as he examined their hard work, "Thank you so much Holly, you were a big help."

She waved at him – "No, it was nothing. I was happy to lend a hand… but I hope I never have to do it again," She would've said if the fear didn't have such a tight hold on her vocal chords. The repairs had gone off without a hitch and the bridge was sturdy; still, with the wind rocking them side to side, her insides twisted and churned.

"Well, I better get back home. Dale must be worried…" Bo gave her one last appreciative grin, "I'll see you later!"

Creak, creak, creak, the boy ran the rest of the way to the other side.

When Bo was out of sight, Holly let out a shaky breath. There was no time to waste. Slow steps to start with, foot by foot across the bridge that now seemed miles long, until she was back on solid land – safe.

The Ganache Mine District was always a breathtaking sight. A mountain taller than any skyscraper spanned up to the sky and inside it there was a long winding maze of mines which ran all the way to the summit. Around the base, many of the townspeople had set up their stores and homes: the blacksmith, the carpenter's, the general goods store and a jewellery and accessory shop.

Usually Holly would drop by the stores and give her regards to the shopkeepers, but as she kept reminding herself, there was no time for idle chatter today. Finn was already leagues ahead of her, darting off towards the woods that bordered the mountain.

"Hurry Holly, hurry! Over here, we're so close!"

Holly reached out as his sparkling trail disappeared behind the trees, "Wait Finn, slow down!"

The entrance to the forest was inviting. The sunlight rays bounced off the leaves, creating vibrant hues of green and brown rarely seen in the city. It calmed her.

As Holly followed the path deeper into the woods, a familiar feeling washed over her – that this was all a dream, an unbelievable fairytale. Finn led her off the main trail, where the vegetation gradually thinned out, until they reached a clearing.

Her breath caught in her throat. It felt as if she had travelled back in history, no longer surrounded by trees but the remnants belonging to an ancient stone building – a temple? Never in a million years would she have guessed that something this amazing would be hidden in the middle of the woods.

She was only brought back to her senses when her Harvest Sprite companion called out to her again. Slowly, she started across the marble stairs that carried her over a pool of clear water, each step bringing her closer to fulfilling her promise.

"Goddess? Goddess, we're back! I brought her, I brought the one who can see me!" Finn called out.

Only the sound of his own echoed voice replied.

The stairs ended at a cliff overlooking the sea. Holly glanced around – no sign of any goddess, just an old withered tree.

A gentle breeze tugged at the ends of her hair. She closed her eyes. It was so soothing.

"_Holly…_"

Her eyes snapped open. But there was nothing.

She frowned – hearing voices was never a good sign. Then again, she also could see a little creature called Finn so she was probably a lost cause anyway.

Something compelled her to step forward, to reach out and rest her hand on the tree trunk. As her palm came to touch the shrivelled bark, a light erupted from underneath her fingers.

Holly almost fell backwards in surprise. The radiance grew stronger and stronger, materialising into a recognisable form – a person. She gasped. A woman unlike any woman she had ever seen before had emerged from the tree.

The woman smiled down at her through hair of ethereal blue, the wind ruffling her ornate clothing and translucent wings. Her expression was so serene, so calming; the farmer felt her anxiety begin to melt away.

"Goddess!"

Finn rushed forward into the Goddess' open hands, "Are you okay?" He whispered close to tears.

"I am fine, little one. You did well." The Harvest Sprite smiled and nestled himself safely in the crook of her arm. The Harvest Goddess met with the farmer's eyes, "Thank you for coming all this way, Holly."

"H-How do you know my name?" She uttered.

"I know many things about the people of this island," Her voice was calm but there was a hint of sadness to it, "I know they are suffering… because the Mother Tree is withering."

So her suspicions were true. "Why… what has caused the tree to wilt?" Holly asked.

The Goddess was quiet, hesitating, a soft though noticeable crease appearing between her slender eyebrows. Perhaps she didn't want to say. "…As you've heard, this island was once prosperous. However, one day, for a reason I am not sure of myself, the Mother Tree started to wither away. It began a cycle: as the island's resources dwindled, the townspeople lost their hope and the tree weakened more and more."

Of course, the island, the people and the Goddess were all interconnected and affecting each other.

"This is why I need your help Holly."

Even though she'd heard it all before, it still caught her off guard. "What can I do? You're the Goddess, and if you can't do anything…" The farmer stammered.

The Harvest Goddess smiled again, that smile that gave her hope, "Do not underestimate yourself. Humans are capable of extraordinary feats: wondrous thought, infallible strength, of true love… it is this ability that fuels my power and this island."

Holly's heart was pounding so hard, she could barely hear her thoughts – not that she had any coherent ones.

"Because the tree has withered, my power alone is too weak. However, if you could call upon the Harvest King, together we may be able to revive the Mother Tree and restore the island to its previous state."

"What… what would I have to do?" She asked softly.

"There are five bells located across this island. If all are rung, it may be enough to summon the Harvest King," The Goddess explained.

It was unnerving, the idea of having such an important task upon her shoulders.

"Will you help us? Please?" Finn piped up.

Holly swallowed. When Finn first told her, it was surreal; now, it had become her reality and the possibility of failure loomed large.

But when she thought of the people of the island – her friends and her employers, these self-sacrificing people who had been nothing but kind and caring to her, a stranger – only one answer was clear in her mind.

"Of course I will."

Finn leapt up into the air, cheering loudly and spinning around. The Goddess' smile settled on her again, as always serene, but now relief and gratitude shone beneath her eyes. Holly was told of the first bell, the bell of ruby red which would return strength to the fires when rung. However, with the Goddess' powers weakened, she couldn't pin point the bell's exact location but managed to offer a clue, 'it is hidden within the spire touching the sky.'

When Holly and Finn re-emerged from the forest, hints of orange swirled in the sky, a sign that it was already the afternoon. The Harvest Sprite insisted they start looking for the Red Bell as soon as possible, but the trekking back and forth and the sudden revelation left Holly's mind exhausted. Their search would start tomorrow, she promised.

Holly mentally prepared herself before she stepped onto the bridge. Creak, creak, creak, each noise filled her with dread.

"Don't be such a pessimist…" She muttered under her breath.

"Humans should have wings," Finn giggled, "They're really handy and they look cool!"

The farmer smiled, thankful for his distracting chatter. They were almost halfway across, she noted as she took another step.

Crack. Snap. The wood gave way beneath her.

Falling.

"H-Holly…!"

Time slowed down. It felt almost as if she was floating. She could see every last detail of her surroundings, of the broken wood hanging from the ropes, of Finn's horror-struck expression as he watched on helpless. Her world fell silent; she couldn't hear the Sprite's cries, only the sound of the rushing waters below her filled her ear. Would it hurt when her body hit the water?

Her body impacted the water, cold and freezing. She tried to fight it but the current was too strong, restricting her arms and legs.

It was cruel, she thought, that her mind would see images of that familiar peach blond man. They weren't even friends but there he was. Alongside the river, calling out her name, watching, horrified as she sunk deeper into the rushing water.

Still, she reached out to him.

Their hands touched, she was sure of it.

But then her world went black.


	5. Saviour

Thanks so much for the reviews.

Time for a little change of perspective in this chapter...

* * *

_A single seed in a vast landscape_

_Sprouted its roots_

_It bore a fruit that was still unripe_

**Bittersweet**

Chop, chop, chop, the tomato was no match for the sharp blade; perfect slices every time. The red discs were pushed to the side of the cutting board to make some room for the next ingredient in line, the lettuce.

Chopping, slicing, dicing; these familiar rhythmic motions usually would have brought him some sort of comfort. After so many days of doing the same thing over and over, however, it was growing tiresome. He knew very well that practice made perfect – Yolanda continuously reminded him – but a little variation couldn't hurt in his bid to become the best chef he could be.

Granted, with the island as it was, there was little chance of change happening anytime soon.

"…Chase, you're ruining the lettuce."

Yolanda's voice yanked him away from whatever dreamland he had momentarily disappeared to.

"Wh-What are you talking about, I would never–" The protest was cut off when his mentor tapped at the table.

Chase glanced downwards. His knife-work had mangled the lettuce, shredded almost beyond recognition.

She was right. Ruined.

"Where's your head today?" The old woman tutted, "I'd better not find any fingers in that sandwich."

He put on his best smile, "Ham, tomato and lettuce only, I promise."

Without another word, Yolanda shook her head and returned her focus to her own chopping board.

Shredded lettuce would have to do. It wasn't as if the villagers were connoisseurs of fine dining anyway – Chase stopped himself, appalled. What was he thinking, allowing his standards to drop like that?

It was this island. The decline. If he'd known nothing had changed, he would've stayed abroad for a few more months. Cooking was his vocation and he came here to learn, to improve. But with the stove and oven fires so weak, he was reduced to preparing salads, sandwiches, soups, nothing but simple dishes that taunted him and did not satisfying his desire for more.

It even got to the point where Chase would wander around town aimlessly until he finally grew so bored, he showed up at the Sundae Inn hours before his shift began, just in time for the non-existent lunch hour rush. Yolanda didn't mind of course. No one could turn down free labour.

He let out a quiet sigh.

Would the island ever be the same? He wondered as he sliced up the ham. It wasn't his concern – if things didn't improve he could always move on, could always find another mentor – but recently, he found that his thoughts lingered more and more on the subject and he didn't know why.

Well, he did know why.

He just didn't want to admit it.

It was her fault. Her and her crazy ideas. That girl. The farmer.

Holly.

If he didn't know any better, Chase would've sworn someone or something was toying with him.

When he saw the rapid waters carrying Holly down the river that day he decided to wander off to the Ganache Mining District, he'd almost laughed out loud. It was so unexpected, borderline ridiculous even. But at the same time panic had seized his mind and without even realising it he had started to run along the river's edge, frantic, desperate to save her.

Like a scene in sickeningly slow motion he watched her fight, trying to somehow swim and keep herself afloat. She couldn't. The river had been too strong, mercilessly tugging and pushing her against the rocks. Visibly she grew weaker, so weak she stopped fighting.

For a moment her head disappeared under the water completely. Chase thought it was over. However, fortune smiled upon her and Holly had reappeared, coughing roughly. The waters slowed down as the mountain slope evened out into the riverbank and she was able to cling weakly onto a large rock to stop herself from being carried even further downstream.

Chase had waded out into the shallower water. She reached out to him, he reached out to her.

Their hands had touched. Her skin was so cold, it frightened him. But he had to hurry; he swept her up into his arms and carried her onto the bank. Still breathing, though quickly slipping in and out of consciousness. Another moment of panic; he had to get her to the Meringue Clinic.

When they'd arrived Irene didn't ask many questions, rushing to get Holly tended to, which allowed him to sneak away unnoticed only moments after he placed her on one of the beds. He wouldn't have been any use anyway.

Days had passed since then. He hadn't heard much of her accident, though Yolanda had sent Maya to her house with a care package and she returned with news that Holly was doing fine. There had been no need to worry after all.

"Chase!"

Once again, that sharp voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"What is it now?" He didn't bother hiding his irritation.

Yolanda shot him a narrow-eyed look, "Maya's out for the day so you'll have to go in her place."

In the time it took for him to make one sandwich, Yolanda assembled a packed lunch filled with a portion of cold pasta salad, fruit and a thermos filled with tea, the remaining space left for his sandwiches. After he finished making another, the lunch pack was done. It was pushed into his arms and he was forced out the door with strict instructions to head straight to the Ganache Mines.

After a short walk, he arrived at the bridge – it had been repaired a second time, by Dale – and it seemed as if he was not the only one who wanted to cross.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten…"

Talking to herself. Again.

She looked well, at least; even though the accident left her bruised and battered, she had managed to escape anything more serious like hypothermia.

At the sound of his approaching footsteps, her head turned.

Their eyes met.

"C-Chase! What are you doing here?" Holly squeaked out. A deep flush spread across her cheeks and up to her ears as her eyes reflexively focused on her feet.

So Irene must've told her.

"…That sounded so rude, I'm so sorry! I-I was just surprised because I've never seen you around the mine district before. Though, I don't really come here often myself..."

Was it his imagination or was she becoming more and more jittery with each run in? Chase decided to play nice; all that blood rushing to her head couldn't have been good for her.

"Just playing delivery boy again," He explained.

"Oh, I see…"

They stood there for a minute, quiet and awkward. It was up to him to break this stalemate; sighing mentally, he made the first move towards the wooden bridge.

"So are you just going to stand there, or…?"

Holly's eyes nervously darted from the bridge to the river below. It seemed she was still rattled.

He raised an eyebrow, "You okay?"

"I-I'm fine!" She assured with a weak chuckle.

Chase shook his head. Strange, strange girl. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he started to pass over the bridge and halfway across he felt the gentle vibrations of her footsteps join his.

"How come you're out here today?" He asked, once they were back on solid land.

"I was just thinking of joining the mining expedition..." Holly replied, sounding uncertain, almost as if she were hiding something.

"Never pegged you for someone who could actually lift a hammer."

She giggled, "That's true actually. But I have no other choice..."

He decided not to pry any further – he was probably better off not knowing anyway.

There was a pause in the air as lunchtime neared and the workers of the stores around Ganache Mountain took their breaks – though nowadays it always seemed that the island was on a permanent time out. Even Owen the lone miner had surfaced from the depths of the mountain, just in time for the lunch delivery.

The auburn haired man spotted them and waved them over with a muscular arm, "Yo, Chase! …Oh, no Maya today huh."

"Sorry to disappoint," He muttered, handing the lunch box to the taller man.

"Ah well, at least Holly's here to brighten my day," Owen chuckled.

She gave him a smile, "It's nice to see you again too."

"Yolanda likes to show her support by supplying our hard-working miners with free lunches," Chase explained, knowing the farmer would ask.

"Nothing better than a homemade meal made with a bit of love!" The miner said eagerly as he opened the container.

Chase smirked, "Yep, sure is a great way to get rid of those leftovers."

Holly giggled as his face dropped. "Aww man, why you gotta break my heart like that?" Owen moaned.

As Owen dug into his meal, there wasn't a lot of talking. Chase's eyes started to wander around; he didn't come here often so it was something new to see. His gaze settled on the large mine cart by the entrance, filled to the top with various types of unrefined ores. It seemed the mining business was doing well, at least.

"Wow, it looks like you've been really busy," Holly said, voicing his observations, "The decline hasn't had much affect on your work?"

Owen shook his head, swallowing a bite of sandwich, "Nah, not as much as the rest of the town anyway. But since the fires are so weak, our refining days are slowly coming to an end…"

So she was going to start with the island talk again. He had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

Holly was pensive for a moment. "Owen, I was wondering… have you ever come across a red bell in the mines?"

"A red… bell?"

"What would something like that be doing around here?" Chase dismissed with a scoff.

The miner was tapping his chin thoughtfully, "Come to think of it… yeah, I have seen something like that. Found it just a few days ago, actually."

"Really?" Holly gasped.

"It was kinda old looking but I thought it was pretty, so I gave it to my cousin Chloe. Even though she's a bit of a tomboy, she's still likes that sorta stuff," Owen said, "You've met her, right?"

The farmer nodded, "Do you know where she is? I'd like to talk to her."

"Hmm, at this time of day she should be playing around here somewhere," He noted with a quick glance around, "You don't mind me asking why you're after something like that, do ya?"

"Oh, I just heard a rumour…" Her reply was uneasy and vague – definitely hiding something.

When Owen finished his lunch, he returned the empty container and thermos to Chase and headed back into the mines to continue on with his work. Chase supposed it was time he returned to the Sundae Inn as well, but something made him hold back. For what had to be the first time since he could remember, the idea of working in the kitchen didn't sound exciting or even appealing.

"Chase, watch out!" Holly cried suddenly.

Something collided with his middle – a force not strong enough to push him over but enough to knock the wind from his lungs. Slightly dazed, he looked down.

It was Owen's cousin, the little girl called Chloe. Chase sometimes saw her on his way to the fishery On the Hook, playing near the coastline with the owner's son Paolo. Chloe looked up at him. One of her hands was rubbing her nose and her lips were pulled tautly into a pout. He hoped she wasn't going to cry.

"A-Are you okay?" Chase asked.

Seconds later, an older boy ran up to them, "Chloe, are you hurt?"

The little girl jumped to her feet, "Chaaaase, Bo's being mean to me! He won't give my bell back!" She tugged at his apron, almost as if she expected _him_ to do something about it.

"I-It's a misunderstanding! I just wanted to have a look…" Bo protested, but when he realised he was still holding the object in question, his mouth dropped open.

Chase smiled his best smile and ruffled the girl's hair, "Don't you know? When a boy teases a girl it means he likes her."

"W-W-Wait, I don't! Not in that way! I mean, she's like a little sister or or–!"

Chloe laughed sinisterly, "Ohhh I get it now. You should've just said so earlier Bo~!"

Frantic, the boy pushed the bell into her hands, "You can have it back!"

"No it's okay, you can look now!" She insisted.

"Thanks, but I really don't–"

"I said you could look…!"

"Whoa…!"

Holly and Chase watched as the bell flew out of both of their hands, high, higher up into the air. Everyone held their breaths. The bell skittered across the dirt, metal clanging against the rocks; it stopped dangerously close to the edge of the cliff, still rocking back and forth.

Then it fell.

"Oh no…!"

Holly raced forward, "W-Wait, be careful!" She called out, seemingly at nothing.

Chase joined her, followed by Chloe and Bo. "Stay back," He warned the younger pair. In a daring move, he got close to the edge, glancing down into the canyon to see if the bell was gone for good.

Today must've been a lucky day. Despite being covered in dirt, the bell was safe, having landed on a small protruding cliff just an arm's length away.

"What should we do…?" Holly murmured, finally feeling brave enough to move in further.

He looked at her. She was so worried. That bell must've been important – but why?

Although a voice in the back of his head began to protest, Chase got down to his knees and lowered himself flat against the rock. It was a good thing heights didn't bother him. Slowly, he reached over the edge, feeling around until his fingers touched the rocky protrusion.

The cool sensation of metal against his fingertips – the bell. He fumbled; it was just out of his reach. He had to take care. If he tried too hard, he could find himself falling over the cliff edge as well.

"…Finn, please help!"

Before Chase could question Holly's whisper, the bell suddenly hopped into his hand. It caught him off guard and he almost dropped it again.

"I… I got it!" Triumphant, Chase pushed himself up and got to his feet. It was strange something like this was hidden in the mines – even stranger was its apparent importance to Holly. The bell was of a dull gold colour with an intricate deep red pattern etched onto its surface. The fall had left it badly scuffed and scratched, but maybe a little polishing would returned some of its lost flare.

Chloe's face brightened as he handed the bell over, "That was so cool, Chase! It was like… it was like you were a heroic prince or something!"

He chuckled and shook his head. At least his good deed for the day was done.

Holly knelt down to the little girl's eye-level. "Chloe, can you do me a big favour? May I please borrow your bell?" She asked gently.

"Well, I dunno…" Chloe glanced down at the golden object in her hands.

"I know, Owen gave it to you so it must be really special to you." Holly leant in closer, her voice lowering, "But did you know it's a magical bell that can help the island?"

"Help the island…?" The girl murmured. She gently rubbed at the bell's surface with her thumb, "You mean it will make the fires strong again so Grandpa won't be sad anymore?"

Holly nodded. Chloe's face lit up, and she handed over the bell without any further hesitation, "Promise you'll make Grandpa smile again?"

"Thank you so much," The farmer said, patting the little girl on the head, "I promise."

Chloe gave them her widest grin, before running over to Bo and declaring him to be 'it'. She quickly darted off to the blacksmith's with the older boy lagging behind, complaining about her unfair advantage in the game.

Chase watched as Holly held the bell up to the sunlight and admired its glimmer. How could she believe that old ratty bell could save Waffle Island? She really was crazy.

"Thank you for your help today," Holly murmured, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, "And… for the other day. For saving me."

"Yeah, yeah…"

The farmer shuffled anxiously on the spot, "Um… well, I'd better get going."

"Okay."

"I guess I'll… see you later then."

When he looked again, she was gone.

It really wasn't any of his concern, Chase told himself firmly. He'd come to this island to hone his skills as a chef and nothing more – it suddenly occurred to him that he should've returned to the Sundae Inn hours ago. He was definitely in for another one of Yolanda's earfuls.

Sometime later, Chase found himself back in Waffle Town, at the Inn, staring at the rustic wooden doors. He reached out for the doorknob, but then hesitated. Back to the chopping, slicing and dicing; he sighed. Somewhere in the distance, a bell chimed, and he finally mustered up the willpower to grab the handle and push open the doors.

Still no customers, but Maya was back from wherever she'd disappeared to before.

"Grandma, Chase is back!" She called out to the kitchen.

Yolanda peered out into the dining area, "And here I thought you'd gotten lost."

Maya stifled a giggle with her palm, "Oh, and you're covered in dust! What happened, did you fall over?"

Chase waved her off and quickly tried to brush the dirt off his apron. It was better if he didn't go into details.

A cry suddenly resonated from the kitchen. Alarmed, Chase and Maya glanced at each other before they rushed off to see what had happened.

"Grandma…!"

"Yolanda, are you okay?"

Yolanda spun around and pointed at the stovetop, face alight with joy, "The fire…! Look, look, the fire is back to normal! It's a miracle!"

Both of their gazes followed the old woman's shaking finger. Ruby red flames danced atop the cooker, as strong and vibrant as they had once been all those months ago.

"Chase, this is wonderful!" Maya breathed.

Momentarily his mind was frozen, stunned beyond words.

A smile tugged at his lips.

Perhaps he had underestimated her after all.


	6. Celebration

As always, thanks a lot for the reviews.

* * *

_I wondered if the oranges_

_Would turn sweet someday_

_Or would they wither?_

**Bittersweet**

The sky was still deep ink-blue, streaked with the orange and gold, the first signs of the rising sun.

It was Holly's favourite time of the day, the morning. Unlike her siblings who relished at the chance to sleep in, her daily routine always began at six o'clock and never a minute later.

Waking early had started out as a necessity – there was no other choice with school, then college and again when she was hired as a secretary at a busy office – but over the years she grew to appreciate the hour. When she worked in the city surrounded by the forever on-the-go mindset, the morning gave her a moment of peace, a chance to slow down and reflect.

This hadn't changed, even after she moved to the island. In between watering her crops and caring for her calf, Holly took the opportunity to organise her thoughts, something she needed more than anything now that she'd undertaken the Goddess' special request.

With the ruby Red Bell tolling, strength returned to the fires of Waffle Town. Her mission no longer felt impossible – it could really be done, the island could really be saved. But at the same time she couldn't allow herself to forget there was still the chance that she could fail.

Nevertheless, Holly could not deny that the positive outcome had also given her a significant confidence boost. Not even the bone-dry soil of her farmland could dampen her spirits. If anything it gave her an incentive to keep trying – once the next bell was rung, the Yellow Bell of the earth, fertility would return to the land and she would finally have the farm she'd been desperately wanting.

The first step to starting over was obtaining more seeds and so Holly was on her way to the Soufflé Farm. As always, the meadow surrounding the farmland was picturesque, the green grassland stretching as far as the eye could see; the added combination of the rising sun and crisp morning air made the view just that little bit more beautiful.

Strangely though, Holly found there was something missing from today's early morning walk – it was much too quiet.

Finn her trusted Harvest Sprite partner was the problem. He was trailing behind her, sulking. Even the burst of sparkles that followed him about was lacking its usual shine.

"Are you still upset...?"

"Hmph that Alan is so ungrateful!" Finn grumbled, flailing his little arms about, "He thinks he's so high and mighty just because he's bigger than me, but who saved him? We did!"

Holly smiled sympathetically. The Harvest Sprite guardian of the Red Bell, Alan, had taunted him about being smaller and less powerful, something Finn seemed very sensitive about.

"…I was helpful, wasn't I?" He asked.

"Of course!" The farmer assured, "If you hadn't stopped the bell from falling, Alan would've been lost forever."

It was just what he needed to hear. "Yeah, exactly!"

For the rest of the way Holly and Finn enjoyed themselves, chatting freely and openly. With no one else around at such an early hour, there was no need to worry about anyone witnessing any one-sided conversions.

The sun was high in the sky when they arrived at the Soufflé Farm. In comparison to her little land plot, the Soufflé Farm was enormous. There were crops of all kinds, so large they spanned out into the meadow – at least there would have been, if the island wasn't in its current state.

Unfortunately out of all the businesses on the island, the farmers who relied on harvesting crops were the ones who were suffering the most. Something she herself knew all too well.

Holly entered the main farmhouse, where the husband and wife owners Craig and Ruth lived with their two children and ran their seed and produce store.

"Oh it's you, Holly. Good morning," Ruth greeted flatly.

It was sadly quiet inside, with only Ruth tending to the store. Both of her children were away and her husband must've been outside working away in the fields.

"How's the farm going?" The shopkeeper continued in an attempt to sound a little more enthused.

"Not too well, especially after that storm we had a few weeks ago," Holly told her, "I'm actually here to buy some replacement seeds…"

Ruth nodded. "The season'll be changing soon so you might want to stock up and get a head's start." She turned around to rummage though the seed rack behind the counter, "Not that it will do much good."

"We just have to keep on trying…"

The farm mistress gave her a weak smile in return, but in their situation reassuring words weren't enough.

As Holly listed the plants she needed, Ruth retrieved the packets of turnip, strawberry, tomato and cucumber seeds.

"Will you be needing some fertiliser? It might help a little…" She suggested.

"Oh yes, it'd be good to try it out. Although, how am I supposed to get it home…" Holly murmured to herself.

Ruth chuckled lightly, "Don't worry, I guarantee you that Craig will be happy to lend you a hand."

The farmer agreed and added two bags to her order. She reached into her pocket for the money to pay. Every time her wallet lightened her heart sunk a little – she could support herself with part-time jobs and the like, but what was the point of moving out here to be a farmer when she couldn't even grow enough produce to ship and profit from?

With her spirits deflated slightly, Holly said goodbye to Ruth and the Soufflé Farm and headed all the way back home. Before she started on her crops, her calf was let out of the barn to frolic around in the grass under Finn's watchful eye. For most of the morning, Holly worked at digging up weeds, the only plants that seemed to thrive even in the low quality soil.

Somewhere around lunchtime Craig arrived with his rickety wooden cart to deliver the fertiliser, although contrary to what Ruth had said, he was far from happy.

Mixing the fertiliser with the soil and sowing the seeds took up the rest of her afternoon. When the final seed was put to rest beneath the ground, it was late and Holly was tired, hungry and in desperate need of a refreshing shower – but the hard work had been satisfying.

A soothing shower did ease her pains and she felt revitalised somewhat, though she had a better plan for her evening meal.

"Let's go out for dinner tonight, Finn," She told him.

Halfway down the street where the Sundae Inn was located, that familiar tantalising aroma reached her senses. Her stomach grumbled hungrily as she pushed open the doors. The inn was the busiest she had ever seen it; almost every table was occupied and the patrons hummed loudly with joyful conversation. She spotted the owners Colleen and Jake with their daughter, Mayor Hamilton, the town pastor Perry, Irene, Simon and Barbara and another waitress by the name of Kathy.

"Holly, welcome~!" A cheerful voice called out. Maya skipped over to her, "Please take a seat. I'll bring you a menu in just a minute."

The farmer obliged, sitting at a table near the open counter. Since it was already past dinnertime, the bar was open and being tended to by the barkeeper Hayden.

Moments later Maya came by again and handed her a menu card. "Everything on the menu today is flambéed!" She announced enthusiastically.

"It all sounds so delicious. I don't know what to start with…" Holly said as she skimmed through the choices, "I'm so glad everything has returned to normal."

"Yeah. It's been so long since I've seen Grandma this happy… Chase as well," The younger girl agreed softly, looking off into the kitchen area.

Holly followed her gaze, catching a glimpse of the peach haired man through the open counter as he handed a plate to Kathy. The kitchen seemed hectic and hot but the cooks couldn't be any happier – smiling brightly, the both of them.

"If he starts singing, I'll be really worried!" Maya giggled.

With so many people to serve, Maya couldn't chat for very long. The farmer placed her order and the blonde waitress disappeared off to the kitchen. As she waited for her food, more customers arrived. They were familiar faces from the Mining District: Owen, his great uncle Ramsey and the carpenter Dale.

"Yo, Holly!" Owen boomed over the noise, "Mind if we join ya? We're celebratin' the return of the fires!"

She gestured to the empty seats around her, "Please, go ahead."

"Man, can you believe how weird that was?" The tall miner said as he sat down to her right, "Just after I told ya about the fires being weak, they go and perk up again! Talk about good timing."

There was really no stopping the smile that tugged at her lips – it was so heart-warming to see everyone in such high spirits.

"Kathy, hey, bring us some beers!" Owen waved her over.

Kathy rolled her eyes. "You sure you want to indulge this big oaf?" She asked the farmer.

"A drink once in a while won't hurt," Holly replied cheerfully.

Just as she went off to get their drinks, Maya appeared with Holly's dinner and not long after four foaming mugs of beer joined their table. The celebration was off and running.

Owen raised his glass up high, sloshing beer onto his sleeve and the table, "More, another round for everyone!"

The men had long finished their drinks, already on their second or third mugs. Holly was eating slowly so her glass was only half empty.

"Don't get carried away. You look like a lightweight," Someone said over her shoulder.

She glanced around to see who it was. Chase was leaning against the counter, watching them. With that permanent smile she wasn't sure if he was only teasing or not.

"Aww don't be such a spoilsport. Come on, everyone has to join in, this is a festive occasion!" The miner next to her said merrily. The peach-blond man simply shook his head and went back to work.

After she finished her dinner, Holly's drinks started to disappear a little quicker. As each glass emptied the temperature inside the room rose by a few degrees, a pleasant warmth that buzzed in the back of her mind. Before she knew it, everyone had left the inn and only her table remained, drinking away the night.

Their celebrating came to a stop when Owen collapsed on the table with a silly grin plastered across his face. Holly giggled as Ramsey and Dale each hoisted one of his arms around their shoulders, ready to take him home.

"…How many have you had?"

She only just realised that Chase was standing over her, eyebrow raised.

The table was cluttered with their empty glasses. There were so many, she couldn't remember which ones were hers.

Holly's brow furrowed, "Five… maybe six… or seven. Owen can really drink can't he?"

He didn't comment. Still staring, arms crossed. "You're not drunk, are you?"

"I'm a little tipsy…" She admitted, "Haha, I guess I can hold my alcohol pretty well…"

"As expected from a city girl huh," Kathy chuckled, nudging the blond man with her elbow.

He was frowning.

But Holly didn't notice anything strange. "What's the time?" She asked.

"It must be way past midnight by now…" Kathy said, looking off at the clock on the wall.

The farmer jumped up out of her seat, "Oh no! I lost track of time again! I have to get home, my calf is still grazing and I have to water the plants and–"

"Whoa, slow down. I'd better walk you home," Chase volunteered suddenly.

Her mind stopped. Definitely not something she was expecting. And by the look on Kathy's face, it was most certainly out of the ordinary.

"B-But I'm fine, really."

"You're spacey enough when you're completely sober. You shouldn't take any chances, especially at this hour," He said bluntly.

"I don't want to cause you any trouble…" Holly murmured, suddenly feeling rather guilty.

There was no refusing however and Holly found herself leaving the inn with a very unlikely escort. If her mind was clearer, she would've seen something suspicious in the way Kathy smiled and waved them off.

The walk home was quiet. Finn, who she had almost forgotten about again, was curled up in his favourite spot on her shoulder, sleeping soundly. He always fell asleep so easily – she supposed he used up a lot of energy fluttering about as he did. Chase hadn't said much either and she didn't trust herself to speak up with her mind softened by the alcohol.

They slowed down in front of her house.

She turned away, "Um… well, I'll see you later…"

"Holly." She was stopped; his hand reached out and caught her arm. Slowly, his fingertips trailed down her skin, their hands meeting, intertwining. His were rough and calloused, unsurprisingly, the result of working hours on end in the kitchen.

Chase stepped forward. Closer, so close she could smell the intoxicating spicy scent that lingered on his clothes and in his hair.

"How did you do it?" He asked lowly.

A pause as her mind slowly processed the question. "How did I do what?"

"The fires. I know you did something to fix it."

Her mouth opened but there were no words. What could she say? There was no rational explanation.

"C-Chase, that's so silly!" Holly said with a forced giggle, "I wouldn't be able to do something like that! I'm not… I'm not magic…"

His stare was hard. She had to look away.

"But after everything with that bell… and when I returned to the Inn. It couldn't have just been a coincidence…"

Nervously, she started to chew at her lip. If only she could tell him the truth.

But she didn't want him to look at her with those eyes again.

Chase sighed and stepped back, running a hand through his hair. "Look, I don't know what you did or how you did it or even if you really had anything to do with it, but…"

Holly's breath stilled in her throat.

He was smiling at her and for the first time it was genuine.

"Thank you."


	7. Progress

This chapter is wonderfully late (and was so trying to write ugh). I've made some name changes by the way, to coincide with the Animal Parade translation.

* * *

_I tried to eat_

_An orange today, too_

_But again, it was sour and I cried _

**Bittersweet**

The showdown had begun.

Finn was ready for anything. With eyes of burning passion he stared down his opposition, determined to not show any weakness, determined to prove himself worthy. However, his opponent – Alan, the sprite guardian of the Red Bell – didn't seem the least bit interested, regarding the smaller sprite with nothing more than a shrug.

"Huh, oh it's just the pipsqueak again..."

"W-Who're you calling a pipsqueak?" Finn challenged. His tough-faced façade was quickly cracking, trembling hands clenched tightly into fists by his sides.

Alan turned around and fluttered over to Holly. Ignored, again.

"You really should forget about the shrimp and take me along instead," He told her, pointing at himself with a proud thumb, "I'm an expert when it comes to the Harvest King's bells, seeing as I'm a guardian and all."

"But, but I'm helpful too! I even helped save _you_!" Finn protested.

This time he managed to provoke a response. The red one turned around, arms folded but still unfazed, "And I'm real appreciative about that. You gotta admit though, rookie, that when it comes down to it you still got a lot to learn."

"Well… yeah, I know that…" He stammered. Disheartened, but then he unexpectedly rebuilt his confidence, "Hmph what do you know anyway? You're just a big headed, big mouthed, big bully –!"

"It's nice of you to offer Alan," Holly said quickly. She hesitated before going on; her words had to be chosen carefully, "But Finn really has been a great help to me so far. He's also become one of my most trusted friends."

"Holly…" The Sprite breathed, voice cracking a little.

Alan just shrugged, "Suit yourself then."

At least his pride hadn't been hurt, she thought with an uneasy chuckle.

"Come now you two, there is no need for envy." The sudden disembodied voice made everyone jump. Momentarily the whole area was bathed by a warm light and when it faded the Harvest Goddess stood before them, ever serene, "Everyone has to work together, for the sake of the island."

Both Sprites flushed, embarrassed. No one was going to argue with the Goddess, the voice of reason.

"Holly. How nice it is to see you again." The ethereal woman smiled gently, resting her calming gaze on the farmer, "Would it be right of me to presume that you've come to hear the location of the next bell?"

And as always, the goddess knew everything.

Truthfully, Holly felt guilty. A few weeks had passed since the Red Bell was rung and in that time she had not once thought about finding the remaining bells. It was selfish of her, she was well aware, but her top priority had been to get her farm up and running properly – and she had failed, yet again. Still dry, still stagnant, still no profits. When that desperation had escalated beyond her control, she knew what she had to do.

Everything fell still when the Harvest Goddess closed her eyes. Her eyebrows creased slightly as she concentrated her power into finding the location of the Yellow Bell of the earth.

"Collin, please answer me," She whispered, "Tell me where you are."

Holly watched on, breathless and trembling.

"He says… he is in a place where the moonlight gathers over the golden earth," The Goddess' eyes fluttered open but her face was taut with worry, "I'm so sorry Holly. My powers are still not strong enough to give you a more accurate description."

"No, it's more than enough," The farmer said.

Even though the clues were vague, after some investigating the exact location of the Yellow Bell of the earth would be known soon enough.

Now that they had their needed information, Holly bid the Goddess goodbye and left the Goddess Pond – but not before Finn got the chance to poke out his tongue at Alan. Holly was lost in her thoughts for most of the walk back, her Sprite companion was unusually quiet too. Only when the trees began to thin and the main path came into view did Finn speak up.

"Did you really mean what you said back there?" He asked. He started to slow down, seeming reluctant, "Am I really your… trusted friend?"

Holly smiled, "Of course you are!"

The sprite flushed slightly. He tried to appear nonchalant but with little success; there was just no stopping the goofy grin that crossed his face.

"W-Well okay then, we have to get to work straight away!" Finn declared with a confident finger pointed towards the sky, "We gotta show that Alan what we can do!"

Holly agreed heartily, feeling more motivated than ever.

"'Where the moonlight gathers over golden earth,'" She repeated, suddenly pensive, "The answer is obvious, but at the same time it's very open ended. We need to narrow down the search, first."

"So we should ask around like last time?" Finn suggested.

She nodded, "I think that would be best."

By now most of the townspeople would be closing up their businesses for the day and getting ready for dinner, making it unlikely that she'd see anyone about the streets. With that in mind, Holly could only think of one place where a lot of people would be gathering at this hour. So, they followed the familiar path to the Sundae Inn.

Something was different about it today, she noted. Not the building itself, nor the sweet scent that hung in the air but…

There was a person, a man – a stranger – outside, sitting beneath the windows on the raised brick garden bed.

His appearance was very much akin to the heroic rugged explorers she always saw in action movies; rustic brown clothing, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a fedora hat adorned on his head. He seemed to be deep in thought, though his hands still strummed absently at the strings of an acoustic guitar.

Holly took a step forward. The man's head jerked to the side.

"O-Oh I'm sorry, did I startle you?" She uttered.

His surprise melted into a light chuckle, "A little. I didn't think anyone would be listening."

"You're very good," She said, glancing at the instrument in his hands.

The man smiled but shook his head, "It's just a hobby of mine. It helps me think more than anything…" The guitar was placed down against the brick barrier as the man stood up.

He offered her his hand, "My name's Calvin. As you can probably tell, I'm new on the island."

Holly returned the handshake, "It's nice to meet you, Calvin, I'm Holly. I haven't been here that long either. I moved into a farm outside of town a few months ago."

Once again, the astonishment she was used to hearing touched his voice. "You're a farmer huh? That's impressive."

"Oh no, not at all…" She could feel her face grow warmer as her hand found its way into her hair. Fumbling, she tried to change the subject, "Um… so what brings you to Waffle Town?"

"I'm an archaeologist," He replied, "Small communities like these have fascinating mythologies and a lot of it is still needs to be uncovered..."

Holly nodded, attentive and engaged, but Finn was getting bored. He flew down to flower bed for a closer look as Calvin explained the intricacies of his occupation.

"This island has one legend in particular that I'm interested in," He continued on, "Supposedly, there is a set of ancient bells hidden across the land–"

Holly gasped, "You know about the bells?"

"He knows about the bells?" Finn echoed.

Calvin stared, a little taken aback, "Yes, the bells of the Harvest King."

This was unbelievable. Someone – someone who wasn't a magical being only she could see – was actually looking into legends, treating it as if it was more than just a fairytale.

"I shouldn't be surprised that a local knows about it," She heard Calvin's faraway voice say. Whether it was from excitement or apprehension she didn't know, but her mind was having trouble functioning.

It was Finn who finally broke her out of her trance, "Holly you should talk more to this guy! He could help us!"

But what could she say without raising too much suspicion? There was no need for a simple farmer to be asking about the mythologies of out of the way island communities.

Luckily, Calvin was more assertive and apparently on the same wavelength.

"I hope this doesn't sound too forward, but… would you like to discuss this further, over dinner?" He asked, "I'd like to hear as much as I can from the locals."

Even though the same idea had crossed her mind, the blush crept up to her cheeks again and she lowered her head.

"I-I'm not really a local but I'll tell you what I know," Holly finally managed.

For a few seconds, it was awkward but that was dispelled when the inn doors suddenly swung open and a familiar blonde poked her head out, "Mr Calvin? My parents need to talk to you for a second–" Maya paused and her smile widened, "Oh hi Holly!"

Maya held the door open for the archaeologist and he gave her a smile as he passed her by.

The farmer was about to follow him when Maya stopped her with a hand on her arm, "Doesn't he seem really cool? Like someone out of a movie!" She whispered excitedly.

Holly wholeheartedly agreed.

It wasn't dinnertime just yet, so it was rather quiet inside. Maya wandered off in the direction of the kitchen and Holly headed over to Calvin, who was waiting for her by the stairwell.

"I shouldn't be long," He said, gesturing to the nearest table.

Holly took the invitation to sit down. It was a shame the kitchen was so far away; a chat with the cooks would've been nice but she supposed it was better if she didn't distract them. As always they were busy preparing for the upcoming dinner service. Yolanda was stirring a large pot – of what, she couldn't tell but the aroma was already teasing her – and Chase appeared to be in the middle of chopping some ingredients.

The blond man paused to wipe his brow.

She caught his eye and waved. He regarded her with a stiff smile before quickly returning to his work.

Not long after, Calvin came down the stairs, "So, shall we order?"

Dinner was pleasant. They spoke mostly of the legends of the island – Finn was a determined little chaperone; when their conversation strayed off topic, he frantically shook his arms and called her name until it was guided back on track. The archaeologist didn't know a lot of specific details about the legends, the most he knew came from vague mentions in some textbooks. But, he believed the Ganache Mountain held the key to more information.

When Calvin yawned, it signalled the end of the conversation – he needed to be getting to bed since he was in for a busy day tomorrow; it would be his first time investigating the Ganache Mines – they said their goodnights and the archaeologist headed upstairs to his room.

Holly glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was getting late. Many of patrons had long finished their meals and the only customers who remained were those keeping Hayden busy at the bar.

It would be all right to have a chat now, wouldn't it? With a bright smile and that thought in mind, she crossed the room and approached the counter.

The bartender gave her a nod as he skilfully mixed a cocktail. Chase was the only other person there, cleaning up after another successful service.

"Thank you for the lovely meal, Chase," Holly said.

He didn't look up from the dishes. "It was all Yolanda's doing."

"Oh… well do you need any help? We made quite the team last time," She tried again.

Chase plunged the plate he was holding into the sink, spraying droplets of soapy water over the counter top. Hayden glanced over, looking concerned. A tense minute ticked by.

"You've paid for your meal right?" He asked, finally lifting his head to meet her gaze.

Holly was caught off guard. Such coldness.

"I-I have–"

He turned away again. "So you should just leave already."

Her chest tightened. She knew she should've done something, said something, retorted, laughed, been offended – but there was nothing. Only the strange heaviness in the pit of her stomach.

"Don't be so rude to Holly, you, you… you big meanie!" Finn fumed.

Even though no one else could've heard him, she shook her head. The sprite shot her an imploring glance but instead Holly stepped away from the counter, numbly allowing her legs to carry her across the room to the inn's doors and out into the warm evening air.

Finn was still grumbling as they made their way home, "How could you let him speak to you like that Holly? You were a paying customer!"

"It's all right…" She mumbled, really only half hearing him, "I… I shouldn't have bothered him."

"Oh well, forget about that jerk. We have bigger things to worry about, don't we?" Finn said, the usual fire returning to his voice, "We gotta hurry up and find the Yellow Bell for the sake of everyone on the island!"

Holly forced a smile. It was true; there were much bigger, more important issues she needed to be concerning herself with: the location of the next bell, the status of the island, the well being of the townspeople, among things.

So much had happened in the months since she'd arrived on the island. She felt as if she'd made so much progress, in so many different aspects of her current life.

But perhaps she wasn't doing as well as she thought.


	8. Reminiscing

Yet another chapter, hope you enjoy it~

* * *

_On nights when I can't sleep_

_I sigh to myself_

_I feel a little lonely_

**Bittersweet**

Summer arrived in Waffle Town. The daylight hours stretched on and the sun seemed to linger in the sky that little bit more. Already, the temperature had risen several degrees past comfortable, causing the scenery to wilt slightly and the townspeople to stay in their houses just a few minutes longer than usual.

Holly would've wanted nothing more than to head down to the beach. This sort of weather was perfect for a refreshing dip in the ocean, followed by a picnic lunch and finished with an afternoon of sunbaking. Unfortunately, her dream vacation would have to wait until after she uncovered the whereabouts of the Yellow Bell.

So far, her investigation had turned up very little. The townspeople knew nothing and could only offer her a sympathetic smile when she'd asked, though they promised to keep an eye out for the object in question, despite it all sounding somewhat absurd.

Calvin was continuing his excavation of the Ganache Mines. She'd braved the depths and joined him once, but his search was proving as fruitful as hers. He'd find something, he promised, it would just take more time.

But it was getting to the point where Holly couldn't afford to wait any longer. If the summertime weather continued to escalate like this, the earth's condition would deteriorate even more. The Soufflé Farm was already having trouble; whispers of it temporarily closing down had begun to weave themselves into the everyday conversation. As impractical as if was, it was looking as if she would have no choice but to comb every sandy coastline and patch of earth by hand.

For now, however, Holly was heading into town again to see if, by some kind of miracle, someone – anyone – had managed to obtain any new information.

"It's really quiet… where is everyone?" Finn murmured as he looked around the street.

He was right. Waffle Town was practically deserted. Holly thought the summer heat was to blame, but she when she looked closer, she saw the 'closed' signs on the doors of the various establishments.

Something was amiss.

Before another thought could cross her mind, someone bumped into her. It threw her off balance and she fell backwards over her heels, landing squarely on her backside.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry! Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

Holly raised her head, momentarily blinded by the sunlight. She blinked until her sight cleared; the concerned face of a rather stout, grey-haired man was staring down at her. The unmistakable face belonging to Mayor Hamilton.

With a sheepish smile, she took the mayor's proffered hand and he helped her to her feet.

"Gill is always telling me I should be more attentive…" Mayor Hamilton continued to fret.

"No, it's okay. I'm okay. It was my fault really, I wasn't looking where I was going," Holly said.

It didn't seem to have much effect; he was still frowning. Then his face suddenly brightened, "But it must've been fate! You're just the person I needed to see."

Hamilton was distracted for a moment, murmuring to himself as he patted the pockets of his overcoat, "Hmm, now where did I put that – ahah, here we go! This is for you, my dear."

The mayor pulled a thin white envelope from his pocket and he passed it to her in a rather elaborate gesture.

"A letter?"

"It arrived for you this morning," He informed.

She gave the envelope a quick examination. Her heart fluttered; the writing was so familiar to her, she didn't even need to look at the sender to know who it was from.

Hamilton's voice woke her from her little daze, "Oh, please excuse me. I must be getting back to the Town Hall."

He was about to turn away but instead ended up pivoting strangely, as he seemed to remember he had something to add, "I hope I'll see you by the Caramel River later!"

Holly was confused. Why did he want her to go to the Caramel River? She quickly searched her mind, but it was cluttered, lost among thoughts of the Yellow Bell and the island, and of the letter she'd just received. Nothing; she really didn't have any idea.

But he looked so hopeful, she couldn't admit it.

"Y-Yes, of course! I'll be there," Holly said nervously.

"Wonderful! Make sure to be there just before sun down, all right?" Hamilton gave her a bright smile and he was off on his way back to the town square.

"What's going on at the river?" Finn piped up.

Holly thought about it again. Aside for the Yellow Bell, she hadn't been focusing much on the happenings around the island.

It hit her.

"…The Firefly Festival! It completely slipped my mind."

"Ooh a festival? That sounds fun! Can we go? Can we, can we?" The Sprite asked excitedly as he spun around her head. With enthusiasm like that, he couldn't be denied. She'd also been looking forward to the Firefly Festival since it was the first one she would have the chance of attending.

The two decided to head back to the farm. Everyone was probably too busy with their preparations for later, and there was no need to pester them when she knew deep down that they'd have nothing more to say. Still, she couldn't help feeling guilty for abandoning her search, even if it was for only one day.

Holly tried to make this feeling go away by giving her farmland some much needed attention. The bare sight was depressing more than anything though, leaving the unsuccessful farmer to disappear into the barn, where she took solace in the company of her almost-adult-but-not-quite-yet cow.

After a few hours of brushing stubborn dirt from the cow's hair, Holly stood up and stretched, feeling rather accomplished. "Well, we should get going Finn. We don't want to be late for the festival."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute Holly!" He called out to her, just as she was a few steps away from the door.

She looked down at him, "What's the matter?"

The small sprite was jumping and flailing his arms around, all the while trying to drag a dirtied envelope along with him, even though it was almost twice his size, "Your letter, you forgot about your letter!"

"Oh… Oh no!" Holly rushed over. She picked up the letter and checked over it – no damage sustained, thank goodness – before she gently peeled open the seal.

Finn flew up to her shoulder, "Who's it from?" He asked as he tried to peer in closer for a better look.

Her eyes skimmed over the pages. "Angela..."

"Angela? Who's that?"

But Holly didn't reply, quiet and focused, rereading the letter once and then twice, as if she couldn't get enough of the voice that she heard in her mind as her eyes took in the words.

When the Harvest Sprite called her name again, she managed to reply. "Angela is my little sister. She… she says she's coming to visit me next month," She told him.

Finn's wings twitched with excitement, "Yay, a visitor! ...oh but she probably won't be able to see me…"

She tried her best to smile but it was difficult. Angela had written of her hopes, her belief that her older sister had set up a beautiful farm in her time away. But in reality, all Holly had to show was an empty plot of infertile land, a cow and a fairy only she could see. A disappointment.

"Holly?" Finn sounded worried; she'd been quiet for too long, "What's the matter, aren't you happy?"

"I am…" She reassured, "I haven't seen my family since I moved, but…" Her voice wavered off and she paused, quickly wiping her eyes with her hand, "Y-You know, we really should get going before we miss the start of the festival."

There were no further questions from Finn, only the subtle crease in his brow that told her that his mind was still plagued with worry.

The Caramel River was close to her property, located only a couple of minutes away. It was rather light outside; Holly thought she had arrived too early, but when she glanced up and down along the river she saw that other people had also began to gather at the water's edge.

"Holly! I'm so glad you could make it."

The farmer turned around to meet with Mayor Hamilton. "I couldn't miss my first real festival," She said cheerfully.

"Oh, but it's such a shame there aren't many fireflies about this year," He murmured with a frown, "It's the water you know."

At his words, her gaze lowered to the river below. It was true that it didn't look to be in a good condition; the waters were cloudy and tinged a sickly green. A faint light occasionally flickered from beneath the dry reeds by the riverbank, but other than that, there was little sign of any fireflies.

The mayor sighed, "Maybe next year will be a better year."

"Mayor Hamilton, what's that you're holding?" She asked quickly, hoping to distract him. She'd noticed that he was cradling a peculiar objection, something that looked like a slightly translucent blue flower.

"Oh of course, you haven't heard yet, have you, my dear? In addition to enjoying the beauty of the fireflies, we light these flower shaped lanterns and float them down the river," Hamilton explained. He held it out closer for her, so she could see the small candle set in its base, "As a way to guide our departed loved ones' spirits safely back home."

"I see… that's a nice custom," Holly commented.

He smiled but suddenly seemed pensive as he glanced down at the lantern in his hands, "This one here is for my dear wife… she always loved the colour blue. It's just a pity Gill couldn't be with us today, but I know he'll be thinking of her."

Holly found her eyes drawn to the others who gathered by the river. The husbands and wives who were honouring their deceased spouses, parents remembering their children, sons and daughters paying respect to their parents – if only for that moment, everyone forgot about their problems and were united in their reminiscing.

Mayor Hamilton was the first to place his lantern in the water. Not long after, the whole river was speckled with floating flowers, each one a different colour of the rainbow. The candlelit lanterns illuminated the darkening night sky.

"Hey Holly, look, that one over there is stuck," Finn spoke up, pointing to something in the distance.

A purple lantern had become wedged between two rocks a little way down the river. Its worried owner – a middle aged woman – watched over it helplessly, torn between trying to save it or leaving it be. Holly hadn't spoken to this woman before but she'd seen her in town a few times; Mira her name was, the owner of the accessory and jewellery store in the Ganache Mountain District. Even though the fires burned brightly again, the store hadn't been opened since.

"Do you think you could help her, Finn?" Holly asked.

He nodded confidently, "Leave it to me!"

With practiced ease, the small Harvest Sprite flew over the water towards the rocks. He struggled a little because of its bigger size, but eventually he tugged the lantern free and it was back with the others, making its way through the water.

Holly glanced at Mira – she was smiling.

The crowd around the Caramel River began to thin out as the lanterns floated out of sight. Holly supposed she should soon be on her way as well; Finn was nodding off and she need her rest too.

Just as she was about to head back, she spotted him.

Chase was further up the river, staring off into the distance, seemingly unaware of anything around him.

Something inside her wanted to walk over, to talk to him, but another part was hesitant.

They hadn't spoken in a while, after all.

But her legs still moved without her thinking about it, one step, two steps, three steps, closer and closer along the riverside.

"Chase?"

He spun around, startled. Something orange fell from his hands and landed by his feet, dangerously close to the edge of the water.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" He snapped. That same harsh tone.

"I-I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have–"

She was cut off by a sigh.

"No. No…" Chase was murmuring as he knelt down to pick up what she now recognised as one of the flower shaped lanterns. He stood up again and ran a hand through his hair, leaving it standing haphazardly on end, "Sorry. Shouldn't have been rude."

Holly quickly shook her head, ready to apologise again, but she realised he was much too preoccupied with other things to care about what she had to say.

The fall had bent the petals of his lantern out of shape. His eyebrows knotted as he tried to smooth out the creases, but he was trembling and clumsy, finally deciding to give up when he almost tore a hole in the delicate paper.

"Um…can I…?" She held out her hand.

Chase hesitated. But in the end, he nodded. Their hands met as he passed it over.

It wasn't long before she had it looking perfect once again.

"Here you go..."

"Thanks."

He set the lantern into the water, lingering at the edge as it started to slowly float away.

Holly watched the blond man and couldn't help wondering who that lantern was for. She knew he hadn't grown up on the island, nor did he have any family here – she stopped herself; it wasn't any of her business. There was no need for her to know.

"I guess you didn't have silly traditions like this in the city, right?" Chase spoke up, interrupting her internal predicament.

Holly shook her head but she smiled, "I think it's nice. It really brings the community together."

Chase didn't say much else, his attention back on the river and the lantern. Holly reminded herself that she should've been going home but the thought was only passing, as her mind soon wandered off to find a way to continue the conversation.

The silence stayed, however.

Holly finally worked up the courage to open her mouth but Chase had turned away before a word could pass her lips. He took a few steps forward, as if he wanted to leave, then he paused and he glanced over his shoulder again.

Their eyes met.

Unconsciously, Holly moved forward as well.

They fell into step with each other as they followed the path down the riverbank.

It became something of a game after a while. He'll turn around when we pass that rock or he'll leave after three more steps, she'd say to herself. But he never did.

The browning green grass eventually faded away, replaced by the loose golden sand of the beach. They'd walked all the way along the river.

"Um, Chase…?"

He stopped walking. She'd done it now; he'd turn around and leave.

Instead he looked around at their surroundings.

"Huh, it seems as if I was headed in the same general direction as you," He said with a wry smile, "What a… coincidence."

"A coincidence…" She echoed.

They resumed walking for a few more minutes until Chase spoke up again.

"So why did you move out here anyway?"

It was Holly's turn to stop in her tracks. "Um… why do you want to know?" She asked, the first thing to come to mind.

He shrugged, "Just curious."

The question was so unexpected it had affected her ability to think and form words. She stared at him, feeling the blush spread over her face.

"You always sound like you're hiding something," Chase said. He frowned slightly, "You're not running away from some dark and tragic past, are you?"

The suggestion eased her mind and she giggled. "No, no, nothing like that. I just… wanted a change of pace."

He still seemed sceptical. "That's it? Normal people usually don't up and decide to leave their lives behind, just like that."

Holly looked away, "I guess that means I'm not normal..."

"No arguments here."

"You know, you're not very nice," She said. Even though the statement was something of an insult, she had a bright smile on her face.

Laughter. "Normal people usually aren't nice."

Holly found her own soft giggles joining his and their chuckles filled the night air.

They grew quiet again.

"…Can I ask why you moved to Waffle Town?"

Chase smiled, that smile that was familiarly practised and perfect in appearance – but closed off from the world.

"I am a cook wanting to learn more about cooking. Nothing more, nothing less," He replied. A familiarly practiced answer, closed off from the world.

"We're both kind of boring, aren't we?" Holly said.

He hummed in agreement, lips still quirked upwards, "But it's better than being too exciting."

She gazed out to the sea as she lost herself in her thoughts. Excitement was something she never really wanted, but it found her anyway when she moved to Waffle Town. To think that the Harvest Goddess – the whole island – was relying on her; it was still difficult to accept, even now.

Chase said something but she didn't hear him properly. Holly stared past his shoulder, eyes drawn to something spectacular in the distance.

An iridescent beam of moonlight streaked across the sky.


	9. Surprises

Sorry, another delayed chapter. I was distracted by personal stuff, but I won't go into that because it's boring. Anyway, if I ever get back onto a regular schedule, I'm going to be alternating between writing this story and something else that I'm working on, so updates will be slowed to once every two weeks or so.

* * *

_I didn't want to learn of my future_

**Bittersweet**

Even though Chase called out to her, Holly didn't stop running. Couldn't stop, because she somehow knew she had to follow that beacon of light.

But when he called out her name a second time, in a voice that was unlike any she'd heard from him before – concerned? – she slowed down and faced him. A fair distance separated one from the other, though they still remained connected by the long string of footprints in the sand between them.

Chase's expression was unreadable. He stepped forward, as if he was going to follow but then another emotion crossed his face and he decided against it.

"Where are you going?" He asked instead. His voice was unexpectedly soft, almost lost over the sound of the rushing ocean waves.

Holly had no answer; she just hoped he saw the apology in her eyes.

She turned around again and started running. This time she didn't look back.

Maybe she should've said something, should've at least given him some sort of an excuse – not that he'd believe anything of course, he was already suspicious. Except this wasn't the time; there wasn't even time for her to think or doubt herself.

The beach seemed to stretch on for miles. It felt as if she was chasing a rainbow, the end of which she would never reach because with every step she took it moved further and further away, out of her reach. But still, Holly kept going strong. She knew it was there, the moonlight was guiding her to the Yellow Bell.

Eventually, there was no more shoreline to follow; the beach came to an end at a cliff. With it, the golden beacon of light finally stopped moving as well.

"F-Finn! Finn, wake up!" Holly gasped out.

The Sprite slowly stirred awake. "…What's going on?" He asked, rubbing at his sleepy eyes. It took a few seconds for him to register the moonlight beacon before them. "Whoa! What's that?"

"This is the place, isn't it?" She murmured, moving closer. Even though she stood directly in the light, it wasn't at all as blinding as it seemed. Holly fell to her knees. The sand was damp beneath her, wet from the tide meeting the shore. "This… is where we'll find the Yellow Bell."

Finn was fully awake now, "Seriously?"

Holly dug into the sand with her bare hands. Finn jumped off her shoulder and tried his best to help her, although he only managed to lift armfuls of sand no bigger than a teaspoon. The deeper they dug, the more clay-like the soil became, dense and difficult to move with just her hands. This didn't deter either of them though, and their diligence was rewarded when Holly's fingers finally hit something metallic.

"The bell…" She breathed. Her pace increased as she excavated it from its earthy tomb, not caring that her fingernails were caked with so much dirt that it was actually painful.

The last chunk of dirt fell. There it was. At long last the Yellow Bell of the earth was in her possession.

Finn hovered around the bell, eyeing it from all angles as Holly tried her best to clean off the remaining soil. Its true appearance was slowly revealed: underneath, the metal was golden and covered with an intricate yellow etching, but it was no longer smooth or shining. Long exposure to the salty sea water had severely eroded the surface, leaving it rusted and coarse.

"Wakey wakey Mr Guardian Sprite!" Finn called, tapping gently at the bell with his small fist.

Suddenly, a bright glow encircled the bell. It flowed upwards, slowly merging into the form of a Harvest Sprite.

"Why ya gotta be so noisy? I was tryin' ta sleep…" The Sprite muttered. Like Alan, he was larger than Finn but wearing an outfit coloured a vivid shade of yellow. His eyes widened, "Ohh someone finally came ta my rescue! Were you the one who…?"

Holly smiled, "We've been looking for you for a long time."

"Thanks a bunch Miss!" The Sprite fluttered up to her eye level and tipped his pointed hat, "I'm Collin, the guardian of the earth bell. What's ya name pretty lady?"

"Hey, don't forget about me. I'm the side kick!" Finn spoke up.

Collin eyed him up and down, "Hmm well, I guess ya can tell me ya name too, pipsqueak."

The smaller Sprite flailed his arms. "I'm not a pipsqueak!"

"My name is Holly and this is Finn." The farmer couldn't help laughing. That familiar weight had been lifted off her shoulders and the freeing feeling was exhilarating.

Her sentiments were shared by their newest acquaintance. Collin danced through the air, twisting and twirling around, his words filled with a breathless excitement. "Man, I'm so happy, I'm finally free! It was gettin' real lonely down there… I did get a lotta time to think up a heap of great jokes, but. Want ta hear some? I've been absolutely dyin' ta try 'em out on someone!"

"Um–"

"Why was the tomato blushing? Because it saw the salad dressing! Ain't that hilarious?" He dissolved into an unstoppable fit of laughter.

Holly and Finn looked at each other.

Silence.

"Wow. Tough audience, huh?" Collin scratched the side of his head, "Oh, I got it! I know y'all love this one–"

"Collin, wait a minute, please," Holly cut in quickly, "I have some things I need to ask you first."

"Sure, sure, anything for my princess in shinin' armour!"

"Do you remember where your bell frame is?" She asked.

An uncharacteristic seriousness washed over the Sprite at her question. He floated off to the side slightly as he stared out at the sea. "…My frame? It's been a real long time… but I remember there was a farm nearby. The view was real beautiful in the springtime, when all the crops grew as high as the sky."

There was only one place on the island that fit that description: the Soufflé Farm. Her head felt light, giddy with anticipation and excitement. Brought one step closer to saving Waffle Town.

Finn tugged at a strand of her hair. "Holly, I think there's something wrong with Collin…" He whispered into her ear.

The Harvest Sprite guardian hadn't returned to his boisterous self. He continued to vacantly stare out at the ocean.

"Don't worry Collin, we'll get you home very soon," Holly reassured him.

He turned his head, smiling, though it wasn't as bright as it had been moments ago. In fact, his whole being seemed strangely washed out. Holly felt her eyebrows come together as the panic bubbled up within her.

"Ugh… I'm feelin' real dizzy," Collin muttered. Then, it happened in a split second: his wings failed and he dropped to the ground, like a star falling to the earth.

"Collin!" Holly quickly ran over to the Sprite. His appearance had worsened, paled so much he was literally fading away, "Hey… come on, stay with us, please…!"

"Looks like… I'll be pushin' up daisies…" He laughed weakly.

Holly's eyes grew wide in horror as the Sprite chuckled one last time and closed his eyes. That familiar golden glow enveloped his whole body; it slowly dissipated and drifted back into the rusty bell.

"Oh no, oh no, Collin disappeared! Hollyyy, what are we gonna do now?" Finn cried, spinning around her head in a panic.

"I don't… know…" Her whole body had gone numb, her thoughts in a whir: this was it, there was no way to save the island now, she had let everyone down – no, no. Holly forced herself to breathe deeply; it couldn't be over yet.

Finn quietened as Holly picked the bell up and stood. "We have to get Collin some help," She told him. There was determination in her voice. It wasn't over yet.

"...Yeah!" Her companion brightened at the idea, "We can save him, I know we can!"

Although, there was still so much she didn't understand about the bells. "What should we do…?" She murmured, feeling the doubt return in waves.

"Let's go see the Harvest Goddess!" Finn didn't even wait for a reply, shooting off ahead of her down the beach.

She followed him, driven by pure adrenaline. The shoreline passed by in a flash and the familiar surroundings of the Caramel River soon returned.

Holly slowed to a stop.

Of course, Chase had returned home a long time ago. It was silly to think he'd be waiting around for her.

"Come on, Holly, come on! We gotta help Collin! We've got no time to waste!" Finn urged.

The adrenaline rush was starting to wear off and her thoughts were becoming clearer.

It was true that they needed to see the Harvest Goddess to ask for her guidance, but it was late – very late. The forest, though welcoming in the daylight, was most likely a danger at night-time, filled with wild animals and winding pathways. The tiredness in both her body and mind grew with every passing minute, and she could hear the strain in Finn's voice. Neither was in any condition to go adventuring now.

"What are you waiting for Holly?" He urged again.

"Finn, I know we have to hurry but it's too late now. We'll have to go first thing tomorrow morning, all right?"

The Sprite protested, but as she reasoned with him, it became more and more difficult for him to argue. So, they returned home.

That night, Holly had trouble sleeping. She tossed and turned, unable to close her eyes without a thought of failure springing to mind. The few minutes of sleep she did manage were filled with dreams of a similar nature – in her dreams she would leave her house to begin her daily routine, but when she arrived in town it was dilapidated, desolate, deserted forever. Before she knew it, her alarm clock sounded and it was already six o'clock in the morning; the beginning of a new day.

As she promised, Holly and Finn headed straight to the Goddess Pond, not even stopping to have a proper breakfast. The Goddess appeared before them as always, and she tried, focused every little bit of remaining power she had, but there was just no way she could repair the immense damage that the Yellow Bell had suffered.

From the Goddess Pond, Holly then made her way to the Ganache Mountain with the hope she'd catch Calvin before he descended into the mines for the day. Even though the archaeologist may not have known much, he was the only person she could openly talk to about the bells. Unfortunately hope was no where to be seen: Calvin and Owen had already left.

Holly paid Ramsey a visit. Owen lived with him, he'd know when they would be back; probably not until sundown, was his answer. She asked if he could pass on a message to the archaeologist, to meet her at the Sundae Inn for dinner.

It eventually came to mind that as the town blacksmith, Ramsey would probably have a good idea where to start when it came to fixing rust damage. She showed him the bell and he examined it, though her stomach dropped when he frowned. "Hmm, it wouldn't be an easy task. With this much damage I'd have to sand quite deeply into the surface. This pattern would be lost, I'm afraid," He had explained.

The conventional way would not work. Collin's existence was tied to that bell; if the rust on the surface had to be physically scraped away, it would surely cause him pain as well.

With this new predicament, Holly had no choice but to go home and mull things over for another day. Although saving the island took first priority, she could not neglect her life as a farmer either. Holly quickly got to work tending to her farmland as her cow was left to graze in the field for a while.

Some hours later, the farmer collapsed in the shade of one of the trees that bordered her property. She'd worked hard but she regretted it now. Each one of her limbs ached and her head pounded from working in the sun for too long.

Against her better judgement, Holly allowed her eyes to close and slowly the world around her sunk into silence.

"You'll get heat stroke if you sleep out here."

The unexpected voice jolted her awake. Holly fought off the grogginess as she forced herself to focus. She glanced up at the face that was standing over her.

Peach blond hair, purple eyes and an unreadable expression.

"…Chase? What am I… what are you doing out here…?" She mumbled, still trying to get a grip on reality.

"I'm on my break. I was taking a walk and I ended up… here." As he came to the realisation, his eyebrows creased slightly in annoyance at something – himself?

Whatever it was, Holly missed it. Her thoughts drifted; she wondered how long she'd been asleep. The sky was a fading blue, highlighted by streaks of orange. Probably an indication that it was still early in the afternoon, although it was sometimes difficult to gauge the time by the look of the summer sun.

When Chase sunk down onto the grass next to her, her pondering came to a fast halt. Now she could only think of her heartbeat which suddenly seemed too loud.

They sat in a moment of familiar silence, waiting for the other to begin the conversation.

"You look exhausted," He noted lightly. That wry smile touched his lips, "Does that have anything to do with you disappearing last night?"

Her cheeks flushed as she looked away. "A-About that. Something… something came up."

"Oh."

"I didn't get any sleep, and I've been running around all day," Holly sighed, bringing her knees up to her chest. She didn't know why she continued on, it wasn't like he seemed very interested.

A frown. "Have you had anything to eat today, at all?" He asked.

Concern.

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Um… breakfast? Sort of…" She managed.

Chase stood up. "Let's go to the inn. We've just finished the dinner preparations."

She opened her mouth to reply, but instead her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips. Chase raised an eyebrow as he watched her scrambled to her feet.

"What's the matter now?"

"I'm supposed to meet Calvin at the Inn! I hope I'm not too late…" The farmer momentarily forgot about her company, rushing to pick up the tools she had carelessly left out. After she'd put everything away, she disappeared inside her house and quickly retrieved her rucksack which concealed the Yellow Bell away from curious eyes.

Holly was surprised to find that Chase had waited for her. He didn't turn around when she stepped closer though, keeping his eyes fixated on her grazing cow in the nearby field.

"I guess he'll be buying you dinner again, huh."

That simple remark brought her whole mind to a complete stop.

The rucksack strap slipped out of her hand and it fell to the ground.

"No! It's not like that… what I-I mean is, I just met him and _I'm_ not like… that," Holly looked down at her feet. "I should probably just stop talking, shouldn't I?"

Chase shrugged. Still, he did not look at her. "You should probably tell me to be quiet and mind my own business."

"You're right. Be quiet and mind your own business, Chase… please," Holly repeated with as much strength as she could muster. Even though it hurt, strangely.

He laughed, but it sounded a little forced.

There was nothing else she could say; Calvin was waiting for her. She reached out to pick up her rucksack. The bell tumbled out onto the ground as she pulled it up. The bell rolled away, the metal clinking softly as it passed over the rough land. It stopped at the blond man's feet.

Chase bent down and picked it up. Her breath froze in her chest.

"Another bell…" He said slowly. He finally met her gaze, brow furrowed. "Just _who _are you?"

The bell fell from his hand as he turned away.

"C-Chase, stop…!"

Holly moved without thinking. She caught his arm. Their hands met, intertwined and stayed that way as they looked into each other's eyes, trying to read the other's emotions.

Surprise, suspicion, curiosity – she saw those things in Chase.

"You helped me last time," Holly whispered. Some hesitation; her voice lodged in her throat when she remembered the first time they met. But she forced herself to speak, "Maybe… maybe you can help again. We can all work together to save the island."


	10. Miracles

So it turns out I'm terrible at maintaining scheduled updates (but I already knew that…!) Er, updates will probably be really slow after this one…

Also, I made a little mistake in the last chapter. The location of Collin's pedestal is actually the Soufflé Farm, instead of the Brownie Ranch. Come to think of it, I could've still worked with what I had, but I probably would've gone crazy knowing that even a small detail was off…

* * *

_Even if they're similar, they're different_

_Mandarins and oranges_

_Friends and lovers_

_And our two hearts too_

**Bittersweet**

The Sundae Inn dining room went completely still as Holly gently placed the Yellow Bell down onto the stained pine table nearest to the kitchen.

Now in the quiet, Holly found it more difficult than ever to drown out her anxious, fear-filled thoughts. She tried to push them from her mind, tried to focus on the little details around her – the distant muffled noises of Jake and Colleen upstairs, the familiar sweet aroma that wafted through the air, the rise and fall of Finn's chest as he sat propped up against the salt shaker, asleep – but the moment she glanced up across the table, she remembered her problems weren't going away any time soon.

It was a rare occurrence to see his emotions so unguarded, and she had to admit, it thrilled her. A glimpse into the true feelings he carefully kept private: deeply creased eyebrows told of his uncertainty and tightly folded arms were a sign of frustration, yet something else that kept him from leaving lay hidden behind his eyes – curiosity.

Chase glanced up and held her gaze for a moment, before his shoulders sunk with a deep sigh. "Tell me again why I agreed to this."

Any hint of curiosity, safely masked once again.

Holly still reeled from the shock of his compliance. Outright rejection, dismissal, another insanity declaration – she had expected and prepared herself for these things. Instead, Chase had nodded. Even though his own expression showed the same disbelief she'd felt, he'd agreed; yes, we can work together to save the island.

They'd planned to meet the following day at the Sundae Inn, early in the morning to ensure no one would be around to overhear their conversation. If she had to be honest with herself, deep down she thought Chase wouldn't come, that he had only agreed to shut her up.

But there he had been, waiting.

Holly didn't understand his sudden change of heart. All she knew was she no longer had to do this alone and for that she was very thankful.

Chase returned his attention to the bell. His hand had moved up to his head, his fingers ruffling his already messy locks of peach blond hair. "I really don't know how I can help you," He went on, "Have you asked Ramsey about this? He is the expert on this sort of thing."

"I spoke with him yesterday actually. But the usual method won't work on this bell… this isn't a normal bell," Holly told him softly. Her explanations were getting weaker and weaker, she realised.

He arched an eyebrow. The inquisitiveness had returned. "Because of the metal?" He asked.

"Um, something like that."

"…That's too bad."

She caught the underlying suspicion.

Holly couldn't blame him. The bell's true purpose was something she'd intentionally left out. Hearing everything at once would've been too much of an overload – or so she had told herself. In actuality, she didn't want to scare him off.

"If it helps, I still don't understand it very well myself," Holly admitted.

He frowned. "I'm just a cook, you know." Just as she feared, he'd come to regret his decision and was now looking for a way out.

"And I only wanted to be a farmer, but I was…" If she said 'chosen' he would ask more questions. Question she didn't know the answers to. "I just know I have to do this."

A tensely quiet moment followed. Holly watched breathlessly as Chase continued to stare at the table – this was it, he'd had enough, she was sure he'd leave – but then he reached out and picked up the golden bell.

"Lemon juice," He murmured, running a finger over the coarse surface, "We use it to remove stains from pots. So a similar effect might happen to this rust if we leave it to soak for a while?"

"…That's a really good idea!" It sounded so simple though, and Holly wondered if it would really be enough. She put those thoughts out of her mind. What other choice did she have?

With the bell in hand, Chase disappeared off to the kitchen, where he began slicing and juicing the needed lemons. The farmer, now alone, was left with only her worrying thoughts to occupy her. She sat with her back to the kitchen – away from the agonising anticipation – and prayed as hard as she could for a miracle.

The inn doors suddenly swung open and she almost jumped up out of her seat.

"Sorry I'm late!"

After all that fretting, Holly had nearly forgotten about the third person she'd invited to their discussion group. Calvin headed over to her table, seeming flustered – probably from hurrying around town – but grinning widely. Her heart lifted; did this mean good news?

Under one arm, the archaeologist carried a large, rather worn out-looking roll of paper. He also had a dark green rucksack slung over his shoulder. Now that he was up close, she saw there were shallow scratches and bandaids all along his tanned forearms.

Holly involuntarily reached out for his hand. "Calvin, you're hurt! What happened?"

"Haha, oh this?" Calvin seemed too amicable to have been hurting and simply waved it off, "I'll tell you later. First, I have something much more interesting to show you."

She let him continue but couldn't stop the frown that made its way onto her face.

"Oh by the way, how's the bell?" He asked as he put the rolled paper down onto the table and shrugged the bag off his shoulder.

"We think we've found a way to treat the rust," She replied.

His smile widened, "Wonderful!"

The farmer helped Calvin with the rolled paper, using the salt and pepper shakers to anchor down the corners – she was careful to not disturb Finn. The Sprite managed to sleep soundly even after being nudged off to the side.

"A map?" She murmured when everything had been set up.

The whole island was sketched out in full detail. Calvin then placed photographs over various familiar locations on the map – the Ganache Mountain, the Soufflé Farm, the Brownie Ranch among others – photos of a rocky surface with simplistic lines and curves drawn into it. The shapes were oddly reminiscent of bells.

Holly leant in closer. She had seen pictures like this before in history books, documentations of images carved into rocks by ancient civilisations.

"Owen and I stumbled across something astonishing in the mines yesterday," He began to explain, in a voice that resonated with the youthfulness of a boy, "An ancient stone tablet as tall as this wall here."

"That sounds… amazing," Holly breathed.

"It really was. After I spent all that time searching… to finally find what I'd been looking for…" Wistfulness touched his smile. He chuckled, suddenly seeming shy as he removed his hat and placed it on the table, "Sorry, I'm just so glad to have someone to share this with."

Holly beamed warmly at him. She felt the same way; if not for those who supported her, she would've lost her will to continue weeks ago.

"There seems to be some writing in these pictures. Do you know what is says?" She ducked her head and took particular interest in the photographs, as a flush crept over her cheeks.

"Unfortunately no. It was much too old and faded," Calvin replied, "But the shapes beneath the writing seem familiar, don't they?"

Like a bell, she had seen that. It suddenly clicked.

"You've found the locations of the bells!" Holly turned to him excitedly.

He nodded proudly, "Your search should be much easier now."

"Calvin, I-I don't know… how I can thank you for all of this…" Her voice wavered with the desperate need to cry out in joy.

The archaeologist laughed quietly, scratching the back of his neck, "Actually, I have a small confession. I had some help with the photography."

"You did?"

"This is all thanks to Phoebe, really. If it wasn't for her, I'd still be down there trying to figure out how to show you all this," He revealed.

"Phoebe? Oh! Simon and Barbara's daughter." Not that Holly knew the girl by face. More like she knew her by the sound of the explosions that occasionally emanated from the General Store's basement. Apparently, Phoebe was a budding inventor, but could get a little overzealous at times.

Calvin picked up one of the pictures by its corner and gazed at it fondly. "She told me her father is looking into starting a photography business, so she modified one of his old cameras. Isn't that impressive?"

"It really is," Holly agreed. Especially when she wasn't great with technology herself; she recalled how she needed her younger brother's help whenever she attempted to use the computer.

"You know, Phoebe is very interested in old ruins – that's why she was in the mines. In fact, I was going to ask her to join us here today, but the camera suddenly started smoking and, well…" He gestured to the bandages and scratches. "It sort of exploded. But by some miracle, the film wasn't damaged at all…"

The farmer smiled. A miracle. Just what she'd asked for.

Calvin marked down the bell locations on a smaller map for Holly. They both gathered up the photographs and larger map, returning the table to how it had been set out before.

As the archaeologist headed upstairs to put his things away, Holly checked over her map. It seemed as if the Blue Bell was hidden beneath the island, in the underground waterways, the Green could be found near the Brownie Ranch and the Purple Bell should be in the old church in the town square. In only a few hours everything had changed so much, had become so much clearer – it was so overwhelming.

No, she couldn't do this on her own. However, with so many kind people willing to go to such lengths to help her, she was certain she could save the island and Waffle Town.

"You look happy… good news?"

Chase's voice startled her out of her thoughts. She tried to bite back her smile, but it was difficult to control.

The blond man shook his head, "Let's go check on that bell before you get too ahead of yourself."

Still grinning brightly, Holly nodded and followed him back to the kitchen.

"How does it look?"

One of Yolanda's ceramic mixing bowls was on the counter. Chase examined it; a soft gasp escaped his lips.

"What's the matter?" Curiously, she peered around him.

"This… has never happened before," He murmured.

The Yellow Bell sat in a shallow bath of lemon juice, completely rust and damage free, as if it were a different bell entirely. The golden metal surface gleamed brilliantly under the sunlight that streamed in through the windows.

Holly mouthed silently, at a loss for words. "T-The bell… the rust!" She choked out. With wide eyes she glanced up at the man beside her, "T-Thank you so much, Chase!"

Emotions built up in her chest, so many at once that she was sure she would explode.

"I thought… I thought that this time it might be the end, but…!"

It happened so quickly and so unexpectedly that neither knew how to react.

She moved closer. He stood frozen to the spot. Her arms lifted, moving upwards, around, encircling his waist.

His chest stilled in mid-breath. Her heart thumped erratically.

Warmth spread over her. A comforting sensation she had been missing ever since she'd left her family.

Time had slowed to a complete stop.

His hand touched her upper arm. The contact was a splash of cold water. Holly pulled away quickly. She kept her arms held in front of her, not trusting herself with such misbehaving limbs. Her mouth opened to apologise, but no sound left her throat.

Finally, Chase held up a hand to stop her. His head remained averted in the other direction, unwilling to meet her eye.

"…Are you sure I deserved that? All I did was suggest a home remedy to get rid of rust. Not like that Calvin guy who risked his very well being to bring you that ancient map."

Of all the things he could've been – angry, shocked, embarrassed – he seemed… jealous?

The farmer mentally shook herself. It couldn't be; she was just imagining things. Strangely, the notion had calmed her mind, though her heart still pounded away at a million miles a minute.

"I-I didn't mean to…" Holly murmured at long last, blushing bright red, "I was just so happy… and I…"

There it was again; the dubious frown she'd seen the day of their first meeting. Although, this time it was marred by the slight blush on his cheeks. It brought another smile to her face.

Not much was said as Chase cleaned and dried the bell. When he finished, he held it out to her and her hand trembled slightly as she received it. The silence remained, even as Holly collected her things – not forgetting to wake up Finn, who for now was thankfully too groggy to question her new crimson complexion – in preparation for the long walk to the Soufflé Farm.

She soon found herself at the inn's entrance, ready to leave. The farmer hesitated; something inside her felt restless, although she couldn't pin-point why.

The door suddenly opened for her. Chase leant against it, not looking at her but at something in the distance outside.

"So where are you off to now?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

Holly faltered. "I–"

He cut her off, "Ah, I get it. Can't say?"

"Not yet. I'm sorry."

Chase shook his head, "It's fine. Go on then, go be… a hero."

Even though he probably said it as mockery, her smile only widened. "I'll do my best."

Now with a renewed courage, Holly set out to restore the power of earth to the island. She walked the familiar path through Waffle Town, past her farm, and onto the dirt road that ran throughout the Gelato Meadow. Surrounded by nothing but empty green fields, she told her trusted partner Finn everything she'd discovered that morning – about the ancient stone tablet map Calvin had found and how Chase had repaired the Yellow Bell's damaged surface with the simple juice of a lemon.

"I missed so much! Why didn't you wake me up Holly…?" Finn cried when her explanations came to an end, "Now I'm out of the loop!"

"I didn't want to disturb you," She said with an apologetic smile, "You always look so peaceful when you sleep."

The Sprite huffed slightly, "Well… as long as I still get to see the Yellow Bell being rung, then I guess it's okay…"

Luckily for Finn, the Soufflé Farm's entrance was coming into view. Although, now that they were on private property, Holly thought it was be best if she asked the owners if it would be all right for her to have a look around. She headed into the main farmhouse where Ruth was tending to her family's store as always, and as always it was obvious that her shoulders carried a heavy burden.

"Frame…? Oh, you must mean that shabby old monument on the hill," Ruth had muttered offhandedly when she'd asked, not bothering to take her eyes off her work, "Craig goes up there sometimes. Thinks the Harvest Goddess will help us if he prays hard enough… I think he's getting senile in his old age, if he still believes in things like that."

Despite her less than enthusiastic response, Ruth showed Holly the path she needed to take. A rusted old gate blocked the way, but the farm mistress unlocked it for her. The farmer thanked her and quickly rushed off.

The hill could be seen in the distance. It seemed like a haze in the sunlight, not at all green like the rest of the meadow. As she walked up the dirt trail towards its peak, the grass gradually thinned until there was nothing left, bar a few patches of dried yellow weeds.

At the top of the hill, Holly found the pedestal, just as Ruth had said. The metal frame was weather-worn and dilapidated, but someone – presumably Craig – had attempted to tame the bushes that grew wild around it.

Holly retrieved the Yellow Bell out of her rucksack, handling it as carefully as she could, to prevent the surface from being damaged again.

"Collin, we're here..."

The golden glow stirred within the bell. It suddenly surged towards the sky and Collin reappeared in a flash above her.

It took a moment for the yellow Harvest Sprite to realise what had happened. He looked at each hand, then down at his feet, his eyes widening in disbelief when he finally spotted the farmer and Finn.

"…Holly! And the pipsqueak is here too!" Collin exclaimed as he floated closer.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, only just realising that the nervous butterflies in her stomach had returned with vengeance.

The Sprite tentatively flexed his arms. "I'm feelin'… I'm feelin' stronger than ever! Woah, it's like I've been recharged or something!"

"Thank goodness…" Holly breathed a sigh in relief. All of her worries and insecurities left her in an instant. "Are you strong enough to ring your bell?"

"Yup, yup, just leave it ta me!"

Collin closed his eyes. The glow surrounded his body and the bell as he concentrated his power. The bell floated out of Holly's hands and hooked itself onto the frame. There, it magically grew ten times its size. The Harvest Sprite Guardian moved his hands back and forth in a rocking motion. As if an invisible hand was pushing it, the bell started to sway in time with Collin's movements.

Its sound echoed loudly through the air. The ground pulsed at each chime, with waves of vibrant golden energy that spread outwards across the whole island.

"It's working, it's working!" Finn cried, joining Collin in a joyous dance.

Holly looked down.

The patchy grass beneath her feet was slowly turning green.


	11. Opportunities

So I lied – I was hit with inspiration for the next chapter earlier than I thought. But that's a good thing, right?

Oh and thank you all for reading and reviewing :D

* * *

_I wonder, what do you think of me?_

_With the way we are now_

_Are we even friends?_

**Bittersweet**

For so long, Waffle Town had been hoping, praying, for a miracle. While some businesses still saw patronage, no one could rest easy if another part of the community suffered under the strain of dying resources.

Then when all hope seemed to be lost, it happened. Word spread across the island that fertility had returned to the land; it could be seen as the fading yellowed grass turned green and luscious, as the old withered trees sprung to life once again before their eyes. There was no longer any need to rely on food imports from the mainland because the Soufflé Farm was back in business – which also meant the owners' daughter Anissa and their son Taylor could come home to be with their families. The miracle had been granted.

Nearly a week had passed since then but Chase still heard the patrons excitedly swapping the story over their meals.

Today, it was Owen recounting the tale at lunch. His way of telling it included grand gestures made with his drink in his hand, something that Maya and Kathy complained about when they had to clean up the spills afterwards.

"You shoulda heard old man Craig," He was saying. "He swears, when he went to bed, the crops were as lifeless as ever. But the next morning, he wakes up and they're as high as the sky! Says it was divine intervention, that the Harvest Goddess finally answered his prayers."

"That's way awesome!" Luke declared. All of a sudden, he seemed pensive – well as pensive as someone that hyperactive could get. "She sure took her sweet time, but. They've been strugglin' for ages!"

"You should watch your mouth," Ramsey advised quietly, sipping his tea, "If you anger the Goddess, she could just as easily return things to the way they were."

"Aww, I ain't scared of her! If she's got a problem with what I say, then she can just come down here and take me on herself!" The blue haired carpenter cried out. He proceeded to put one leg up on his chair, fist held high, as he yelled something about the Harvest Goddess and spanking.

Chase frowned and tried to ignore the boisterous customers. He had long grown sick of the endless chatter about miracles and nonsense. With children it was understandable – Chloe and Paolo told him all about the red and yellow fairies when they came in for ice cream the other day – but surely adults should've known better.

Though, that's not what bothered him most.

Everyone praised the Harvest Goddess when he knew the truth – well, sort of. She was the one they should've been grateful to, even though what she had done exactly still remained very much a mystery. He wanted to know the what, why and hows of her actions. It was irritatingly intriguing. Each time they spoke, the urge to ask arose. Each time he buried it away deep within his mind. Each time he reminded himself: _'I'm just a cook. I'm here to learn. I don't care.'_

Fortunately, that thought hadn't had the chance to surface lately. He hadn't spoken to her this week. They'd passed each other in the street, once or twice, but she never met his gaze and smiled or waved. Something very unlike her.

Chase felt another irritating pang. _'I'm just a cook. I'm here to learn. I don't care.'_

After the Ganache Mining District patrons left, the calm settled over the Sundae Inn. Some time passed before the doors opened again – his heart gave an anticipating jump – but it turned out to be Anissa with another delivery of fresh fruit and vegetables from the Soufflé Farm.

"Hmm, quiet today," Yolanda noted as she packed away the delivery.

"It'll pick up soon enough," He said, now washing the dishes.

She hummed in agreement. "You know, this might be a good opportunity for you to put those spices to use. We have a few hours before the dinner service starts."

Chase paused. He'd almost forgotten about those spices, the mementos from his forced vacation. It seemed as if so much time had passed since he returned to the island.

"Sure."

Although he calmly finished washing the remaining plates, his mind had started to race through a long list of recipes. There was so much to consider: which dish would show off his skill, what spice combination would be most flavourful, how could he finally prove to Yolanda that his skills were developed enough to be trusted with more responsibility at the lunch and dinner services. In the end, he decided on ratatouille. A simple and rustic dish, the spices could be used to accentuate the natural taste of the vegetables.

If he wanted to impress Yolanda, the cook couldn't dawdled any longer. Chase moved around the kitchen, gathering his needed ingredients and utensils, his heart suddenly fluttering about with excitement.

Maya came downstairs when he started to prepare his vegetables. She entered the kitchen in search of something to eat – Yolanda glanced at her warily. She had prepared a carrot cake earlier that was supposed to be for the customers – but instead stumbled upon a much more interesting scene.

"Ooh, what're you making?" Maya's curious gaze hovered around the cook, like a bee inspecting a flower for pollen. "Can I have some when you're done?"

"Don't you have other things to do," He dismissed, skilfully deseeding another pepper, "Like cleaning?"

The girl pulled a face, "But I've been cleaning all day!"

"Well that is your job."

Before she could retort, Jake appeared at the top of the stairs and called her over. Without her prying eyes watching him, Chase finally felt himself relax into the rhythm of his knife movements. Chop, chop, chop; even, red strips of bell pepper fell in a neat line on to the cutting board.

"Holly called today…"

Chase's head shot up, so fast that his finger came very close to being sliced open.

The father and daughter stood on the stairs. They spoke quietly and were just out of earshot, which only piqued his curiosity even more.

What did Holly call about? The thought gnawed at his mind. It wasn't like he could ask. If he seemed too eager, Maya would surely barrage him with an endless string of questions. Questions he simply didn't want to answer.

Maya would probably tell him herself anyway – she couldn't resist a good gossip, he knew that much – but, when she came back and took up one of the stools at the bar counter, she had nothing to say.

He considered his words carefully. Keep it indifferent, innocuous, casual. "So, what was that about?"

"Hmm? Oh, Dad was just telling me about the new guest we'll be having in a few weeks…" She explained as she absently played with a stray drink coaster on the counter.

"New guest?"

"Yeah, Holly's sister is coming to visit her for a while and she'll be staying here with us."

"She has a sister? And she's staying here?" That was surprising; though, the more Chase thought about it, the more he realised that he didn't know much about her at all.

"Uh huh." Maya regarded him with a questioning tilt of her head – she was suspicious.

He tried to cover it up. "Makes sense. Her house is pretty rundown."

The girl frowned at his tactlessness – successfully preoccupied. Usually, she would've reprimanded him but instead Maya fell quiet for a moment, seeming to have lost interest in the subject of the new farmer.

"Isn't it weird how Holly hasn't come by in a while?" She asked unexpectedly.

The knife almost slipped from his grasp again.

"…Haven't noticed."

_Liar._

Sadness touched Maya's face, "I've heard that she's still having trouble with her crops. But the Soufflé Farm is doing great now. How come it's not working out for her?"

Of all the things that had crossed his mind, he had never once thought she was struggling that much. She always seemed so optimistic.

"Some people aren't cut out to be farmers," Chase managed to murmur, though the words felt heavy in his mouth.

"Let's go visit her, Chase!" Maya suggested, "We can bring her some of Grandma's cake, that'll cheer her up for sure!"

"That's not a bad idea," added Yolanda from over his shoulder.

"Not everyone is a glutton like you, Maya," He said dryly.

The younger girl puffed out her cheeks but she remained insistent.

"Come on, it'll be fun! Plus, we hardly ever get the chance to hang out together…" A light blush appeared on her cheeks as she twirled a strand of her blonde hair. "Wait. You are Holly's friend, aren't you?"

He chose to ignore that. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something here?"

Maya was pouting now. He didn't even need to see her face to know.

"Look, she obviously wants to be left alone." Chase gave an exasperated sigh. "So you should just leave her alone."

She poked out her tongue, "Not everyone is antisocial like _you_, Chase."

That was it. He was in no mood to continue on humouring her incessant childishness. Not when he had much more important things he needed to focus on.

Yolanda finally decided it was time to intervene; at least someone had some sense. "Maya, why don't you bring Holly here? It'd be less of a hassle and we all want to see her."

Her mood instantly brightened, "Ooh, okay! Even if she protests, I won't give up. I'll drag her here if I have to!" The girl in pink wasted no time, flying out the door in a restless rush.

"Always so stubborn, aren't you? You'll end up regretting it one day," Yolanda scolded once the inn doors had closed.

"I'm in the middle of something," Chase brushed her off airily.

The elder woman shook her head but made no further comment. She left the kitchen, leaving him to cook without any other distractions. Chase felt himself relax again. The chopping preparations were soon finished. He grabbed a large pot and put it on the burner. Everything had to be perfect; carefully, he went through the steps, double checking each one as before moving on to the next – heat some oil, add the onions, the spices, the rest of the vegetables – and after half an hour, it was all ready to be served.

Yolanda was waiting in the dining area. The nerves began to set in as Chase plated up and it only worsened as he walked over to his mentor, bowl in hand.

What the experienced cook thought was not clear – she made no comment on the appearance or aroma. She lifted a forkful to her mouth and ate. It felt as if an eternity passed before anything was said.

"This flavour is nice… very nice. But you're still relying too much on your spices and it's slightly overpowering." Yolanda ate another mouthful, pausing to savour and analyse the taste, "Hmm, yes, it's definitely lacking something… it lacks heart."

Chase crossed an arm over his middle, clenching his hand around his other forearm. The pleasant smile did not leave his lips.

"Funny, I don't remember it being on the ingredients list."

The sound of the door opening saved him from a verbal reprimanding, but the look in his mentor's eyes was enough to get her point across.

"Grandma, we're back!" Maya called out. The tension went unnoticed.

Chase looked over. The smile dropped off his face.

"Oh Holly, it's so good to see you!" Yolanda stood up and pushed past him, "We were starting to get worried, you know."

The farmer just smiled weakly as the older woman started fussing. "I'm sorry…" She murmured, over and over, the words barely audible, "I've been so busy with the crops, I haven't had the time for much else."

"But it's good to take a break every once in a while," Said the deep, masculine voice next to her.

"I know, I know…"

His mind was still having trouble comprehending. Why was he here? Had they run into him along the way?

"I was so surprised to see you at Holly's farm, Mr Calvin!" Maya said.

The archaeologist chuckled, "We had the same idea. If Holly wasn't going to come to us…"

"Then we had to go to her!" The blonde waitress finished and joined in on the giggling.

And there was his answer.

Although the people around her chattered and laughed animatedly, Holly was quiet. She stared off into the distance, a faraway look in her eye, until someone said her name. Even then she would just smile weakly or force a chuckle, waiting for the attention to leave her. There had been a change, and not only in her behaviour. Her face and arms had been reddened by the sun and the signs of fatigue were most prominent around her eyes.

"Is this what you were making earlier?" Maya's question interrupted his thoughts.

She was lingering over Yolanda's forgotten bowl of ratatouille, "Can we try some? Holly still hasn't had the chance to taste your cooking, right?"

The farmer hadn't been listening either.

"Oh…um, n-no…"

"This looks good!" Maya swiped up the fork. Her hand was only inches from the dish when Chase quickly took it away. "Aww Chase!"

The blonde girl shot him a disapproving stare that rivalled her grandmother's. His lips curved into a perfect smile. "You don't want someone else's cold leftovers. I'll get you something better. Yolanda, didn't you just finish baking a fresh carrot cake this morning?"

Yolanda nodded happily, "Come, come, everyone sit down. Chase and I will bring you all a nice slice." She was already moving towards the kitchen door.

"Actually… I'm not that hungry," Holly murmured. Her voice had been quiet, but to him it sounded like a loud cry of protest.

"What about some herbal tea?" Chase offered before he could stop himself.

Tired eyes looked up at the suggestion, the first time she had met his gaze in a week. "Thank you, but I really should be getting back to my farm."

"But Holly, you can't leave already…" Maya was pouting again.

"I'm sorry. I still have a lot to do."

Despite the protests from the young blonde girl and her grandmother, she made the move to leave.

Call out to her, his mind said. Ask her why – why are you avoiding everyone, why can't you smile without that pained look in your eye, just why do you look so sad?

Chase opened his mouth.

"Holly, wait."

Holly stopped; she had almost made it to the door. Still, she put on her happy face and turned around as Calvin approached her.

"Please tell me the truth. Are you all right?" The archaeologist asked quietly. He stepped closer again, so close that his hand was in danger of touching her elbow.

"I'm fine," was her reply, predictably.

Terrible at hiding her feelings, as always.

Calvin wasn't about to be fooled that easily either. "You don't have to overwork yourself like this."

That fake, forced grin grew wider and more strained. "I'm not overworking myself. I'm just working harder, so I can catch up."

"Holly…"

"I really have to go. I'll see you later Calvin," She murmured, hurriedly heading to the door.

Holly suddenly glanced back. For a fleeting second, her eyes locked with Chase's.

And then she was gone.

Another missed opportunity.

'_I'm just a cook. I'm here to learn. I'm not supposed to care.'_

But maybe he did care after all.


	12. Distractions

Thank you so much for the reviews! I love you guys :D Aww, but what's with all the hate for Calvin?

Oh, I'm finally playing Tree of Tranquility by the way. It's so awesome~

* * *

_No matter how hard it gets_

_I must continue smiling_

**Bittersweet**

A loud and unsynchronised chorus of hammers broke the usual peaceful morning ambiance.

The town's apprentice carpenters, Luke and Bo, were up on the roof of Holly's house today. Their tools clattered and thumped as they worked at removing the worn outer wooden slats. For months the crack in the bedroom ceiling had seemed harmless enough, that is, until a few days ago when the farmer came home to find her bed covered in wood chunks.

Holly was busy with her own chores in the nearby farming plot, sowing rows of tomato seeds. Even though she carried on diligently, each hammer hit echoed painfully through her already throbbing head. Maintaining the farm was hard work, made even harder by the unrelenting summer heat. She wouldn't let the weather get the best of her, that she was determined about, so Holly simply ignored the pain and continued on.

Everything needed to be perfect before Angela arrived.

It wouldn't make a difference to her younger sister really – Holly knew that. Angela would be happy to spend the night in a leaky tent if it allowed them to see each other after so much time apart. She wouldn't care what the farm or the house looked like.

But to Holly, it mattered a lot. Her family had been nothing but supportive when it came to her decisions, regardless of how strange and unexpected those decisions had been. They believed in her and supported her, no matter what, whether she failed or succeeded – of course they'd hoped for the latter. Because of that faith, she needed to prove to her family that she could take care of herself. To put their minds at ease, to reassure them that there was no need to worry; she was independent now.

The pressure had begun to get to the farmer though, as the date of Angela's arrival loomed nearer.

Aside from the barn and cow, her land didn't look much like a farm. Crop growing was still her biggest hurdle. With the fertility returned to the earth, the condition of the island couldn't be blamed anymore. It was her incompetence that held her back. Seedlings had sprouted – she over watered them in excitement. New seeds were planted – the wild birds had themselves a feast. Of course, only the weeds managed to thrive without any problems.

Holly paused for a moment. She glanced down at the row of tomato seeds and sighed softly. Was there really any point to going through this same routine, day after day?

"What's wrong Holly? You look sad again," Finn said, with a concerned crease in his brow. That look was becoming familiar; she saw it everywhere whenever she ventured into town.

With other people present, she was unable to answer aloud. Holly forced herself to smile. No need to worry, everything was fine, just keep at it – this became her personal mantra as she finished planting the remaining seeds and moved on to the watering, which she was extra careful with this time.

Finn circled her head a few times before he landed on her shoulder. The little Harvest Sprite seemed even more restless than usual, as if something was bothering him. What that was, she could probably guess.

"Hey Holly?" He finally spoke up. The farmer stopped again and pretended to stretch, to show him he had her full attention. "I know you're really busy 'cause your sis is visiting and all, but, um… when are we going to ring the next bell?"

"Soon," The farmer mouthed, casting a wary eye towards the carpenters above them.

"…Really?"

Her brow creased with rare annoyance. While the bells hadn't been her primary concern for a few weeks, she never could put it out of her mind completely – Finn himself was a constant reminder. Besides, the island seemed stable enough for now. A few more weeks of waiting wouldn't do any damage.

Finn hopped off her shoulder and hovered around her face. He was doing this on purpose now. Trying to be a distraction.

It was working.

"I'm not nagging or anything…it's just… I think something weird is gonna happen. Like, bad weird! I can feel it in my wings!" The Sprite cried. When Holly didn't react, he added, "We have the map! It'll be real easy to–"

Holly dropped her watering can.

"Finn, please, just be quiet!"

It slipped out. Her words reverberated through the air, each syllable leaving behind thick tension as it faded away.

Finn's face crumpled slowly, "H-Holly?"

"Didja say something Holly?" Luke called out. He peered down at her around the eaves, his blue eyebrows raised high into his hairline. Nothing seemed wrong to him.

But the farmer didn't hear.

Holly stared at the heartbroken expression on Finn's face. Automatically her mouth opened to apologise though she found herself unable to. A simple apology would not be sufficient enough this time, she realised. There was so much more that needed to be said.

She pointed towards the barn – they could speak in private with no need to worry about any curious bystanders.

The orange Harvest Sprite headed off in front of her, as he had done so many times before. But this time, he did not smile, nor did he call out to her in an excited voice.

They were already drifting apart.

Finn meant well, Holly knew this. It was his duty as her partner to worry and to keep her focused. Yet, when the barn door closed, it all rushed out of her. Feelings that had been building and building inside her for so long, thoughts that she never allowed to cross her mind before. Her true thoughts and feelings.

"I know Finn! I know that the island needs saving and I know I'm the only one who can do it. I'm trying my best to juggle that along with my farm work. But I need a break. Please, let me forget about it, just for a little while."

Silence hung heavy in the air as Finn took it all in.

"You… you want to forget?" The Sprite murmured slowly. Confused and hurt eyes met with hers, "About the Harvest Goddess? About… me?"

Holly willed herself to speak but her lips felt too numb to move.

"No, of course not. That's not what I meant!" She choked out at last.

It was too late. Finn seemed to understand. He sniffled and shot off towards the door, managing to squeeze through a small gap in the bottom corner.

"Finn, wait..!"

Holly scrambled after him. She burst through the barn door but lost sight of the small Sprite in the bright sunlight. In a rush and not looking where she was going, Holly almost collided with the blue-haired carpenter; he managed to catch her by the shoulders just in time.

"Whoa, whoa slow down! You'll hurt yourself if you ain't careful!" He exclaimed.

"Can you really be the one to talk, Luke?" Came a remark from the blond boy behind him.

Luke craned his neck around, "Huh, what was that Bo?"

"N-Nothing, nothing!"

Holly smiled weakly at the exchange, but found her thoughts drifting back to Finn again. Where did he go? Would she catch up in time? Those questions were pushed away for now – he could be dealt with later.

"How does the roof look? Is it repairable?" She asked.

Luke scratched his head as an apologetic frown crossed his face. "It's not lookin' good… a huge part of it is rotting away. We gotta replace it as soon as possible. But you were lucky the whole thing didn't collapse on ya!"

It was that bad – how did she let that go unnoticed?

Her head lowered. "Just… do whatever you need to do."

She hoped her budget could take another blow like this. Part-time jobs had managed to keep her financially afloat, but between her farm and the bells, Holly hadn't had much of a chance to work lately.

Even if Angela didn't care, she couldn't let her family know she lived like this.

Luke and Bo filled her in on the rest of the details and left soon afterwards, with the promise that they would return early the next morning to start on the repairs.

Alone again, Holly buried herself deep into her work. The hours flew by as she bustled about from one chore to the next, trying everything and anything to keep her mind off the Harvest Goddess and the bells. If only for a little while, she would be nothing more than a simple farmer struggling to get by.

The afternoon sun was low when Holly let her cow out of the barn to graze. She took a moment to just stop and watch as the black and white bovine happily wandered into the green grass. Finn loved to fly off after it; he would spin and wave energetically until he collapsed from dizziness.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Holly nearly jumped at the voice. The blood rushed to her cheeks as she swerved around.

He was on time, as always.

Calvin smiled widely. "Good afternoon, Holly."

It had taken some effort for Holly to realise that she'd inadvertently started to ostracise herself from the rest of Waffle Town. With her farm work keeping her so busy she hardly ventured into town nowadays, only when she needed to stock up on supplies. However, some people wouldn't allow her to hide away like this. Maya made it a habit to drop by on her break, with food and a friendly conversation; she kept her up on the happenings around town and the gossip – things like the mayor's son, Gill, would be returning on the next ferry and that Anissa apparently had a mystery man in her life.

And there was Calvin. Since that day Maya had unexpectedly shown up at her farm and dragged her back to the Sundae Inn, he dropped by her house in the afternoon, at times just to talk and others to help around the farm. Sometimes it confused her – didn't he need to study the ruins? – but he always was a welcome diversion and a great help.

"H-Hi Calvin…" She greeted.

"Is something wrong? You look like you have a lot on your mind…" He noted lightly.

"It's nothing important," Holly assured.

Calvin didn't press any further. "So what can I do today?" He asked instead.

The only thing left to do was cleaning out the barn. The farmer got out her sickle – an old and rusted, but still very reliable, tool– and cut clear paths of fresh fodder from the grassy field next to her house, as Calvin worked in the background clearing the old hay.

Even though she tried to focus on her work, her thoughts turned to Finn again. He'd been gone for so long. Where did he run off to? Would he even return? It worried her; he was so small and the island was so big – what if he couldn't find his way home?

Dark spots began to swirl around her vision. Her head felt light, her body heavy.

Holly's legs suddenly gave way beneath her. The sickle slipped out of her grasp. The rusted blade came down across her left forearm and easily sliced through the skin. She cried out in pain as her hand instinctively lifted to cover her injury.

"Holly!" A dark figure approached her through the blinding sunlight.

She blinked furiously. Calvin's worried face came into clear view. "I'm okay… I-I'm just feeling a little light-headed…"

"But you're bleeding."

He was right. Lines of blood dripped through her fingers. Bizarrely, it didn't hurt that much; probably because the pain seemed dull in comparison to ache of her heart.

Calvin pulled a white handkerchief from his pocket to help stop the bleeding. Then, he braced a strong arm against the underside of her ribs and hoisted her up on to her feet with unsurprising ease. His arm remained there as they slowly walked towards the house.

Inside, Calvin helped Holly settle into the seat by the kitchen table and fetched a cold glass of water from the refrigerator.

"Where's your first aid kit?" He asked once she finished drinking.

The water was already easing her weary mind. She pointed to the door that was her bathroom. The archaeologist disappeared for a moment and soon reappeared holding on to a small white box.

Placing the box on the table, Calvin took a seat in the adjacent chair. He leant closer and took her arm, gently easing the bloodied handkerchief away from the cut with his free hand. Holly grimaced and looked away. The lesion ran the lengthwise across her upper forearm, but fortunately it didn't seem too deep.

"I told you not to overwork yourself…" He murmured softly.

She rested her forehead against her palm. "I didn't."

Calvin frowned but chose not to argue. "It doesn't look too bad," He observed, "You should probably get it checked at the clinic though, just in case."

His hands, although rough, were gentle and able to expertly disinfect the cut with minimal pain. Sparks erupted beneath her skin wherever his fingers touched her arm, a strange yet thrilling tingle. It sent her heart racing.

"Holly? Are you feeling all right?"

He watched her with that familiar creased eyebrow.

She had been staring.

"O-Oh um…yes. I-I'm feeling a lot better." That was true. Now hydrated, her head no longer felt as if it was about to float off her shoulders. Her thoughts, on the other hand, were still muddled – why couldn't she stop thinking about the feel of Calvin's touch?

"Are you sure? You seem a little flushed…"

Holly quickly shook her head. "Y-You're good at that," She commented, pointedly examining the way he wrapped her arm in gauze.

The tension left Calvin's shoulders as a smile spread across his lips. "It comes with the job. You have to be prepared for anything on a dig."

Another story was coming; he always had a story to tell.

"Once I was excavating a stone tablet – over a thousand years old it was – and suddenly, the whole cavern started to collapse around me…" He began.

Holly listened intently. The sound of his voice was soothing. Just hearing him speak allowed her that brief escape she so desperately desired.

Calvin was so easy to read. His blue eyes always lit up and his voice took on a childlike excitement when he recalled his adventures. He had seen so much, even though he was only a few years older than her.

"That sounds really tough," Holly said when his tale had ended. He'd also finished dressing her wound and was packing away the first aid kit.

Something wistful touched his eyes again. "It can be… it's not the hardest part, though."

Holly thought it best not to delve too deeply into the details. "Why did you become an archaeologist?" She asked in an attempt at changing the subject.

"Well, what better career is there for the nerdy kid who loved to play explorer," Calvin explained with a laugh.

Holly giggled. "Nerdy kid? I can't imagine that."

"You're too kind, Holly." He grinned. Though, it faded a little as he looked off to the side, "My folks weren't too happy with my decision… everyone said that if I wanted to do something as useless as archaeology, I should at least be a professor. And I tried that, but…"

Her lips parted, but words escaped her. Someone like Calvin, who always seemed confident and cheerful, still had it rough. She started to wonder if she really had any right to be so selfish.

"What changed your mind?"

A thoughtful expression crossed his face. "I knew that it wouldn't make me happy. I enjoy travelling around, seeing the sights and meeting new people."

There was still something sad in his voice.

Calvin suddenly laughed, "Listen to me, rambling on like this. What made you want to be a farmer?"

"It's nothing special or exciting, actually. My grandparents had a farm. I always loved it there when I was young…" Holly smiled warmly as she remembered, "And I was never really good at school… but I wasn't very athletic either, so it's no wonder I find farming so difficult."

"Everything is difficult at first. But if it's something you love and truly want to do, it'll get easier. You've been coping well, as far as I can see," He said, looking her straight in the eye.

Words so kind and so comforting. The blush spread all the way up to her ears. She broke the eye contact, trying to focus on anything that wasn't Calvin's face.

Then she realised it.

His hand had been resting on her arm all this time.

"Holly, will you have dinner with me tonight?"

It no longer came as a surprise. Calvin asked the same question every night. A few weeks ago, a few days ago even, the answer would've been yes. Something had changed since then. The archaeologist stirred up something inside her now, something uneasy and she had no idea why. So each time she turned him down, even though it was getting more and more difficult to come up with original excuses.

She kept her eyes low. "I… probably shouldn't. I need to save my money for the roof repairs…"

"My treat?"

Her heart skipped a beat. "Calvin…"

He looked away, partially covering his face with his hand. "What am I saying? After you almost collapsed… I'm very sorry."

She smiled apologetically, "Next time?"

"I'll hold you to that." He winked as he spoke, but she had seen the sadness that had flashed across his face.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a minute before Calvin stood up. "I should probably get going," He announced.

Holly almost protested – "No, please… stay just a little bit longer" – but decided against it, choosing to remain silent and nod. She stood up, stumbling slightly as she regained her sense of balance, to walk him out.

Calvin paused at the door. "Take care of yourself Holly."

The thought of his touch resurfaced.

"I-I will…" Looking at him directly still felt awkward but she managed a smile. "Thank you for everything."

With one last warm look, the archaeologist tipped his hat and turned around, starting down to the path that led away from her house. Holly was about to close the door when something – or rather, _someone_ – in the distance caught her attention.

Calvin nodded a greeting at the man as he passed by, which was half-heartedly returned with a smile.

Holly stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

The blond man hung back at the end of the path, hesitant.

"Chase?" She called out.

He startled slightly. Still dressed in his work apron, Holly noticed – he must've been on his break – and he was holding something in his hands.

Chase waited until Calvin was out of sight before he made any effort to move nearer. His eyes immediately darted to her bandaged arm but he didn't ask. It wasn't in his nature to pry.

He held out the container to her. "Here."

"More food? Yolanda is really trying to fatten me up, isn't she?" Holly giggled softly as she inspected the container. Cake today, it seemed. Usually Yolanda sent heartier dishes.

Chase's gaze was firmly anchored on something over her shoulder. "Actually… I baked it. The cake – an orange cake. And well, Maya thought you should have some and… yeah."

"T-Thank you," Holly stammered.

Silence fell over them, as they both struggled to find something to say.

"Uh… you know, if you want me to cook you something again, you can just a–" Chase stopped. Colour suddenly washed over his cheeks and he changed his mind, "…Just come to the inn. Like always."

"I will."

Chase stood there, unspeaking and seemingly lost, still aversive.

Then: "Can I ask you something? But… you have to be straight with me."

Holly's heart jumped up to her throat. There were so many questions she was sure he wanted to ask but which one would he choose this time?

She forced out, "Go ahead."

"Are you all right, Holly?"

The question echoed in her head.

"I-I am–"

He chuckled dryly. "I thought you were going to tell me the truth this time."

"I… I'm not lying."

"Just stop it Holly!" The volume of his voice took her by surprise. Chase finally met her eyes; the look in his own was forceful and intense. "Stop pretending everything's fine!"

Everything stopped.

Holly forced herself to take a deep breath to calm her heart that suddenly pounded too loudly. In the silence, she became attuned to even the smallest movement: as he realised what he had said, his eyes widened, and then his head lowered, bangs falling and casting a shadow across his face.

A tremble travelled down Chase's arm. He closed his hand into a fist to steady himself.

"…You haven't been yourself lately…and I'm…"

He swallowed. His voice was so soft.

"Chase…" Holly murmured. It jolted him to reality. His face contorted into a pained expression and he abruptly turned away, half-running down the dirt path.

She stared at his retreating form, more confused and shocked than ever before.

_"__Holly!"_

The voice caught her off-guard. Too high to be Chase's, too dismembered to be real; she glanced around wildly, looking for the source. There was nothing.

Hearing things again.

Holly felt tired. She couldn't handle anymore oddities. It was time to head back inside.

As her hand touched the door knob, the voice returned. _"Holly!"_

She blinked and Finn was in front of her.

"Finn!"

A strange feeling awoke within her. Something was definitely wrong, she knew it, but at least Finn had come back.

"Thank goodness, I was so worried!"

The orange Sprite didn't speak, didn't smile, didn't react in the slightest. He must've still been upset and she didn't blame him.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier..." Holly held out the cake, a peace offering, "Look, we can eat this together."

Nothing.

She sighed, "I know you're angry… but I've just been feeling the pressure a lot lately and…"

Finn moved his mouth, but not a word came out.

Her brow furrowed, "Finn, what are you saying?"

He continued to mouth silently. The panic bubbled up within her.

Then, when she blinked again, Finn was gone.

"F-Finn?"


	13. Confusion

_I've lost my way_

_But with you by my side_

_I'll find new direction_

**Bittersweet**

Drip drop, drip drop; raindrops pitter-pattered on her head.

Holly craned her neck, looking up at the verdant canopy above her. Dull, grey clouds rolled past the gaps in the branches and water coated leaves glistened in the faint sunlight. It didn't do much to stop her from getting wet – the leaves simply slowed the rate at which the droplets fell – but the water came as a momentary relief from the heat, feeling cool against her skin, before it evaporated and added to the humidity in the air.

The rainstorm had come unexpectedly while she was passing through the Maple Lake District and had forced her to take cover under one of the many trees. Yet, there hadn't been a cloud in sight that morning. Even Luke and Bo hadn't mentioned anything about an impending storm when they arrived to continue the roof repairs. Then again, weather was like that; unpredictable and inconvenient at the worst of times.

It showed little sign of actually letting up anytime soon. Holly sighed. She had two options: wait a bit longer or brave getting wet. If only there was a third option, the option to run and hide from all of her problems, from the shame and guilt that slowly wore away at her insides.

Ever since Finn disappeared, her life seemed to have spun completely out of her control. Each day, the very moment she woke up, Holly rushed over to the Goddess Spring. But the Harvest Goddess never appeared before her, no matter how much or how long she called out her name. Likewise, Alan and Collin were nowhere to be seen. In desperation she began to search the whole island – the Ganache Mine, the Gelato Meadow, the beach, the town – looking everywhere and anywhere and finding nothing.

Finn was gone. The Harvest Goddess and the other Harvest Sprites were gone. She didn't have to ring the bells or restore the land any more. This was what she wanted – a normal, uneventful, uncomplicated life.

But for the Harvest Goddess and the Sprites to vanish completely? Holly had never wanted that.

She never wanted to let Waffle Island – her new home – down.

What would happen now that she could no longer hear the call of the Goddess? Would the island sink into a decline again? What if no one else could help? For the time being, she could only speculate and it terrified her.

There just had to be a way to fix everything.

More raindrops fell into her eyes, momentarily blurring the world. She lifted a hand to wipe them away.

"Holly?"

When her vision cleared, he was there in front of her, standing in the middle of the path, watching her from beneath the rim of a black umbrella.

"Oh, hello Chase," Holly greeted, only half aware of the words.

Chase suddenly veered off the path, his sandals squeaking against the rain-slicked grass as he closed the gap between them. A minute later, they were face to face underneath the same umbrella. She stared at him in surprise.

His eyebrows were creased into a frown. "What are you doing out here?" He asked – almost demanded, actually.

"Well… it started to rain so I stopped to wait it out, but it just got stronger," Holly explained with a weak smile.

The frown deepened. She felt his scrutinising gaze fixate on her damp hair and clothing. Her cheeks burned from the attention. Chase suddenly reached out and grabbed hold of her forearm. He started to pull her away from the tree, towards the path. "Come on, my house is just over there."

Taken by surprise, Holly was overcome by the urge to fight back or to protest. But her mind, too weary and too far gone to really care, gave up and allowed the blond man to drag her along. He led her to a house situated by the south of the lake, a house she'd passed by many times but had not once seen from inside.

Chase handed her the umbrella to hold, while he fumbled around for his keys and unlocked the front door. He took it back and held the door open.

She tentatively stepped inside. Chase closed the door behind them. "Ugh I hate it when it's so hot and it rains. It's such a pain…" He muttered, setting the umbrella down beside the entrance wall. Then, he moved to the next room, without another word or a beckon to follow.

Holly suddenly found herself frozen to the spot. She was being an intrusion.

Chase glanced back at her when he didn't hear following footsteps. A smirk played on his lips. "Don't look so scared. It's not like I've had the place booby-trapped or anything," He said.

Seeing that disdainful smile again actually relaxed her. It had been a long time since he'd teased her like this.

Forgetting her uncertainty, Holly took another step forward.

The smirk lost its edge, becoming something more doting. "Bathroom's over there. Don't worry, the towels are fresh," He added with a point of his hand. "I'll be in the kitchen."

She nodded and absently wandered off in the indicated direction.

Holly had to admit she'd often speculated over what Chase's house looked like on the inside. She could never settle on a single mental image though; his personality and her perception of him both changed as frequently as the weather. The one and only thing she knew to be absolutely true was that he would take the most pride in his kitchen – sometimes she'd imagine his house as nothing more than one huge kitchen, with a bed in the corner.

The house itself was nothing strange; it had all the essential rooms, just much bigger in size than hers. Warm, inviting browns and creams coloured the walls and everywhere she went smelled strongly of citrus and spice. However, the place was a complete mess. Not a single surface had been spared – there were clothes, magazines, books, everything scattered everywhere. And Chase didn't seem the least bit embarrassed by it. Perhaps she was just used to her older brother's city apartment, which was stylish but looked practically uninhabited.

Even though the clutter indicated that the house was lived in, the lack of anything personal said otherwise. Hardly any adornments or knick-knacks, just a painting or two, and in particular, there were no photographs on display. No family, no friends, not even a pet. It was intriguing. Chase never spoke about himself, after all. He always insisted that he was "just a cook," but that aloof attitude only made people even more curious.

Eventually, Holly made it to the bathroom. It was just like the rest of the house, down to the clothes strewn haphazardly over every surface. She resisted the urge to pick up after him as she looked around, yet also couldn't help but fondly remember the chaos of sharing a bathroom with her three siblings.

"How does he find anything in here?" She laughed quietly to herself.

There were pale yellow towels hanging on a rack on the wall. Holly took one, using it to first gently dry off her arms and legs. Her clothes were damp, but not soaking wet at least.

Holly almost had a heart attack when Chase knocked at the door a few minutes later.

"Everything okay?" His muffled voice asked.

"Um… yes!"

He chuckled lightly and his retreating footsteps disappeared down the hall again.

The farmer could just imagine the expression on his face. Her cheeks suddenly grew warmer and she resumed towelling off her hair, convinced that her rising temperature would help evaporate water quicker.

When she was as dry as she was going to get, Holly neatly folded the towel, placed it in the hamper by the shower and exited the bathroom, in search of the kitchen. She found it at the end of the hall.

Chase's head turned at the sound of her approaching footsteps. "Took you long enough," He said with a grin.

As she had predicted, his kitchen was his pride and joy. It sparkled; every surface kept perfectly spotless and each container meticulously organised, down to the salt and pepper shakers. It wasn't as big as she had imagined. There was no table, so Chase leant against the counter, a glass in each of his hands.

He offered her one. "Here, freshly squeezed orange juice with ice."

"Orange juice?"

"Vitamin C, to fight off any bugs you might've caught while standing out in the rain," He explained.

Holly felt her face heat up again. Chase's thoughtfulness always left her speechless – not because she thought he was inconsiderate. As far as she could tell, he just had difficulty conveying his true feelings.

They sipped their drinks in silence. Holly took particular interest in her scuffed shoes and Chase stared out the window at the sky. The rain continued to fall.

"Can I get you anything else?" He spoke up unexpectedly, "Something to eat, maybe?"

Another generous offer. Holly couldn't help glancing up in surprise. She quickly returned her attention to her half-empty glass of orange juice. "Oh, no… I couldn't. I've already been such a burden."

"It won't be any trouble," He insisted.

Her heart gave a painful pang.

"Thank you but… I-I should get going," She murmured.

"Then, at least borrow my spare umbrella."

Her chest ached a second time. Why was he being so nice? She didn't deserve this.

The world around her suddenly blurred again, which was strange because she no longer stood under a tree in the rain.

She heard him inhale sharply. "Holly… are you crying?"

Holly sniffled. "N-No, I'm not…" She reassured, but the voice that came out surprised her. It sounded choked and breathy, struggling to hold back tears.

"You are."

The look on his face was so uncomfortable and unsure; had her mind been clearer, she might've laughed. It didn't suit his handsome face.

Chase lifted a hand, almost as if he was going to pat her on the shoulder or make some other comforting gesture, but instead it found its way into his hair as his gaze lowered.

"…L-Look, if it's about what I said the other day…" He mumbled.

Holly laughed sadly, unable to stop a few tears from trickling out the corners of eyes. "No, you were right. I kept on telling myself everything would fine but it just got worse."

More tears welled up in her eyes, overflowing, falling down her cheeks. Chase said nothing. But that silence was more soothing than anything – because he understood that she needed this release.

The words flowed out of her, uncontrollable like her tears. "I gave up everything to move out here. My job, my family, my friends… I left it all behind just because I wanted to live out a childish dream. But I'm a failure! I haven't been able to grow a single thing and soon enough I won't have any money left to even support myself. And now… now, I've lost an important friend and I don't know if I'll ever get him back. All because I was so selfish."

And even though her voice grew higher after each word, more hysterical with each sentence, Chase listened the whole time. He didn't move, nor did he make a sound. Only the crease in his forehead intensified and he looked like he wanted to do _something,_ but whatever it was, he couldn't work up the courage to do it.

How Holly longed for the past, for when she was a child, for the times her older brother held her close and consoled her whenever she was upset. "You're such a cry baby," He used to say, as he gently stroked her hair.

But even as a child, she had never allowed herself to cry in front of strangers. Why did the tears come so easily now? It was unfair; she had no right to dump all of her problems on to Chase like this. He probably had enough to worry about.

"Y-You shouldn't have to hear all of this, Chase," Holly choked out, blindly stumbling towards the door, "I'm sorry–"

Holly's breath hitched as two arms – strong, but not in the same way as Calvin's – wrapped around her waist from behind. His warmth spread across her back and her whole body went ridged. The spicy scent that lingered on his clothing filled her head, numbing her mind of her anguish.

"You can forget while you're here," Chase whispered into her ear, "If only for a little while."

Words so simple, they helped her let go. Holly wiped her eyes but found that more and more tears just poured out, until she could hold it in no longer and her shoulders began to shake with heavy sobs. But it was all right, because Chase remained by her side, holding her, waiting for her to let it all out.

Holly calmed down after a while. Her head ached painfully and her eyes stung, but the large weight had lifted off her shoulders. Chase's arms finally released her. His head remained low as he briefly disappeared into the next room. If he was embarrassed, she knew exactly how he felt.

A tissue appeared in front of her nose.

"This is your own fault," Chase told her bluntly as she accepted it, "You spend so much time worrying about others, and you're always trying to fix everyone's problems… but what about your own problems? Who's gonna be there for you, when you need help?"

The farmer nodded, the only thing she trusted herself to do.

"It's all right to be selfish, Holly," He went on, in a gentler tone. His lips curved into a lopsided smirk, "I should know."

She managed a weak chuckle, "Thank you, Chase. You're always around when I need support... I must be a real pain."

"I don't mind." He looked down in an attempt to hide what the smirk had become – a genuine smile. "Because… we're friends."

Friends. The first time he'd said it out loud.

It made her feel warm.

They lapsed into silence again but this time there was nothing uncomfortable about it.

Holly gazed out the window – it was raining still, but it seemed to have lightened to a drizzle – before she checked the clock hanging on the pale cream wall. Four thirty in the afternoon.

Her mouth dropped open and she looked at Chase. He regarded her with a questioning eyebrow.

"…You're late for work!" She exclaimed.

Chase just shrugged. "Yolanda will understand."

"But you should've said something…"

"Holly, stop," He commanded firmly. "It's okay."

With that tone of voice, she couldn't argue any further.

"I should probably get going though…" Holly murmured.

"You don't have to."

"Luke and Bo are repairing my roof today. I need to see how they're going."

"Oh… right."

He almost sounded disappointed, but he nodded in understanding. Chase made the first move, crossing the kitchen. Holly followed him out to the front entrance.

They paused at the door.

"I can walk you home, if you want?" He offered.

"Don't you have to be somewhere?" She chided in a joking tone.

Chase gave her an unamused look and suddenly retreated down the hallway again. He returned with something in hand. His spare umbrella.

Holly stepped out onto the front step, opening the umbrella, and then turned around, "Thank you again, Chase."

He shook his head. "There's no need to keep thanking me."

"I know. But I want to."

She gave him a smile – this time, it didn't have to be forced – before started to make her way home.

Though she felt much better, the reality of the situation began to set in again when she arrived home. It seemed Luke and Bo had had no choice but to abandon the roof repairs for yet another day. They'd covered the side of the roof with a bright blue tarp that seemed like it would blow off if the wind hit it with the right amount of force. She would have to spend another night on the old, uncomfortable sofa in the corner.

Evenings were always difficult now. When she was truly alone. Sometimes in the quiet, if she closed her eyes, a voice would call out, _"Holly!"_ but she could never find the source.

Holly changed out of her work clothes. She fixed herself a simple dinner – two sandwiches and a glass of water – and took a seat at the old dining table, her appetite slowly dwindling as she stared at her measly meal. Finn used to sit on the edge of her plate; she'd give him a small square of sandwich. They'd eat and talk happily until Finn yawned and it was time to go to sleep.

What she would give for another distraction from the pain.

A knock at the door broke the stagnant atmosphere. Her heart gave an excited flutter – it was if someone had read her mind. She hurried to answer it.

There he was, under a dark brown umbrella.

"Calvin!" Holly moved aside and quickly ushered him inside.

The archaeologist chuckled lightly at her eagerness. "It's nice to see you too Holly."

But the smile on his face suddenly melted away; his eyes took on sharp urgency. The umbrella fell out of his hand, landing on the floor with a clatter. He took her by the shoulders and closely examined her face.

"Holly, you've been crying," Calvin murmured seriously.

She tried to laugh it off and keep her head low to conceal her red rimmed eyes, but it wasn't to go unexplained. They sat down at the table. Calvin watched her, waiting for her to elaborate but Holly was less than willing to share.

At least there were no more tears. In the end, Holly's shoulders sunk with a deep sigh. "I… just feel so lost. Why is everything going so wrong?"

Calvin reached out and took her right hand. "Tell me."

"…You won't believe me."

"I will."

And there was something in his voice that was just so genuine, Holly felt she could trust him and tell him everything.

So she did.

Holly began to recount her story, starting from the time Finn first appeared before her in the Spring. She had her moments of hesitation but Calvin massaged her hand, encouraging her to continue on. Calvin listened attentively and was patient when she needed him to be. He didn't say much; only his eyes widened in surprise as she finally revealed her most precious secret – her ability to hear and see the Harvest Sprites and the Goddess – and they softened in sympathy when he discovered she'd lost that ability. His hand never left hers.

"Hearing voices, seeing fairies… I must sound so crazy." Holly laughed humourlessly and stood up, wandering over to the window.

Rejection; she knew it was coming.

"No." Calvin followed her. He made her turn towards him and his hand moved to her face, fingers gingerly tracing the outline of her cheek. "You're even more amazing than I thought."

Holly looked up so fast that her neck twinged uncomfortably. She stared into his blue eyes, searching for lies and deceit.

But there was only sincerity.

Calvin stepped nearer. His strong arms surrounded her, holding her to his chest. Holly tensed at first, though slowly allowed herself to relax into his warmth, his scent – of the dense musty Ganache Mines, something metallic and just the hint of a light, woody cologne.

"You don't have to do this alone, Holly," He said softly.

His face was just inches away. Close enough, she felt his gentle breaths against her skin.

She licked her lips nervously. "I know."

He smiled and tilted his head downwards.

Holly instinctively raised her own head.

So close now, she was going cross-eyed.

Calvin's unshaven chin brushed against hers; both an unpleasant scratch that made her wince slightly and a strange spark that raced throughout her whole body.

Then, he caught her mouth in a tender kiss.

The million thoughts that raced through her mind went completely silent. All that she could think of was the feel of his lips; chapped but soft, experienced but undemanding, loving and nothing else.

After a moment that seemed to have been as long as an eternity and quick as a split second, Calvin pulled away. His tan skin flushed and he edged backwards, horrified. "I-I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Holly was stunned, unable to think. Every nerve in her body seemed to have relocated to her lips. Her fingers touched them. It tingled.

"Calvin…" She murmured.

The archaeologist turned sharply. "I'll leave right away–"

"Wait."

Calvin stopped but he kept his back to her.

Holly moved forward. He breathed out a quiet gasp as she cupped the side of his strong jaw with her palm. Her arms lifted and snaked around his neck, pulling him closer.

Their lips met again.

"_It's__ all__ right __to__ be__ selfish_."

* * *

Don't hate me too much ;)


	14. Realisation

Sorry, the holidays made me lazy(er) :')

In response to the reviews of the last chapter, I'll just say these three things: I love Calvin as much as I love Chase (and for the record, I also think he's rather sexy), I like being different and lastly, the title should've been a very big hint!

Come on, have some faith in me! My top priority is to write an entertaining story and to me an entertaining story must include some drama. Drama is delicious, after all ;)

* * *

_I can't be honest_

_I say one thing, but do another_

_What am I saying?_

**Bittersweet**

As strange as it sounded, Sundays put Chase at unease. It was the one day he had entirely to himself, the one day that had no routine in place to keep him grounded – his day off.

Like most of the major changes that had occurred on Waffle Island, it all started because of the decline. Sunday had been the slowest work day and the Sundae Inn owners had no choice but to close their doors to avoid financial ruin. But, after the fires were restored and the increase in patronage demanded longer working hours, everything returned to how it once was – everything, except for Chase's work schedule.

Naturally, it had been an annoyance, at first. His job at the inn was his only real tie to Waffle Town, his only reason for being there and unlike most people, he actually enjoyed the work; the least they could do was reduce his time off. Before he had the chance to complain, however, Yolanda pointed out that a break could actually benefit his career, not hinder it. Cooking required personal experimentation on top of the fine motor skills involved, and weekly free-time on Sundays would be the perfect opportunity for him to practice.

Chase still believed they were just trying to save some money.

It took him a while, but he did eventually learn to appreciate the time off.

For six out of the seven days of the week, cooking was his profession. He cooked whatever recipes Yolanda decided were on the menus, he followed orders and made food for other people. But on Sundays, it was his hobby. Something he did for no other reason than pure passion.

This particular Sunday, however, Chase just didn't feel his usual enthusiasm when he walked into the kitchen that morning.

Lost; that was how he felt, he realised when he looked around. Nothing appeared to be any different – the room was spotless and organised, just the way he liked it – but something definitely felt off.

His kitchen had been changed, _disturbed_, and not in a way he could easily fix with a wet cloth and soapy water.

And it was all her fault.

The longer he stood there, the thicker the air around him grew, until it became so unbearable he actually thought he would be crushed under the weight of it all. Opening the windows didn't help. Leaving didn't work either – the heavy atmosphere permeated every room he moved to.

Unable to take it anymore, Chase grabbed his keys and got out of his house as fast as he could.

It was still early in the morning and the summer sun hadn't reached its peak quite yet, making the weather warm but not entirely uncomfortable. A slight breeze blew through the trees and Chase inhaled the clean air, feeling his tension disappear as he exhaled. Perhaps he would head to the Soufflé Farm and see what fresh produce they had to offer. High quality ingredients always inspired him to be more adventurous with his cooking.

Though, as he walked along the dirt path to the Gelato Meadow, his mind started to wander again. Back to her, to that day where she'd opened up to him and cried, to the feelings that had stirred within him – the confusion, the shock, the guilt – as he watched the tears slide down her fair skin. The whole scene replayed in his mind, in slow motion, how he'd moved forward without thinking and took her into his arms.

What in the world had compelled him to do that?

Logically it made sense, he supposed. Hugging was a form of comfort, and he'd wanted to comfort her because…

Because they were friends.

Simple as that. So why did he feel the need to continuously dwell on something that was now well in the past?

It wasn't like Chase had never had a friend before. In fact, he got along just fine with everyone at the Sundae Inn, even if that was more out of necessity than anything.

No one at the inn ever made him feel like this, though.

Holly made him feel… too many things. Uneasy. Annoyed. Intrigued. Happy? – well, just a little.

Stop thinking about her, Chase finally told himself when he was sure his head was going to burst. Think of recipes; something exotic, gourmet and unpronounceable.

Thankfully, he was already nearing the Souffle Farm. Soon, he'd be inside, looking at fresh fruits and vegetables, not worrying over anything except for what he loved to do most. He almost ran the rest of the way.

A bell above the door chimed as Chase entered the main farmhouse.

"Good morning!" Anissa greeted cheerfully from the other side of the room, "Oh hello Chase. Here for your weekly groceries?"

The smile he'd long perfected crossed his lips. "Of course. Where else would I go to get the best produce on the island?"

Anissa giggled, although someone else in the room made a disbelieving snort. Chase immediately turned his attentions to the middle aged woman behind the counter.

"Good morning to you too, Ruth. You're looking beautiful today," He said, not missing a beat.

The older woman did not falter. "Oh Chase. Spouting fertiliser again, I see."

He laughed it off, but could not suppress the irritation that sparked up at her words. Everyone usually accepted his charm, even when it was just an act, but some – like Ruth and Yolanda – saw through it and would not allow it to go overlooked.

"So what's good today?" Chase asked, not giving her the chance to best him.

"Everything was picked fresh this morning," Ruth answered flatly, "Like always."

His gaze passed over the fresh vegetables and fruits that were laid out in rows across wooden stands. Everything was so healthy and plump, they practically sparkled with perfection. Weekly shopping always came as a challenge – buying the whole store was just so tempting! He restricted himself to the basics, choosing tomatoes, corn and onions, along with one treat for himself – his favourite summertime fruit, oranges. His mind already ran through the possibilities of what to do with them.

While Ruth processed his purchases, packing everything away into a cardboard box to make the trip home easier, Chase allowed his eyes to wander. They settled on Anissa who worked at a counter on the opposite side of the room. Her slender fingers bundled together flowers, which she then tied up with ribbon into small bouquets.

She sensed someone was watching her and glanced up. "I couldn't interest you in a sunflower, could I?" She offered kindly.

Chase opened his mouth, smile ready and prepared to say, 'They're lovely, but not today,' yet suddenly found himself rendered speechless as his gaze fell upon the large yellow blossoms. He never cared for plants – after all, what use would they be to a cook? – but those sunflowers, so bright and vibrant, brought Holly's face to his mind again. It was an unbidden thought, the possibility that he could make her smile with one of those flowers.

"Do you need anything else?"

Ruth's voice brought him out of his trance. He jolted to attention. "Oh… uh… n-no."

"Are you sure?" She raised an eyebrow and she followed his line of sight over to where her daughter was arranging the flowers.

He swallowed, needing to respond but his voice was lost. He couldn't stop picturing it – how her face would finally lift into a smile upon receiving something that he picked out just for her. His heart suddenly skipped.

"A sunflower is a great gift for your sweetheart."

His mouth fell open, indignant, embarrassed, flabbergasted.

"I-It's not like that!" He managed to choke out. "She, I mean… we're just friends!"

"Oh." Ruth's expression remained stony but the corners of her lips twitched slightly – trying not to laugh, "Well, they make great gifts for friends too."

Chase looked down, hoping to hide the flush he could feel creeping across his face. He wanted to just take his groceries and retreat back to his house, but something, that annoying voice inside his head, wouldn't let him move from that spot.

Then, the older woman made a decision for him. "Anissa, bring Chase the best sunflower you can find," She instructed.

"Coming right up," Her daughter obliged. He heard as she rustled through the bundles.

They both pointedly ignored the expression of unease on his face.

Anissa soon appeared by her mother's side, ribbon wrapped sunflower in hand. "Here you go–"

"W-Wait!" He blurted.

Mother and daughter stared at him. "Is there a problem?" Anissa asked.

Chase pursed his lips together, staring at the flower. He slowly opened his mouth; what came out shocked himself as much as it did the two women.

"Flowers… don't last long like this. Right?"

The mother and daughter shared a look. "Well, no," Ruth replied.

His hand closed into a fist by his side.

"Don't you have something that… would last longer?"

Their eyes widened with barely concealed surprise. Chase looked away, suddenly feeling overcome by the summer heat and embarrassment – was it _really_ such a shock that he seemed interested in buying a present? Anissa was the first to smile, gently, and her mother soon followed, though hers seemed a little more amused.

"In that case… Anissa, fetch over one of the potted sunflowers."

The daughter nodded and hurried off to the flower display again.

"Planning to make an impression, I see," Ruth observed. Chase wouldn't dare look up now, keeping his stare locked on the old wooden counter. Anissa returned moments later with a sunflower set in a terracotta pot. It even had a ribbon tied around the middle.

Amendments were made to the total price and the pot plant joined the other groceries in the cardboard box. He paid and picked up the box, more than ready to leave.

"Chase with a friend," Ruth laughed, "I never thought I'd see the day."

Chase left the Soufflé Farm, grumbling to himself. It wasn't _that_ unbelievable, was it?

What was really unbelievable was that his attempt to get her off his mind had failed spectacularly.

Although, as he headed through the field back towards the Maple Lake District with a sunflower swaying side to side in front of his face, a strange feeling washed over him. Something inside him felt as if it had been cut loose and was now floating off to its freedom around his body, leaving behind a strange giddiness.

Excitement?

He frowned. Something was definitely wrong with him today.

Chase made it home with his sanity relatively intact. He concluded that this unexpected excitement was simply caused by his fresh new ingredients, nothing else. But, when he entered the kitchen he was proved wrong. The air still felt stifling and much too heavy. Chase did his best to ignore it, thinking of recipes again as he restocked the refrigerator and cupboards, until everything was packed away – except for the sunflower.

Flowers needed sunlight, he knew that much. His hands shook a little as he lifted the pot and placed it on the windowsill. Its bright yellow petals highlighted the off-white curtains either side of it.

Chase narrowed his eyes at the offending plant. How was the mere thought of her able to make him act like this – unpredictable, and uncharacteristic of his personality?

When his stomach grumbled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten all day, Chase prepared a sandwich with a glass of orange juice on the side. He ate, but couldn't tear his eyes away from the sunflower that suddenly cast a large shadow across his kitchen.

And after his meal was finished, Chase couldn't take it anyone. He ran away from his own kitchen for the second time that day, retreating into town, to the only other place on Waffle Island that gave him any sort of reprieve.

A cheerful voice floated his way as he pushed open the door. "Welcome to the Sundae Inn! – Oh it's just you Chase." Just as her voice had dropped, Maya's cheerful smile faded into disinterest.

So much for a warm welcome.

The younger girl wandered off to the bar and he followed her. Yolanda watched them curiously from over her shoulder.

"What kind of greeting was that?" He snorted.

Maya rolled her eyes. "You work here! Hey… it's your day off, why are you here anyway?"

"See, this is why you need more friends Chase," Yolanda cut in, as always unable to resist a chance to criticise.

He shot her a charming smile. "I'm here as a paying customer."

Maya set her hands on her hips. "Are you really going to buy something?"

Chase sat down on one of the bar stools, leaning his elbows against the counter, "Nah, I just ate."

She shook her head and took up the seat next to him. "How can you still come to work on your day off? I'll trade with you. I'd rather be outside in the sun than in here."

Maybe she had a point. It seemed to be a slow day; the first in a while. The tables were all empty, bar for one. At the table closest to the stairs, Calvin the archaeologist sat, surrounded by multiple piles of old books. Chase found himself wondering what the older man was up to.

"He's still at it?" He muttered to Maya, "Just what is he doing?"

The archaeologist had become something a permanent fixture at that table. Everyday, at around the same time, Calvin returned to the inn with yet another armload of books. Surely he must've read through the entire Town Hall library by now.

Sometimes, Holly would even join him.

They had grown rather close over the past few weeks, he had noticed. Always talking. Always laughing. Always _together_.

Not that it bothered him. How could it?

Friendship was never an exclusive thing, after all.

Taking a quick look around to ensure no one was listening, Maya gestured him in closer. "Mr Calvin's been acting really strange lately, don't you think? Look, he even started shaving!"

Chase shrugged. "Nothing strange about shaving. I do it every day."

Maya got an odd look on her face, staring bug-eyed, as if he'd suddenly grown another head.

"What?" He huffed.

She snapped out of her daze and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, it's just… I imagined you with a beard. But that's exactly my point! You'd look weird if you suddenly stopped. Mr Calvin, on the other hand…"

"Looks like a romance novel cliché," Chase finished in a deadpan.

"I know, right?" She said with a dreamy sigh. "He always seemed so… rugged and wild. Though, I guess he does look a lot younger now."

"I think he looks fine. It does a man good to neaten up every now and then," Yolanda added as she placed a plate on to the counter. Her eyes had darted to the messy bangs that fell across his forehead. He pinned back the worst parts, what more did she want?

Maya reached across the counter for the plate but Chase was quicker. "Here, I'll take it," He announced.

"Huh? But–"

"You wanted a break, right?" He gave her a dazzling smile and strode across the room before anyone could stop him.

Chase set the order on the table but the archaeologist didn't look up from his work.

"Your food," He said.

The other man slowly raised his head. "Oh… thank you," He murmured, mind still someplace else.

Chase stole a look at the papers and books littering the table. Nothing but dull, old history texts. At the least, he could appreciate the older man's dedication. It made him think back to the many days he slaved over a chopping board trying to perfect his knife technique, or the hours he spent tasting and testing various spice combinations.

Noticing that he'd gained a spectator, Calvin put down his pencil and glanced up again. "Is… something wrong?"

_Yes _– the word sat on the tip of his tongue. He swallowed it. "You're studying… those bells, right?" He asked instead.

Curiosity lit up the archaeologist's eyes. "I am."

Now what? Chase wasn't the best conversationalist; this particular topic only made things more difficult. "And… do you know what Holly has to do with them?"

"I do."

"And you believe her?"

Calvin leant back into his chair. His now free hand rose to massage his – cleanly shaven – chin. "Absolutely."

Chase stared at the table, not really seeing anything at all. He bit the inside of his lower lip.

"…I want to help," He finally admitted. The words sounded so foreign, even to his own ears.

"You should be telling this to Holly," Calvin advised.

He frowned. "But I haven't exactly been… open-minded about this."

"Don't worry. She'll be happy to know she has another friend supporting her."

Friend. That word again.

"In fact, Holly should be on her way here," Calvin continued, "We're just going to be looking through these old books, but you're welcome to join us."

But what did he know? He wasn't an archaeologist. The only thing he had any idea about was cooking.

Chase eyed the books one more time. "Actually, I'm kind of in the middle of something. I doubt I'd be much help anyway."

For a split second, Calvin levelled his gaze with Chase's, before his sharp features relaxed into an understanding smile. But there was something more to that smile; he saw curiosity and something familiar.

Suspicion.

At that moment Chase came to a quick decision. Without so much as a goodbye to anyone in the Sundae Inn, he made a beeline straight to the door.

He pulled it open, just as she reached out for it.

The mere sight of her stopped his brain. Her name slipped past his lips without him even realising.

"Holly…"

She raised her head. Her eyes – which were so often lost in thought these days – brightened and stared straight into his.

"Hello, Chase."

It was his turn to speak. But instead, he allowed the conversation to fall still, as it often did between them. He wanted to scrutinise her closely, to make sure she was eating well and taking care of herself, so the damn voice in his head would stop worrying so much and allow him to get on with his life.

"Chase? Are you okay?"

He blinked. Holly was watching him, a slight crease between her brows. Though not from worry. She almost seemed amused.

"Uh. Yeah, of course. Why?"

She giggled softly, "You suddenly spaced out."

Unable to think of a retort, he crossed his arms defensively and gave her a hard stare. Still, he couldn't help that his tone softened when he finally located his voice. "…How have you been?"

"Better, thanks." A smile flittered across her lips, although it didn't quite reach her eyes. Eyes, Chase realised, that still showed the strain of fatigue.

"That's… good," He tried.

But they could never escape the silence.

Holly glanced at the door. "Well… Calvin's waiting for me."

"Yeah."

Her smile weakened a little. "I'll see you later."

He stepped out of her way and Holly entered the inn, door closing behind her.

Perhaps that's why he felt annoyed when he saw them together. Their friendship had evolved past the awkward pauses and mental blocks. They were relaxed around each other. Cared for one another, openly. A closeness he'd never experienced before.

It hit him.

On that Sunday, in front of the Sundae Inn, Chase finally realised it. He _wanted_ a friend – a real friend. Someone to learn about and share interests, to speak to without the uncomfortable silence, someone who Chase could be comfortable around so that he wouldn't have to keep up this façade.

And he wanted that person to be Holly.

He broke out into a run. Through the paved pathways of Waffle Town, on to the dirt trails in the Maple Lake District, until he reached the front door of his house. The adrenaline coursing through his veins made it difficult to slot his keys into the doorknob, but once he succeeded in unlocking it, he was rushing again, down the halls and towards the kitchen.

The potted sunflower sat on the windowsill, reflected in the glass.

Chase grabbed it.

Just one last destination to visit.

He'd been to her farm before, obviously, yet this time it seemed as if the path, the surrounding field, everything had grown miles longer, just to taunt him. When Chase finally reached Holly's house, he was huffing and puffing. He leant against the door, clutching the pot plant to his chest, trying to catch his breath. Professional athlete he was not, and probably would never be.

Slowly, his breathing returned to normal. For a moment, Chase stopped to take in his surroundings. He would never admit it aloud, but he enjoyed coming to Holly's farm. Compared to the Soufflé Farm, it hardly looked like a farm at all, yet the hard work and dedication – two things he admired greatly – shone through its dilapidated appearance.

Small green stalks poked out of the russet coloured soil, the first time he'd seen any sign of life from her crops. The one and only farm animal, a cow, grazed in the nearby field. The aroma of freshly cut hay was strong in the air.

That was Holly's scent: hay and something floral, like soap or shampoo. He remembered how it had even overpowered the spicy aroma of his kitchen, as he held her close that one afternoon.

A loud moo suddenly disturbed his reverie. Her cow seemed to be watching him from afar, a guard dog.

"Be quiet rump roast," He muttered.

But he was thankful for the reminder. Chase looked down at the sunflower in his hands. His heart started racing again. Thump, thump, thump.

With food there was always an easy excuse. 'Yolanda sent leftovers' or 'I made too much.' What would he say if he was caught leaving a present on her doorstep?

Chase knelt at the front step. His trembling hand set the plant pot on the cracked concrete. His heartbeat thudded loudly in his ears, making it difficult to think. However, another emotion awakened deep inside him, not excitement but something similar that gave him the same light-headed feeling. Thump, thump, skip.

He stood up and took one last look at the sunflower. He smiled.

Chase suddenly froze. He heard footsteps, voices – two; hers and _his_, and laughter. Panic seized his mind. He needed to hide away, quick.

He ducked out of sight around the wall and quietly manoeuvred his way through the long grass, until he was behind the barn that sat parallel to the house. The voices were growing nearer.

Here he was reduced to hiding in the shadows, where who knows what kind of spiders and snakes could be lurking underfoot. In opened-toed sandals no less. Was friendship really worth this? He asked himself.

It would be, if he wasn't such a coward. If he wasn't so afraid of letting people get close to him.

Chase let his eyes fall closed and tried to calm his agitated heartbeat. Their voices and laughter drifted by on the breeze, though, making him feel even worse.

"Holly, it looks like someone left you a present," He heard Calvin say. His eyes snapped open.

"But who?" She sounded surprised – and touched.

"A secret admirer, perhaps?" Calvin quipped.

Chase's stomach flip-flopped. Before he could stop himself, he was edging closer along the side of the barn, peering around the worn wooden wall. The view wasn't perfect, half obscured by the house, but he just had to see the look on Holly's face.

He had to see her smile.

"Calvin, you didn't…" She was murmuring.

The archaeologist shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't take credit for this sweet gesture."

"Really?" Chase frowned. There was a touch of disappointment to her voice.

"Unfortunately," He replied. "Although, this sweet gesture, on the other hand…"

Holly giggled. He brought their bodies together, closely, sunflower wedged between them. Touched her face. Lowered his head as she raised hers to meet him halfway.

Chase forced himself to avert his gaze. This was an entirely too private moment he shouldn't have been witnessing.

When he dared to look again, they had separated and Holly was smiling. A real smile.

Holly glanced at the plant in her hands. "I wonder who it was…"

"We should probably give it some water. Who knows how long it's been sitting out here," Calvin suggested.

She nodded. He heard the door swing open and they disappeared into the house.

An eternity passed before Chase deemed it safe enough to move from his shadowy cover. As he silently slipped away, he caught sight of something yellow in the nearby window.

In the end, his gift had done very little to cheer her up.

But, he came to realise, it didn't matter.

As long as Holly was happy.


	15. Risk

This chapter marks the official halfway point! Well… I've planned for this story to be thirty chapters long but that could change (it was originally supposed to be twenty-five chapters…!)

So bear with me for now. It'll be a while before we find out who manages to win over Holly's heart :')

* * *

_I'm afraid_

_Of risks, of danger_

_I don't want to get hurt_

**Bittersweet**

Sunlight pierced through gaps in the curtains, shining unpleasantly across Holly's face. She lay there, unresponsive, trying to cling to the dream world. After a few minutes, she was unable to ignore the intrusive glow any longer and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

Six o'clock. Another day, another morning.

Holly rolled over, curling her arm around her pillow. Another day Calvin had left before she'd woken up.

It wasn't his fault. They didn't have a choice in the matter; Calvin had to return to the Sundae Inn to keep suspicion at a low. He always made sure to stay until she fell asleep, when she was no longer aware that she was alone, and although that was comforting, a part of her wished he could be there with her the entire night.

Their relationship had changed so abruptly, she still was a little confused over exactly what it had evolved into. Definitely more than friends, that much had been clear ever since they'd spent their first night together. But did this have the potential for more?

At times, it really felt as if they were nothing more than friends who were doing each other a favour. He helped distract her from her problems and she helped stave off his loneliness. And there were other times, when Holly's heart would race as he gazed at her, when sparks travelled through her body as he gently brushed his fingers over her skin. During moments like these, she imagined herself with only Calvin and no one else.

She was foolish to imagine though. What did she know about relationships? She, who was barely into her twenties and whose experiences with romance equated to one high school sweetheart and a brief fling during college. When together with Calvin, her age and inexperience were made even more apparent. She was jittery and hesitant, while he knew exactly what to say, where to touch and linger, how to comfort her and make her forget.

And it was foolish to imagine, when they both knew it was the inevitable that their arrangement would end. After all, Calvin was only staying in Waffle Town for a year – less than a year now; three more seasons. Time was speeding up and some days went by in a flash. It would be over before they knew it.

Whatever they were and wherever their relationship would take them, Holly knew one thing: above all, she enjoyed Calvin's company.

For now, the farmer had no time to lie in bed, pondering depressing thoughts. There were chores to be done, preparations to be made for Angela's visit in a few weeks and the much more important task of ringing the Blue Bell. Mustering up all the energy she had, Holly threw her legs around the side of the bed. It didn't take her long to get ready either; she had showered, dressed and brushed her hair and teeth in no more than half an hour. All that was left was breakfast.

Holly walked out to the kitchen-living-dining area, wondering what she should eat – Calvin had made her promise to have better meals than just a few slices of bread – when something on the table caught her eye. A folded note propped up on its edges.

She read through it and her mood deflated. Calvin would be down in the Ganache Mines all day today it seemed. They'd have to forego their usual lunch at the Sundae Inn.

Suddenly she didn't feel very hungry. Still, farm work required a lot of energy, so she boiled an egg, toasted some bread and washed it down with a glass of orange juice.

Next on the 'to do' list was her chores. The farmer first watered the sunflower on her windowsill – taking another minute to wonder, for the millionth time, who had left it on her doorstep – and then made her way outside to do the same to her crops. She was pleased to see that after almost three seasons of failing to grow anything, her crops were starting to bloom into healthy plants which would hopefully give her equally healthy produce. The rest of her morning was spent grooming her now fully adult cow and afterwards she let it out to roam around in the field. By the time she completed her farm duties, it was almost eleven o'clock.

Perfect timing. Holly could make it to the Town Hall and catch Mayor Hamilton before he took his lunch break. Not wanting to risk missing him, she headed straight to Waffle Town and through the streets towards the Town Square.

The local fishermen and workers at On the Hook, Ozzie and his nephew Toby, passed her by as she crossed the square. They nodded and smiled in greeting, but she noticed the way the cheerfulness drained from their expressions when they looked away. Something distressing must've happened.

The voice returned then. That small spiteful voice in her mind that whispered sweet nothings of the island sinking back into a decline, all because she had failed.

Holly chewed at her lip, trying not be overwhelmed by fear and nerves again. She had been working hard to find out why she suddenly lost her ability to see and hear Finn, looking for a way to get him back. And she wasn't alone in her efforts; Calvin had spent so many hours reading through old history books, researching the legends, and every other day he set out to look for physical clues in the Ganache Mine. Everything, just for her. It would be insulting, not only to herself, but to the archaeologist as well, if she gave up now.

In fact, the reason why she needed to speak to the mayor was related to Blue Bell. Although the Harvest Goddess had no way to contact her, Holly thought she should at least try to continue her pursuit to ring the five bells of the Harvest King. Maybe, if fortune was feeling kind enough, her ability would even return along the way.

The Town Hall seemed to have been the oldest building in Waffle Town. It was large, spanning almost the entire length of the paved square in front of it. While the first floor was the reception area, the entire second floor served as a library, though, with the amount of dust collecting on the book covers, it appeared that very few people came by anymore.

Holly opened the door and stepped inside. Before she even had the chance to speak, someone gave an exasperated sigh. "I'm sorry, but like I said, there is nothing I can do about the lighthouse at this moment!"

"Excuse…me?" There was no one by the reception desk. She heard the sound of paper rustling, another exhale and then she spotted it: a platinum blond curl poked out over the top of the desk.

A head belonging to a young man surfaced moments later. "You're… an unfamiliar face," He murmured, cobalt blue eyes widening slightly at the realisation.

His head ducked down once again and the rustling noise grew more frantic. Every so often he resurfaced and placed the papers on the desk, until small piles gradually began to gather above him. "I-I'll be with you in just a moment!" He said, in between trips.

Curious, Holly walked up to the front desk and peered around the side. What had to have been months of paperwork was scattered everywhere across the floor. The boy was on all fours, hurriedly attempting to pluck up every form.

"Here, let me help you with that." Getting down on her knees, the farmer joined him.

He glanced up in surprise, "Oh… thank you."

She smiled. With two pairs of hands, the task went much quicker and soon every paper was off the floor and on the desk, arranged into neat and dauntingly tall stacks.

The boy straightened himself up, offering out his hand. "Once again, thank you for the assistance. My name is Gill Hamilton. You must be… the new farmer?"

"I'm Holly." Her smile widened as she shook his hand, "It's good to finally meet you Gill. I never expected you to be so young!" He couldn't have been any older than her brother Kevin and he was turning seventeen this year.

"Yes, well… I've been told that I'm rather mature for my age…" Gill's mumbling trailed off and he looked away to the side, cheeks colouring. He cleared his throat abruptly. "Holly was it? I'm sorry, but I'm too busy to chat at the moment, so if there's anything you need…"

Her eyes fell on the paper covered desk, "Are you handling all of this paperwork by yourself?"

"Ah, yes. Our secretary left a few months ago and well, I've been away, so it's been piling up."

"What about your father?"

Gill sighed – a drawn out, tired sigh that was unfitting on someone so young. "My father… tends to neglect what he deems boring. Of course, I understand the importance of maintaining an amicable relationship with the townspeople, but there are still formalities that are equally important that need to be taken care of…"

Mature for his age hadn't been an exaggeration at all, it seemed. Holly felt a little sorry for the mayor's son; he was just a teenager yet he carried these responsibilities on his shoulders. At the same time, though, she knew that he was trying so hard for the sake of everyone in Waffle Town.

As what he'd said registered in his mind, the boy averted his gaze, "S-Sorry, I got a little carried away."

"Would you like some help?" The farmer asked, unable to resist lending a hand, "I used to be a secretary before I moved here."

At first, Gill seemed to have been caught off guard. Then, his eyes softened. "I appreciate the offer, but I should be able to handle this lot by myself."

Her eyebrows still involuntarily knitted together. "If you say so… don't hesitate to ask if you do need help, though."

"I'll keep it in mind." His lips curved slightly and that was enough to show his gratitude, "But for now, is there anything I can do for you?"

The doubts and worries she had momentarily forgotten about resurfaced, spreading through her body in waves.

"I… I was wondering… where I could find the entrance to the waterways," She stammered out after a few moments of silence and staring.

Gill was unresponsive for a second. He folded his arms as his eyebrows came together into a confused frown. "Please excuse my asking, but why are you, a farmer, interested in the waterways?"

Her fingers started to tremble. She'd been dreading this for so long.

"Oh. I'm just… asking for my friend. Calvin. The archaeologist," She lied quickly. Gill's brows furrowed further – he probably saw straight through her. "You see, he's… busy today. In the mine. So he asked me if I could ask the mayor for the directions. Because there are ruins in the waterways, or that's what he thinks, at least. I guess he wants to investigate."

They fell silent again while Holly waited for the boy's reaction.

"Hmm, I have heard rumours that there is an unusual ancient structure down there," Gill began slowly, "However, I'm afraid your… friend is out of luck. The only entrance is blocked by a gate and the key needed to open it was lost many years ago."

"O-Oh…" What chance did she have of finding something that had been lost for years?

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of any help." His frown seemed more apologetic now.

She shook her head. "Don't be, I'm the one asking for the impossible." Besides, she thought to herself, if there was one thing she'd learnt in the recent weeks it was that there was always another way.

Holly was about to turn away, when a new idea sprang up in her head. "Gill, one more thing… do you happen to remember where the waterway key was lost?"

One of his eyebrows lifted questioningly. "The lighthouse. But I wouldn't go near there."

"Why?" She asked.

"It's haunted." Surprisingly, a playful smile managed to crack through Gill's serious demeanour, "Not that anyone believes in that sort of thing anymore, of course."

A haunted lighthouse? Holly pondered as she exited the Town Hall and made her way out on to the main streets of town. Was that the cause of the fishermen's long faces? It sounded like something straight out of a movie. Something unbelievable. Then again, she never thought fairies, goddesses and bells that controlled the power of the elements really existed either and she had been proven wrong time and time again.

Instead of dismissing it completely, she decided it would be a good idea to look into this oddity, given that she had no other clues to lead her anywhere anyway. Calvin would enjoy having a new mystery to unravel as well. She loved the way his blue eyes brightened in excitement at the thought of discovering something new, the way they got a faraway look in them as he rapidly searched through his mind for the right answer.

Local ghost stories were always passed on through word of mouth. Holly knew she should begin her investigation once again with the townspeople. Experience had also taught her that the best place for catching up on gossip was the Sundae Inn and the best time would be at dinner. She had a few more hours to pass before then, though, so Holly headed on home to her farm.

But not a minute after she'd stepped a foot onto her front door step, a sharp, frantic voice called out to her from a distance.

"Hollyyy…!"

The farmer swung around and was more than surprised to see a blonde girl sprinting down the dirt path, puffy pink dress and springy braids flailing around at all angles with the wind. Holly met the younger girl half way.

"Maya? What's wrong?" She asked as the blonde paused to catch her breath.

Maya reached for her hand, large eyes troubled, "Holly, oh thank goodness I found you. You have to come quick, Mr Calvin is hurt!"

Their surroundings fell silent, came to a complete standstill, as the news sunk in.

"W-What?" With each word, Holly felt something inside her crack, then start to crumble, until it finally collapsed and the panic set in. "What happened? Is… is he okay?"

"Owen and Luke found him unconscious in the mines, and…" The young girl stopped and shook her head, "Let's just go, they took him to the clinic!"

It seemed like they ran for an eternity, like they would never reach the Meringue Clinic. But even though there was a hollow feeling inside her chest, Holly pushed herself to keep going. She needed to see Calvin with her own two eyes, to make sure that he was all right, because if he wasn't, she would never forgive herself.

The blue and white building finally appeared at the end of the street. Maya pushed Holly inside, both girls gasping for breath as if they'd forgotten to inhale along the way. However, what they found was not what they were expecting. Priest in training Perry – who apparently helped Irene out, every now and then – stood behind the front desk, and when asked, he explained that Calvin had already been treated and was taken back to the Sundae Inn to rest.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Holly and Maya took it slower this time, walking to the Sundae Inn. Worry still plagued Holly's mind, but for now she could relax with the knowledge that the archaeologist wasn't seriously injured.

The inn was quiet, with only a few customers scattered amongst the tables. Maya's parents were no where to be seen, though they could hear her grandmother bustling around in the kitchen. Chase was probably with her.

"Come on!" Maya grabbed hold of the farmer's wrist again and pulled her over to the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Suddenly the stairs were blocked off. Purple eyes stared down at them through peach blond hair, expression unamused.

"Not now Chase, we've gotta see Mr Calvin–" The young girl huffed, trying to push him aside, "Move, please!"

Chase crossed his arms, "They're getting him settled in. Irene said no interruptions."

"But Holly's really worried about him!" Maya retorted.

"Maya, it's okay." The farmer glanced up at the hallway at the top of the stairs before her gaze drifted down to her shoes. "We should stay out of the way."

The suggestion earned a pout but the young girl relented in the end. Holly numbly wandered over to one of the tables and sat down to wait, while mere moments later Maya managed to sneak up the stairs when no one was looking, no doubt to linger around the door hoping for a peek inside.

Holly's concerns dissipated further now that she was here at the inn, but her mind was still weighed down with too many thoughts. She stared at the salt and pepper shakers on the tabletop, until the sound of nearing footsteps reached her ears. Her head rose up to see who it was.

Chase stood across from her. He met her eyes for a second then quickly looked away. "Uh... would you like some tea? And there's cake."

She smiled weakly, "If it wouldn't be too much trouble."

He nodded and, without another word, crossed the room to the kitchen. Moments later he returned, a cup of herbal tea in one hand, cake in the other. Chase set the food down in front of her and he seemed to hesitate, before finally deciding that he would join her at the table as well.

The aromatic scent of the tea calmed her and she wrapped her hands around the warm cup.

"I'm sure… he's fine," Chase spoke up all of a sudden. Holly glanced at him. He didn't notice, instead knotting his fingers together in an uncharacteristic nervous gesture, "I mean, he's probably been through a lot worse, right? So… don't worry so much."

Once again, Chase was doing his best to comfort her. She felt a grateful smile spread across her lips. He was a good friend.

They sat together, mostly in the quiet, until Holly finished her tea and cake. He took the empty dishes back to the kitchen. Not a moment later, Irene descended the staircase, followed by Jake and Colleen.

Holly jumped to her feet. Colleen caught her eye, smiled slightly and nodded. Relief washed over her. She made a quick dash up the stairs to the second floor and raced down the hall, to the room located at the very end.

Her hand shook as she turned the doorknob.

The man in the bed appeared to be sleeping, but he stirred at the sound of the door.

"Holly…" A smile crossed Calvin's face, marred slightly when he winced in pain, "What are you doing here?"

She took a few hesitant steps into the room. Thank goodness, Calvin was all right. Usually so strong and energetic, he looked unnaturally vulnerable in that bed with his head bandaged and his right ankle immobile, propped up by a stack of pillows. Bruises were beginning to form on his face and the visible part of his arms. Sympathy panged through her heart.

He gestured her over and she sat down at the foot of the bed, careful not to nudge him, in case he had other injuries she couldn't see.

"How are you feeling?" Her eyes settled on his hand and she wanted to take it, but she resisted. Her brow creased, "What happened?"

"It's nothing really, I'm fine. I just fell through a pitfall, would you believe it?" Calvin chuckled, seemingly unperturbed, "Hit my head and sprained my ankle."

Holly felt her frown deepen. It looked much more serious than that. His eyes, which were always so honest, gave away everything. "Tell me the truth," She murmured.

A few minutes of silence ticked by. He sighed in defeat, "But I don't want you to worry."

She stood up then. Took a few steps until she was at the head of the bed. Holly pushed the golden brown hair away from Calvin's eyes, cupped the side of his face and gently kissed his forehead. "You worry about me all the time. It's only fair that I return the favour."

When she sat down, she was closer, her hand on his. Risking his life may have been part of his job description, but it didn't change the fact that he was doing this all for her.

Calvin sighed again but it sounded much more content, "All right."

The archaeologist explained how there was a small cave in, which in turn caused the ground beneath him to crumble. He was caught in the chaos, unconscious and almost buried alive. Luckily, Owen and Luke found him after a few hours, and even luckier he managed to come out of the accident with only a fractured ankle and a minor concussion.

Holly stayed with Calvin for most of the afternoon. She told him about the lighthouse and the waterways. He seemed disappointed that he would have to sit on the sidelines for a few weeks but promised he would continue to help by reading through even more books. Holly just wished he would take it easy for a while.

When the farmer stood up to leave, Calvin held her back.

"Holly, have dinner with me, please…" He entwined his rough fingers around hers, rubbing gentle circles into her palm with his thumb.

"C-Calvin…"

"You're already here. And I'm sure we wouldn't be denied room service."

She looked away. The excuses came easily now. "But… you need to rest…"

He gave her a familiar smile, the sad curve to his lips that he got when he knew there was no point in persisting any further.

"…You're right. Wouldn't want to risk making my injuries any worse."

His hand moved away.

Holly's chest constricted. Even though they'd spent many nights together, even though she wondered about the possibilities, she still resisted his attempts at romance. Because, whatever their relationship had become, they both knew it was doomed to end.

Yet, this time, even though her mind screamed at her – it will never last, you'll only be hurting yourself and him – Holly found herself reaching out for his hand once more.

Surprise widened Calvin's blue eyes.

Holly smiled.

"I'd be delighted to have dinner with you, Calvin."


	16. Security

Romance takes time, my dear readers ;) and even though Holly seems preoccupied by Calvin at the moment, doesn't mean that Chase is completely out of the picture just yet!

* * *

_With you_

_I feel like I can do anything_

**Bittersweet**

Holly didn't want to move.

She felt too relaxed with Calvin's arm sitting warm around her waist and her head pressed against his chest, listening to his slow and steady heartbeat. Her mind was lost in a pleasant haze, enjoying the security his closeness brought. Every once in a while, a thought would pass by, a reminder that she had important errands that needed to be tended to and soon.

One of her eyes cracked open and lazily glanced at the clock on the wall. Almost 1 o'clock in the afternoon already. The temptation to lounge around all day was strong, but she didn't have that luxury. "Calvin, I should get going," She murmured.

Calvin sighed softly, as if to say 'Do you have to?' but he reluctantly withdrew his arm and allowed her to sit up properly.

"I'll come back as soon as I'm done," Holly promised, patting his hand.

"How about I come with you?" Calvin suggested instead, a boyish grin lighting up his bruise covered face. He shifted himself into an upright position, "This'd be a good chance to try out those crutches Irene sent over."

The wooden crutches were propped up against the wall on the far side of the room. She frowned in concern. "You have tried, and you almost fell down the stairs remember?"

"All I need is a little more practice. Practice makes perfect after all!"

Holly knew where this was coming from. Disappointed as the archaeologist was to have to stay behind, cooped up in his inn room, this persistence was also a sign that he was worrying again. And she was the source of his worry. She'd been restless and filled with nervous energy all morning.

"Calvin, thank you, but…you don't have to hold my hand all of the time. I can do this by myself."

His grin widened as he interlaced his fingers with hers, "But I like holding your hand."

She tried to keep her expression serious, but there was no stopping the smile that edged its way onto her lips. "I'm stronger than I look, really."

"I know you are." He gave her hand a squeeze, "I'm just going crazy being stuck in this room all day."

"The longer you rest, the quicker you'll get better…"

Calvin watched her, unspeaking for a moment, before he obediently laid back into his pillows. "Well, all right, I'll stay here. But only if you do me one favour."

"Anything."

The playful twinkle returned to his eyes. "Have dinner with me again tonight. Downstairs this time."

Holly leant forward and gently pressed her lips to his. She pulled back with a smile, "It's a date."

Feeling more at ease, Holly left Calvin and the Sundae Inn, her next destination being the lighthouse that overlooked the sea. The nervous energy that had built up inside her slowly started to change into excitement and anticipation – there was still the chance that everything could go smoothly. If it did, Finn may be returned to her. Holly missed the little Harvest Sprite and longed to see his smile, to hear his cheerful voice call out to her again.

And it was also comforting to know that even if her day didn't turn out the way she hoped, Calvin would be there for her in the evening with a kind word or a hug to lift her spirits. Security, comfort, reliability; that was what he always gave her, the reason why she knew could trust him with anything.

As the farmer neared the coastline, the breeze dropped in temperature and the scent of the ocean permeated the air around her. Holly paused, facing the sea. Closed her eyes. In the distance, the waves crashed against the shore, birds called out to their flocks and a pair of feet crunched in the sand, steps growing nearer and nearer.

She inhaled deeply and silently said a prayer that after today everything would be different – no, that everything would return to normal.

"Just what are you doing?"

Instead of jumping in surprise, Holly felt herself smile. That voice was familiar now. Coincidence seemed to have brought them together most of the time but he was the one other person who had always been there for her. Even if he had a roundabout way of showing it.

"I could ask you the same thing…" Her eyes slowly opened, "Chase."

A lopsided grin made its way onto his face as he held up his hand in a shy wave, "Hey."

They stood quietly, taking in the scenery, before Holly spoke up again. "Heading to work already?" She asked.

Shaking his head, he shrugged, "Taking a walk. I've got some time to kill before my shift starts."

"It sounds like you need another hobby. All you do is work," Holly joked.

Chase raised an eyebrow, "You sound exactly like Yolanda."

She stifled a giggle, relieved to see that they were much more relaxed around each other than usual.

"So you didn't answer my question," He prodded, "What are you doing?"

Holly's gaze drifted to her feet, "I was on my way to the lighthouse…"

"Oh."

And it was unnerving, how the comfortable silences could so easily be dispelled into something awkward.

"Everyone's saying the lighthouse is haunted," She blurted out in a last bid to salvage the conversation.

"Haunted? As in ghouls and ghosts?" Chase frowned as he crossed his arms, "And here I thought the Harvest Goddess was farfetched."

Holly didn't fully believe these words. She'd seen the hidden curiosity in his eyes that day they repaired the Yellow Bell together and she knew he wouldn't have helped her if he thought it was a completely waste of time. "Come on Chase, didn't you ever believe in ghosts when you were a kid?"

Chase fell silent, looking off to the side. Holly wondered if she'd said something wrong, something that had the potential to throw off the seemingly delicate balance which had to be maintained whenever they spoke.

"I was a very boring child." His voice was light, teasing, but it carried an undertone that told her they were no longer allowed to broach that particular subject. Nevertheless, he continued, "Why are you suddenly so interested in ghosts anyway?"

"No reason really… I'm just… curious," She explained, a little too slowly.

A sigh, "Stop it, Holly."

Stern eyes met with hers. Holly held his gaze as long as she could, trying to make herself appear as innocent as possible, before she averted her eyes, unable to take the scrutiny any more.

His brow furrowed as he seemed to struggle with what he wanted to say. "This… has something to do with those bells, doesn't it? That's why you're being so secretive."

She kept her eyes low, "I never was good at lying."

Chase made no effort to disagree. Silence – the heavy, uncomfortable kind – hung thick in the air between them. Would this be the conversation that would break their fragile connection? She asked herself. Would this be the point where Chase decided he'd had enough?

"Maybe… maybe I'll come with you," was what he said instead and this time Holly's head shot up in surprise.

"Really?"

"I don't have anything better to do." Chase turned away so she couldn't see his face, "Unless you don't want me to…"

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" Holly said quickly, "I'd love some company actually."

He didn't respond for a little while, as if he didn't really believe her, but he eventually gave her a small smile. With that, she felt herself relax and they quickly fell into step with each other, headed in the direction of lighthouse.

Every so often Holly would steal a coy glance out of the corner of her eye at the blond man walking beside her.

Alone with Chase like this, talking and strolling along leisurely, it was almost… comfortable.

Though she felt a little guilty for making that big spiel about independence to Calvin, she was glad Chase wanted to come along. They were only just starting to get to know each other and she didn't want that to stop. Each time she learnt something new about him or when she saw a different side to him, it felt like she had accomplished something.

A challenge – that was the simplest way to put it. In complete contrast to Calvin, Chase kept entirely to himself and that made it difficult to guess what he was thinking. As nerve wracking as that was sometimes, there was also something comforting about the silences that so often reigned over their conversations. Like, he already knew what went through her mind and understood completely without a word needing to be uttered.

Perhaps she underestimated the strength of his friendship.

"I know I'm handsome, but you don't have to keep staring at me."

Holly jerked out of her stupor, "S-Sorry… I spaced out."

He laughed, "What are you thinking so hard about?"

"I was… thinking about the bells," She lied.

"Oh, right. Of course."

The anxiety crept back into her mind as Holly's thought back to her task, "If things don't go right this time…"

Chase cleared his throat lightly, "Uh… you know Holly, if you want to know more about the lighthouse, you should probably talk to the kids. Paolo and Chloe love crazy stuff like that. And for some reason, they think I care too." His voice lowered, annoyed, although it looked as if he was fighting back a smile, "Just the other day they were going on about the witch in the Praline Forest… and don't get me started on the fairies."

Holly giggled, "I never knew you were so good with kids."

"N-Nothing like that…" He muttered, running a hand through his hair, "They always come to the inn for ice cream."

"Admit it Chase, you're a big softy on the inside," She teased.

He grumbled but couldn't help that his stony expression eased a little, "Well… they are fun to talk to, I guess. They're so simple and honest. I kind of miss that."

Moments like these, when Chase surprised her like this with his gentle side, made enduring the awkwardness worthwhile.

Holly smiled warmly, "I know what you mean."

But the moment came to a sudden end as they arrived at the wooden pier. Before heading to the lighthouse, Holly and Chase paid a visit to the fishery On the Hook. Paolo, along with his father Ozzie and cousin Toby were all more than happy to fill them in on the mysteries.

Ozzie explained that the lighthouse's beam had been fading for quite a while now and just the day before the light finally went out completely. When he and Toby tried to fix the problem, they couldn't even get the door open – the point at which Paolo piped up; apparently, it was the fault of a disgruntled ghost.

The problems didn't end there either. In conjunction with the lighthouse losing power, the fish population was steadily decreasing and the ocean waves had grown rough and dangerous overnight. There was no way Captain Pascal could return to Waffle Island with the seas so unsafe.

Which meant Angela wouldn't be able to visit.

Holly thanked the fishermen for their time and information, bid them goodbye and left, Chase in toe.

They paused in front of the store, as the farmer took a moment to absorb what she'd just learnt. Anyone else would think that the lighthouse, the fish and the sea were all unfortunate coincidence, but it was clear to her – this all had to do with the Blue Bell. She needed to hurry, to ring the bell and restore life to the seas before anything else happened.

"Holly, are you okay?" Chase asked quietly, after a few minutes had passed.

Holly was staring into the distance, "I am. Why do you ask?"

"It's just… I know your sister was supposed to be visiting soon…"

She shook her head, feeling defiant, "No, if I can fix this… she'll still be able to."

He grinned, "I'm sure you can do it."

Holly faced him and that playful smile, knowing, for once, that it was genuine – he believed in her. Her own lips curved upwards and she sprang into a quick step, almost a run, with Chase trailing not too far behind.

The lighthouse was situated directly across from On the Hook, on a small island separate from the rest of Waffle Town. They crossed the bridge and Holly craned her neck, taking in the marvellous sight. This was her first time seeing the lighthouse up close. It was so tall; she wondered how many stairs needed to be climbed to reach the peak.

After the thrill had worn off, Holly and Chase set about investigating. Just as the fishermen had said, the lighthouse door would not budge, no matter how hard either tried to turn the doorknob.

Holly ran her hand along the white bricks, looking for something – a hidden switch, a trap door, anything – she just had a _feeling _that the lighthouse had a secret she needed to find. Even when she'd circled the building once, she just retraced her steps.

"This is no good… there's nothing here," Chase muttered as she resurfaced from her second loop around, "We're not going to find anything."

"I can't give up, Chase," She said, "There has to be something. I have this… feeling."

He snorted, "Fine, you can waste your time, but I'm not going to stick around."

She ignored him. If he wanted to leave, she wasn't going to stop him. Turning back to the lighthouse, a sudden jolt of energy ran through her body as her eyes fell upon the entrance. Maybe the secret was hiding in plain sight.

Hand outstretched, she slowly approached the door.

Behind her, Chase sighed. The sound of his departing footsteps reached her ears.

Her palm made contact with the wood. Then, Holly's hand went right through it.

"What the hell–?"

She glanced at Chase, both wide-eyed and frightened.

An unexpected force grabbed hold of her hand. Holly tried to pull away. It tugged her forward, hard. The door swallowed her forearm. Her elbow. Her shoulder. And when it consumed the whole of her upper body, the coastline, the lighthouse, Chase, everything disappeared in a flash.

Holly blinked. She was briefly blinded, seeing nothing but black and flickers of light. As her vision returned, her surroundings became clearer. It was a room, dimly lit and cluttered with too much furniture. The scent of freshly ground coffee was strong in the air. Was this the inside of the lighthouse?

"How… were you able to enter?"

The quiet voice startled her so much, she backed up against the door. Suddenly she became aware of the distant sound of fists banging on wood and a man calling out her name on the other side.

"Answer me." That was when Holly noticed a man standing in front of her. His dark clothing carried an unusual and mystical air about them. Half of his face was obscured by ethereally silver hair, a contrast to his tanned skin. His uncovered eye surveyed her with caution.

"W-What is this place?" She gasped. There was no where she could run to, no way to escape.

"This… is my home," The man replied

"The lighthouse is your home?"

He nodded slowly, "And you… are an intruder."

"I'm sorry," Holly stammered, "I-I don't know how I even got here."

"You must leave." The man stepped forward, drawing his hand out from beneath the wide sleeves of his blue robe. As he moved, his silver bangs shifted and Holly caught a glimpse of his other eye – golden.

Holly held up her hands, "W-Wait! Um… my name is Holly. What's yours?"

He was caught off guard.

"I'm… a wizard," He murmured after a bout of silence.

"A wizard? But what's your name?" Holly asked again, forcing herself to smile kindly.

The wizard stared at her, "My name… is not of importance to humans. I am just the wizard. Now… leave."

"Can you help me? I have some questions about the lighthouse," She exclaimed before she could stop herself, "It won't take long. Please…"

"…Very well."

She relaxed slightly. "Do you know what caused the lighthouse to fade?"

"…Poor maintenance," The wizard offered but Holly was sure he knew more than what he was letting on, "If that is all–"

"Have you found a key around here? It's been missing for a long time and this was the last place it was seen."

The mysterious man's expression did not change, but she saw the growing exasperation in his eyes. Still, he crossed the room and stopped at the desk that sat adjacent to the back wall. It overflowed with books, coffee mugs and long sheets of paper – star charts. He rummaged through the clutter until he found what he was searching for.

He approached her and held out his hand. She hesitantly did the same. The cool metal key fell into her open palm.

Holly inspected the key. There was a small bell engraved into its metallic surface, a sure sign. Her heart skipped in excitement. "This is exactly what I was looking for!" She was one step closer to ringing the Blue Bell. Only now, the next question on her mind was if its Harvest Sprite guardian would appear to her.

"Now… is that all?" The wizard asked.

"Yes, thank you, Mr Wizard, thank you so much," Holly said over and over.

He seemed unfazed by her gratitude. Remaining silent, the wizard gestured at her to step aside. With his hand outstretched in a similar pose to the one she had unwittingly imitated before, he closed his eyes and the door suddenly swung open without a hand being laid upon it.

Holly thanked the wizard one last time, about to leave, when he reached out and caught her arm.

"Your heart… feels… lost," He murmured, his piercing eyes staring straight into hers, "But do not worry. You… are not alone."

The last thing she saw was the wizard's fading face.

For what seemed like an eternity, Holly couldn't open her eyes. Her mind was lost in a haze again, feeling too warm and too comfortable to move. Fingers brushed against her cheek – it had to have been Calvin. They were back at the inn, laying in each other's arms, relaxed and secure. But there was something interrupting her pleasant daydream, an incessant voice that was frantically calling out her name.

"…olly!"

Slowly, she began to stir.

"Holly!"

Everything, from her arms to her eyelids, felt so heavy.

"Come on, wake up! Holly…!"

She willed her eyes to open.

A blurred face sat over her, upside-down. Her vision cleared – a handsome face framed by peach blond hair, eyebrows that were furrowed into a deep frown and purple eyes filled with concern. Chase.

Holly tried to move. Her head was resting on his lap, but he held her still, hands either side her shoulders. "Take it easy," Chase murmured softly, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah… I think." Her mind was still a little fuzzy. Nothing hurt, at least. Although with Chase holding her down like this, she could feel her face slowly turning red.

They sat together for a while, unmoving, until Chase allowed her to sit up. He offered his hand to her and helped her to her feet.

"Are you sure you're feeling all right?" He repeated, "Maybe you should go to the clinic…"

"I'm fine, really."

Chase wasn't very convinced but he didn't push her. He waited a few seconds before speaking again, "Holly… how did you go through the door like that?"

"I don't… know." She frowned as she thought back – why was there a strange block in her memory? The image of her arm getting stuck in the door was vivid but after that, there was nothing.

"I was banging on the door for five minutes straight… didn't you hear me?" He touched her arm, worried.

Holly's head lowered. "I can't…" Her words trailed off. Something sat by her feet, glinting in the sunlight. She knelt down and picked it up, "A key?"

It came rushing back. The mysterious man in the lighthouse. The Wizard. He'd given her this key. The key to the waterways.

"What about the key?" Chase asked.

She opened her mouth, ready to tell him. But wouldn't it be too much for him to handle in one day? He'd looked so… frightened.

"My house key," Holly finished lamely, "I must've dropped it."

The look he gave her filled her with guilt.

"Come on, let's go back." Chase walked off ahead, starting to make his way across the bridge.

The sky was turning orange; late afternoon already, where did those hours disappear to? To Holly's relief, Chase didn't interrogate her any further. She was still trying to understand what had happened herself – when she discovered one answer, a million other questions always popped up.

On the street leading to the Sundae Inn, they stopped, trading shy glances as they each waited for the other to speak.

Chase broke the silence first, "I'd better get to work. If I'm late again Yolanda will have my head…"

She nodded.

He turned to leave. "I'll… see you around then."

"Actually, I'm coming by the inn later," She said, the memory suddenly jumping to mind, "Calvin invited me to dinner."

"Oh, dinner huh…" His eyebrow rose slightly, "Are you sure you're up to it?"

"I'm okay, and besides… I promised him," She murmured.

"Like a date?"

Her cheeks flushed. "Well… I… I guess this time it is…"

His face fell. It wasn't in an obvious way; his expression remained the same, calm, but the corners of his mouth twitched and the space between his eyebrows wrinkled slightly.

"You've changed since you started hanging around him."

"I-I have?"

Chase didn't reply straight away. He gazed at her, face solemn and purple eyes unguarded, "You don't look so sad anymore."

Holly clutched at her left forearm. She thought over the past few weeks and her whole body felt warmer, "He's really… been there for me."

"He seems like a nice guy."

"Yeah, he is…" She smiled fondly, looking down the street but not really seeing anything. Then it hit her, "Y-You're a really nice guy too Chase! And a really good friend!"

"You're probably the first person to ever say that." He laughed, "Thanks Holly."

The farmer moved closer. "No… thank you, for today and for everything you've done." Her hand lifted, wanting to reach out to him, but in the end she decided against it and stepped back once more.

Chase smiled at her. Though, it wasn't the relaxed, genuine smile she'd grown used to seeing.

He raised his hand. "Bye, Holly."

"Goodbye… Chase."

And then they went their separate ways.


	17. Mistake

I'm sorry (well not really) but Calvin will be sticking around for some time. I'll give you guys one ray of hope though: he won't be around forever…!

* * *

_I don't understand_

_These thoughts and feelings_

**Bittersweet**

The one thing Chase hated most in the world was being treated like an idiot.

It happened in the kitchen, on those rare occasions where his mind would blank and he forgot a step or an ingredient or did something similarly stupid. Yolanda gave him the most condescending stare that made his face burn in embarrassment, then proceeded to correct him as if he were a small child.

Even worse was the way Holly treated him. She'd dragged him into her mess when he had wanted nothing to do with her. Foolishly, he allowed himself to grow to _care_ about what she did. But she still tried to hide the truth from him, spoke to him as if he had no idea what was going on around him. Though he didn't know the exact details, he was willing to listen, to learn. Couldn't she see that he wanted to help her?

Her lies and secrets didn't end with the bells either. Holly waited until the very last minute to be honest about her relationship with Calvin. It was so obvious, the whole town had figured it out already. They were hardly discreet; it didn't take a genius to figure out why Calvin returned to the inn late at night these days – so late, in fact, that Chase had actually run into him once or twice on his way home. Why did they even bother to pretend nothing was going on?

On second thought, why did their relationship annoy him so much anyway? Holly was just his friend. She could do whatever she wanted, with whoever she wanted. Then again, because she was a friend, Chase was entitled to worry and care about what she did and who she did it with. Not that he should be worried, after all, Calvin seemed like a nice guy and they were responsible adults.

And it certainly wasn't like he was _jealous_ of Calvin. If anyone ever thought that, they were crazy.

Yet, no one ever had and it was Chase's mind that was coming up with these crazy insinuations.

His head started to ache and he longed to go home, but unfortunately, he remembered why he was standing in front of the Sundae Inn in the first place – work. He buried his irritation once again and pushed open rustic doors.

Inside, it was quiet, as it always was before dinner time. Colleen greeted him as she packed up the front desk for the evening and Maya, who was tidying up askew tablecloths and chairs, gave him a playful nudge when he walked by. He could hear footsteps and muffled voices above; most likely the sounds of Jake conversing with their injured archaeologist guest.

Chase entered the kitchen. Yolanda's eyes darted to the wall clock. They narrowed slightly, but she made no comment about the time. He put on his apron and without being told, began his usual preparation routine, a task that mainly consisted of chopping the necessary ingredients. Now that he was busy, those pesky thoughts had no opportunity to resurface.

He didn't get much work completed though because not ten minutes after he'd started, Maya floated over, looking like a schoolgirl who'd just discovered the juiciest gossip on the playground. The cook ignored her for the most part, until she sat down at the counter and started to fidget. He knew she wouldn't stop unless he asked.

Chase sighed. "What are you looking so happy about?"

Maya was having a difficult time fighting back a grin. She amused herself with one of the drink coasters, "Oh nothing really… my dad just told me that Mr Calvin reserved a table for two~"

His stomach twisted. _Don't react; be nonchalant._

"So?"

"So that means he's planning to have a romantic date with Holly tonight!" She said, emphasising her point by slapping the coaster on the counter.

"They have dinner here all the time, doesn't mean anything," He dismissed. Even though he knew it to be true. Way before Holly had confirmed it; he had seen it with his own eyes, in the way they touched, smiled, stared at each other.

Maya sighed emphatically, "It's so typical of you to be so naïve in the ways of love, Chase…"

"You're one to talk," He scoffed, "How many dates have you ever been on?"

Her cheeks flushed but just as she was about to retort, Yolanda cut in.

"Chase, can I talk with you for a moment?" She asked. His mentor seemed more serious than usual.

He nodded and left a fuming Maya to follow after the older woman. They moved further towards the back of the kitchen, near the large walk in storage room. "What is it?" He thought she would scold him for arguing instead of working.

Yolanda shot a stern glance over his shoulder and he knew Maya was probably snooping around, trying to listen in. The older woman turned her attention back onto him, "I want you to take the lead in this dinner service."

"S-Serious?" Chase blurted out, more than shocked. There had been no indication of this; his mentor had remained her usual strict self all week.

"Very," Yolanda continued, "You've been getting better everyday since you returned and now, I think it's about time you to show me exactly how much you've improved."

The chance he'd been waiting so long for. He grinned, "I won't let you down!"

Yolanda nodded, pleased by his enthusiasm. Chase felt the excitement and adrenaline course through his body and his walked with a spring in his step to the kitchen. Acting as the lead chef meant he would finally be cooking the main meals, instead of just preparing simple entrees and side dishes. He also had to be organised, keep track of the customers' orders and make sure that every morsel of food they sent out to the dining room was perfect. It would be tough but he was ready.

The patrons slowly began to trickle in at six. Kathy, the other waitress, arrived for work. By six thirty, only half of the Sundae Inn dining room was full and it didn't look as if it would be getting any busier. This annoyed Chase, but at the same time he supposed it was for the best. With only a few orders at a time, the possibility of him making any mistakes was marginally reduced.

That was what he thought, at least. However, something else still preoccupied Chase's mind. Every ten minutes or so he'd look out to the dining room, checking the hour, watching and waiting for when Holly would appear. With his attention only half on his work, he started to slip up: he mixed up multiple orders, forgot to season, sent out lukewarm food and even managed to burn his hand.

Yolanda was reaching her breaking point and so was he – what in the world was wrong with him? This shouldn't be affecting him so much. And more importantly, why was it affecting him _at all_?

He tried his best to put these thoughts out of his head and concentrate on his work but at seven thirty, when the doors opened again, everything fell to pieces.

Maya's voice rang out across the room, "Holly, welcome! You're right on time!"

Chase looked out to the dining room.

There was Holly, over by the door. Her appearance had changed, dressed in clothing that was less suited for work and more for a date – a ruffled shirt that was three shades of yellow, dark brown pants cut off at the knee, white sandals and to complete the ensemble she'd tied a pink bandana around her neck. Chase stared, lips parted slightly, for so long that his mouth dried out. She looked… more beautiful than he cared to think.

On the other side of the room, Calvin appeared at the top of the stairs, supported by wooden crutches either side of him. He slowly ambled down each step until he was at the bottom, where Holly met him with a bright smile. Even he was dressed up for an occasion. He had chosen to leave his hat behind, and wore a light shirt and dress pants, without a jacket because it was a rather warm summer night.

As if on cue, Maya popped up at his side with a small bouquet in her hands. She handed it over to Calvin, who in turn presented it to Holly. Chase couldn't help feeling spiteful glee that came from knowing those flowers wouldn't last long. But Holly was happy all the same.

Their waitress guided them to their table – for two, as requested – over by the windows in the far corner. Even with crutches Calvin still managed to do the gentlemanly thing, pulling out Holly's chair for her and pushing it in as she sat down. He took his seat, they looked at their menus, then Maya came by again to take their orders. She disappeared and they were left alone.

Holly placed her hand on the table. Calvin reached out and took it. Their fingers laced together as they gazed at one another, eyes filled with tenderness, seeing no one else except for each other.

As Chase stared out into the dining room, something happened. Suddenly, he no longer saw Calvin sitting with Holly.

He saw himself.

Chase was the one sitting across from Holly. He could feel her skin against his as they interlocked their fingers. Pictured the smile that would spread across her face as she took a delicate first taste of the dinner he'd prepared especially for her. Heard her gentle voice whisper 'thank you' in his ear.

"Are you even listening?"

He blinked and reality came flooding back. What was that little day dream all about? The heat of the kitchen must've been getting to him, causing him to hallucinate. But he had no time to dwell – someone cleared their throat loudly.

Maya stood directly in his line of vision, in a huff, "Did you get that order or not Chase?"

"Uh… no. Sorry," He muttered. Maya gave him a concerned frown, but she repeated the order as she handed him the ticket and headed back out amongst the tables to see if anyone else needed to be attended to.

The cook glanced at the slip of paper, rereading the order that was hastily scrawled on it. Table seven – this was Holly and Calvin's table. The realisation dredged up even more unwanted and foreign emotions. He couldn't let this defeat him. The faster he cooked, the quicker they would eat and their date would be over before it had the chance to even cross his mind again; this became his personal mantra as he worked.

Success. In no time at all, Chase had finished the cooking. It even got the approving nod from Yolanda. All that was left was the plating up.

The dining room had slowed considerably in the passing hours, so the waitresses stood off to the side near the bar, talking amongst themselves. They were loud enough, he caught every word they said.

"Don't Holly and Mr Calvin make the most adorable couple?" Maya gushed.

"I had a feeling something was going on between them," Kathy murmured, leaning against the bar counter as she observed the table from afar, "I never thought he'd be her type, though…"

She glanced over her shoulder and caught Chase's eye for a moment. He quickly averted his gaze, focusing solely on the plates in front of him. Thankfully he was almost done.

"'Cause he's older?" The younger girl asked.

"That, and well… look at him. Calvin is the definition of pure rugged masculinity." He rolled his eyes. Even Kathy seemed to froth at the mouth over the archaeologist, but then again, he was sure she and Owen had something going on behind the scenes.

"Table seven is up," Chase interrupted, hoping to end this mindless chatter.

But Maya just ignored him and pondered the other girl's words, "That's true. But he also looks like a movie star and every movie star needs a beautiful leading lady!"

Kathy laughed, "You're so cute Maya."

He'd had enough. He unceremoniously dumped the plates in front of the girls, "I said table seven is up! Stop gossiping and do your damn jobs for once!"

"Chase!" Yolanda bellowed, "If you can't even work with the waitresses, you should give up any hope of ever working in a professional kitchen!"

He turned away and nodded, although he was much too frustrated to care what she said. Just keep your mind on your work, he told himself as he moved on to the next order. But it was getting too much. Kathy called out his name, then Maya; everyone was talking to him at once. Chase spun around to retort. His forearm clipped an empty plate that was sitting on the countertop. It flew off and shattered on the tiled floor. He swore loudly and immediately got down on his knees to clean up the mess. Left unattended, the pan he had been using overheated, spitting hot oil everywhere. Yolanda scolded him. The waitresses called out his name.

In the midst of the chaos, Chase glanced out into the dining room for a fleeting second.

From all the way across the room, Holly was watching him.

And that was his breaking point.

"Shut up, all of you!" Chase shouted as he tore the apron off from around his waist and neck, "I've had it!"

The older woman fumed, "And I've had it with you! I gave you a chance to prove yourself and this is all you have to offer? I have no idea what is wrong with you today Chase but you'd better get it together and quickly, or don't bother coming back to my kitchen!"

The whole inn had gone quiet and he felt as, one by one, curious pairs of eyes peered intently through the open counter.

Chase stared at his feet, seething, hating the waitresses, his mentor, himself and most of all Holly.

This was all her fault. He didn't come to Waffle Island to make friends. The only thing he had been ever interested in was studying and improving his cooking. But then she came along, wormed her way into his life and ruined everything.

He stormed out of the Sundae Inn.

The night air was balmy but it came as a cool breeze of relief after being in that kitchen. At a loss of what to do, Chase paced around in front of the inn for a few minutes, then leant against the brick wall and slowly sunk to his knees. He gripped his head, as if he could squeeze the answers from his brain. How could he have allowed himself to lose his composure like that?

Suddenly, the doors swung open. His blood ran cold and he prayed – to the Harvest Goddess or whoever else would take pity on him – that she would not be there when he mustered up the courage to raise his head.

"Chase?"

No one was listening to his prayers.

He scrambled to his feet and deliberately kept his back faced to her.

"What do you want Holly?" Chase asked hotly.

"I just wanted to see if you were doing okay," She murmured.

"Why do you care? Aren't you here on a date?" The words came out harsher than he intended but if it chased her away, it didn't matter.

Holly took a few hesitant steps closer, "I… am. But Calvin… he understands."

"Go back inside. To him," He spat.

Silence took hold of them both. He heard her footsteps retreat towards the door and she opened it. Deciding against it, she pushed the door closed once again.

"No. Not until you tell me you're okay."

"Look, it's no big deal. I just made some mistakes. I'll get over it." But it was a big deal. He let his guard down, he let himself _care_ about someone else, and now, he was just beginning to realise just how much of an effect it had on him.

And truthfully, knowing that one person could disrupt his life that much terrified him.

"It's more than that…" Holly said, still cautiously moving nearer, "What's wrong Chase?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"No… you're not. I can see you're not."

He remained silent. Maybe if he didn't say anything, she'd leave him be to wallow in his failure and uncertainty like he wanted to.

She could be irritatingly persistent if she so wanted to be.

Holly made it to his side. Her scent, an amalgamation of fresh hay, something floral and also something foreign – a man's cologne – flooded his senses. She touched his arm. Her hand was no longer soft and smooth; calluses had formed on her fingertips and palm, the toll of her labour.

His pulse raced and his chest tightened, making it difficult to breathe.

"Chase…" She started. Her voice was so gentle, so kind. "You've been such a good friend to me, and you've helped me with so much… I just want to return the favour. If you need to talk or if there is anything I can do–"

He couldn't handle this any longer.

"There is one thing you can do," He said quietly, "Just stay out of my business."

"I-I'm sorry?"

Chase turned around, facing her for the first time that night. Her eyes were wide and bewildered. His own were narrowed and cold.

"Just stay away from me."

Any other girl might've cried, or screamed, or even slapped.

But not Holly.

For a moment, she was struck dumbfounded. Slowly, his words began to sink in and the realisation was reflected on her face: her eyes lowered as her eyebrows came together, and then her lip quivered. She forced herself to smile apologetically, "I stuck my nose in where it wasn't wanted again… I'm so sorry."

Her words were a quiet whisper, although each syllable shot straight through his heart with the force of a bullet. Chase watched as she made her way back to the Sundae Inn, her shoulders weighed down with the same heaviness he felt in his chest.

Call her back, a part of his mind screamed at him. Apologise. Don't let her walk away again.

His throat felt too dry to make a sound. The door shut.

Gone.

It didn't matter, Chase told himself. He didn't need her. He didn't need friendship or anything else.

Yet, as he stared at the Inn's closed doors, he felt hollow, filled only with a nameless emotion that burned and twisted painfully in his chest.

What did this mean?


	18. Hope

Sorry for the delay.

See how Calvin's inclusion is helping the story? Chase wouldn't have realised his feelings, if he didn't have some competition…! Now the problem is getting him to confront those feelings. Well, we'll see what happens~

* * *

_Without you_

_I don't know what I'll do_

**Bittersweet**

Located beneath the surface of Waffle Island was a maze-like networking of tunnels, which the locals had dubbed the underground waterways. The entrance had been crafted in such a way that it appeared to be a part of the island itself, stealthily hidden out of sight by a lengthy stone stairway, and to ensure no adventurous child or inquisitive townsperson could find themselves at the risk of injury, a heavy iron gate served as a protective barrier.

The only key that opened the gate had once been under Mayor Hamilton's watchful eye, but for whatever reason, it suddenly disappeared without a trace one day. Though Gill had scolded his father for being careless, it wasn't that great of a loss. For one, there were other access points scattered across town if any maintenance needed to be carried out. And, if anyone managed to find the key, no one would know what it was for. Everyone simply accepted that the key was lost forever and moved on.

Except, now, that key was in Holly's possession.

Unlike with the other bells, Holly felt a cloud of apprehension looming over her head. The waterways were said to be susceptible to sudden flooding – a danger that was only amplified by the recent unpredictability of the seas – but she had no other choice but to venture into the unknown. She had to ring the Blue Bell and quickly, before the situation with the lighthouse worsened any further.

The farmer made her way through the dank passageways with nothing more than a flashlight to guide her. The darkness was so intense, Holly could see no further beyond the small pool of light at her feet. Each step she took was a risk, not knowing whether there would be path or water in front of her, if there were dangers lurking beneath inside these dense waterways. Despite this, she never slowed her pace nor did she turn back. Her desire to save Waffle Town overrode any fear that lurked in the back of her mind.

Eventually, Holly found the light at the end of the tunnel. Literally; sunlight filtered through an overhead water grate, dimly illuminating her surroundings. The concrete tunnels had come to an end at a small cave, which strangely enough was dotted with the remnants of what appeared to be a temple, much like the one located near the Goddess Tree.

And there, in the middle of it all was the Blue Bell of water, eerily pristine and already mounted on its frame.

Her heart had soared at the sight. The moment had finally arrived, she thought. Upon ringing the Blue Bell, the oceans would calm and bring relief to the fishermen, Angela would be able to visit and most importantly, Finn would return. Everything would be back to normal.

However, when Holly tried to summon the Harvest Sprite guardian there had been no response. She called until her voice was nothing more than a hoarse whisper, when the batteries in her flashlight almost ran out but even then nothing happened.

In the cruellest of ironies, it appeared that the Harvest Goddess had been the one to lose faith in her.

_What do I do now?_ The question reverberated inside her head.

She didn't want to give up. Not all hope was lost, was it? She just needed a new approach, a new outlook on her situation, guidance on what to do next. And there was only one other person she could think of who fit that description.

The Wizard who resided within the lighthouse by the beach. Surely he could be of assistance to her – if he was willing, of course. Thinking back to how he'd reacted the last time she unintentionally fell through his front door, that seemed unlikely.

Then again, it wasn't as if Holly had anything to lose.

Fuelled by urgency and determination, Holly managed to navigate her way back to the surface. The sky was darker than she remembered, the sun already slipping below the horizon – had she really been down there that long? No wonder the fresh air and sunlight felt so relieving. She wondered if it was a good idea to bother the wizard at this hour, after all she didn't want to pester him; finally, she decided that it didn't matter, because she was sure he would be annoyed by her sudden visit no matter what time she dropped by.

The farmer returned to town via the long staircase and started off towards the beach. It was the time of day where very few people roamed the streets, most retiring for the approaching evening or heading over to the Sundae Inn for dinner and the chance to unwind. Which was good for Holly; no one would be around to ask what she was doing loitering around the haunted lighthouse so late in the day.

Soon enough, Holly found herself staring at the weathered blue door of the lighthouse. The paint was peeling, she noticed, and the wood was beginning to splinter and even crack in some places as well. Did someone try to break down the door or had it just been the effect of the climate?

Stop it; you're stalling, a small voice in her mind chastised. For some unknown reason, her nerves were building the Wizard into a terrifying obstacle, one that was impossible to overcome. Her heart pounded so loudly in her ears, she wondered if the man inside could hear it echo through the door.

After a few more minutes of internal fretting, Holly steeled her nerves, touching her trembling palm to the wood.

The surface shimmered under her fingers and an instant later, the seashore melted away, her surroundings replaced by the dim and musty insides of the lighthouse.

"You again…" Said a quiet whisper.

Still adjusting to the difference in light, her eyes strained through the darkness, searching for the voice. She spotted him: the silver haired man seated at the desk over by the far side of the room. The wizard met her gaze, regarded her with a small nod and simply went back to his work.

At least he didn't immediately turn her away.

Holly swallowed, freeing her voice that had become lodged in her throat, "Mr Wizard? I'm sorry for barging in like this, but…"

But what? Wouldn't it be rude to demand help from a complete stranger? Granted, it was in the best interest of Waffle Town; surely the wizard would comply with her request. Although, he didn't seem to have much contact with the world outside this lighthouse, so it was also possible that he wouldn't be concerned by the state of the island.

Being so preoccupied with her inner musings, Holly didn't notice that the wizard was watching her.

"But… what?"

She started, surprised that he was even listening. All coherent thoughts suddenly abandoned her and she couldn't do anything but mouth dumbly.

He stared unblinkingly for a few seconds. "Is there… something else… you need from me?"

"I-I came here because…" The rest of the sentence lodged in her throat and wouldn't budge.

The wizard moved to a small table that sat in the corner, near a bookshelf overflowing with books in a strange language. A navy blue cloth was draped over it and there were chairs placed at either end. In the middle of the table sat a crystal ball which seemed to exude a mysterious energy.

"Please sit…" The silver haired man instructed.

The words barely registered in her mind, but Holly automatically obeyed, settling into the chair across from him.

They stared at each other for a little while longer before Holly awoke from her stupor. Heat began to crawl up her neck and she could feel her ears turning a shade of red.

"What are we doing?" She blurted out.

"You… appear to be troubled," The wizard replied. He poised his hand above the crystal ball, "I thought… a love fortune… would ease your predicament."

"A what?"

" With this crystal ball… I can peer into the heart… of anyone you desire. To see his feelings."

That wasn't the response she had been expecting. She felt her cheeks flush deep pink and she immediately looked down at her knees, "Oh, no, no thank you."

"I am very… accurate."

"I don't doubt that! But, it's just… it sounds a little embarrassing…" Holly blathered on. Of all the times to be tongue-tied. Her initial concerns disappeared as her thoughts shot off in a tangent; what in the world made him think she came here for a _love fortune_? It was completely absurd!

Even so, she couldn't deny that a part of her was curious. Just a little.

The Wizard continued to insist, in his own way, "There is no need to name names… just think of him. Trust me…"

She tried her best to dissuade him, tried to explain the real reason she came here but it appeared that once the wizard started something, he would not stray from it until his task was complete.

Giving into her curiosity, Holly allowed her eyes to fall closed as she brought Calvin to her mind. His smile, his kind blue eyes, his golden brown hair, his strong but gentle hands, all features that she'd memorised perfectly, despite only being together for a few months.

Although, now that she thought about it, she already knew how he felt. It was difficult to be oblivious around someone so honest. His feelings radiated stronger than anything she'd ever experienced before and sometimes it was so powerful that it actually unnerved her.

Her thoughts began to wander away from the archaeologist. The image in her mind's eye changed; his features grew softer and younger, his hair took on an orange hue and his eyes turned a shade of purple. Even in her imagination he stared at her disdainfully – but still with underlying warmth.

Months ago, a time that seemed so far away now, Holly had been intrigued in more ways than one by Chase. Just being near him had made her heart flutter, sometimes missing a beat and she'd find herself stumbling over the simplest of sentences – a schoolgirl with her first crush. So much had changed since then; not to say that the attraction had disappeared completely. But even though they'd managed to form some kind of friendly rapport, Chase was just so difficult to read. One moment, they were getting along perfectly fine and the next, everything would sour.

Like the evening of her date with Calvin, the last time she'd spoken to him.

In a town this small, it was borderline impossible to completely avoid someone. Holly tried her best, keeping far away from the Sundae Inn, even when Chase wasn't scheduled for work. This also meant she hadn't been seeing Calvin as much as she usually did, but she was sure he'd understand if he knew what was going on.

Holly's eyes suddenly shot open, "W-Wait! I didn't mean to think of him!"

The wizard glanced up from his crystal ball, his gaze clouded over, "This heart is… anguished. Nearly closed off from the world…"

"Please stop, Mr Wizard. I…" Her head lowered, her hands twisting into a nervous knot in her lap, "I don't want to hear it."

But he didn't stop – it was almost as if he couldn't stop. Like he was in a trance. "I can see… a storm. A conflict of emotions surrounding your image. Love and hatred… it is one and the same."

Her heart dropped down to her stomach. Though cryptic, the meaning was clear to Holly. He'd finally grown tired of her; she'd been too pushy, bothering him when he was busy with work, dragging him into her business when he obviously didn't want to be included, keeping secrets and acting strangely. She'd taken advantage of his kindness and lost another friend.

"What… is the matter?" The wizard asked, the slight inflection in his tone almost implying surprise.

Holly blinked. Her head had sunk so low her nose almost touched her knees. Water dripped onto the back of her hands, pooling on her skin.

Tears.

She was crying.

Alarmed, Holly quickly tried to dab the tears away before the wizard noticed.

The mysterious man made no note of her upset; instead, he stood up. He crossed the room, headed over to a small alcove in the corner, where a makeshift kitchen had been set up. Bustling around, he moved seamlessly from stove to kettle to countertop, and when he was finished, he returned to the table with two steaming cups of coffee in hand.

"Thank you," Holly sniffled as she accepted a mug – although, caffeine probably wasn't the best thing for her already frazzled emotions. She took a polite sip anyway.

The wizard sat back down. "I know why you came here," He spoke up.

Holly ended up coughing and spluttering over her drink, caught off guard by the wizard's confession.

"You returned… because of that key… am I not mistaken?"

"Yes," She met his gaze with accusatory eyes but he remained expressionless as always, "If you knew, then why didn't you say something earlier?"

"If that was your intention for coming here… why didn't you?" He returned simply.

He had her there. Holly felt another frustrated sob welling up in her chest; she drank another mouthful of coffee to suppress it.

"You found… the Blue Bell… but you couldn't ring it."

Holly nodded, the only thing she could do without bursting into tears.

"How very peculiar…" The wizard murmured, "Even our combined power wasn't strong enough… to revive the tree. Yet, you, a mere human… have managed to ring two of the bells…"

It sounded like a compliment but Holly wasn't quite sure; she settled on a grim smile.

"'Our'?" She asked.

"The witch and I…"

He lifted his mug to his lips, staring into the dark liquid. After a swig of coffee, the wizard told her what had happened that day he and the witch left their secluded abodes to try and save the Mother Tree. The witch – the rash one, Holly gathered from the wizard's description – had tried to cast a spell on the tree but instead it had backfired, transforming her into a frog.

Unable to do anything for both the Goddess and the witch, the wizard returned home and thought up a new approach: counteracting the effects of the decline. Utilising the lighthouse's beam which could stretch far out into the ocean, he enchanted it and it was able to prevent the degeneration of the seas, until recently, when his power had started to weaken.

Even their powers couldn't fix the Mother Tree. The farmer wondered what made her so different.

"Normally, adults are… unable to feel the influence of the Harvest Goddess, let alone see a Harvest Sprite," The wizard explained, as if reading her mind, "But… you must've been chosen for a reason. The Goddess… used the last of her strength… to reach out to you."

"So I was her last hope…" Holly said. She thought back to what Finn had said those many months ago: _"No one else can help the Goddess. Only you have the power!"_

"I'm afraid so…"

"But my Harvest Sprite guardian disappeared and I can't hear the Goddess or ring the bells," She looked up at the wizard, pleadingly, "What am I supposed to do?"

His eyes settled on a spot above her shoulder, "I can sense that… he is still with you."

"You can sense… who?"

"Your guardian… the Harvest Sprite… he is still by your side." His unwavering stare shifted back to her face, "However… he is very weak."

"Finn is here with me?" Instinctively, her hand moved to the spot on her shoulder where he would so often curl up and sleep. It almost felt warm, as if he really was still there with her. "If he didn't disappear, why can't I see him?"

"Why do you think… you stopped hearing the call of the Goddess?" The wizard asked instead.

Holly sighed into her coffee. Faith was what gave the Goddess her strength, she knew that. For that one selfish moment, all those weeks ago, she had lost her belief, in herself and in the Goddess and intentionally allowed the call of her Harvest Sprite guardian to fall on deaf ears.

"I can't give up because there is so much at stake, and I don't want to let everyone down but…" Holly fell silent. If she were truly honest with herself, she never wanted anything like this to happen; she really just wanted a quiet and uneventful farm life. A part of her still wanted that. But the part of her which missed Finn and loved seeing the island grow heavily outweighed that now.

"Please…" She begged, "Tell me what I can do to fix this."

The wizard nodded. "In order to conserve energy… his physical form… is hibernating. You must find his physical form… and awaken him once more."

"Finn is hibernating?"

"Harvest Sprites… return to the form… which they are most familiar with. In other words… nature. Flowers, for example..."

"There are hundreds of flowers on this island. How am I supposed to find the right one?" Her mind boggled at the thought. It had been difficult enough to search for the bells, she had no idea how to go about looking for Finn.

Those piercing eyes gazed straight into hers, "Perhaps… it already found you."

She shouldn't have been expecting a straight answer.,

"Perhaps he already found me…" Holly repeated to herself. Her fingers tightened around the handle of her mug and she all but slammed it down on the table. She jumped out of her chair, determined and driven once again. The wizard followed her lead, walking over to the entrance with her.

He moved in front of her to open the door but Holly had one last question to ask, "Mr Wizard, if you can see the future, do you know if I will succeed?"

The hint of a wry smile tugged at his lips, "Unlike the past… the future is not set in stone. It is your actions… that create the future I see."

Somehow, she shouldn't have expected a straight answer from the mysterious man.

The wizard stretched out his arm, hand parallel to the door. The wood went translucent from his touch and a cool breeze drifted inside, carrying the scent of the sea.

Just as Holly turned away to leave, he touched her shoulder, stopping her. "Holly… may I request something of you?"

"Of course," She said, a little taken aback.

"After you find your guardian… and ring the Blue Bell… would you come visit me again?" The wizard asked.

Holly smiled, "Absolutely."

The farmer headed out into the night, rushing to get back to her house. The sooner she went to bed, the sooner she'd be able to begin her search for Finn.

On her way past the Sundae Inn, Holly paused and wistfully gazed up at building. The rumble of patrons drifted outside and the mouth watering aroma of the food lingered in the air. Such a warm and inviting place, yet here she was hesitating. She wanted to see Calvin – there was so much she wanted to tell him, and she wanted to be held by him again so desperately – but still she couldn't bring herself to walk through those doors, knowing Chase would be on the other side.

She continued on her way home.

The moment Holly stepped through her front door, any remaining energy she had seemed to drain straight out of her body. She collapsed down onto the sofa without even turning on a lamp, sitting in the darkness. Her head felt as if it were stuck in a whirlwind, with too many thoughts twisting around her mind, about Finn, the Harvest Goddess and even Chase and Calvin. But at least she could relax a little now that the Wizard had pointed her in a new direction.

The moonlight shone inside and the silhouette of the potted sunflower on the windowsill cast a large shadow across the room. Holly blinked through the darkness, noticing for the first time how the sunflower looked in the light. It seemed to be radiating an ethereally orange hue.

She sat up straight, suddenly alert. That wasn't at all normal.

Holly eased herself up on her feet and cautiously edged across the room towards the window. The glow around the flower petals intensified with every step she took.

"…Finn?" The name slipped out without her even realising it. "Finn… is that you?"

It felt a little silly to talk to a pot plant but there was something about it that just pulled her in. As if it was calling out to her.

Holly remembered the wizard's words; _perhaps it already found you_. She stretched out her hand. Her fingers touched the petals.

Suddenly, there was a flash and the entire room was bathed in an orange glow.

Blinded by the light, Holly stumbled backwards, holding her arms over her face.

"Holly?"

She slowly lowered her arms. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"F-Finn… I can see you… I can see you!"

There he was, unchanged, dressed in a pointed orange hat and outfit, wings beating away a mile a minute, her little Harvest Sprite.

Finn's eyes grew wide and for a moment he seemed too stunned to move. He flew straight into her arms, "Oh Holly, Holly, Holly, I've missed you so much Hollyyy…!" He cried.

Tears rolled down her cheeks but she felt laughter bubble up in her chest, joyous and free.

Her ray of hope had returned.


	19. Relief

Wow I've gotten really bad at this updating thing. Sorry :')

* * *

_When all seems lost_

_You are there beside me_

**Bittersweet**

Ben the Harvest Sprite seemed to be rather deep in thought. He listened to Holly's plight, quietly taking in every little detail, with his arms folded over his chest and his eyes closed tight. When she had run out of things to say, he remained silent and still for a moment longer before his eyes fluttered open again.

"Ring my bell?" The blue sprite repeated to himself, "My, it's been quite a while since that was requested of me… and asked by a human no less! Do you know how long it's been since I've had contact with a human? Ten years at the least! I remember the last human I spoke to actually, he was such a nice young boy, very kind. He let me read his books, you see and I do love to read–"

"Okay, okay, we get it!" Finn cried out, "Can you please just ring the bell? We're running on a tight schedule here!"

Ben frowned dolefully, not at all pleased that his soliloquy had been cut short, "It's rude to interrupt someone's musing, little greenhorn."

"I'm not green, I'm orange!"

"I was referring to your inexperience."

"Oh... But I'm not! I've helped Holly ring two bells already, tell him Holly, tell him!"

"Hmm, very well then, perhaps you would prefer … one who is short in stature?"

"That's even worse!"

Holly couldn't help that she began to giggle quite loudly as the Sprites continued to bicker. She felt sorry for Finn, really; she knew he tried so hard and wanted so desperately for the other Harvest Sprite guardians to treat him with respect. But it was difficult to keep a straight face – they were just so cute!

"Hollyyy, don't laugh," Finn scolded, flailing his arms about in a frustrated mid-air dance, "This is serious…!"

Not wanting to upset her partner any further, Holly wrestled her laughter under control. Then, she turned to face the blue Sprite with a sombre expression, "Ben, please ring your bell for us. The island is counting on the Harvest King's assistance."

"With pleasure, Miss Holly!" Ben said with a gracious bow. He floated past a grumbling Finn – "Why won't anyone listen to me like that…?" – and stopped in front of the frame-like monument on which the Blue Bell was hooked. A gentle glow engulfed the Harvest Sprite as he shut his eyes and stretched out his arms. The bell responded to his call, shining the same shade of azure.

Ben's eyes suddenly snapped open and the connection was lost. His brow furrowed deeply as he tapped his chin, "Er… now how did the melody go again?"

Holly and Finn looked at each other in horror, before their shocked gazes fell onto the guardian. The moment that followed was very tense and excruciatingly long as they wondered what would happen next.

"Oh!" The sprite gave a triumphant clap and they were able to breathe a sigh of relief, "I remember!"

Focusing once more, the blue radiance returned. Ben moved his hands back and forth and the bell rocked along with his motions, pushed side to side by an invisible hand, "Melody of the Blue Bell, may you ring throughout the land!"

The bell sounded, growing louder and louder with each chime. The water that streamed through the waterways lit up, the surface glistened with every shade of the rainbow, flowing outward until it reached the seas and spread far off into the distance. Holly watched in breathless silence, completely mesmerised by the sight. It felt like she was in a dream.

"Now that the bell tolls once more, I can return to the Goddess' side," Ben announced, momentarily drawing her attention away from the water, "I do hope you'll come visit me, Miss Holly!"

Feeling rather overwhelmed, Holly could do very little but smile, "Of course I will. Thank you so much for this."

"It was my pleasure!" Ben grinned, and with a tip of his pointed hat, he faded away into thin air to be with the Harvest Goddess.

After everything that had happened, the Blue Bell was finally ringing; Holly turned these words over and over in her head, not knowing what she would do when it finally sunk in. Cry out with joy, fall to her knees too relieved to even move or just burst out crying – each possibility was the perfect outlet for her pent up emotions.

The sound of brisk footsteps echoing down the tunnel stopped Holly from doing either. She snapped to attention. There was someone with her in these waterways and they were approaching quickly. But who could it be? What had they seen and heard? What would they ask and what could she say to explain herself?

As she continued to panic, the footsteps came to a stop.

"So you're the one who has been ringing the bells," A clipped tone observed.

Holly slowly turned on heel. The figure stepped closer, moving into the dim sunlight that shined through the overhead grate; a boy with platinum blond hair and piercing cobalt blue eyes – the mayor's son.

"G-Gill?" She felt herself relax slightly, "What are you doing here?"

Gill folded his arms, "I could ask you the very same thing." His gaze shifted to the side and his eyebrow quirked as he took in the sight of the monument supporting the Blue Bell.

"I can explain," Holly stammered, when really she didn't know where she would even begin.

"That would be very much appreciated." The younger boy turned and levelled his eyes with hers, his expression grave, "Because I've spent the last six months searching for a way to ring the bells of the Harvest King and I obviously came up empty handed."

His tone was laced with contempt, but Holly knew it was not directed at her. The way Gill's brow furrowed when he'd spotted the bell monument was an indication that he considered himself a disappointment – a failure – to have missed something that had literally been under his nose this entire time.

Gill suddenly stiffened. He was staring, with eyes so wide they could almost pop out of his head, not at her, but over her shoulder at something that perhaps was or wasn't there.

"Is… there something the matter?" Holly asked carefully.

He started. Quickly, he regained his composure and cleared his throat, "N-No. It's nothing."

"You look a little pale…"

But Gill didn't seem to hear her. "It was just a play of the light, I'm sure…" He was murmuring to himself.

Out of the corner of her eye, Holly saw that Finn had frozen over in mid air, face white as a sheet. Gill couldn't have…

"How did you come about this?" The younger boy interrupted, "Everyone knows of the legends, but few choose to believe in them."

She hesitated. This was different though; unlike with Chase, Gill had some faith in the tales of the Harvest Goddess.

"It was more like… I was the one who was chosen," She said.

"I see…" He didn't seem particularly convinced but in the same vein, he didn't dismiss her as a liar. "I suppose if we are to discuss this in further detail, it would be better to do it elsewhere. Perhaps at a later date as well? I'm still working my way through that pile of paperwork."

The light quip told Holly his suggestion was to her benefit – surely she must be exhausted, having been cooped up in the dark waterways since early this morning.

"Sounds good to me," Holly said with a smile.

Sweeping a hand through his blond hair, Gill turned away, "Well then, Holly, I should be on my way. As should you: it's dangerous down here."

"I'll be right behind you!"

Though, Holly waited until the mayor's son was completely out of sight before she even dared to breathe; she exhaled a deep, nervous breath she hadn't even realised she'd been holding.

"Holly… I think he saw me," Finn murmured.

"But I thought I was the only one who could?"

Finn fluttered into her direct view, looking rather worried. "I dunno anymore…"

Holly pondered the words the Sprite had uttered upon their first meeting and what the Wizard had said the day before. Maybe she was the only person who could feel the Harvest Goddess' influence now, but that didn't mean she was the only person the Goddess had ever tried to reach.

In any case, she wouldn't be hearing any explanations until her next meeting with Gill, so Holly and Finn followed the tunnels until they reached the outside world once again, where the warm sunlight gently caressed their faces as if congratulating them on a job well done.

The surface of the ocean still glistened with the magic of the Blue Bell. Some people had gathered by the shoreline and were marvelling at the sight before them; a light haired young man, an older man in a straw hat and a boy. As Holly drew nearer she heard Paolo's eager, "Can we get the fishing gear Dad, can we?" to which Ozzie laughed and replied with a hearty, "Of course!" before he hoisted his son up onto his shoulders and the two of them raced back to On the Hook. Toby followed at a much calmer rate, but the gentle smile on his face shone with the same amount of excitement and relief.

There weren't enough words in the world to describe what Holly was feeling. The worry, the disappointments, the setbacks – it all paled into insignificance now that the smiles had been returned to the fishermen's faces. Nothing could ruin her good mood now.

"Look, look, Holly, it's the Sundae Inn!" Finn called out, his voice jarring her out of her pleasant reverie, "I haven't been there in so long… hey, we should get something to eat!"

The farmer slowed her pace. Her stomach was grumbling – yet again, she'd ignored breakfast in favour of an adventure – and it had to have been nearing lunchtime. However, that one major problem still lurked within those brown lacquered doors. Just thinking about a confrontation with him exhausted her.

She resumed walking, "I've got a lot of work to do back home."

But Finn was persistent, "Aren't you hungry?"

"Well… I am, but I thought it would be nice to just have a quiet lunch today–"

"But we're right in front of a place that serves food!" He hovered in front of her face, his hands on his hips, "You should take a break Holly. You deserve one!"

Holly sighed to herself.

The more she thought about it, the more apparent it became: he shouldn't have reacted the way he did.

She wanted to be Chase's friend. She knew he was a good person. More than once she had seen his gentle, caring and thoughtful side. But whenever she got too close, he pulled away, purposefully resisting her friendship and she just didn't understand why. Even if she'd done something to annoy him or accidentally offended him, he should've just _said something._ Instead, she had to play this guessing game, akin to navigating a mine field. A game she had grown tired of.

Maybe she shouldn't have just walked away from him that evening. Maybe she shouldn't have returned to Calvin, bringing with her a sullen mood that clung to the air and suffocated them for the remainder of the night. Maybe she should've yelled at him, slapped his face or cried at his words.

At least then Chase might've realised how much he'd hurt her.

"Holly?" Finn ventured timidly, "You're making a scary face…"

Holly ignored him, set her face into the most determined expression she could muster, and reached out for the doorhandle.

Upon entering, she realised she had no reason to feel so apprehensive because Chase was nowhere to be seen. Maya glanced over from the table she was serving and waved happily. Holly waved back, but found her attention drawn elsewhere, searching the tables for a familiar face; her heart skipped when she spotted him, as always at the same table.

A beat later, she noticed Calvin wasn't alone.

Across from the archaeologist there sat a girl who looked to be about her age or a little younger. Her green hair stuck out in two large curls and her eyes were framed by a pair of striking red glasses. Unlike everyone else around them, they were so immersed in their conversation that they didn't even turn their heads to see who the new customer was.

All of a sudden, it was Holly who was the stranger, watching a scene she didn't belong in. The desire to run away overcame her, but her feet felt cemented in place.

"Holly!"

The voice lifted her heart. Calvin had risen out of his chair and held his arm up in a wave. She abandoned her reservations at the door and quickly made her way over to him.

"Ohh so this is the infamous Holly." Suddenly, Holly found herself being scrutinised by a pair of large magnified eyes. The green haired girl grinned mischievously – Calvin had leant forward to press a kiss on her cheek. "It's about time we sat down and had a chat."

"It is nice to finally talk to you Phoebe," Holly said cheerfully as she took a seat.

"No wonder the Professor is so smitten with you. You're absolutely gorgeous!" Phoebe sighed.

Between the blushing and nervous giggling, Holly managed to stammer out a thank you. "The… Professor?" She asked, looking at Calvin.

"My nickname, but I keep telling her I'm not actually a professor," Calvin explained in a patient tone; he'd said it a hundred times before but it obviously wouldn't be taking effect any time soon.

Phoebe tilted her head, closely examining the older man, "On second thought, with your crazy theories, 'mad scientist' would be much more fitting."

"Crazy theories? Like what?"

"He's trying to prove that the Harvest Goddess really exists," The bespectacled girl explained, though she sounded rather dismissive.

Holly blanched. "O-Oh… really?"

"I mean, it's a nice story and all, but you've got to look closely at the scientific facts," She continued, shrugging.

"I've found plenty of evidence that proves the contrary," Calvin countered, "…But let's not get into that again or we'll be here all day."

"We were just talking about my new invention," Phoebe said.

She nodded, thinking back to the Yellow Bell. "Calvin told me that you helped photograph the ruins in the mines. Those pictures were incredible."

Phoebe's eyes gleamed, "Well, I was thinking of tweaking that camera a step further into an x-ray machine that could uncover hidden artefacts buried deep within cave walls!" She shot an accusatory stare at the man opposite her, "But the Professor here doesn't believe that could work."

"I didn't say that Phoebe," Calvin said. He was frowning, but it didn't seep into his voice, "Without a doubt, your invention would be a groundbreaking advancement and not only in archaeology. But it would take away the real thrill, when you're actually digging through the earth, not knowing when you'll uncover a treasure…"

"Not knowing if you'll uncover anything at all. Think of the time and effort it would save!"

Calvin sighed, "It would also put me out of the job."

"Isn't it about time you retired anyway? You're getting on in the years after all," Phoebe teased.

The farmer had long been forgotten. She found herself staring at the salt and pepper shakers, with nothing worthy to contribute – not that she could keep up with the conversation as it darted back and forth. At first glance, Calvin appeared to be annoyed by Phoebe's constant challenges, but looking closer, he had that lively spark in his eye. And Phoebe, too, lit up as she discussed the details of her ideas.

They really were suited for each other.

Holly stood up to leave, silencing the table, "Um, well you two seem busy…"

"You're not staying for lunch?" Calvin asked. He almost sounded hurt.

"I'm… not that hungry anyway. I've got lots of work to do. A farmer's work is never-ending!" She gave his hand a squeeze, "I'll see you later."

Before either could protest, Holly had made her escape, already halfway across the room.

The friendship she was taking advantage of wasn't Chase's.

Jealous wasn't the exact feeling. Lonely; the word sat heavily in the hollow of her chest. Calvin was the one person who had been there just for_ her_ and although it was selfish of her, she had enjoyed his unyielding affection.

With her thoughts so preoccupied, Holly didn't realise that someone had reached for the doorknob at the exact moment she had opened it. She collided with something and almost tumbled backwards into the door.

Two hands caught her by the shoulders.

"Sorry!" She gasped. Her head lifted and she locked eyes with the person who'd stopped her from falling.

Chase stared back.

Someone out there truly loved to torment her with these encounters.

His hands still sat lightly on her shoulders, trapping her in place. Though she knew she should've looked away, she couldn't, as if his gaze held a magnetic pull. She tried to read his expression but his face had no tells – he didn't seem angry or annoyed or apologetic or anything at all.

She tugged out of his hold. The door slammed shut behind her. She'd managed to take a few steps.

"W-Wait Holly…!" Chase's hand was around her forearm, holding her back.

Holly was determined not to meet his eyes again.

Feelings dropped down into her stomach, one by one, each weighing her down. Anxiety, sadness and the strongest emotion – anger. If she let those emotions free, she didn't know what the outcome would be.

"You told me to stay away… so that's what I've been doing," She forced out in a quiet voice.

His grip slackened.

This was her chance. To hit, to yell, to cry. Or leave.

"I…I know what I said. But I didn't… it's just…" Chase struggled with the words, "I never meant to–"

The door swung open. He pulled his hand away as if he'd be burnt.

"Holly! You're still here, thank goodness." Calvin stood between them, looking confused.

Chase averted his gaze and quickly slipped away beyond the inn doors. Holly kept her attention focused elsewhere, trained on the distance. She didn't want to talk to him anyway, not now.

"Hey, why'd you rush off like that?" Calvin limped closer. He'd left his crutches behind, the first time in weeks, and that couldn't have been good for his injury.

She could've lied, made excuses like she'd done so many times before; instead Holly looked up with apologetic eyes and guided him over to the raised brick garden bed, where they sat down along the edge. Calvin regarded her with curiosity.

"I didn't want to intrude," Holly admitted, "You two look like you get along really well."

"There's nothing going on between us."

Holly stared at him, bemused. That was the last thing she'd ever meant to imply. But then she turned her head, feigning hurt. "You're pretty quick to deny that. Almost makes you sound suspicious even."

"I swear–"

"Calvin, stop. I know. I was just teasing," She told him, giggling lightly as she nudged his shoulder.

The worry that creased his brow did not subside, however. A rare uncomfortable silence descended over them as they sat there, both waiting for the other to speak first.

"It's been a while since you've come to the inn," Calvin murmured. "I was getting lonely."

A lump formed in her throat. "I know, I'm sorry… everything has just been so hectic and exhausting lately."

He glanced at her, blue eyes filled with concern, "Are you all right?"

"Yes… I'm better than ever actually." Holly couldn't help it; her face broke into another wide grin as she recalled her triumph, "I did it Calvin. I rang the Blue Bell!"

Relief touched Calvin's expression and he smiled. Then, he leant forward, one hand snaking its way into her hair, easing her closer, the other slowly grazing the side of her thigh. She allowed her eyes to fall closed as she felt his lips press against hers.

Breathless, they separated a minute later.

Holly leant into his shoulder, losing herself in his warmth and scent. His arm wrapped around her waist.

"Holly, you really are the most amazing woman I've ever known," Calvin said softly into her ear.

She chuckled, "I could get used to hearing that."

"Well, it's the truth."

They remained that way for a few more minutes, just enjoying each others company.

"Come on, let's go back inside," Calvin said as he stood up. He tried to pull Holly to her feet, but he ended up staggering forward, almost falling on top of her. Holly simply laughed and looped his arm around her shoulder, her other arm resting at his waist.

They entered the Sundae Inn, not caring if the whole of Waffle Town happened to walk by and see them. Because, for the first time in a long time, Holly truly felt at ease.


	20. Home

Here's a fun fact: the more complaints about Calvin I get, the more I write him in.

…Just kidding!

Or am I? ;)

Also, yaaay chapter 20!

* * *

_I won't ever feel sad_

_When you're around_

**Bittersweet**

In the days following the Blue Bell's ringing, Waffle Town became engulfed in a whirlwind of activity. With the seas calm and the air still, Captain Pascal soon returned to the island and with him he brought new residents: Irene's grandson Jin who was to be the local doctor, Shelly and her two granddaughters Candace and Luna, and Julius the protégé of Mira's late husband.

The economy was flourishing. On the Hook reported record breaking catches, though they were sure never to take more fish than they needed. A tailor under Shelly's ownership opened in town and Julius' presence finally brought Mira out of her mourning, pushing her to reopen the accessory store in the Ganache Mining District.

Even Holly had her first successful harvest of corn and tomatoes – they were much smaller than the produce at Soufflé Farm, but she was proud nonetheless.

Then, a week later, the day had finally come. Captain Pascal had set off to the mainland the previous night and would return with Holly's younger sister Angela on board in the morning. Originally she'd planned to stay the entire month; now, her visit had been shortened to just two weeks, something Angela wasn't at all happy about, but it was better than nothing at all.

Too excited to sit around and wait, Holly headed to the small wharf hours before the ship was scheduled to arrive. She'd asked Finn to stay at home, only because she thought he'd be bored waiting with her – and a little because she didn't want him to get in the way. At first, he complained, but Holly managed to persuade him with a whole piece of toast, slathered thick with his favourite strawberry jam. He had been asleep under the sunflower on the windowsill when she left.

Holly wasn't alone, though. She turned to the man sitting on the wooden crates outside of On the Hook and told him – for the fifth time that morning – "You didn't have to come with me Calvin."

But Calvin just smiled. "I like to make myself useful," He said.

It had been a surprise when the archaeologist showed up at her doorstep, just as she had stepped outside – almost as if he'd anticipated that she'd become restless and would end up leaving early. When asked why he'd dropped by so early, Calvin simply explained that he thought she might want a hand carrying Angela's luggage, and, he'd added, she shouldn't worry about his injured ankle because it had healed enough to be walked on. Of course, Holly appreciated the offer but she never liked to impose on anyone, even when that particular person was much more than just a friend.

Still, there was no stopping him from tagging along. She had to admit, it was nice to have someone wait with her. Someone to distract her. Otherwise, she would've worn a groove into the wooden decking with her impatient pacing.

"Holly, look!" Calvin called out some time later. She glanced up from the information board on the fishery's wall, and followed his gaze out to the sea. There was a silhouette on the horizon which was gradually making its way towards land.

Soon the boat came into clear view; they saw Captain Pascal at the wheel and someone else who was hanging off the railing, staring intently into the distance, looking for a familiar face.

As Holly and the passenger locked eyes, her face broke out into a smile so wide it almost split her face in two.

Angela; there was no missing her in her bright green and yellow sports jacket. The wind whipped her short hair around as she madly waved her arms in the air, with a tanned pageboy hat swinging back and forth from one of her hands. Holly ran to the edge of the dock, waving back with equal vigour. She must've looked crazy, but that didn't matter anymore.

It seemed to take an eternity for the ship to berth. Her sister bounced around impatiently as Pascal lowered the anchor and landed the ship. When the platform was finally lowered, Angela disembarked the ship, almost tripping over the suitcase she dragged along with her, rushing to make her way over.

"Hollyyy!" The suitcase was forgotten, kicked aside, as Angela raced forward and flung her arms around her older sister in a tight hug, "It's been so long, I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Angie…" Everything she wanted to say was becoming tangled in her throat. Soon, her eyes were filling with tears and she was completely without words. All she could manage was a choked sob.

"Don't cry!" Angela laughed, though her own voice crackled with emotion.

Chuckling in between sobs, Holly wiped her eyes and tried to compose herself. She couldn't believe how much Angela had changed in the six months she'd been away from home. It wasn't in an obvious way – her appearance hadn't been drastically altered – but she seemed to exude a mature air and a newfound curiosity for her surroundings now she was free of the confines of high school.

Remembering this only made Holly cry more. "I'm so sorry I missed your graduation!"

"Aww, don't worry about it sis. You were there in spirit!" Angela consoled, "And I brought plenty of photos."

"H-How is everyone doing?" Holly asked once she'd finally gotten her sniffles under control.

"Good, good! The same as always, actually," The younger replied, "I'm more interested in hearing about what's been going on with you though! How's independence treating you?"

The farmer gave her a tired smile, "It's been a long six months. I'll tell you all about it after you get settled at the inn."

Angela pouted – she wanted to know the details now! – but her attention quickly drifted to something more interesting when she spotted Calvin leisurely ambling towards them.

"Who's the hunk?" She gasped. Holly couldn't help the flush that crawled across her cheeks; instantly, the younger sister noticed this and her hand flew over her mouth, scandalised.

"Good morning," Calvin greeted cheerfully.

"Oooh, you're Holly's boyfriend aren't you?" Angela cried out.

"A-Angela!" She never was one to be subtle.

"I like to think of myself as her good friend, perhaps?" The archaeologist laughed and extended his hand, "My name is Calvin. It's great to finally meet you Angela, Holly talks about you so much."

Although he'd downplayed the accusation, Angela still glanced at her sister with a suspicious eye, before she smiled and politely returned the handshake. "It's nice to meet you too, Calvin. I'm glad to see that Holly has made another good friend. She hasn't had a 'good friend' since college!"

Holly groaned inwardly.

At last, Angela was distracted again when they started on their way back to the Sundae Inn. Calvin kept up the bulk of the conversation, happy to indulge the excitable young girl with his adventures that seemed straight out of the movies. And he'd been right; his presence was very much a good thing, seeing as they only had to make one trip to get the luggage to its destination.

Every so often Holly interjected with more questions about their family, and Angela was happy to fill her in. Their parents, who were currently on their second honeymoon for their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary, were off in some tropical utopia on the other side of the world. Their younger brother Kevin was already studying for the new school year and Greg, the eldest of the four, was putting in late nights at his brokerage firm, ever the workaholic.

Having her sister here and hearing about her family really made Holly's heart ache. As much as she loved living in Waffle Town, she sometimes longed for the familiarity of home.

It didn't take long for them to get to the Sundae Inn. Holly held the doors open, allowing for Angela and Calvin to pass through.

Upon entering, Angela inhaled deeply and everyone around her could practically hear the rumble of her stomach, "Ohh, this place smells so good. My mouth is watering!"

Holly made a beeline for the stairs. "We'll eat after you're unpacked," She told her.

"But Holly, I'm starving! I'll unpack later, I promise."

Somehow Holly knew she wouldn't, and would be literally living out of her suitcases for the next two weeks. But in the end, the elder sister gave in, agreeing to drop off the luggage then immediately return downstairs for lunch.

Colleen handed over the key to the room Angela would be calling home for the new couple of weeks, and the three made their way upstairs.

"Well, it looks like we're neighbours," Calvin observed as Holly unlocked the door. Second room from the very end of the hall.

Angela stared at him. "You're staying here too?"

"Ah, yes. I'm only living on the island temporarily." Holly could see the cogs rapidly turning away in her sister's mind; she was working out the unfortunate implications of their relationship. Luckily, Calvin made a show of heaving the two suitcases he carried into the room as a diversion. The girls followed suit.

"Anyway, I'll leave you two to catch up," The archaeologist said, turning towards his own room.

"Aren't you going to have something to eat with us?" Holly asked.

"I've butted in on your quality time enough already. Besides, I have a report due at the end of the month and it's not going to write itself."

The farmer chuckled, "Sounds fun."

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "It's really not. But the life of an archaeologist can't be excavations and cave-ins all the time."

Angela watched them for a moment, waiting for something to happen. When it didn't, she frowned and shook her head in a private lament.

"I'll go downstairs and get us a table," She announced loudly, "Don't keep me waiting too long, okay?"

Calvin tilted his head to the side and Holly stifled a giggle. Taking advantage of this privacy, she stood on her tip toes and pressed a gentle kiss to Calvin's lips. "Thanks for your help."

He disappeared inside his room to work, leaving Holly to rejoin her sister in the dining area.

As Holly placed her foot on the first step, an indignant cry echoed up the stairwell. Angela. She raced down the stairs and was greeted by the sight of her sister frozen to the spot, horrified, with what appeared to be ratatouille dripping down her white t-shirt. There was a man crouched down by her feet, mopping up the mess on the floor.

The whole room had fallen silent.

"Aren't you even going to say sorry?" Angela spluttered out.

Chase stood up but didn't bother looking her in the eye, "I'm sorry you got in my way."

"Excuse me?" Her voice was quickly rising in volume. "You're the one who wasn't looking where you were going! It's not my fault you can't do your job properly!"

Those words were the push that sent Chase over the edge. Just like that other night. His knuckles went white as they clenched tightly around the bowl he was holding – Holly was afraid he'd throw it to the ground – and when he spoke, his words were quiet and laced with loathing.

"You're right. This isn't my job. This isn't where I belong. I can't do my real job because–"

His eyes locked with Holly's. They spoke to her.

_This is your fault_.

"Chase!" Yolanda growled furiously as she poked her head through the open counter, clutching a wooden spoon in her hand – would she hit him? Instead, she yelled at him to get back in the kitchen. Chase gritted his teeth but obeyed. Yolanda proceeded to scold him loudly, which put a vindictive smile on Angela's face.

But Angela was still fuming. She stormed off up to her room to change her clothes but when she returned, she seemed even angrier.

"What the hell is with that guy?" She grumbled, taking a seat. Holly had purposely chosen the table furthest away from the kitchen.

"He's not always like that…"

"Yeah right."

"Come on, let's just forget about it and order," Holly said, hoping the suggestion would placate her, "You can get anything you want, my treat!"

Angela buried herself in the menu. She was trying, at least.

The farmer looked at her own menu, but the information just went over her head. She couldn't forget that look in Chase's eyes.

She had heard from Maya that he was being forced to wait on tables as punishment for the way he behaved the other week, and no doubt that punishment would be extended because of today. She couldn't help pitying him. Cooking seemed like the only thing that truly made him happy.

Holly tried talking with Angela as they waited for their order, but the younger sister was still annoyed and would be until a new distraction came along. When the food was served, Angela finally perked up, telling Holly about her final exams and graduation and how she'd been making the most of her vacation before she made the transition into college. The elder sister felt a little envious; she had been that person only a few years ago, but now here she was, fully submerged in the bleak world of adulthood.

"Enjoy it while it lasts," She advised seriously.

After they'd finished their meals, Holly paid and suggested they take a walk around town. By the time they returned, Angela should have calmed down and forgotten about the whole incident – hopefully.

The sisters left the Sundae Inn, heading towards the other businesses in the vicinity. Holly pointed out each of the stores, and who worked and lived there, occasionally taking a moment to say hello and introduce the new visitor. They walked along the seashore; Angela declared that a day at the beach was mandatory. She was also mesmerised by the lighthouse, and wanted to climb all the way to the top, though Holly managed dissuade her in the end – the Wizard wouldn't want anymore intruders.

Once they'd run out of interesting places in town, Holly decided to take Angela home to her farm. She couldn't exactly put it off forever.

"So about Calvin…" Angela piped up, just as they entered the Caramel River District.

"W-What about him?"

Her eyes shone knowingly, "There is totally something going on between you two."

Holly ducked her head, "Angela, please…"

"You can't hide it from me, sis~" She looped their arms together and pulled her close, "I'm right, right?"

When it came to gossip, and especially gossip concerning her family, Angela was like a dog with a bone – she wouldn't let it go until the truth was revealed and all involved parties were thoroughly embarrassed.

Feeling the flush light up her face, all the way to her ears, Holly nodded meekly.

"Oooh Holly that's great!" The younger girl pounced on her, squeezing her tightly in a congratulatory hug, "But why didn't you mention him before?"

She sighed softly, "…It's not exactly conventional."

"Aha, it's one of _those_ kind of relationships huh." Angela wriggled her eyebrows suggestively and nudged her in the side with her elbow.

"Angie, stop!"

"You've grown up so much Holly~ I'm proud of you."

"It's more than just… that," She murmured.

Angela tugged on her arm, "Then why didn't you tell meeee?"

Holly was hesitating. It broke her heart to even think about it. "He's only staying for a year, so we agreed that it wouldn't… get too serious."

The younger sister hummed thoughtfully as she took this in. "Calvin seems really nice. Real good looking too. I never thought that kind of guy would be your type though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he travels a lot. I always thought… you know, you'd fall for someone you could settle down and start a family with." She shrugged, "But what do I know right?"

Holly frowned, "Angie, I'm only twenty-one. It'll be a while before I start thinking about marriage and kids."

"I'm just saying!" Though, her lips curved into a rather devious looking smile, "But y'know, I'm very much looking forward to being cool Aunty Angie."

"Tell that to Greg, not me!" Holly cried after her sister as she ran off ahead.

They soon reached the edge of her property. The farmer's heart hammered loudly in her chest – what would Angela think? If she disapproved, she'd tell their parents and the rest of the family, and then everyone would start worrying. The last thing Holly wanted.

All seemed well for now. Angela walked around, giving the place a once over. She made no comment about the shabbiness of the house or the barn, or the fact that the farming plot was rather bare – she'd only planted new seeds a few days earlier and the tomatoes were only just beginning to regrow. Holly went into the barn and brought out her cow. Her sister almost squealed in delight and spent the next half an hour learning how to groom.

The summer heat finally chased the sisters inside. Angela flopped down on the sofa as Holly retrieved two glasses of ice cold water from the jug in the refrigerator. Finn, she noticed, was still asleep under the sunflower; he could probably sleep through an earthquake.

"This place… it's not bad sis," Angela said with an approving nod of her head.

Holly handed her a glass and sat down. "Really? You're not just saying that?"

"Well, it's not as fancy as your old apartment but I like it. It reminds me of Grandma and Grandpa's place." Angela grinned, "And your cow is cute as hell."

They both laughed. A strange silence fell over the younger girl as she finished off her glass of water, as if she wanted to add something more. Unlike Holly who would cave after the right amount of prying, Angela was best left alone until she felt comfortable revealing her troubles.

"...Holly, can I tell you something?" She spoke up, just as Holly thought she would.

"Of course."

"I don't want to go to college just yet… can't I stay here with you?" Angela's voice was on the verge of pleading; it sunk Holly's heart, "Come on, it'll be fun, two sisters running their own farm, kicking ass and taking names!"

"I would love for you to stay with me…" The elder sister admitted.

"But…?"

She sighed, "Farming isn't easy. And it isn't fun all the time. It's really hard work… You can see I haven't achieved much."

"The place just needs some TLC! I'll help you!" Angela continued to insist but Holly could tell she was just nervous about starting something new. She had been too, after all.

"Fine then, how about after I graduate?"

Holly laughed softly, "We'll see."

Angela deemed this a triumph and lazily stretched out on the couch, arms folded behind her head and feet up on the coffee table. Shaking her head – maybe she hadn't changed that much at all – Holly stood up to return the empty glasses to the kitchen. Halfway across the room, she paused and glanced back at her sister, a smile on her face.

It really felt like home now.

"What?" The younger asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I'm glad you're here, Angie."


	21. Conflict

I love how my inspiration is suddenly ~on fire~

By the way, is anyone interested in ages? Holly is 21, Angela is 18, Kevin is 17 and Greg (Kasey, if you didn't realise) is 25. And as for our lovely bachelors Chase is also 21 and Calvin is 26 turning 27. See, he's not that old :)

* * *

_I want to tell you so much_

_But I'm too afraid_

_My feelings will remain unsaid_

**Bittersweet**

From aspiring chef, to waiter, to busboy; Chase turned this fact over in his mind a countless number of times but was still unable to comprehend it – how did he manage to get himself demoted so quickly, after working so hard to get where he was? Well the answer was simple really. First, he mouthed off to his boss and the wait staff, and then, like an _amateur,_ he bumped into a customer, spilled a meal and proceeded to insult her. Even Chase, with his less than sociable attitude, knew never to anger anyone who had enough influence to get him fired.

But both times Chase had acted on impulse. He lost control of the emotions he tried so hard to keep hidden. And it was this realisation that scared him most.

It took all the effort he could muster to not throw the dishes he was washing at the wall. Which was probably for the best. Yolanda wouldn't appreciate it if her tableware went flying and he didn't think there was a position at the inn lower than busboy anyway. Chase paused for a moment and flexed his hands. They were already cracked and dry from the constantly being in soapy water.

This whole punishment was just a waste of time. Depriving him of cooking wasn't going to do anything but irritate him even further. What he needed was a way to deal with the cause of his frustration.

He needed a way to rid himself of this feeling. The weight inside his heart, which at times was heavy and others warm, but was always there. Occasionally, it felt so overwhelming, almost as though it would burst through his chest and drown him with its intensity.

Nothing alleviated it, but everything made it worse. Whenever he spied Holly, up close or in the distance, his stomach twisted and he'd practically lunge behind the nearest wall or large object to hide – Hayden hadn't been very happy the last time she'd come to the inn for dinner. Hearing her voice made his heart seize. He found himself unable to concentrate on his work. And even when he was back in the confines of his home, as far away from her as possible, he just couldn't stop thinking about her.

Her scent. Her eyes. Her smile.

Sometimes he even had difficulty sleeping!

It was driving him insane.

But if he stayed away from Holly, if he hated her, then just maybe it would disappear. It hurt to push her away, to see her so wounded internally, but at the same time he felt relieved. If she got too close, he would be the one to end up suffering. The inevitable.

Chase did his best to ignore her and focus on his task at hand. The farmer had arrived at the inn early today, like she had every day that week. Between her sister and _him_, she never looked his way. Not that it bothered him, of course. He'd told her to stay away. It was for the best.

In a brief moment of weakness, Chase had peeked through the open counter. He saw the farmer talking with her sister – Angela her name was, Maya had informed him moments after he'd turned her white t-shirt into a food Picasso – and when they were done, Angela sat down at a table while Holly disappeared upstairs to see _him_.

Maybe if he apologised to Angela, Yolanda might just let him off dish washing duty. Anything was better than being the busboy, even waiting on tables. He finished rinsing a plate and set it down on the dish rack to dry, then wiped his hands on his apron. Chase signalled to Yolanda that he was taking a brief break and before she could complain, he slipped out into the dining area.

Angela didn't notice him approaching, too engrossed with choosing her meal.

How to get her attention? Chase decided on clearing his throat.

Her head snapped up at the noise, and immediately her eyebrows came together in a frown.

"What do _you_ want?"

This was never going to be easy.

Chase swallowed his pride and loosened his throat, "Look, we got off on the wrong foot."

She glared, "You're lucky I didn't shove my foot up your–"

Not like Holly at all.

"I'm… I'm sorry okay."

"You sound so sincere."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Please. You're going to be staying here for two weeks and it would be easier if we just started over."

"…Fine," Angela huffed, "But I'm only forgiving you because Holly swears you're a nice guy."

Chase's heart thumped. Holly didn't hate him, even after everything he'd done.

"I appreciate it," He murmured. She went back to her menu so he turned away to leave, but at the last minute, he reconsidered. Smiling his most charming smile, he held out his hand to the younger girl, "My name is Chase."

Angela stared blankly, before the corners of her mouth twitched and she broke down snickering, "Man, you're so fake!" But she accepted the handshake all the same, "Angela."

With that behind him, Chase returned to the kitchen; perfect timing too, Holly was making her way downstairs. He started on a pile of dirty cooking-ware, and just as he started scrubbing a particularly stubborn stain from a pot, Yolanda touched his arm and nodded over to a pile of carrots that needed peeling. Chase never thought a vegetable peeler would make him this happy – being nice had its benefits after all.

He moved over to the other bench and got to work on the carrots. From here he had a view of the whole dining area, and unfortunately, Holly was still sitting with her sister, waiting for lunch. Once again, he tried his hardest to keep his mind on his work, but was failing miserably. His eyes kept wandering over to their table and he even caught himself staring. Why? Holly was pretty, but not breathtakingly so – rather plain looking actually. She was kind-hearted but too much of a doormat. Though, the one thing about her he couldn't fault was her dedication and determination. Her best traits.

Chase suddenly got the feeling that he was being watched. When he glanced out into the dining area, another pair of eyes flicked his way, but as soon as his gaze darted around in an attempt to catch them, they'd be lost in the illusion of conversation.

Then, the culprit revealed herself. After finishing her lunch, Holly stood up to leave, but her sister lingered in her chair for a moment longer. Angela stared pointedly in his direction until he noticed her. Her lips quirked into a smile he could only describe as conniving.

This wouldn't end well.

Holly headed for the door; when she realised her sister wasn't following, she tilted her head in question. Angela responded with a wave – "I'll just be a minute." The farmer left and the younger sister started making her way over.

Chase kept his head low. _Focus on the carrots. Stay in control._

Angela took a seat at the bar. She tapped her hand on the counter.

"Chase, right?" She confirmed. He nodded, head still bowed, and she continued, "So, Chase, do you like Holly–?"

The vegetable peeler came close to grazing his skin. "What? No! Never!" He spluttered. The words just continued to pour out of his mouth; so much for control, "B-Besides, she's with that Calvin guy isn't she?"

Angela beamed victoriously. "I meant as a friend."

…_Damn._

Chase, utterly defeated and torn between sinking to his knees and banging his head against the wall, just stared into pile of carrots on the bench in front of him, while Angela skipped off to join her sister outside.

The subsequent hours were much more uneventful, thankfully. After he finished peeling, Yolanda let him prepare some other ingredients. It felt good to be chopping, slicing and dicing again; it gave him a sense of peace. He was on his way to recovery, confident that he could put this whole debacle behind him and move on.

Until Jake emerged from his office and called Maya over. She was sent upstairs to fetch Calvin and the archaeologist sauntered into the room soon after. Chase felt a surge of annoyance, distracted once again.

Chase didn't hate the man, per se. He'd tried, looking for a despicable trait or an uncouth action, but there was nothing about him to hate. Still, something about Calvin just… irked him. Maybe it was the way he seemed to enjoyed Phoebe's company a little too much – Calvin was somewhat of a womaniser, or so the rumours implied. And he got the feeling there was something sinister to the relationship Calvin and Holly had forged. After all, Calvin was studying the ancient legends of the Harvest Goddess and Holly happened to be connected to said legends. Who wouldn't think the archaeologist was taking advantage of the simple farmer girl?

Well, anyone who wasn't irrationally jealous and slowly losing their mind.

But it wasn't as if his concern had ill-intentions. Chase just didn't want to see Holly hurt.

How ironic.

Calvin exchanged some words with Jake – something about a phone call – before he disappeared into the back room.

A few minutes later, the shouting began. The voice echoed through the walls and into the dining room, words too muffled to make out, but each dripping with anger no one thought possible from the normally composed archaeologist.

"Woah, I wonder what's wrong," Maya murmured. Chase could see she was just itching to find out this new gossip.

The yelling subsided eventually and the door opened again. Calvin stepped out of the office, suddenly appearing very weary, as if that one phone call had drained him of all of his energy. Something serious? Bad news? Whatever it was, the archaeologist left without uttering a word, not even responding when Maya cheerfully waved at him.

Chase didn't see Calvin, Holly or her sister after that. He was finally able to clear his mind and enjoy his work. His mood improved so much he even had a pleasant, sarcasm and taunt free conversation with Maya. Dinner service started without a hitch too. Maya and Kathy bustled about from table to table, taking dinner and drink orders. Yolanda and Hayden were happy to supply the customers with plenty of food and alcohol.

He decided to take his break and have a quick dinner – a fish caught fresh that morning, simply grilled with salad on the side – before he returned to the sink and the pile of dirty dishes that awaited his attention.

"So I heard Toby asked Renee out on a date," Kathy said as she dropped off another order. Maya's ears perked up.

"Really?" She gasped, "It's about time!"

"Uh huh." Kathy edged closer and lowered her voice, "And you know Anissa's mystery man?" She made a not so discreet gesture at the table where the town doctor sat, sipping his tea, "Doctor Jin."

Maya's mouth dropped open, "No way!"

Kathy leaned against the counter, grinning widely, "Renee says they ran into each other when Anissa was off visiting the mainland. Reignited the friendship, among other things."

"Wow, first Holly and Mr Calvin, now Renee and Toby, and Anissa and Doctor Jin. It seems like everyone is finding their perfect match." The waitress in pink sighed, clutching her serving platter to her chest, "I wish I could find a boyfriend…" She murmured wistfully.

Laughing, Kathy patted her shoulder, "I know how you feel."

"What are you talking about? You're with Owen, aren't you?" Maya frowned.

The older girl blushed, "N-No! We've been friends forever! That would be… weird, wouldn't it?"

"Then why do you go home with him every night?" Chase asked in a deadpan.

"It's not like that! He's just… walking me to my house."

"Because this place is so dangerous."

Kathy turned back to Maya in a huff, "There's no need to rush this stuff Maya. There are plenty of good guys left."

"Like who?" She pouted.

"Uh… Luke! He's fun, isn't he?"

"I guess…"

"And there's… Gill."

They both made a face.

"Chase?"

He froze, fork halfway to his mouth.

Maya stared at him, her face deepening in colour. "N-No way."

"You'd only love me for my cooking," Chase dismissed.

"I would not!" She cried, puffing her cheeks out in a strange imitation of a frustrated blowfish, "I couldn't ever be with someone so mean and anti-social anyway. I want a nice, caring guy, who won't yell at me when I make mistakes with my cooking…"

Snort. "Because he'll be dead from the food poisoning."

"Shut up Chase!"

"Aww, don't listen to him Maya. Chase is just pissy because he's in love, but he's too scared to tell her how he feels."

Everyone turned at the voice. Angela stood behind them, with her arms on her hips and a smug smile on her face. No doubt she was going to brighten his day even further; he suppressed a pained sigh. Seconds later, he realised Holly and Calvin weren't with her. A strange emotion twisted in his stomach.

"_You_ like someone?" Maya gasped, dragging him from his internal anguish into public physical torture.

"No, I don't." He wished his meal had bones. At least, if he choked, he'd be free of this nonsense forever.

She wouldn't let this go. Despite his growing irritation, she hovered around him, trying to catch his eye, "Who is she? You can't hide it forever, you know!"

Oddly, it was Kathy who came to his rescue, "Leave him alone Maya."

"But Kathy…"

"We've got orders to take." Maya slouched off, sulking, and after one last glance in his direction, the older waitress soon followed.

There was something strange about the way she'd looked at him – with pity? Not for the first time either, he realised, thinking back to the other over the shoulder looks he'd gotten.

But he had no time to mull it over; this wasn't over yet. Angela sat down on the bar stool to his right. Chase stared intently into his meal, his fingers curling tighter around his fork. From the corner of his eye, he could see she was struggling to fight back a sneer.

Just ignore her, he told himself firmly. _Don't lose control._

Angela propped her elbow on the counter and leant her head on her hand, watching him, "You love my sister."

Chase clenched his teeth. "Didn't we have this conversation before?"

"You pretend to be this unfriendly loner, when really, you're so easy to read," She stated, as if it were the most widely known fact in the world, "It's written all over your face when you look at her."

"I don't."

"You do."

_I don't. I don't. I don't. I-_

His fist came down and struck the countertop. The noise barely registered above the hum of the patrons.

"What does it matter if I did? She's with _Calvin_." Finally, Chase allowed a defeated expression to cross his face. "Or are you doing this because you don't like him?"

"Not at all. In fact, I'd love it if Holly married Calvin. He'd make an awesome big brother, don't you think?" Angela mused. There was a sudden change in her demeanour, though; she seemed more subdued when she looked his way again, "It's you I'm worried about. You look like the type who'd never be able to get over an unrequited love like this."

He looked away, "I don't need your pity."

"You can just stand by the sidelines and watch as someone you love is swept away or you can admit your feelings and do something about it!" Shaking her head, she got to her feet, "And if not… I hope you enjoy your misery."

"It's not that simple," Chase murmured, although he said it so softly he wasn't sure he'd even uttered it aloud.

Angela hadn't heard him if he did. She walked off, leaving him alone. Always alone.

Her words still echoed loudly in his head, hours later when the last of the inebriated customers were being assisted home and the inn was closing its doors for the night. Chase finished off washing the dishes, all while his thoughts ran rampant and drained him of his will to go on.

This couldn't be love. If it was, it was nothing like the movies made it out to be. Feeling as if he were losing an integral part of himself, hating himself for feeling this way, hating Holly for making him feel this way – what good was falling in love, if all it caused was so much pain and confusion?

By now, Chase was so exhausted he was sure he'd fall asleep the moment his head touched the pillow. He bid everyone at the Sundae Inn a good night with a stifled yawn and stepped outside into the darkness. Though it was very late – early morning – the temperature was pleasant, tepid, the product of the summer breeze and the sea air.

The wind carried an unusual scent, acrid and unpleasant. Chase scanned his murky surroundings and noticed for the first time that he wasn't alone.

A shadowy figure sat at the furthest end of the brick garden bed. The outline was unmistakable – only one man in town wore a cowboy hat at all times. Aside for bringing the lit cigarette to his lips at intermittent intervals and drawing a breath, he didn't move nor did he make a sound, lost deep within his thoughts.

Chase wondered if he should say something.

But what could he say?

_I hate you._

For being a nice guy.

For being with her.

For being the one who could make her happy.

Chase stepped closer. "Huh, I always thought you were the level-headed type."

"I don't do this often," Calvin murmured as he exhaled. Something Chase had noticed, from the way he winced with every inhale. It was almost as if he was torturing himself.

Just keep walking, this is none of your business; the thoughts flittered through his mind. But something, a curiosity, held him back.

"What's the special occasion?" He asked dryly.

Calvin smiled bitterly, "I needed to tell Holly something important." His stomach did a flip-flop at the name. On second thought, maybe he didn't want to hear this. "But in the end, I chickened out."

"Oh."

The temptation was too strong.

"What did you have to tell her?"

The older man took one last drag of the cigarette; the end that burned dimly highlighted his saddened blue eyes and the tired lines on his face. He stubbed it out on the brick garden bed. "…That I'm leaving at the end of the month."


	22. Secrets

Wow over 90 reviews. :D Thanks for reading and reviewing you guys!

I tried to explain my crazy mash-up of ToT and AP's locations and plot with this chapter. lol I hope it's not too silly.

* * *

_The truth is in our hearts_

**Bittersweet**

The saying was true; time flew by when you had fun.

Already, a whole week had passed since Angela's arrival. The sisters had been making the most of the visit, spending almost every minute together, although in reality Holly's days didn't change all that much. There were still chores to do and Harvest Sprites to tend to, the usual everyday happenings with the odd bit of sightseeing and fun scattered in between.

Even though Holly never asked for the help, Angela insisted she give her sister a hand with her farm work. The farmer didn't feel this was fair – after all vacations were about relaxing – but Angela really seemed to enjoy it. She was very suited for the job too; with her more athletic build, she was much faster at ploughing the field, watering the plants was an easy flick of the wrist and she didn't tire as quickly.

Angela was also getting along well with the townspeople. She immediately hit it off with Luke. The rambunctious duo blew through the Praline Forest, armed with their axes, hoping to prove the rumours of the witch who lived deep within the woods true – they came back with nothing but a sighting of a strange pink frog. Toby taught her how to fish, or at least he tried to. Most of the time they fell asleep in the shade of a large tree. Along with Chloe, she became another student for Owen to teach about ores and gemstones. Kathy and Renee took her horse-riding, the first time since their grandparents sold their farm. Only Gill's attempt at welcoming her to the island backfired; apparently he had been much too formal, and consequently, Angela deemed him too boring for a seventeen-year-old. She vowed to teach him how to lighten up before she left.

There was a downside to having Angela here, however. Finn – Holly had been neglecting him again and it filled her with guilt. With her sister around so often, she couldn't speak freely to him; the sprite often ended up bored and sometimes would tug on her hair, a reminder of his presence in the form of a sharp jolt of pain. Other times she left him home alone and it sent a pang through her heart to see his wings droop in disappointment. On those days he did nothing but sulk and sleep beneath his sunflower.

Worried, Holly suggested a compromise: if Finn went out and explored, he could tell her about his day before she went to bed. This seemed to do the trick; he came back after visiting the Harvest Goddess and the other Sprites full of chatter and pep.

She was happy to hear the other Harvest Sprites were finally beginning to accept him – Ben said he'd teach him how to read and write, and Collin promised he'd be included in his next comedy routine – although, he never managed to finish his tale, always falling asleep on her pillow before he reached the end. She never had the heart to move him, enduring his snoring for the night.

Holly had come close to telling Angela about Finn and the Harvest Goddess, actually. It was unlikely that the story would be believed, but she would listen without judgement. Then again, there were still so many unanswered questions; Holly doubted her ability to form a coherent explanation. Perhaps it would be better to wait until everything settled down again.

Besides, Holly still wanted to hear what Gill had to say. With Angela set to go down to the mines with Calvin that morning, she had just enough free time to head to the Town Hall and pay the boy a visit.

A few hours later, after finishing her chores, the farmer was on her way to Waffle Town. She got no further than the town entrance, though, because someone had been on their way to meet her. Locking eyes, Angela extended her arm in a wave and increased her pace, jogging to catch up.

"Hey sis!" She greeted breathlessly.

"Angela, what are you doing here?" Holly asked. Her eyebrows came together in a frown – she must've forgotten her plans, or maybe she hadn't been listening in the first place.

Angela crossed her arms, mimicking the stern look, "Is that any way to greet your only sister?"

The elder sibling shook her head, "I thought Calvin was taking you to the mines."

"Well, he was going to, but right before we were supposed to leave he told me something came up and we wouldn't be able to go today," Angela explained, "He seemed pretty on edge. Did something happen?"

"Not that I know of…" Calvin had been rather tense lately. Holly just assumed he was worried about the report he was working on, which he'd described as being one very important paper. "I'm sure it's something to do with work."

"As long as you two didn't break up or anything." Angela dodged a chiding slap on the arm, grinning playfully. Then, her shoulders suddenly sunk with a deep sigh, "But I was really looking forward to seeing the ruins! I had my hammer ready and everything… what am I going to do now, huh?"

"Well, I was headed to the Town Hall but–" Holly started to say.

Angela clicked her fingers. "Great, I'll come with you!" She declared, "Maybe I can talk Gill into going to the Summer Festival with us."

"It'll be pretty boring actually…"

"More boring than me wandering around town, all by myself, with nothing to do?"

"I won't be long."

Angela placed her hands on her hips, staring intently, "Why don't you want me to come with you?"

Holly sighed to herself – she'd been so close. "Never mind, I'll go another day. Come on, let's go back to the farm."

She started to retrace her steps, but Angela remained firmly planted to the spot, "What are you hiding Holly? You used to tell me everything." There was a familiar whine to her voice, the one that said 'that's unfair.'

Maybe she was being unfair. It was unusual how secretive she'd become after moving to Waffle Island, first hiding the truth about Calvin and now about her ability to see the Harvest Goddess and her guardians. Her family never kept the truth from her, had never shunned her for anything and did nothing but support her. Why, after a lifetime of honesty, did she suddenly feel the need to hide away?

Crumbling under her sister's harsh gaze, Holly turned away. Her head lowered. "It's just… this is difficult for me to talk about. I don't even know where to begin," She finally managed to murmur.

Angela's jaw dropped, "Oh my god, you're pregnant!"

"W-What–?"

"It explains everything," She continued unabashed, using her fingers to count down the reasons, "Why you've been so secretive, why Calvin is so stressed… you weren't going to the Town Hall at all were you, you were going to the clinic!"

"No, it's not like that at all! How could you even think that?" Holly cried, face ablaze.

Her answer was a sheepish shrug, "Just a guess."

How Angela managed to tire her out with a simple sentence, Holly would never comprehend. She shook her head in defeat, "Fine, I'll explain everything when we get to the Town Hall. Or I'll try, at least."

Angela didn't even try to conceal her delight. "Don't worry sis, I'm sure it's not that bad. It's not like you're pregnant!"

As much as Holly loved her little sister, sometimes she frustrated her so much, she just wanted to pull her own hair out.

They resumed heading through town, their destination being the Town Hall. Angela must've grown bored of tormenting her sister or she thought Holly deserved a moment of peace; either way, she followed along obediently, without another teasing comment. Once or twice, she called out a hello to a townsperson, and occasionally she paused to stare through the shop windows, but when they reached the tailoring store, Angela came to a complete stop.

The door was half open, a sneaker clad foot holding it ajar. Then, a green-haired head poked through, followed by the rest of Phoebe's body, as she struggled to lug a large machine through the doorway. The sisters approached the inventor. One held the door wide open as the other helped manoeuvre the machine forward. All three loaded the machine onto a cart that sat just a little ways away from the front of the store.

"Thanks you guys." Phoebe managed a smile, but it was difficult to conceal the look of disappointment in her eyes.

"Is something wrong Phoebe?" Holly asked.

"It's nothing major," She replied with a wave of her hand, "I tried selling this invention of mine, but I was turned down."

Both girls gave the machine a closer inspection. It was a cylindrical structure with a hollow inside. Wool yarn had been fed through small metal hooks around the edges, which seemed to loop the strands together in a similar fashion to knitting.

"Woah this thing is cool," Angela remarked. She was itching to press one of the buttons, "What does it do?"

Phoebe adjusted her glasses, the gleam returning to her eyes, "Well, see, you just thread the wool in here, press a button and voila, it knits a whole sweater in an instant! It will dye the wool to whatever colour you want and it even automatically calculates the cost!"

Her sales pitch had Angela convinced. "Wow, that's so convenient!"

"Isn't it?" But the inventor sighed, "Candace didn't think so, though. She'd rather make everything by hand herself… I mean, I understand, but I just wanted to make an invention that could be useful to someone."

"What about your x-ray camera? How's that going?" Holly asked, hoping to distract her.

"I've made some pretty good progress!" Phoebe announced happily, but her eyes soon turned downcast, "It's just too bad the Professor won't be here to see the finished product."

Holly could only imagine the time and effort that was required on something so intricate. "I'm sure if you work really hard you can finish it before he leaves!"

Phoebe seemed confused by her encouragement, before the realisation dawned on her, "You haven't heard yet..." She murmured.

Holly was equally puzzled and glanced at her sister; Angela shrugged.

"Uh, well, I should get back home," Phoebe said quickly, "My parents worry if I'm away from the house for more than five minutes. Thanks again for the help." She lifted the cart and wheeled it off down the road in a rush.

The sisters shared another concerned look. How odd. But it wasn't that unusual for Phoebe – she could be a little eccentric at times and her head was often lost in thoughts of her next invention – so they pushed it from their minds and continued on their way.

Not a lot was happening at the Town Hall. Gill was seated at his desk as usual, lost amongst the piles of paperwork – though, much smaller piles this time – and his father bustled around in the background, sifting through the filing cabinets, moving documents from one drawer to another.

At the sound of the door opening, the blond boy straightened himself up. "Holly, Angela, what brings you to the Town Hall?" Gill greeted pleasantly. Still self-conscious about what had happened at their first meeting, he was unable to meet Angela's eye, so he focused on the older of the two.

"Geez, is this all you do all day?" Angela asked loudly, before Holly had the chance to reply, "You're such a hermit."

Holly scolded her sister, but Gill shot up out of his chair, looking ready to defend himself.

"My work is very important! And I'll have you know that I often take walks," He proclaimed.

Mayor Hamilton popped up behind his son, shaking his head, "You're absolutely right, Angela, he stays cooped up inside all day long. I'm always telling him to go out more!"

"If I went out more, nothing would get done around here," Grumbled the son.

Angela nodded in mock sympathy – she had known she would emerge the victorious one the very moment she began the conversation, "Luckily for you Gill, I have the best idea ever. You are coming with Holly and me to the Summer Festival."

He opened his mouth.

"Gill would love to!" Mayor Hamilton replied for him

"B-But Father what about the–"

The mayor simply waved him away, "Don't worry, don't worry, I'll take care of everything! You go have some fun!"

His fate was sealed.

Gill exhaled slowly, obviously trying to calm his nerves, "Please tell me you have some other reason for being here today."

Holly cast a wary glance at his father – he was back to filing – and lowered her voice, "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about the Harvest Goddess."

It was his turn to flick his eyes at the girl at her heels, who'd long lost interest in tormenting him and was now glancing around in boredom.

"It's okay," She reassured.

He still seemed a little unsure, but he nodded anyway and suggested they move to someplace more private to speak – the library on the second floor had comfortable seats and was always deserted. Holly and Angela went up first, and Gill joined them not too long after, with three glasses of cool tomato juice.

The farmer hid behind her drink, wanting to speak but instead found her doubts growing larger and larger as time ticked by. She could feel the two pairs of eyes watching her expectantly.

Holly breathed in and steadied herself. Now or never. "This is going to sound crazy, but… I can see the Harvest Goddess and Harvest Sprites," She paused briefly to gauge the reactions around her – Angela looked torn between confusion and astonishment, while Gill hardly seemed surprised. Continuing, she levelled her stare with his, "And I have a feeling that you can too, Gill."

The blond boy didn't reply straight away. He gazed into his ruby red glass, almost wistfully, as he traced a nondescript pattern into the condensation. Then, he finally spoke, "I can – well, more accurately, I was able to many years ago."

"How long has it been?" Holly asked.

"Ten years, at least," He replied.

It was at that moment Angela snapped out of her stupor, "Wait a minute, Sprites? You mean like… fairies? Tinker Bell and the tooth fairy kind of fairies?"

"No, no, it's more like…"

Holly looked around the room. Gill, seeming to read her mind, retrieved a pencil and a piece of paper from one of the shelves and handed them over. She drew a quick sketch, the pointed hat, beady eyes and the cloverleaf like wings – she could practically hear Finn cry out, "I look nothing like that!" in protest of her less than stellar artistic skills. Recalling her adventures, Holly tried her best to explain to her sister about Finn, the Goddess and her mission to ring the bells of the Harvest King.

Angela had been staring at the picture as she listened. Something suddenly clicked; her eyes grew wide and she gasped, "I've seen one of these things before!"

"You have?" Two pairs of eyes were now on her.

"Yeah, back at Grandma and Grandpa's farm when I was a kid!"

She wasted no time, launching into the story. It had happened one summer, when Angela was seven years old. She had been playing outside with her brothers – ever the tomboy, she had insisted she join in their game of football – when the ball went flying off into the distance. Being the only girl, her brothers forced her to fetch it and although she grumbled about it, she complied. The ball was sitting under a large tree, the giant oak which Angela and her brothers always tried to climb but never could get further than a few feet up the trunk. She bent down to pick up the ball and heard a small voice cry out. At first, she thought it was nothing, so she shrugged it off but just as she was about to run off, she heard it again.

"Help me! I'm stranded!" The Harvest Sprite had cried. Angela spotted it high up in the tall branches. A pink coloured fairy in a pointed hat. "Please help me!"

Angela had dropped the ball and run off to fetch Greg. He was fourteen then, much taller than her, so surely he would've been able to help. But Greg had just laughed it off, "Fairies don't exist!" He'd scoffed. And even though she insisted, had dragged him along to show him, by the time they reached the tree, the Sprite had disappeared.

"So I figured, he must've been right," Angela finished, "I always thought it was weird, but. I mean it had wings, so why couldn't it just fly down?"

"Where was your grandparents' farm located?" Gill questioned.

"A small town in the mainland countryside, Harmonica Town," Holly explained.

He hummed thoughtfully, "I went looking for information on the mainland but I found nothing about Harvest Sprite sightings. Can the Harvest Goddess' influence even extend that far?"

It certainly was a mystery. Holly remembered what Calvin had said when they first met, how there were no extensive mentions of Waffle Town in the textbooks, only bits and pieces. There was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind though, like there was something the archaeologist could have said or read that might be relevant to this conversation.

"I know!" Holly exclaimed, "Calvin showed me an article from one of his old history books. It said Waffle Island was originally connected to the mainland and it broke away after a terrible earthquake. Harmonica Town must've been a part of Waffle Island!"

"So maybe the Harvest Sprite wasn't stuck up a tree, maybe it meant it was separated from this Goddess lady?" Angela mused.

Gill nodded, "That appears to be the case."

"How sad…" The younger sister murmured.

The thought barely registered in Holly's mind. She was too preoccupied with this revelation and how it had stirred up a myriad of more questions. For the most part, her childhood had been fantasy creature free, but if Angela had seen the Harvest Sprites, did that mean Kevin or even Greg had also sighted them at some point in their youth? And why, out of all of them, did she retain the ability to see them?

"Why can Holly see the sprites now but you and me can't?" Angela asked, apparently on the same wavelength.

"Most believe seeing the Harvest Sprites has something to do with the purity of the soul," Gill said, "Hence, children are more likely to claim to have seen such sights."

She tilted her head, "But Holly hasn't been pure since she was sixteen."

Angela's words struck just as Gill took a drink. He doubled forward in his chair, coughing and wheezing, his face almost the same shade as the juice in his glass.

"A-Angela!" Holly squeaked.

"What?"

"…H-How do you know that?"

Her lips curved into a devilish grin, "I know everything there is to know about you, sis."

"I uh, I don't think that has anything to do with it," Gill muttered, now avoiding Holly's eye.

Angela frowned. "So then what separates Holly from the rest of us?"

The mayor's son sat quietly for a moment with his hand folded in his lap. "Perhaps… the Harvest Goddess saw an inner strength," He said softly. The farmer didn't know what to say or even think – how was it possible to feel so lost but so comforted at the same time? "If everything we've discussed today is true, Holly, your coming here might be something more than a simple coincidence."

Not a coincidence, but fate; Holly had questioned this so many times throughout her half a year on Waffle Island. Destiny or not, she had realised long ago that she was grateful that she was here now, doing something to help the people who cared so deeply for her.

Their discussion had come to a close, though it had raised more questions than answered them. Holly thanked Gill for his time, and she and her sister left the Town Hall, with a pensive silence hanging between them. Angela still needed some time to absorb everything, it appeared.

When they reached the town entrance, Angela slowed to a stop.

Noticing the absence of following footsteps, Holly turned around.

Her sister was beaming proudly, "Wow, Holly, who would've thought you would turn out to be some kind of 'chosen one'." On closer inspection, there was a serious undercurrent lurking beneath her expression, "But… are you okay with all this? Can you handle this by yourself?"

Holly shook her head, confidence and determination rousing deep within her heart.

"I'm not alone, Angela."


	23. Changes

Okay Chase supporters, you may begin rejoicing. :P

* * *

_I wish we could stay this way forever_

**Bittersweet**

Angela stepped out into the pale morning sunlight with her head held high and her rusted hammer strapped to her back. Calvin was not too far behind, map in one hand and his green rucksack slung over his shoulder, ready for an adventure. "We're off to the mines!" The young girl declared, striking a pose.

Seeing the two of them together, side by side, Holly felt a strange sense of déjà vu – was this a scene from a movie? But once the moment passed, she was back to fretting, much like their mother had done every morning of their school life. She'd even gone as far as to prepare the explorers a lunchbox and a canteen of fresh water each.

"Angie, be careful. It's dangerous down there," Holly told her. Not for the first time that morning, but she wanted to make absolutely sure her sister understood that the Ganache Mine wasn't a place to be playing around in.

"It'll be okay, Holly, I'll have Calvin with me." Angela patted the tall man on the shoulder for emphasis.

"I'll keep an eye on her, I promise," He reassured on cue.

The farmer still couldn't help frowning as she thought back to only a few weeks ago, when a mining accident had Calvin limping around with crutches. After a few more supportive words from the archaeologist, Holly finally forced herself to relax, for Angela's sake more than anything. In only a few days she would be leaving for home and she had to enjoy her visit to the very end.

"Well, have fun you two," Holly said, managing a smile.

Calvin leant forward, as if he was going to kiss her, but awkwardly stopped halfway. He instead reached for her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

Angela seemed unsatisfied once again. She shut her eyes and spun around with a sigh. "I'm not looking. You can kiss now."

They shared an amused grin. Instead of waiting for Calvin to make a move, Holly leaned up on her tip-toes. Just as her lips were about to meet his, however, Calvin shifted and the kiss landed on his cheek. He stepped away to leave.

Unusual. Slightly disappointing. A little worrying.

Holly caught his sleeve before she could stop herself.

He gave her a questioning look.

"Calvin… is something wrong?" She asked quietly.

Calvin seemed confused at first, then his face softened into a smile. "Don't worry so much," He teased. Something sad flashed across his eyes; he turned away before she had the chance to question it.

"We'll meet you at the beach later!" Angela called from halfway down the dirt pathway – always the impatient one, she'd run off ahead when Calvin had taken a second too long saying goodbye.

For the remainder of the morning, Holly was troubled by the thoughts of the archaeologist and his strange behaviour. She hoped it was just her imagination, but he seemed to be growing more and more distant with every passing day, and it couldn't have been because of work.

As she made her way into town, Holly came to the conclusion that Calvin would feel better once they had the chance to relax at the Summer Festival. She was ready for a day of fun, dressed in her swimsuit (under a loose fitting shirt and a pair of shorts) and she hadn't forgotten to bring some sunscreen, beach towels and umbrella.

The Summer Festival ran all day, beginning early that morning with two fishing tournaments. The activities would continue well into the evening and was scheduled to finish with a literal bang, a fireworks display. There were many people already gathered by the beach – almost the entire town: the local businesses had set up small stalls along the coast; the fishermen stared intently at the horizon, their wire lines floating in the ocean, just waiting for that big one to bite; and the rest, like Holly, were there for the festivities, enjoying the sea and sunshine.

Holly rolled out a beach towel and stuck the umbrella good and deep in the sand. She went to unbutton her shirt, balked and quickly glanced around to see if anyone was looking. Everyone was too engrossed in their own activities to care, but Holly still felt self-conscious, embarrassed by what she wore underneath.

Earlier that week, Angela had dragged her to the Chiffon Tailors for this exact moment. The elder sister didn't think it was necessary – the plain one piece she already owned was more than adequate – but she'd indulged her anyway. After all, events like this only came once a year! Angela had went straight for the swimwear rack and chose the boldest, lowest cut, bright yellow and floral printed bikini for Holly to wear. "You have the figure for it!" She had proclaimed, even though up until that point she never had any sort of interest in fashion. Of course, Holly protested, but Angela just brushed it off with, "Calvin's seen you in a lot less," and headed straight for the cashier.

Maybe so, Holly thought as she took another look around, but as far as the rest of the town was concerned, her dignity was still relatively intact.

She eventually worked up the courage to take off her concealing shirt and shorts – it was in the spirit of the Summer Festival! She lay back on the beach towel, covered by just the right amount of shade, and allowed her eyes to fall closed. Finally, this was the relaxing day at the beach she'd been wanting all summer long.

"Holly~!"

Holly awoke with a start as Angela's weight crashed down onto her.

Disoriented, it took a few seconds for Holly to remember where she was; she'd dozed off and a few hours had passed. Her sister was dressed in a green sports bikini top and a pair of shorts, meaning she must've gotten back from the mines only recently. Yet, someone else was missing.

"Where's Calvin?" Holly asked, sitting up to see more of the beach behind her.

Angela waved her hand, "He said he had something to do… but he promised he wouldn't be long!"

"Did he say what?"

"I dunno, probably something to do with those boring ruins."

"Why didn't he tell me this morning?" Holly murmured to herself, apprehension twisting away in her stomach.

"It's nothing, I'm sure," Angela grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet, "Let's have some fun!"

Holly tugged her hand away and sat back down, "I think I'm going to stay here and wait for Calvin."

Angela gave her a reproachful frown, but shrugged, "Whatever. Suit yourself."

Not a minute later, Holly was forgotten, abandoned in favour of Luke and Owen who were splashing around with the kids. Not that she took it personally – as long as Angela had fun, she was content to just sit back and watch. A lazy day spent sunbaking seemed much more appealing anyway, the perfect way to rejuvenate her work stressed body.

Though most of her energy was concentrated on being as comfortable as possible, Holly kept an ear and eye out for Calvin, and as she did she caught snippets of the goings on around her. On the beach towel next to her, Kathy and Renee giggled and whispered about the shirtless men and gossiped about Anissa and Jin – wedding bells were not too far off at the rate they were going, apparently. The aforementioned couple were having their picture taken by Simon. Somewhere further down the beach, near the pier, Ramsey and Dale were setting up the fireworks for later that evening. Mayor Hamilton was with them, chattering excitedly about how this year's display will be much grander than last year's.

Laughter of the children was carried over on the breeze. Chloe and Taylor ran through the shallow water, squealing whenever Owen – the designated sea monster – came too close.

The games ended when Owen took the kids to get some snacks. Angela and Luke stayed behind, collapsing onto the damp sand at the edge of the sea so that their feet were still half in the water.

"What should we do now?" Angela asked.

Luke pointed to the sky, "Extreme Marco Polo! It's like normal Marco Polo but you play it underwater!"

She raised her eyebrow, "Any other ideas?

"Extreme volleyball!" He exclaimed, without missing a beat, "We can use a watermelon instead of a ball!"

"I'm not in the mood for serious bodily injury at the moment," Angela said dryly. Her gaze wandered around, and then her lips curved into a mischievous smile, "Hey, I know what we can do. Let's sneak up on Gill and throw him in the ocean!"

Luke jumped to his feet, "He won't see us coming!"

"But he will hear you."

The blue haired carpenter almost leapt back into the sea. Both heads turned, sheepishly, to see Gill standing behind them, arms folded tightly and eyebrows furrowed. Amongst a whole beach full of people in swimming wear, the mayor's son stuck out like a sore thumb, dressed in his usual sweater vest and tartan capri pants.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Angela asked. She circled him, much like a hawk about to swoop a poor defenceless mouse, "This is the _beach_ you know."

"You never said I had to partake in swimming," Gill replied.

Luke scratched his head, "What else are you gonna do then?"

"I thought I might do some reading."

Angela draped her arms around his shoulders, "Aww don't be so boring Gill! Put that book down and come swimming!"

"Yeah we're gonna play extreme Marco Polo!" Luke chimed in.

Gill was trying hard to keep his cool, but with Angela pressing up against his back – more accurately, a certain _part_ of her – all the blood rushed from his brain to his face. "T-Thank you, but I'd rather stay here," He managed to cough out.

Angela pushed him away and pouted. Then she noticed the book in his hands, "Hey, what's this book anyway?"

"W-Wait, don't–!" Gill, who was still recovering, was too slow to stop her from snatching the book away. She skipped a few paces ahead. He held out a weak hand, surrendering, "Please… give it back."

He was ignored. Angela carefully examined the book. Luke peered over her shoulder curiously. There were no clues as to what secrets it held; the cover was plain, hardcover and blue. She dared to open it up to the first page.

"It's a diary!" She cried, "That's so cute!"

The platinum blond head lowered.

"Dude, you own a diary?" Luke snickered, but Angela promptly elbowed him in the ribs.

Gill cleared his throat. "I… prefer the term journal. Sometimes it feels as if I have too many thoughts in my head and I… need a means of expressing them. I-It's nothing to be ashamed of," He said, though his reddened complexion betrayed his words.

Angela stepped closer and handed the journal back. "I know," She told him, smiling.

The relief Gill felt was short lived. Someone small, Chloe, tackled him from behind and declared him to be 'it' – Owen and the kids had returned, reenergised by sugary snacks. Everyone scattered before he could protest. Gill sighed to himself, and then to everyone's surprise, he darted forward and joined in on their game. Later on, he would deny the fun he had, but once again his expression would betray his true feelings.

Holly had grown quite peckish in the time she'd spent sunbaking. The smells carried her way on the wind – tropical fruits, coconut, baked potatoes and roasted corn – didn't help. She first called out to her sister, "Angela, I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want anything?" But her question fell on deaf ears; the group was too preoccupied with their third game of tag.

The farmer headed over to where the row of stalls had been set up. Though each tent looked identical, Holly immediately spotted the food stall which was being run by the Sundae Inn. Maya served at the front counter, while Chase worked in the background. Large steel vats lined the back of the tent.

"Hey Holly!" Maya greeted. Like everyone else, she'd changed her outfit for the festival, looking very pretty in a light pink dress. "How do you like our stall, cute huh?"

"It is!" Holly agreed. Vibrant flowers had been scattered around the colourful menu charts pinned to the counter, giving it a very seasonal look.

"I even made the signs by hand," Maya said with a proud smile.

There was a snort and Chase stepped out from the shadows to sneer at her. "It's not like you could've made any of the food."

She poked her tongue out in response.

Chase glanced briefly in Holly's direction, before he turned away and returned to his work.

His eyes were still so cold.

When once a look like that would've sent her into an agonising spiral, now Holly only felt saddened and disappointed that their friendship didn't work out. It was just one of those things that were never meant to be.

"Don't mind him. He didn't want to come out here today," Maya was saying, "I think he's scared of getting a little sunburnt."

Holly laughed weakly. "Um… so, what's good to eat?" She asked, forcing herself to concentrate on the menus in front of her.

"We have fresh lemonade and homemade ice cream in over twenty different flavours!" The girl in pink promptly informed her, "Or if you want something more substantial, Grandma will be barbequing later on."

"Ice cream sounds really good," Holly said.

"Maya! Give us a hand over here!" Someone suddenly called.

Holly turned her head towards the voice, sighting Jake in the distance. He was wheeling a barbecue over from the Sundae Inn; his wife followed along with an armload of cooking utensils.

"Coming!" She called back, "Sorry, Holly. Chase, can you serve for a bit or is that too much of a challenge for you?"

He stepped up to the counter. "I'm not an idiot," He drawled.

Maya looked like she wanted to say something more, but she bit her tongue and headed out to meet her father.

"What flavour do you want?" Chase asked.

Holly was caught off guard. He sounded annoyed – when _didn't_ he? – and she didn't want to irritate him any further. She quickly glanced over the menu again. From the usual vanilla, chocolate and strawberry to more exotic flavours like green tea, it seemed like they offered every possible option.

"Well?"

"I can't decide… it all looks good," She admitted.

He scoffed, "Figures."

"What do you recommend?"

Holly expected to be rebuked, so she was surprised when Chase wordlessly retreated into the tent, opened up one of the silver vats and began to scoop ice cream into a small plastic container. One scoop, then another. The white and orange mounds were even topped off with a maraschino cherry.

Chase held out the ice cream, "Here you go, orange and vanilla."

She started to take the money out of her wallet, but Chase pushed the ice cream into her hands.

Her mouth fell open in silent surprise.

He looked off to the side.

"It's okay. My treat," He said softly.

"T-Thank you…"

Was he trying to apologise?

His gaze shifted, slowly, and he met her eyes. They stared at each other. Neither knew what to say. His lips parted and it seemed like words would spill out of his mouth, but then his lips pursed together and the eye contact was broken.

Same old Chase.

Holly wandered back to her beach towel, nibbling away at her ice cold treat even though her appetite had since left her. Her stomach did a flip-flop; there was a shirtless man sitting in her spot, staring out at the sea with forlorn eyes.

"Calvin, you made it!" Holly dropped to her knees and gave him a hug.

He chuckled, "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay," She said, just happy to see him here.

"You look great," Calvin said with a grin. She blushed as he leant forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, "And you taste nice."

Holly nudged him playfully, "You don't look half bad yourself." Secretly, she thought he should go without wearing a shirt more often – he worked hard to keep his body toned and it was such a shame to see it covered up.

"They look like they're having fun. Shall we join in?" Calvin suggested, reminding Holly to look at his face. He gestured at Angela and the others who had returned to the ocean and were playing a game that involved sitting on the shoulders of another person and attempting to wrestle the opposition into the water.

"There's something I want to do first." Holly got to her feet and pulled him up with her. She led him away from the shore, headed in the direction of Simon's small photography booth.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"I just thought it would be nice to have a photo taken with my… boyfriend." Her heartbeat increased a few notches and she giggled nervously, "That word makes me feel like I'm back in high school."

"Holly…"

Calvin had come to a stop. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. She kept her head lowered.

"I know. I spent all this time saying I don't want anything serious," Holly murmured. Her skin prickled; she rubbed her arms but it wouldn't go away, "But… I've realised it now, that we should be making the most of the time we have together, even if it's not that long."

He pulled her close to his chest. She closed her eyes as he folded her into his arms and gently kissed the top of her head. They only broke apart after they heard the chorus of "awwws" from the spectators around them. The whole beach must've seen and overheard the exchange.

Simon took their photo and informed Holly that he would mail her a copy once he developed the film. From there, they walked the length of the beach, arm in arm, just talking about the day's happenings. Angela convinced them to participate in a game of beach volleyball – not the extreme kind, much to Luke's disappointment. After a few rounds, everyone agreed to call it a day, thoroughly exhausted but happily so. The scent of grilled meat and fish enticed the beachgoers to gather around the Sundae Inn's stall for dinner. By the time everyone was well fed, it was almost time for the spectacular fireworks show.

Holly and Calvin returned to their beach towel on the sand. She scooted closer and rested her head against his shoulder. When he didn't loop his arm around her shoulders like usual, Holly glanced up at him. There was definitely something wrong; Calvin was staring intently into the distance again, as if he'd lost sight of everything else around him.

It scared her.

"Calvin, what's the matter?" Holly asked. She took his hand and curled their fingers together.

His lips lifted into a smile but it didn't mask the sadness in his eyes, "It's just work."

"Are you sure that's all?" She pressed.

Calvin averted his gaze.

"…It's something bad, isn't it?" Holly asked quietly, "Please tell me."

His head lowered slightly and the brim of his hat cast a dark shadow across his face.

"I received a phone call the other day. It was the museum I work for," He began to explain, "They said…"

Whatever it was, it seemed too difficult to say. Calvin fell silent for a long time. Holly tried her best to encourage him, like he'd done for her so many times, but he pulled away. His hand clenched into a fist.

When he finally spoke, his voice was so quiet, she almost missed it over the sound of the rolling ocean waves, "Holly… they're sending me somewhere else."

The air around her suddenly felt too thick to breathe in. "I-I thought you were staying for the year."

He exhaled heavily as he massaged the bridge of his nose. "That was the plan, but my funding was cut. Apparently, even the evidence I found in the Ganache Mine wasn't sufficient enough to continue the study."

Indignation and fear rose Holly's voice another octave. "How can they just cut you off? You've worked so hard on this! Isn't there anything you can do?"

"I could try appealing but it probably won't matter…" Calvin murmured, "I was lucky they even agreed to let me handle my own private study, especially one in an area so obscure."

This was really happening. Calvin was leaving.

"A-At least, there must be an important reason why they pulled you off your current assignment, right?" Holly said, trying to find the bright side.

He smiled bitterly, "You can say that. A small cluster of pyramids was uncovered on the other side of the world and they want me to be the head archaeologist. Pyramids are like a dream come true in my line of work."

"That's great!" Her voice was even higher, her smile so wide it was painful, "I'm so happy for you Calvin!"

Silence descended over them. Suffocated them.

They were both waiting for the other to mention it.

It hurt Holly to even think it.

But she had to ask.

"…When are you leaving?"

"At the end of the month," He whispered.

Fireworks whistled into the air and exploded with a thunderous boom. Brightly coloured sparks, red, green and gold lit up the darkened evening sky, before fading away like a shooting star. The people of Waffle Island cheered and 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed as more fiery shapes appeared overhead.

No one saw Holly's tears.


	24. Time

omg over 100 reviews, now I feel ~accomplished~ (and popular!). Thanks everyone :D

Bear with me with this chapter. It's Calvin-centric and I know most of you guys hate him, but, if you read to the end, I can guarantee that the majority of you will be pleased by what happens. To the few Calvin supporters out there, I'm sorry :'(

* * *

_I'll never forget you  
_

**Bittersweet**

Calvin sat down on the edge of his bed, hunched over with his elbows rested on his knees and his fingers tented together beneath his chin. His suitcase lay open next to him but it was empty, untouched and would remain that way for the rest of the morning.

It had never been this difficult before. Travelling around so often had helped him to perfect the art of packing, though he never had much luggage – most of his possessions were discarded to make for lighter travelling and the only items that held any sentimental value were his hat and guitar, both of which were celebratory gifts for earning his university degree. It usually set things in motion, the first step towards accepting the inevitable.

Yet, this time, he couldn't bring himself to even start.

Calvin knew his stay on Waffle Island was quickly ticking away. In less than two days, he'd be back on board Pascal's ship and on his way to somewhere new.

With such little time remaining, he was working hard to complete his research as best he could. He had asked Owen to take him through the mines one last time, and they would be leaving in a few hours. The museum may have cut his funding, but his report and findings would still be credited; perhaps one day, another archaeologist would come by his work and finish what he'd begun.

Calvin exhaled softly and pushed himself to his feet. It was no good. Every time he looked at his suitcase, he was reminded of how his room would look after he finished packing – empty and forgotten. Just like he would be once he boarded Pascal's ship.

Maybe Holly would remember him, if only for a little while, before she moved on and found someone else.

That was wishful thinking. He gathered his rucksack, slung it over his shoulder and headed for the door.

The inn dining room was deserted. Thankfully; while Jake and his family were some of the nicest people he knew, he just didn't feel like idle chatter in this mood. The faint clangs of pots and pans told him the inn wasn't completely abandoned, Yolanda was probably making mealtime preparations or teaching Maya to cook.

Somewhere behind him, a door opened. Calvin hoped whoever it was would be too busy to notice his attempt at sneaking through the inn unnoticed.

"So that's it?"

Calvin stopped and half-turned towards the voice.

Chase took a bold step forward. This was unusual – he never saw the chef at the inn this early in the morning, and could count the number of times they'd spoken directly to each other on one hand. For a brief moment, he had no idea what the other man was even referring to.

"You're just going to leave?"

The archaeologist dug his fingernails deep into the rucksack strap on his shoulder. "I don't have a choice." He'd called the museum, demanded to speak to every official he could think of, but after the first rejection, the second, and the third, it became very clear to him that he was fighting an impossible battle.

"How could you do this to her?" Chase spat out the words.

He faced him straight on. "Excuse me?"

"How could you just… use her like that?" Chase snarled. His purple eyes narrowed further, "Don't you care about her at all?"

Indignation and anger flared up inside him; it took all the self-control he could muster to grit his teeth together instead of screaming out, or worse.

"That's rather amusing, coming from you," Calvin said quietly. He levelled his gaze with Chase's, equally cold, "No one has hurt Holly more than you have."

It was as if he'd flipped a switch. The tension left Chase's posture and he lowered his head in remorse – Calvin couldn't help feeling a twinge of sympathy, he'd hit a raw nerve. But then his breathing suddenly shallowed, growing haggard. A tremor passed through his body, he tensed his muscles and clenched his twitching fingers into tight fists, knuckles turning white from the pressure.

Chase lunged forward. Caught unaware, Calvin crashed down into a table directly behind him. His hat toppled off his head as the solid edge caught the underside of his rips. Sharp pain shot through his upper body, catching his breath in his throat. Left defenceless; Chase seized the chance. He wound his fingers into his shirt and slammed him into the table again, the wall, until finally he threw him to the ground. More pain exploded as his shoulder blades cracked against the hardwood floorboards.

With the upper hand, Chase pinned Calvin down with his knees pressed into his shoulders. He raised his fist. Just as it struck down, Calvin twisted his head to the side. Knuckles hit cheekbone. The sting of the contact blossomed outwards, across the whole left side of his face.

But it jolted Calvin to his senses.

As his attacker drew back for another hit, Calvin swung his arm forward, fist aimed straight for the middle of his chest. The blow connected. Chase gagged as the wind was knocked from him and he buckled under the pain. Weakened. Calvin grasped his hands around Chase's upper arms and heaved him sideways.

Chase hit the floor with a loud thud. Using his weight, Calvin crashed down onto the smaller man, effectively stunning him. The tables had turned. So much adrenaline pumped through his veins, he didn't even care that the muscles in his back protested against the sudden movements.

Calvin yanked Chase upwards. The blond staggered to his feet, even tried to swing his fist again, but Calvin dodged it with ease. Then he snapped forward and smashed his forehead against Chase's. Crack. The impact sent him stumbling backwards, until he tripped over a fallen chair, groaning.

But it wasn't over. He was hauled up to his knees again. Calvin's fist came down, striking Chase across the cheek. A second hit, aimed at the side of his jaw. Another that was a direct blow to the nose. Through blood and unfocused eyes, Chase still managed to glare defiantly. Calvin lifted his fist for one more punch.

It was frozen in place.

Everything slowly came back into focus. The tables and chairs that had once been arranged in such a neat fashion had been scattered and thrown askew. There were voices crying out, hysterically high pitched and frightened – Maya, Colleen, Yolanda. Someone had a strong hold of his upper arm – Jake. And by his feet lay a broken man, crumpled and quivering. Chase.

Calvin lowered his fist. The adrenaline had begun to fade. He suddenly became aware of the throbbing ache in his left cheek and the swollen muscles in his side and back.

"What happened here?" Jake demanded.

The archaeologist took a long breath before replying, "He attacked me."

"But why?" Colleen asked, horrified.

All eyes turned to the chef on the floor. Chase remained unmoving, until he could no longer take their scrutiny. Swearing under his breath, he pushed himself into an upright position and raised his head. Blood trickled from his nose, down his upper lip and into his mouth. He stared at Calvin, the hateful fire in his eyes still burning brightly, but he refused to offer any explanation.

Yolanda let out a weary sigh, "This is unacceptable, Chase. You're fired."

His eyes bulged and he jumped to his feet – much too quickly; he swayed slightly on the spot and needed to hold himself up with the aid of a chair. "What? You… you can't!"

"I have more than enough reason to." Despite her shorter stature, the old woman seemed to tower over her apprentice; in the kitchen, she was the absolute power, "In the last month alone, you've insulted me, your co-workers, the customers and now you've gone and attacked one of our guests! There is only so much I can overlook."

"N-No, Yolanda, please!" But his pleas went unheard as Yolanda turned away and retreated back to the kitchen.

Chase suddenly seemed so young as he glanced helplessly in the owners' direction. Colleen's eyes softened in sympathy and she gently placed her hand on his arm, "Come on, let's clean you up."

Like a timid child, Chase followed Colleen into the office behind the reception desk. Jake shook his head when the two had disappeared from sight, and got to work straightening up the tables and chairs, a shaken up Maya close behind. Calvin made a move to help, but one stern look from the older man stopped him in his tracks. He'd done enough already.

Calvin located his rucksack which had been thrown aside in the struggle and went outside. The summer sunshine was bright and warming, a striking contrast to how his last few days on Waffle Island were playing out. His side suddenly twinged uncomfortably, forcing him to sink down onto the raised brick garden bed under the Sundae Inn's windows. It hurt to breathe; he hoped he hadn't managed to crack another rib.

As he waited for the pain to subside, his thoughts turned to the man who'd given him these injuries. Up until today, he'd never even realised that Chase had been harbouring this much hostility towards him, although, he hadn't been completely blind. Calvin had noticed the way Chase often tried to size him up, watching from afar as he worked, but he always dismissed it as a friend's concern.

They were actually more similar than either thought possible, united by loneliness and a fear. One man actively sought out relationships he knew would end, the only way he knew how to maintain control; the other closed himself off from everyone, desperate for some contact but unable to submit himself to that kind of vulnerability.

The sound of the door opening roused Calvin from his musing. He glanced over. It was Maya, looking nervous, and she had his cowboy hat – how could he have forgotten?

Maya took a tentative step closer, "Mr Calvin, are you okay? Do you want me to get you an ice pack?"

He gave her a grim smile, "I'll survive."

She hung back, twisting his hat around in her fingers by its rim. When she couldn't hold back anymore, she rushed over to his side, "I can't believe you beat up Chase like that!"

"Neither can I." It was probably wrong to feel this way, but a part of him was actually a little proud. He was still able to take a few punches, give them back too.

"Don't feel bad, everyone wants to at some point," She giggled lightly, "Even Grandma hits him with a wooden spoon sometimes."

"He did throw the first hit," Calvin murmured.

Maya's slender eyebrows knitted together, "But why? You've never done anything to him, right?"

They both knew it was a silly question.

"It just, he's been acting so weird lately..." Maya continued. Her large blue eyes turned downcast, fingers fiddling with the hem of her puffy pink dress, "I mean yeah, he's always been sarcastic and rude, but he's never been _this_ bad before…"

Calvin's heart went out to her; here was a caring young girl, a good friend, and Chase couldn't even see that his selfish behaviour was worrying her so much.

"Just... give him some time."

Maya turned to him, holding out his treasured hat, all trace of concern long gone from her eyes. Calvin accepted it gratefully and placed it back on his head before heaving himself up to his feet with a tired exhale. He faced the young girl again. "Don't let your grandmother fire him, Maya," He told her.

Her face lit up and she raced back inside, ready to defend her friend. The archaeologist continued on his way to the Ganache Mines.

Walking the streets of Waffle Town sent a pang through his chest. There seemed to be a memory lurking around every corner, of an exciting discovery, of laughter or love. This feeling was nothing new, though. Whether the visit lasted a week or a year, Calvin always found that a part of himself remained behind long after he moved on.

And this time, it was his heart that would be left with Holly.

_Oh Holly._

His last days on the island shouldn't be spent digging in the dirt; he should be by her side, enjoying the little time they had left together. But Holly was upset enough, especially since Angela's departure earlier that week. His presence would only make things worse.

He had been so selfish. He always was when it came to women.

Holly was different to those women, however. So simple, but with so many strengths she herself couldn't see. An open book, but a mystery. Sometimes it felt like she would disappear before his eyes if he didn't hold her tight enough in his arms.

Why did it have to end like this?

There was so much he wanted her to know. And he'd tried to tell her. When they broke apart after a kiss and he gazed into her eyes; when he held her late at night, watching as she slipped into slumber; when they just sat quietly together, his hand on hers, their fingers intertwined – so many perfect moments had passed, but he could never bring himself to speak those words.

It was odd. The words usually came so easily. Sometimes he didn't even fully mean them, but he said it anyway to get what he wanted. That was sad really, that he had fallen in and out of love so many times that each memory simply blurred into the next with no real distinction. Anywhere he went, anyone would do, as long as it staved off the loneliness of travelling. It never lasted this long either. Usually after one night together, the infatuation would die off, almost as if he'd never felt that way in the first place.

But how could he say it now, with the knowledge that he'd be leaving in no more than two days? Holly would be aware of his sentiments, yet it would leave her feeling obligated and pressured.

He didn't want that.

Calvin's legs had automatically carried him to the Ganache Mining District. After crossing the bridge, he paused and took in the sight of the tall mountain and the stores at its base, hoping to preserve the image within his mind forever. It was going to be so difficult saying goodbye to this town.

He spotted his auburn haired guide loitering around the mine entrance and he called out to him.

Owen spun around with his arm raised, "Yo! Took you long enough, I've been wait – whoa, what happened to your face?" He exclaimed as Calvin came closer.

"I'm getting clumsy in my old age," Calvin said with a jovial wave of his hand.

The miner hardly seemed convinced, seeing as the older man was now wincing with every step he took. "You okay?"

He forced a stiff smile and nodded.

"Are you sure?"

Calvin moved into the shade of the mine shaft. "This is my last chance to investigate."

Owen stepped up beside him and nodded, "Then let's go as far as we can."

They began their long trek through the Ganache Mountain caves, following winding paths to reach the higher floors, all while keeping an eye out for ancient relics and dangerous pitfalls. In the cool darkness, it felt like time had been distorted, seconds turning into minutes, minutes stretching into hours, as they climbed further towards the mountain peak. By midday, a few hours after they'd departed, both men were already longing to feel the sun's rays on their skin.

There were stone remains half-buried in the walls and poking out of the ground – parts of a temple or a shine? – on almost every floor. With the amount of remnants scattered throughout the whole mountain, it must've once been the largest monument dedicated to the Harvest King.

After many more exhausting hours spent hiking, the end finally came into sight; a long beam of sunlight split the darkness in two, illuminating a path that led outside. Owen and Calvin rushed towards it, praying it wouldn't be a dead end.

What they found was a wide flattened area – it was like a chunk of the mountain had been strategically carved away. The platform tapered off into a long staircase, but there would be no knowing what could be found on the other side; a large gap in the bridge made sure of that. Everything about it was so mysterious. Even the trees seemed to be growing sideways out of the mountain itself.

Owen dared to venture close to the edge, in awe of the spectacular view. Calvin's attention was drawn to something else: the intricate patterns that had been chiselled into the rock around the entrance. The archaeologist had seen the strange markings, a form of archaic scripture, previously, on the stone tablet which detailed the location of the bells. He rummaged through his rucksack in search of a pencil and notepad.

The leaves above him rustled, momentarily distracting him. There was a bird hopping about from branch to branch, unperturbed by the presence of these two men. Its vivid blue plumage gleamed in the sunlight, reminiscent of the sky on a clear day; he'd never considered himself a bird watcher but this had to have been the rarest bird he'd ever seen. He shifted slightly in hopes he could catch a closer glimpse – his shoe scraped loudly against the rocky cliff. The bird was startled. It launched itself off the branch and took to the sky.

A feather floated down from the tree, twirling in the wind until it landed by Calvin's feet. He picked it up and examined it closely. The colour entranced him, so unusual, even a little mystical, he thought as he twisted the feather around by its shaft.

"What a peculiar species of bird…" He murmured to no one in particular.

"Whoa… is that a blue feather?" Owen had popped up behind him, peering over his shoulder with curious eyes.

Calvin cocked his head, "It has some sort of significance?"

Owen nodded seriously, "The tradition goes way back, man. On this island, the feather of a blue bird symbolises everlasting love. Legend says that if the feather is used in a proposal, the marriage bond will be strong enough to last an entire lifetime…" He clapped him on the back – it took some effort not to wince. "Must be a sign, eh?"

Calvin sighed softly, his eyes never leaving the azure plume. "More like I'm being taunted," He whispered.

Holly just had to say the word and he wouldn't give it a second thought.

_Stay here with me._

But that wasn't like her at all.

So many signs.

He wished he had more time: to investigate the Ganache Mines, to finish his study, to spend his days by Holly's side. On the other hand, it was time that would heal the ache in his chest. Eventually he would move on like always, not forgetting, but treasuring the memories he had forged while on Waffle Island.

He let go of the stem. The wind carried the blue feather off into the distance.

Some things were just not meant to be.


	25. Goodbye

Remember when I said this story would be about 30 chapters long? Well, now it's gonna be about seven or eight chapters longer :')

* * *

_I want to tell you: 'Don't leave me.'_

_And hear you say: 'I won't.'_

_But I know that will never happen  
_

**Bittersweet**

"Here you go Holly, a bottle of fresh milk and a dozen eggs."

The cheery voice startled Holly out of her dazed reverie. Her gaze slowly lifted upwards, passing over the egg carton and glass bottle that sat on the pine countertop and finally settled on Hannah. The Brownie Ranch owner was smiling, in a way that asked, "Is something wrong?" – the same thing her mother often did. It made her own lips curve upwards, albeit in a weaker imitation, which she hoped was a sign of reassurance.

"Thanks." She placed the money on the counter and collected her groceries.

"Holly, before you run off…" Hannah began, just as she was about to turn away, "Are you heading into town soon?"

She wasn't, but the farmer found herself nodding anyway; she had the time to spare.

Hannah clasped her hands together, "Oh, good! Do you think you could do me a little favour then?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I have this order for Chiffon Tailoring, but no one to deliver it," She explained. "See, one of our cows is scheduled to give birth today and we'd all like to here for the big moment. You'd think we'd be tired of it by now, but our animals are like a part of our family."

The smile on Holly's face widened automatically, "I know how you feel. I'd be happy to help."

"Oh thank you so much! You're such a nice girl."

Hannah briefly abandoned her place at the front counter to fetch the aforementioned order from the storage room in the back. Holly was packing the eggs and milk into her rucksack when she returned holding a large box filled to the top with spools of wool, silk and flax yarn. "Don't worry. It looks heavier than it really is," She said.

Hannah was right, Holly discovered as she slipped her hands into the handle holes and hefted the box up off the counter. Or perhaps all the farming she'd been doing was finally taking effect? – she liked to think it was the latter.

Securing her grip on the box, Holly wished Hannah good luck with the calving and goodbye, and headed for the door.

Helping out like this took Holly back to her first months on Waffle Islands, when crop growing had been near impossible and the only way she could make some money was by doing odd jobs here and there. She'd come so far since then, but it wasn't without its ups and downs. Sometimes it felt like there had been more downs than anything.

Like now.

Earlier that morning, she had been curled up in bed with the sheets pulled over her head, wanting to do nothing but mope around and hide for the rest of the day – or the rest of the week, that sounded even more appealing. It was only due to Finn's encouragement – in other words, his frantic crying – that she managed to haul herself out of bed and actually get some work done.

Holly stopped on the first step of the porch and shook her head. "I'm not going to think about that anymore," She told herself defiantly, "I'm going to do my best and focus on my work. And I won't cry!"

"You lost the race and now you gotta pay up!"

The deep voice almost made Holly jump out of her skin. What if someone had overheard her personal pep talk? – she quickly glanced across the ranch to see where the voices had drifted over from. There were two figures outlined against the backdrop of the green field, heading towards the main road that led back to town. The larger one she recognised as Owen and the slender one trying to escape his presence was the waitress Kathy.

"Come on Kath, we had a bet," Owen was saying loudly.

Even from this distance Holly could tell the blonde was flustered. She kept her head low, her pace increasing with every step. Owen didn't feel the need to rush after her though; he continued to follow behind at a leisurely rate.

Halfway to the path, Kathy came to a sudden halt. Her eyes darted from side to side, and once she was sure no one was in close proximity – Holly stood a few inches out of her line of sight – she beckoned at the miner to come closer. "…Fine!" She muttered huffily.

The red headed man grinned victoriously as the blonde moved forward. With only a few inches separating them, Kathy stood up on the tip-toes of her pointy cowboy boots and allowed her eyes to fall closed. Their lips were so close to touching. Holly found herself holding her breath in anticipation.

But then Owen side-stepped. Instead of his lips, Kathy kissed the air and almost fell face first into the dirt when she lost her balance. The miner burst out laughing.

"Argh, you idiot…!" Her fist flew at his chest, striking him, but with little effect, "What if someone's watching?"

Owen just continued to snigger, aggravating her even further. Kathy went to punch him again. He caught her arm. She froze. His laughter had stopped, but the smile remained, mischievously affectionate. He lifted his hand and brushed her blonde bangs aside with his fingertips. Leaning in, he pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Let them see," Owen murmured.

How sweet! Holly had wondered about their relationship before: they got along like any other pair of friends, always playfully teasing each other, but a person didn't have to be perceptive to see that their connection ran even deeper than that. Their secrecy was strange though, and a little saddening. Worrying only wasted energy which would be better spent having fun and making the most of their time together.

"Listen to me, I'm already starting to sound like an old lady," Holly said to herself with a sad giggle.

At the sound, both heads snapped in her direction.

"Holly!" Kathy squeaked, "H-How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh, not that long…" She replied, unable to help her knowing smile.

Owen cleared his throat, "I… guess I'd better be on my way then." He winked at Holly, before turning back to the blonde girl by his side, "I'll see you later at the bar, okay Kathy?"

"Yeah, yeah, like I don't see your ugly mug there enough."

Owen dramatically stumbled backwards with a hand clutched to his heart, "Your cold words wound me so deeply!"

Growing flustered again, Kathy stomped her foot, "Get out of here already!"

Loud laughter echoed down the path as the miner left the Gelato Meadow. When he had disappeared from sight completely, Kathy faced Holly. She brought herself up tall, trying to appear nonchalant but also confident; so far she was failing, the apples of her cheeks seeming to have taken on a permanent crimson hue.

"I don't know how much you saw, but um… we were just playing around back there," The blonde said quickly, "We do that. We've known each other for practically our entire lives."

"That must be nice," Holly commented, "To be so close to someone."

Kathy's eyes softened, "It is. I don't have any siblings, so when we were growing up, Owen was like my big brother, you know?" Her hand found its way into her hair, twisting the end of her long ponytail around her fingers, "I mean, that's why it's kinda weird now…"

Holly considered this. "It's only weird if you think it is…" Then she suddenly laughed, eyebrows coming together in an apologetic frown, "But what do I know? Sorry, I'm being nosey."

"No harm done. Being nosey is the favourite past-time of half the town, me included," Kathy assured her, grinning wryly. "Anyway, so what brings you down this way? Doing some shopping?"

The farmer nodded, "This isn't mine though, Hannah asked me to take this delivery to the Tailor's."

Kathy giggled, "I figured you wouldn't need that much yarn."

"Have you been out riding?" Holly asked.

"Yeah, I usually go with Renee, but Owen comes out here on his days off too." The mention of his name brought back the red tinge in her cheeks, except this time she managed to keep her cool, "Actually, do you ride? Your sister said something about your grandparents keeping horses."

"They had a farm. That's what inspired me to move here actually," Holly explained, "But it's been a very long time."

"Never too late to get back on the horse!" Kathy said with a wink, "Say, why don't you join us tomorrow after you finish your farm chores?"

"T-Tomorrow?"

Something cold plunged into Holly's stomach. She wasn't supposed to think about that today, didn't want to remember the painful ache in her heart and the tears that seemed never-ending.

Realisation struck Kathy and she covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh, I'm so dumb, I completely forgot about…"

The forced smile returned to her lips, "It's okay, really. I would love to join you sometime though."

"Listen, if you feel up to it, come out here tomorrow anyway. We can make it a girls' afternoon out!" Kathy placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Ice cream lunch included."

"I'd like that," Holly replied softly. She meant it.

Kathy walked with her the rest of the way, chatting constantly about anything that came to mind, until Holly had to take a detour home to drop off the eggs and milk. In that short amount of time, it felt like they had really connected. They'd never spoken much before outside of the Sundae Inn – even then, their conversations revolved around which food and drink Holly was ordering – but Kathy was so easy to talk to, a true big sister type, full of advice and understanding.

Making a new friend gave Holly's mood a significant boost, so she hurried along to the Chiffon Tailors and delivered the order without any hitches. Desperate for another distraction, she offered her time to Shelly. Holly spent the rest of the afternoon lending a hand wherever she was needed: she tidied up around the store (cleaning out the storage closet brought back some more memories), adjusted the mannequins in the front windows, unwittingly gave Luna another marketing idea – "You know Holly," She had said, "Even though you smell like the inside of a barn, you have a great figure! You could be like a before and after shot!" – and even learnt a little knitting from Candace.

By the time Holly arrived home, she was exhausted – in a good way. She had no energy to spare to be sad. Finn greeted her happily as she stepped through the front door; she smiled in reply and made an immediate beeline for the sofa, where she sunk down onto the worn cushions, glad to finally be off her feet.

Finn fluttered across the room, landing on her shoulder. "Are you better now Holly?" He asked in a low voice.

She exhaled softly and craned her neck to look at him, "I am."

"Really?"

Holly tried to ignore the question. She closed her eyes and let her head flop against the back of the couch. Her thoughts began to drift off to no where in particular, becoming lost in a pleasant daze.

But then a sharp stab of pain jolted through her temple. "Ow!"

"Don't lie to me, Holly!" The Sprite chastised. His eyes shone too brightly, "You said you wouldn't lie anymore!"

"I'm sorry," She whispered. Shifting herself upright, she cupped both of her hands around Finn's small body and lifted him up to her eye level. Even when everything else around her seemed to be spinning out of her control, his presence was the constant in her life, someone to keep her anchored. "It still hurts a lot… but it'll get easier soon. Just having you here with me makes me feel better already."

Finn bounced up and down. "Really? Really, really?"

"Really," Holly laughed, "Now come on, let's make some dinner. I'm starving!"

Granted, it wasn't exactly the whole truth, but cooking would keep her busy and give her the chance to spend some more time with her Harvest Sprite partner. After ten minutes, she'd managed to make some eggs, salad and ham, which she slowly picked at as she listened to Finn talk about what he did while she was out – today, on his way to the Goddess Pond, he accidentally bumped into the bear that lived on the outskirts of the forest. The Sprite gesticulated wildly as he recounted his exciting tale, "He got real angry and started chasing me! I had to fly as fast as my wings could carry me!"

A knock suddenly cut Finn's story short. They both glanced at the door.

Her heart stopped. Only one person would visit her at this hour. If it ended this way, it wouldn't be as bad. She was already becoming accustomed to not having him around. But if they were to see each other, now, the night before he was supposed to leave, then...

The knocking grew louder.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Finn questioned.

She felt frozen in place but torn in two. A part of her longed to welcome him in again, to her house, to her arms, to her heart.

"Holly… Holly, please open the door," His muffled voice pleaded.

Finn gave her a look of understanding before he fluttered off towards the windowsill and settled down in the shade of his sunflower. For a few minutes, Holly stayed seated. Slowly, she got to her feet and headed for the door. She reached out, resting her hand on the doorknob. Her fingers curled around it.

Her heart had won over.

Calvin was just about to knock, hand held up in mid-air, when the door swung open. His eyes widened then grew soft, as his lips curved into a sad smile, "Hey."

Tears threatened to cloud her vision. Blinking furiously, Holly made herself meet his gaze – a gasp rushed through her lips. There was a dark bruise beneath his left eye and it looked recent.

"Calvin, what happened?" Holly breathed, moving forward. Her fingertips gently brushed over the injury, "Did you get in another mining accident?"

He chuckled uneasily and lowered her hand, "Uh, no… I was involved in a little altercation, that's all."

"An altercation? With who? And why?"

"Let's not talk about that right now," He said instead, leaving the 'You'll find out about it soon enough,' an unspoken given.

Holly moved aside to let him in. Calvin took a few steps but then stopped, lingering near the entranceway. Even in a house he had grown to know so well he seemed lost and unsure. Their friendship, their relationship, had been altered yet again and it was unlikely that it would ever be the same, the damage too irreparable.

He spotted her unfinished dinner, "Sorry, I interrupted you."

"I wasn't very hungry anyway," She said, shrugging slightly.

Calvin eventually settled on the sofa, although his eyes struggled to find a point to focus on.

She sunk into the space next to him. They felt each others' warmth, familiar and comforting, but even though they sat so closely, they couldn't have been any further apart.

Silence filled the room.

"Why did you come here?"

"I have something I need to ask you, but I'm trying to think of a way to be subtle about it." Calvin attempted to smile; it came out more like a grimace.

Holly's voice quivered as she spoke, "It's not like you to be subtle."

He gave a weak chuckle, "No… I guess it's not."

Another uncomfortable beat passed.

With a sigh, Calvin heaved himself to his feet. He started to pace back and forth, thumb and forefinger kneading the bridge of his nose, as he tried to work up the courage to say whatever it was he wanted to say.

Finally, he paused and took a long breath to steady himself. "I've never... I've never had a long term relationship before," He began.

She hadn't seen this side of him since that day he first dared to kiss her. The only time he had ever seemed nervous. Holly frowned, half amused, half concerned, "I've never been in one either."

"Well, you're young."

"You are too."

"I'm almost thirty."

"That's still young."

"Not everyone would agree with you," He countered.

"It's young to me and I'm the only one who matters," Holly quipped, hoping he'd relax.

He didn't.

Calvin rubbed the back of his neck as he continued, his gaze never leaving the floor, "Work always made it difficult to get into anything serious, you know? I never know where I'm going next, or how long I'll be there… I don't think I've ever stayed in one place for more than five years. I mean, I don't even have my own place to go home to because I'm on the road so often."

Holly wanted to comfort him, but she didn't know what to do – if there was anything she could do. "Calvin, why are you telling me all this?"

He knelt down in front of her. His sincere blue eyes stared deeply into hers, as he took her hands into his and interlinked their fingers. "Holly… I don't want this to end…"

The words seemed to echo loudly in her ears before it properly sunk in. Her breath hitched. "Don't say that."

"Please... come with me. I'll show you the world," Calvin whispered.

So many emotions vied for dominance, it felt as if her heart was being pulled in a million different directions. Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes and she stared down at their overlapping hands; it was that image that helped her find her voice. "Moving away from my home was one of the most difficult things I've ever done. Waffle Town is my home now, and I… I don't think I could ever do it again…"

"Then I'll stay."

Holly's head shot up, "I'm not going to let you turn your life upside-down for me!"

"It's just a job," Calvin argued.

She untangled one of her hands and gently cupped the side of his jaw, savouring the feel of his smooth skin – another habit he'd started just for her. "But it's a job you love and worked so hard at."

"I… I do love my job, but… not as much as I…" His grip tightened, "We can make this work somehow, can't we?"

"It will always be like this." Holly broke off, lapsing into silence as the tears began to slip down her cheeks. She forced herself to breathe, "The... the goodbyes, going months without seeing each other, without speaking… we'll have to go through this every time, until one of us makes a sacrifice we're not prepared to make. It wouldn't be fair to put ourselves – and each other – through so much pain..."

Calvin bowed his head.

"I-I'm so sorry, Calvin…" Holly whimpered.

He looked up, fighting to keep his smile from faltering. "Don't be. We both knew from the beginning that it would end like this."

The tears came down faster. Calvin leant forward. She felt his breath on her cheek.

He kissed her. Everything stopped at that moment and it was as if nothing wrong had ever happened.

But she couldn't let herself be fooled. Holly pulled away.

Calvin's arms stopped her, and held her close again, his warmth encircling her as she buried her face into the fabric of his shirt. She never wanted to forget his scent. Woody and earthy; so real. He drew back slightly, trying to entice her to look at him. When she wouldn't, he gently lifted her chin.

His lips fluttered over her skin, kissing the tears from her cheek. The sensation made Holly shiver. She ran her hands up his chest, behind his neck, linking them together. In one swift motion Calvin gathered her up in his arms, letting her legs wrap around his hips and carried her off to the bedroom.

It became a fumble to remove clothing, a desperation to be closer, to be connected skin against skin.

Just one last time.

Hours later, when the sky had darkened into night and the only light in the bedroom came from the moonlight streaming through the gap in the curtains, they were still laying in each other's arms, tangled beneath the white sheets. Sunrise seemed so far away but they both knew morning would come too quickly, and soon they would have to say goodbye.

"It's getting late…" Holly murmured, curling into herself, knees to stomach.

But Calvin only wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

"You should go–"

"I want to stay."

Nothing would change his mind.

Sleep eventually came, as did the morning. The sunlight pierced through the darkness, signalling the beginning of another day.

Lost between dreamland and reality, Holly began to stir. Her senses slowly awakened: sight adjusted to her dim surroundings, nerves became aware of the arm draped across her stomach, ears heard the soft snores coming from the man beside her. She slowly eased herself into a sitting position and gazed down at Calvin's sleeping face.

Their time together had been so short, and it hurt more than ever knowing that in just a few hours he'd be gone forever.

But for once Holly didn't feel like crying. Instead, her heart overflowed with gratitude for everything he had given her – the support, friendship, and most of all, love.

She reached over, gently stroking his golden brown hair, "I won't ever forget you, Calvin."


	26. Starting Over

Here you go, Chase fangirls, what you've been waiting so patiently for begins with this chapter :P sorta.

* * *

_I want you to realise_

_How I feel about you_

_Can we begin again?_

**Bittersweet**

Holly shivered as she left the warmth of the Chiffon Tailors. The cooler Autumn weather was both a blessing and a curse; it made her farm work much more tolerable, and the crops thrived in the balanced temperature, but this wind was just too darn cold!

Only one more bouquet to deliver, she reminded herself, then, the rest of the evening was hers.

It had started on a whim, buying a packet of blue mist flower seeds in hopes that it would liven up her property a little more. Soon, she discovered her talent – the blossoms sprouted quickly, growing large and vibrant. The farm became immersed in a heavenly sweet scent.

But what to do with all the flowers? Initially, Holly had considered perfume, but quickly deemed the process too complicated and rather heart-breaking; she couldn't bear to see the petals mattered and destroyed. This also ruled out making dyes. Then, after finding an old ball of twine in the barn, the idea came to her: creating bouquets and other ornamental displays.

There wasn't much she could do with only one type of flower nor did she have any idea what flower arranging even entailed. Her first bouquets were too plain, too unrefined. Everything paid off, though, when she'd passed her creations around town. The townspeople smiled and thanked her, making her heart soar – their day had been brightened, if only for a little while. The very next day, Holly found herself returning to the Souffle Farm to buy more seeds: cosmoses, roses, chrysanthemums and moondrop flowers. She even ended up borrowing a book on floral meanings from the Town Hall library – the first person to do so in over five years.

As a farmer, Holly would never be able to compete with the Souffle Farm's fruits and vegetables, but perhaps she had a future in floristry? It didn't hurt to try! Having a new goal to work towards, especially one that was hers alone, gave Holly more confidence. And the timing couldn't have been better.

The paved pathway had been carpeted by fallen leaves of crimson, orange and gold. It crunched under Holly's feet as she walked briskly down the street, towards the Sundae Inn.

Holly turned the door handle and immediately felt welcomed by the warmth, both in the air and the smiles of the people around her. Maya and Kathy waved her over; she signalled back that she'd be just a minute.

"Good evening, Holly," Jake greeted as she approached the front desk, "What can I do for you?"

"I've brought some flowers for you," She explained happily, retrieving her last bouquet.

Jake's expression brightened and he brought the flowers to his nose, "Oh, roses, they're Colleen's favourite! I dabble in gardening myself, and I can tell you're getting quite good at this."

"Does this mean I should start charging for my hard work?" Holly teased. Jake just laughed heartily.

With her work now officially completed, Holly could allow herself to relax. She weaved through the tables, throwing the odd 'Hello's to the familiar faces who called out to her, until she reached her waitress friends who sat at the bar, chatting away. It seemed she'd walked in on something serious – the younger of the two had her eyes lowered, lips pouted sulkily.

"Hey there, done for the day?" Kathy said, before she could question anything.

"Yep!" – Holly's stomach chose that opportune moment to growl loudly – "And I'm definitely ready for dinner," She giggled.

Maya suddenly slumped over on the countertop, sighing heavily.

Holly and Kathy exchanged a look. "What's up Maya?" The farmer asked.

"Everyone has a date for the Moon Viewing Festival except for me! I'm going to have to go with my family again…" Maya moaned, burying her head deeper into her arms. She received a consoling pat on the back. "Well… I guess that's not so bad. Grandma makes the best dumplings."

Holly laughed, "I don't have a date either."

It had the opposite effect. Kathy averted her gaze. Maya shot up out of her chair. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I have such a big mouth!" She cried.

Her reply was automatic, "It's okay."

Even though months had passed, everyone still looked at her in sympathy, still tip-toed around the subject as if walking on eggshells.

Holly couldn't deny that, for the better part of a month, crying had become her new favourite past-time. She'd managed to keep it together when she and Calvin had said their final goodbyes, but as she watched the boat disappear into the horizon, the tears began and didn't stop. The next day, she'd spent two hours on the phone crying to Angela (after spending half an hour crying to Kevin). Then, Kathy and Maya turned up on her doorstep with ice cream and cookies, setting her off again. Sometimes she'd just burst into tears while watering or grooming her cow, startling Finn and whoever else was around. But the worst trigger by far had been the photograph; it had arrived in the mail a few weeks later.

That photo had captured so much. How Calvin seemed so detached from the moment, eyes unfocused and the smile on his face too strained. And Holly hadn't noticed a thing. Unable to rip it up, she stuffed the picture into an old tin and banished it to a dark corner of the cupboard above her stove – there, it would never see the light of day again.

Time was supposed to heal old wounds, but for Holly, it didn't seem to be doing much. A month later, Holly still awoke with swollen eyes and a tearstained pillow, feeling emotionally and physically exhausted. Then finally, a week ago, she made another promise to herself: if she lasted the whole seven days without shedding a tear, she will have moved on for good.

Today was day six.

"So how about that food, huh? I'm starving!" Holly suggested, breaking the sombre mood. She breezed over to the nearest unoccupied table.

Maya handed her a menu card, "Grandma came up with a bunch of new dishes!"

Her eyes scanned the list, each option sounding even better than the last. "Mmm, I think I'll try the sweet potato and spinach risotto with the lamb cutlet this time. Ooh, and a slice of pumpkin pie for dessert. With ice cream."

"And anything to drink?"

Holly opened up to the alcohol menu. Time for a little treat. "A raspberry cocktail, thanks."

Kathy began to fill her in on the day's gossip, while Maya went by the counter to drop off the order. According to Owen (who heard it from Julius, who had been present at the time of the event), Doctor Jin paid a visit to the Accessory and Jewellery Store that morning. He had asked Mira to show him a selection of her hand-crafted rings – three guesses what he needed a ring for.

The food arrived in no time at all, which was impressive since Yolanda had no extra hands helping her tonight; she truly was an excellent cook. Holly practically inhaled her meal, barely stopping to savour the taste. When dessert made it to the table and she dug in, even Maya was looking a little sickened by the rate she gulped each mouthful down.

Kathy chuckled uneasily, "Geez Holly, try to chew your food."

"I'm hungry!" She said, in between bites.

"You've been eating a lot lately," Maya noted, "And you look tired all the time."

Holly waved her spoon around, "That's because I've been working non-stop. Sometimes I don't finish until six."

It was the waitresses' turn to share a disbelieving glance. "Are you sure that's it?" Maya persisted.

Rolling her eyes, Holly went to take a drink of her cocktail, but Kathy swiftly plucked it out of her reach.

"Hey!" She said indignantly, "…Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

Kathy leant in, lowering her voice, "Holly… are you pregnant?"

For a minute, she was too shocked to even reply, but as she looked from Kathy to Maya – who both had the most serious expressions she'd ever seen – the laughter bubbled up in her throat and almost made her choke. "No!" She gasped out.

Kathy placed a hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to hide it from us. We're your friends, we'll help you!"

"Trust me, I'm not." Holly dabbed her eyes, "Besides, Calvin went out of his way to make sure that would never happen."

The mood quickly changed, growing tense again.

Holly pushed her unfinished dessert away and gave an exasperated sigh, "Look, you guys, I'm fine. It's been two months. I'm moving on… no, I've already moved on!"

"You're right," Kathy murmured with an apologetic smile, "And as your friends, we should be helping you. We have to get you a date to the Moon Viewing Festival!"

"What about me?" Maya piped up.

"Don't worry, we'll find one for you too Maya."

Holly downed the rest of her cocktail. "I think I'm going to need another drink first."

"It wouldn't be anything serious," Kathy had dismissed when the farmer began to object, two more cocktails later, "Just friends having fun." But still, with every name she suggested, it just didn't feel _right_. Not that there were a lot of names to suggest. With Jin, Toby and Owen already taken, that left Gill, Luke, Julius and… well, Kathy had been cut off before she could mention that last name. At this rate, Holly was considering going by herself – though not completely by herself, she'd have Finn of course – or not going at all. Some quality alone time at home was always good for the soul.

Some time later, Holly managed to escape, using an early bedtime as an excuse. She stepped out into the night, the cool breeze coming as a much needed relief. She didn't get two feet away from the inn though, needing to sit down on the raised brick garden bed outside. Her stomach felt queasy; shouldn't have eaten so fast after all.

The door swung open, and the different temperatures in air mingled briefly before it fell closed. Shuffling footsteps scraped against the pavement as the person moved into her line of sight. She kept her eyes low, seeing only sandaled feet and blue-grey slacks.

"H-Hey… Holly."

Her gaze remained focused on the pavement.

It had taken a whole week for Holly to, as Kathy put it, rejoin the land of the living after Calvin left. One Saturday, she'd allowed the blonde waitress to lead her to the Sundae Inn – even in her zombified state, the promise of a home-cooked meal, especially one not made entirely of sugar, was too tempting to resist. Once they got there, she actually started to feel better; it was nice to have a place to go to where she felt unconditionally accepted.

Somewhere between the first course and dessert, Chase had emerged from the kitchen. Holly had noticed that he wasn't dressed in his apron, which was odd. He turned around and the pieces fell into place. A handsome face no longer, now it was swollen, mangled and discoloured shades of brown and blue.

Her first reaction had been to cry. Then she'd slapped him across the face.

"Please… talk to me," He uttered.

She hated that she felt a twinge of pity, strong enough to make her give in, "What do you want?"

Chase was quiet for a while, "I just… I wanted to say… so-something."

"You've had months to say something."

"I've been trying! But you wouldn't listen," He shot back.

"This is my fault now?" Forgetting about her stomach, Holly sprang to her feet, fury surging through her veins, "I can't believe this!"

Why did she even bother giving him so many chances? She pushed past him, intending to head home without looking back.

"Holly, wait–" Chase caught her arm.

It was if she'd touched fire. She yanked her arm away and took a few steps forward, before she reconsidered. She spun around, ridged with anger, "I want… wanted to be your friend, Chase, but you told me to stay away from you. So I did."

"…I didn't mean it."

"Then why did you say it? It hurt me… I thought I did something wrong…" Holly closed her eyes, "I don't even know how I'm supposed to act around you anymore Chase! One minute you're a nice guy, and then the next… it's like it meant nothing!"

Her voice rang through the street. Even the Sundae Inn seemed to have gone completely silent.

Chase opened his mouth, but like always, nothing came out.

She should've known. "I need to get home–"

He stopped her again, hand on forearm, gripping so tightly that his fingernails were digging into her skin.

"I'm so sorry Holly, for everything," Chase whispered.

"I find that hard to believe," She hissed.

"Look, can we… take a walk or something, please?"

Her breaths became unsteady. "What for?"

His grip finally eased. "Because… I don't want us to be like this."

Holly went quiet, staring at her blurry shoes. She forced herself to meet his eyes again.

"…Okay."

Although it had been Chase's suggestion, Holly was the one who found herself in the lead, unsure of exactly where she was going and regretting her decision more and more with every step. Chase followed behind quietly – too quietly, she had to look back a few times to make sure he hadn't disappeared – until they reached the Maple Lake District. There, he broke away from the main road, began crossing the browning grass and stopped when he'd reached the lakeside. Holly eyed the path which veered off to the right; maybe she could make a run for it?

Her conscience disagreed. Sighing softly, she came up beside him.

Their gazes focused on the little details around them: the drooping reeds, the dim water that looked almost black, the pale crescent moon reflected weakly off its surface.

When Chase spoke, it clashed against the serenity of the scene. "I'm not… I'm no good at this stuff. Friendship stuff. Socialising in general, actually."

"I can see that," Holly muttered.

He faltered.

"Why did you attack Calvin?" She demanded.

Violet eyes looked off to the side. "He got me fired."

"No, you got yourself fired." Maya had explained it all: that after Chase and Calvin fought in the Sundae Inn's dining room, Yolanda had fired her apprentice, only to take pity on him and rehire him as a busboy when he wouldn't stop coming into work. "Temporarily."

"So he got me demoted. He insulted my food. Called my hairclips girly."

Holly arched an eyebrow.

"But the real truth is, I was… I was jealous," He finally admitted.

Her mouth fell open. "Why?"

"Because… I don't know. You were my friend first, and… when I saw you with Calvin, I just… you got along so well with him. He didn't even have to try to make you happy." The faint moonlight deepened the shadows that fell across his face as his head lowered. He wrapped a protective arm around his middle. "And me? All I ever did was make you sad."

Holly suddenly felt too warm to be standing outside in the cool Autumn night. "T-That still doesn't explain why you attacked him," She forced out.

"He hurt you. So I wanted to hurt him." His lips pulled into a crooked smile, "But that didn't work very well in my favour."

Again, the words were automatic. "He never hurt me."

Chase glanced at her, "He left, didn't he?"

"You don't know anything… about what we had," Holly retorted, voice cracking.

"I know. I was dumb." Chase sighed and let his gaze drop again, running a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry Holly. I've been such an idiot. You were the only person left who was willing to put up with me, but I still pushed you away."

The tears were beginning to prick at her eyelids. She looked upwards, at the trees, the houses, the moon, anything but him.

A few moments passed. "If… if you don't want to be friends anymore, then…"

Her words surprised them both.

"No. I do."

The next second, Chase was closer. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulled her to his chest. A part of her couldn't forgive him so soon, but she felt torn, becoming lost in the heat of another person, something her heart had been missing and longing for. His scent made her head swim. The combination of citrus and spice was more familiar than it should've been.

"You can hit me again if you want," He murmured.

Holly laughed sadly into the fabric of his dark shirt, "I think you've learnt your lesson."

It seemed like an eternity passed before he released her, and another one passed before anything was said. The farmer wanted desperately to go home, to fall into bed and cry into her pillow again, but Chase wouldn't leave her side. As if walking her to her house would be penance enough for his behaviour the past season.

The farm entrance came into view and Holly had to suppress another urge to run.

"We're more alike than you think, Holly," Chase said, when they were halfway to the house.

Her eyes were trained on the distance. Just a few more feet to go. "What do you mean?"

"I see straight through you."

"Now you sound creepy," She said, only half joking.

"I pretend to be a nice guy when I'm not. You pretend to be happy when you're not," He explained.

"How do you know I'm not happy?" Holly asked sceptically, "I've started my own business and it's turned out to be a great success."

Chase shrugged, "I know that when you go home and you're alone, you sulk and probably even cry yourself asleep."

Holly came to an abrupt stop, "Have you been stalking me?"

This earned a chuckle, "No. But you're so predictable."

"I haven't been sulking. Or crying," She muttered offhandedly, as she dug around in her pocket for her key. _Found it!_ Her fingers triumphantly clutched the silver object.

They were at her front door now. Her hand was inches from the doorknob.

"Do you love Calvin?"

The question startled her; her house key fell from her hold, clattering against the concrete step. She laughed it off as she knelt down. "I only knew him for a few months."

Chase rested his shoulder against the door, arms folded across his chest, "So? Time has nothing to do with love."

Holly's head rose so quickly, her neck twinged in protest. That was the last thing she'd ever expected to hear out of his mouth.

"Well?"

She swallowed to loosen her dry throat. "Actually… I don't know." Her breathing hitched, body beginning to tremble. Tears splattered down her cheeks, and she tried in vain to wipe them away. "I never even… gave myself the chance to."

Fingers touched her hair. "If you keep bursting into tears around me, I'm going to take it personally one day."

"I-I'm sorry," Holly said to the cracked doorstep, "I thought I could handle this…"

Chase got to his knees, and suddenly his arms were around her again. Her tears bled into his shirt. "He's an idiot for leaving you," He said softly.

Everyone thought that, but no one knew the truth.

"No…" Holly lifted her tearful gaze so she could look him in the eye, "I'm the idiot for letting him go."


	27. Moving On

I know it seems like torture, but hang in there! I'm trying my best to move things along without rushing it too much. :') But something good will happen in chapter 29! And I promise that something really really really good happens in 30…

* * *

_I know why you're crying_

_I want to make it better_

_To see you smile again_

**Bittersweet**

It was the day of the Moon Viewing Festival and Moon Hill had been transformed. Early that morning, Dale and his apprentices carried folding tables out to the Gelato Meadow, setting them up around its base under Mayor Hamilton's watchful eye. Ruth and Anissa helped the Inn staff spread long sheets over each table. Before the moon viewing took place, there was to be a feast for the entire town, something which many regarded as the true main event. Yolanda had spent much of the previous day making a selection of delectable seasonal dishes and the traditional dumplings.

Holly, too, had done her part for the festival, dedicating most of her day to harvesting and arranging flowers for the table centrepieces. Chrysanthemums – being large and vibrant yellow, they reminded her of the moon. It was just a shame she wouldn't be there to enjoy the display. But she knew it was for the best. Seeing other couples together would only remind her of what she'd lost, and she especially didn't want to bring down the mood by spontaneously bursting into tears again.

Besides, she had something else planned for tonight.

No one was around town when Holly returned from Moon Hill. Unsurprisingly; everyone tended to become reclusive on holidays, sleeping in and lazing around home, making the most of their free time. She, on the other hand, was at a loss – what could she do to pass the hours? Finn was off with his friends, but he'd promised to meet her by the lighthouse as soon as night fell. And there was nothing to do back home; for once, she had caught up on all of her chores. The weather was too nice to be cooped up inside anyway. Clear skies, warm sunshine and a nice breeze… but what was that strange smell?

Like something burning. Holly glanced around; her eyes widened – the Sundae Inn. Dark smoke billowed out of the kitchen window, covering the street in a haze. Come to think of it, Maya hadn't been with her family at Moon Hill…

Holly rushed inside. No signs of chaos or fire. Then seconds later, the kitchen door flung open and Maya stumbled into the dining room, coughing into her hand. A flushed looking Chase followed her, with a singed dish towel clutched tightly in his right fist.

Chase faced the young girl, and she cowered under his furious gaze, "Dammit Maya, I told you to pay attention!"

"I'm sorry! I only looked away for a second, I swear…!" She cried.

Their heads turned at the sound of Holly approaching. "Are you guys okay?" Holly asked.

Chase waved the dish towel around, "There was a small fire but yeah, we are."

"I'm so sorry…" Maya uttered again. Her head lowered as her fingers fiddled with the hem of her apron – it didn't seem to have done much of a job protecting her navy blue dress from the mess; the sleeves and even the hem were coated in white powder.

"Look…" He exhaled heavily, "Just forget it. We didn't get hurt and it didn't have the chance to spread. Everything is… fine."

Head still bowed, Maya nodded, but she couldn't hide the tears cascading down her cheeks – when she tried to wipe them away, she ended up with a streak of flour across her face. Holly gently touched her shoulder and met Chase's eyes imploringly.

Giving in, he scratched the back of his neck, "Er, you know Maya, the dumplings probably made it out okay."

"I didn't know Yolanda let you back in the kitchen," Holly commented, surprised.

A wry smile tugged at his lips. "She didn't, and if she finds out what happened today, it'll be my neck on the chopping block. But Maya asked for some help…"

Maya sniffled a little. "Grandma always makes enough food for the whole town, so I wanted to make some Moon Viewing dumplings just for her," She explained.

"That's very nice of you," Holly said softly. The younger girl shrugged.

"She hasn't gotten it right just yet. Come on, we'd better get back to work before someone comes back." Without waiting for a reply, Chase started making his way across the room again.

The three of them shuffled into the kitchen. The smoke had since cleared and the fire hadn't caused any damage. What came as a real shock was the state of the kitchen; there were dirty mixing bowls and utensils strewn everywhere across the counter, and floury footprints all over the tiled floor. Holly looked at Chase and he simply shook his head – don't ask.

Holly watched as Maya went over to the stove to fetch a large pot, which she carefully carried over to the counter. A plate was already waiting for her, so she began to fish the dumplings out of the water. Soon, there was a small pyramid of white round dumplings in front of them, still steaming slightly and ready to eat.

"How did I do this time?" Maya asked. She sounded much more cheerful.

Chase skewered a dumpling with a fork and tentatively brought it to his lips, popping it in his mouth. He chewed slowly, once, twice, three times, before he swallowed with a grimace.

"It's like eating glue," He told her flatly, "Look, the dumplings are different sizes. What did I say?"

"That I had to make them all the same size, so they cooked evenly," She recited.

"Then why didn't you?"

Maya stomped her foot, "It's harder than it looks!"

Chase just shook his head. "We've been at it for almost two hours, and you can't even make a simple dumpling."

"I-I know, I'm no good." Her large blue eyes were beginning to water again, "I… I should just give up forever!"

Chase opened his mouth, but Holly gave him another stern look. His hand found its way into his hair as he fought to keep his tone even, "Don't put words in my mouth. I didn't say that… exactly."

"You don't have to say it! I know I suck!"

"Of course you won't get anywhere with an attitude like that–"

"I bet it's not as bad as Chase says," Holly interrupted, moving between them in case any kitchen utensils went flying, "Let me taste one!"

"I wouldn't do that…" She heard him mutter under his breath.

But Maya's eyes were sparkling. She clasped her hands together beneath her chin, "You really want to?"

"Uh huh!"

Chase rolled his eyes, but Holly ignored him and picked up a dumpling. She took a bite.

Nothing bad happened. It tasted fine and the texture was normal, just the right amount of chew, so what was Chase talking about? – Oh, a lump. Now there was a grainy feeling in her mouth. But it was somehow still sticky. Holly worked her jaw up and down, positive that the paste in her mouth was actually becoming stickier the more she chewed, until she managed to swallow the mound. It almost became lodged in her throat.

"…It's good!" Holly coughed.

"Really?" Maya gasped.

"Then why are you crying," Chase snorted.

"…Tears of joy?"

Maya buried her face in her hands, "Not even Holly can be nice about it! Why do I even bother?"

The young girl turned and tried to make a run for the door. Chase was quicker; he caught her by the wrist before she'd even managed to take a step forward. "Don't give up so easily," He said firmly.

"Easy for you to say," Maya muttered.

The expression on his face eased somewhat, becoming almost wistful. "As long as you have someone you want to cook for, someone who… inspires you, you'll get there in the end. You just have to keep trying."

Maya took in his words, still quietly sniffling, and finally nodded when she realised he was right.

"Who's your inspiration then?" She asked suddenly.

Chase looked off to the side.

"I'm naturally talented. I don't need motivation like that," He replied, lips curving into a dazzling smile, "Let's take a fifteen minute break before we try again, okay?"

"Okay!"

With renewed determination, Maya decided that her first step to redemption in the kitchen was to clear the mess. She shooed Chase and Holly away, even when the latter offered to give her a hand.

Not willing to tempt Maya's temper, they headed outside to get some fresh air. Chase practically collapsed onto the raised brick garden bed, and Holly sat down beside him. For a few minutes, they didn't say anything, just enjoying the feel of the warm sunlight and the gentle breeze.

Holly found herself smiling. "It's really nice of you to help her like this," She said.

"I know." Chase sighed, "But even I can't make miracles happen."

Holly slapped his arm playfully and he grinned at her.

Things were progressing between them, slowly.

Every time Holly noticed something new, she added it to her long mental list of facts she'd discovered since rekindling their friendship. Chase was trying; sometimes, a little too hard. His sarcastic comments were softer now, more teasing if anything. A fake smile was weaker on the right side. His mood could be gauged by the way he sliced vegetables. When he cooked alone, he even hummed to himself.

Most of the time, Holly had to keep up the bulk of the conversation by herself, but she'd been testing the subjects Chase would be willing to discuss. Cooking was the safest, of course, and he didn't mind talking about farming, even if he thought her foray into floristry to be pointless – "I'm just saying, herbs would be much more useful." With their busy schedules, there wasn't a lot of time for reading or watching television. Gossip didn't interest him. And family was never, ever allowed to be mentioned.

"So I heard you might not be going to the festival tonight…" Chase said casually.

He caught Holly off guard; with Kathy and Maya, it would've been much easier to divert the attention elsewhere – to what outfit they'd planned to wear and the coy moves they'd use against the boys – but Chase wouldn't have that.

The words came out in a breathless rush, "Oh, yeah… well, I have an early morning tomorrow so I probably shouldn't stay out half the night. No one offered to be my date anyway." She forced a giggle, "Isn't that sad?"

Chase made a noncommittal noise that almost sounded like a scoff. It was unfair that he could so easily see through her façade when he himself was such a difficult person to read.

Holly stared at her hands.

"I wasn't planning to go, but…" Chase suddenly paused and Holly glanced at him – he was staring straight ahead at nothing in particular, his cheeks tinged red. He cleared his throat, continuing, "But if you really want to… I could go with you?"

Her heart skipped a beat.

"N-Not as your date, or anything," He added quickly, "Just as a friend."

In that moment, Holly came to notice the way the sunlight played on his hair and washed out his complexion so that the flush on his face seemed even deeper, how it illuminated the underlying warmth in his purple eyes. A bubble of guilt welled up in her chest.

At long last, she was able to speak, "C-Chase, I was just kidding…"

"Oh."

"I'm sorry…"

He smiled – the right corner of his mouth faltered slightly. "Hey, I was just being nice. I wasn't expecting you to actually say yes."

"Of course," She laughed weakly. "I really do appreciate the offer though. It's just, I'm not in much of a celebrating mood."

"No, I know. You don't have to explain yourself."

Holly touched his arm, "Thank you… for understanding."

The silence turned awkward.

Chase got to his feet, stretching his arms out in front of him. He turned towards the Sundae Inn, "Well, I guess I'd better get back to Maya."

"Oh, yes…" Holly stood up as well, "I have something to take care of too." She made a vague gesture to somewhere down the street, even though his attention was still on the door.

Hand on the doorknob, he nodded, "See you later then."

Chase had disappeared before she could say goodbye.

Two steps forward, ten steps back.

It was always turbulent whenever anything directly or even indirectly related to Calvin surfaced. Chase had made Holly confront her true feelings and gave her a shoulder to cry on, an ear to listen, a supporting friend who was trying to help her move on. Yet, sometimes, he appeared to be frustrated by her reluctance to forget. Like he was expecting her to move on faster.

Maybe she was dwelling on the past too much. It had just been a summer fling. Nothing serious.

Holly sighed to herself, and suddenly realised that she'd arrived at the lighthouse. The sky was slowly fading into darkness, the cusp of evening, but it was still too early – the wizard had said to come by when the silhouette of the moon first appeared overhead. She took a seat on the lighthouse steps and closed her eyes, letting her uncertainties and worries float away on the ocean breeze.

"Please get here soon, Finn…" She murmured to the wind.

A flash of light danced across her eyelids. Her eyes snapped open.

Finn floated in front of her face, waving with both arms, "Hiya Holly!"

She stumbled backwards in surprise, "Finn! Where did you come from? You scared me!"

"I teleported!" The Harvest Sprite did a happy little twirl, "Isn't that cool? Ben taught me how!"

Holly scooped him up into her arms and hugged him. Together, they stood before the lighthouse entrance, as Holly stretched out her hand and placed her palm on the door.

The Wizard hardly battered an eyelash when the door shimmered and, moments later, a young farmer and her Harvest Sprite appeared in the middle of his house. "Holly… you're early…" He murmured, pushing aside his star charts.

"I hope you don't mind." She offered an apologetic smile.

"Not at all…" The wizard rose to his feet and crossed the room in a few strides, stopping when he was at her side – Finn peeked out from behind Holly's bangs, nodding a timid greeting. "But are you sure… you don't want to… attend the festival? The forest may be… dangerous."

Holly straightened her shoulders, summoning whatever courage she had left, "I'll be fine."

The Wizard said no more, facing the entranceway. He swept his arm through the air in a wide arc; a swirling portal swallowed the door, and the room became immersed in the smells of another place, of rich earth and fresh foliage. Without any hesitation, the wizard stepped into the abyss and was lost in the darkness. Holly felt Finn pull at her hair as he buried his trembling body closer into the nape of her neck – '_I know,'_ She thought, '_I'm scared too.'_ Taking one last deep breath, she plunged into the unknown.

The world around them had changed. Instead of the cramped walls of the lighthouse, they were surrounded by trees, covered by a thick leafy canopy that stretched for miles overhead. The ground was soft and slightly damp from the rain that had fallen a few days earlier. Creatures of the night came to life, squeaking, squawking and scurrying amongst the bushes.

The Praline Forest.

Holly squinted through the darkness, barely able to see the faint silhouette of the Wizard, even though he stood only a few feet away from her. As if he'd read her mind – and who knows, maybe he _had_ – the wizard extracted a hand from beneath his robes, producing a ball of light in the middle of his palm.

"Stay close…" He warned.

Holly didn't have to be told twice. She followed the wizard's lead, traipsing through the dense undergrowth of the forest, with nothing more than the small sphere of magic illuminating the way. Every step she took quashed her courage and more worry awoke in its stead – What if they became separated? What if they were attacked? What if it was all in vain? The questions ran through her mind in a continuous circle.

Eventually, the trees began to thin out, giving way to a flat, swamp-like clearing. The dirt beneath their feet hardened into a cobblestone pathway, at the end of which sat a moss covered cottage. The full moon burned brightly in the sky above, a beacon that signalled the end was near.

"We've… arrived," The Wizard announced. He closed his hand and extinguished their guiding light, before reaching for the door handle.

"W-Wait, shouldn't we knock fir–" Holly started to say.

Too late. The door swung open.

The wizard entered the cottage and Holly hurried in after him. The interior surprised her; it was much homier than she was expecting, especially for a house in the middle of a swamp – all of the furniture, from the bookshelves to the rug on the floor, were coloured pastel pinks and yellows, and the plush bed in the corner looked particularly enticing. Only the large cauldron over by the window threw off the illusion of comfort.

Someone was missing, however.

Finn jumped off her shoulder, "Where is she, huh, huh? I'll teach that mean old witch to steal the Green Bell!"

Holly glanced around – on further inspection, it seemed that it had been months since anything in the house was touched; a thick layer of dust coated every nook and cranny. A rustling noise reached her ears and she held a finger to her lips to silence Finn. There, underneath the bed.

Cautiously, Holly crept forward.

But whatever-it-was was faster; it darted out from its hiding spot, through Holly's legs, hopping across the room until it leapt up onto the kitchen table.

"A pink… frog?"

Finn floated closer for a better look.

"That's one weird lookin' – Whoa!" The Sprite narrowly dodged the long sticky tongue that shot out at him.

Holly peered at the creature. The frog narrowed its beady eyes at her.

"Hey, what's the big deal mister?" Finn huffed at the wizard, "You said the witch lives here and I don't see any witch!"

The wizard gestured to the frog, "This… is the witch."

It all came flooding back. "I-It's nice to meet you?" Holly stammered. The frog-witch turned her nose up.

"Tell us where the bell is!" Finn demanded – he received another literal tongue lashing in response.

"Mr Wizard, how can we help her?" Holly asked.

"In order to… return the witch to her former self… I need to make a potion…" He explained, "Cornmeal… butter… and a hibiscus flower… these are the three ingredients I require."

Cornmeal, butter and a hibiscus flower. Holly felt herself relax; he wasn't asking for the impossible. "Would you like some eggs and milk too?" She joked.

The wizard blinked, "No, thank you… I have no need… for such ingredients…"

She couldn't help smiling, "I'm kidding. It just sounds like you're making cornbread, not a potion."

"...I've never had cornbread before," He mused.

"Really?" She gasped, "My mum makes the best cornbread. Ooh, just thinking about it makes my mouth water. Especially when it's served warm with lots of butter on top…"

"I wonder if it would… go well with coffee?"

Holly giggled, "Do you live off coffee?"

The frog-witch gave an irritated ribbit. She jumped off the table and landed in the middle of their conversation, thumping at the wooden floor to get their attention.

"The potion ingredients should be easy enough to find," Holly said quickly.

The wizard nodded, "Though, the hibiscus… it only grows in warm temperatures…"

"Just leave that to me." With all the floristry research she'd been doing lately, she already knew that the hibiscus flower thrived particularly well on Toucan Island, a tropical isle which was just a boat ride away from Waffle Town.

But it would have to wait for another day. The late hour was beginning to take its toll on Holly and Finn – the wizard, on the other hand, seemed more alert than ever. At least, they didn't need to head back through the forest; as the wizard demonstrated, the portal could be opened in any doorway.

The frog-witch hopped over as the wizard prepared the portal. She frantically jumped up and down on the spot.

"Don't worry, we'll be back soon," Holly told her softly. Still, as they left, she caught sight of the frog-witch sitting on the windowsill, longingly watching the outside world, as they left her all alone again.

"Would you… like me to walk you home?" The wizard offered once they reappeared at the lighthouse.

"Thank you, but I'll be okay," Holly said, already halfway through the door.

Though it wasn't a great distance, the walk home was more exhausting than anything. Holly envied Finn who was nestled cosily on her shoulder, snoring up a storm. She couldn't wait to fall into bed and join him in the dream world.

Holly yawned, looking up at the sky.

The moon was truly beautiful.

For a fleeting second, she wondered if Calvin was watching the moon too, before she remembered that he was on the other side of the world, in some exotic country where the sun probably still shined.

"Holly!"

The voice pulled her from her reverie. A quick glance around told her that she'd somehow made it to the Maple Lake District without collapsing, and had stopped in front of a very familiar house.

Chase was leisurely strolling towards her with his hand held up in a wave.

She hoped her wouldn't ask why she was out so late; granted, he was out late too, so the tables could be easily turned. "You again," She said with mock exasperation.

Chase grinned at her, "Taking a late night walk?"

"Something like that… what about you?"

He craned his neck upwards. "I'm just seeing what all the fuss is about."

"It's beautiful tonight," She murmured.

Holly felt his eyes settle on her. Her heartbeat thudded in her chest, suddenly seeming too loud.

"Yeah, it is."


	28. Bonding

Maybe I should've said good for the Chase supporters. Once again, I'm sorry Calvin supporters :'( but will Calvin be back…? You'll just have to wait and see ohohoho.

* * *

_You taught me to be myself_

_And now I believe I can move forward_

**Bittersweet**

Despite being an independent adult, grocery shopping was still far from being one of Holly's strong points. In the city, there had been too many brands to choose from, all with bright, hypnotic packaging that did nothing but boost the cost. She didn't know how many serves of vegetables and meats and grains she was supposed to have in a day. And she had to admit, she never really paid attention to the quality of the ingredients, only to the price and how much of an impact it would have on her measly income.

Things were much simpler on Waffle Island, thank goodness. Although, Holly still had to think twice when she discovered that the Brownie Ranch offered three types of butter – "Go with the one made from cow milk," Hannah had said, "It's an oldie, but a goodie." The cornmeal gave her an even harder time. It turned out that cornmeal came in varying consistencies: fine, medium or coarse. Then she'd found corn_starch_ – what was the difference? Which one did the Wizard require for the potion? Maybe it didn't matter. Or maybe it made all the difference in the world.

In the middle of the Souffle Farm, Holly had started to fret – not that she'd had much of a reason too; it seemed she had forgotten that Pascal wouldn't be heading to Toucan Island for another month, so there would be a slight delay with the potion making anyway. But the Witch had looked so sad. She had to do _something_.

That was when her knight in shining armour appeared.

"Well, this is an unusual sight."

Holly had turned sharply at the voice, almost knocking down a stack of pumpkins in the process.

Chase didn't even bother hiding his amusement.

"…I was in the mood for some cornbread," She had blurted out, "B-But I'm not sure which one to choose."

"In that case… here, medium would be best. Adds texture, but not so much that it makes it grainy," He explained as he handed her a bag, "I never knew you baked."

"Oh… um, yes."

"I look forward to trying some." At her blank look, he'd feigned hurt, "I've cooked you so many meals, but you won't let me have one little taste of your cornbread?"

Never mind he was paid to cook. Holly fumbled around for an excuse but came up with nothing. The truth it was. "A-Actually… I've never baked it before."

Chase's eyebrows had lifted. "Really? Well, I happen to know someone who's very proficient when it comes to the culinary arts. If you'd like the help, that is."

How could she turn him down?

Which is why, a day later, Holly was currently obsessing over the state of her house.

Cleaning was more of a comfort than she expected it to be, especially after she spent the morning digging yams out of the dirt. Holly began with the kitchen, the room that deserved the most attention, scrubbing every surface twice until it gleamed like new. Then, she set out the ingredients and utensils in a display similar to one she'd seen in a cookbook.

There was a knock at the door, and Holly almost had another heart attack – he was early! She abandoned her work, rushing to answer it.

To her surprise however, it wasn't Chase she found standing at the front step, but rather, the mayor's son. "Good morning, Gill," She greeted. Her eyes quickly darted over his shoulder – nothing yet – before she gave him a smile, "You're out early today."

"I'm acting as the temporary postman," Gill promptly informed her, holding out a bundle of mail, "My father sprained his ankle." She tilted her head sympathetically – Mayor Hamilton had good intentions, but his tendency to stop and chat often left mail undelivered and backed up for days.

"Thank you," Holly said.

"How are you doing?" Gill asked.

"Good, good."

"And…" His tone lowered, "How is everything progressing with the Bells?"

"That's going well too."

Gill nodded, "Good to hear."

"What about you Gill?" Holly's eyes took on a mischievous glint, "I heard you've been keeping in touch with my little sister."

Gill had a difficult time keeping composed, especially with that flush crawling up his neck, "I… have been receiving letters from Angela, yes."

"She also mentioned that you're going to visit her soon?"

"W-Well, she did… suggest it." Even the tips of his ears were reddening, "Though, I have yet to take her up on her offer…"

"I'm glad to hear you two are getting along so well," Holly said earnestly, "But I want you to know one thing." Gill reluctantly met her gaze. She was no longer smiling, "My brothers and I are very protective of our sister, and if you hurt her in any way, we will all hunt you down. Understood?"

"U-Understood."

The smile returned to her face, "Thanks again for the mail. Have a nice day!"

Holly closed the door, leaving a rather bewildered Gill still on her doorstep. Back to cleaning – the mail was placed on the counter for later. With the kitchen out of the way, she moved out to the living room area, sweeping the floors, dusting shelves and even straightening the cushions on the sofa, until everything was spotless and perfectly in place.

Done, and with time to spare too. Holly sunk down onto the sofa and allowed herself a triumphant smile as she looked around at her handiwork. Chase probably wouldn't notice – his attention would be focused on the kitchen – but it wasn't often that she had company over. She could count the number of visitors she'd had since moving here on one hand even.

A strange pang suddenly passed through her chest, as unbidden memories came surging back. Calvin sitting beside her on this very couch, holding her, kissing her…

She dug her fingernails into the fabric of the cushions._ Stop it. You let him go._

Loud knocking saved Holly from ripping a hole in her sofa. She rushed to the door and threw it open, but the sight of Chase grinning down at her only worsened the odd feeling that had settled in the pit of her stomach.

"Hey," Chase said; he carried two grocery bags in his arms, full of ingredients that didn't belong in cornbread.

Holly tried to ignore it and set her mouth into a rigid smile, "C-Come on in." She stepped aside, gesturing with an inviting hand.

Chase obliged. Watching him wander over to the middle of the room, it was then Holly realised that his usual confident stride seemed almost hesitant – was he nervous? The thought eased her mind and the mound in her middle lifted slightly.

"So this is what the inside of your house looks like," Chase murmured as he surveyed his new surroundings, "It's so small – I mean, cosy."

"Well, I don't take up that much room," Holly said wryly.

"Nice flower." He pointed a thumb towards Finn's sunflower, "Did you… uh, grow it yourself?"

She shook her head, "It was a gift."

"Oh. From Calvin?"

The name made her insides tighten again. "N-No… I never found out who gave it to me, actually."

"Huh. Weird." Chase didn't press the subject any further; instead, he dug through one of the grocery bags, producing a smaller one which he then presented to her, "But speaking of gifts, I have something for you."

Holly stammered a thank you as she took the bag and looked inside. A smile touched her lips. She unfolded it, holding against herself, "My very own apron." The apron was clean, but off-white and worn from years of use.

"It's one of my old ones, but it still does the job. It might be too long for you though…"

Holly slipped the loop over her head and let the apron fall across her body – it stopped just above her ankles. She pulled the middle straps around her waist but struggled to make a bow behind her back. Another pair of hands suddenly overlapped hers. "Let me help," Chase said softly. His words tickled her ear, hitching her breath in her chest.

He tied the straps with practiced ease. Holly turned around, coming face to face with Chase. They were standing so closely, she could smell that enticing combination of spice and citrus.

"How do I look?" She uttered.

"It suits you."

A few seconds ticked by.

"We… we should get started," Holly managed to force out. She quickly crossed the room, stopping at the kitchen counter, where she motioned to the elaborate display set up in front of her, "Look, I'm all prepared. I even bought my own set of baking pans and measuring cups from the General Store."

Chase joined her. Holly found she was overcome by nerves as she waited for his reaction. The corner of his mouth turned upwards, and then he nodded, admiration gleaming in his eyes.

With the cook's approval, they began preparing the cornbread. Holly was pleasantly surprised by the simplicity of the recipe, especially considering her cooking skill. Although, most of the credit had to go to Chase; he turned out to be a rather good teacher. Having long memorised the recipe, he guided her through each step, showing her how to properly measure the flour and cornmeal – heap as much flour into the cup as possible and smooth it down – and helped her to crack an egg _without_ getting any shell into the bowl. It was also a good idea not to over mix the mixture, he'd said, or the bread would be heavy and dense once it finished baking.

While she worked on the cornbread, Chase was making something heartier to go with it – a simple chicken soup. He moved about the kitchen with such ease, Holly couldn't help that her eyes were drawn to him and the way he worked. All of his measurements were made by eye, something she'd only seen television chefs do, and his knife movements were nothing but a blur on the chopping board.

Soon, the soup was simmering on the stove, and the bread was in the oven.

Holly and Chase retreated to the living room to wait, but without the distraction of cooking, conversation ran thin. They both quietly sipped at cups of tea, eyes darting from one nondescript object to the next, never meeting gazes, until finally, Holly had enough.

"What got you interested in cooking, Chase?" Holly asked – a little too forcefully; Chase jerked in surprise, dribbling tea down his chin.

He replied with a shrug, "It's just something I've always done."

"You never had any other hobbies…?" She ventured.

The tea cup suddenly became very interesting. Another sensitive subject?

"I played the flute in middle school," He replied, surprising them both.

"Oh?"

"But it wasn't exactly career-worthy."

She giggled lightly. Chase rested his cup on the coffee table, and his expression turned pensive, "I remember when I was a kid, I used to bug the hell out of my mum, wanting to help out with dinner and stuff."

As his words reached his own ears, he balked and fell quiet, lips pursed into a tight line.

"I helped my mum cook too!" She blurted out, anything to fill the silence, "She always gave the four of us our own jobs to do, so in the end she didn't have to do much at all. It was like having her own assembly line…" Her words trailed off into weak laughter.

Chase was still staring ahead at nothing. "I… was too young to do anything, but she'd sit me on the bench and I'd watch her, thinking it was magic how she'd turn an ugly piece of meat or a boring vegetable into something delicious. But then…"

When he fell silent again, the room seemed to constrict, seeming twice as small. Holly wondered if he could hear her thundering heartbeat.

"Then?"

He slowly turned his head, meeting her gaze. A strained smile; it was like a door slamming in her face. "I think the food is ready now."

Wordlessly, Chase made his way back across the room. Holly lingered on the sofa for a moment longer – the distance they'd worked so hard at closing had widened yet again – before she rose to her feet and followed him to the kitchen. As expected, Chase's soup was picture perfect, and her cornbread, though slightly lopsided and browner on one side than the other, _looked_ edible enough. The truth would be revealed with a taste test, so the soup was dished out and the bread was cut into squares, and they sat down at the table to eat.

"Very very good," Chase said, after he swallowed his first bite – high praise coming from Chase. "Could be slightly lighter, but for a first try, it's excellent." Very high praise indeed.

Holly smiled softly, "I'm glad."

It didn't take long for the silence to return.

The soup was delicious, but Holly's appetite dwindled every time she looked up and saw those downcast eyes. It made her long for the past again, eating dinner with Calvin at the Sundae Inn, talking and having fun – although, she and Calvin never had homemade meals like this; neither of them could cook anything worth sharing.

_You're being unfair_, a voice in the back of her mind whispered. _Chase isn't Calvin._

"Next Sunday…"

A sharp pain shot through Holly's neck as her head snapped up. Chase had been watching her.

"What about it?" She asked.

He held her gaze, "Sunday is… my day off."

She nodded, wondering what this was leading up to.

"If you're not busy, would you like to have lunch?" His eyes dropped to his bowl, "With… with me. Just the two of us. And I'll do all the cooking this time. You won't have to lift a finger."

It took a moment for it to sink in.

"You're making it sound like a date," Holly joked. She gulped down another mouthful of soup, but it felt like swallowing cement.

His lips twitched into a faltering smile, "What if it was?"

Holly's mouth fell open, "I–"

"Just kidding," He laughed.

Even though Chase was smiling at her, Holly knew there was an underlying honesty to his words.

"…Really?"

A pause.

"Look, Holly, I just… want to spend more time with you," Chase murmured softly. His voice weakened with every word, until she had to strain her ears to hear him, "I like spending time with you."

Holly didn't know what to say. Chase lifted his gaze again; for the briefest moment, she saw straight through him, to the vulnerability lurking beneath those violet eyes. It touched something within her.

He was trying so hard.

"Besides, you owe me after brutally rejecting me the other day," He said with a shrug. The guarded wall had returned.

"O… Okay," Holly whispered.

"I-If you don't want to, then – huh?"

No one moved. This time, it was Holly who was unable to look anywhere else but the table. Once it sunk in, Chase too could no longer form coherent words.

An eternity passed them by.

"H-Hey, look at that. It's almost 2," Chase spoke up, voice unnaturally even. "I should probably go. To work. Yolanda will kill me if I'm late again."

She choked out the words, "Of course."

"But I'll see you around, right? Before our… before next Sunday?" She nodded again. Chase seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

Out of politeness, Holly got to her feet when her guest stood up. When they'd made it to the door – since when was the hallway a mile long? – Holly forced herself to lift her head. Their eyes locked and an electrical surge travelled through her body.

"Today was fun," Chase murmured.

"Y-Yeah…"

He shifted from foot to foot, "Don't forget."

"I won't."

The last thing she saw before the door fell closed was the warm smile on his face.

For a few minutes, Holly was frozen, staring at the grain on the door's surface. She eventually regained enough brain function to stiffly move herself back to the kitchen. Had to put the leftover soup away before it went bad, she reminded herself. The soup would last her more than a few days, and maybe the Wizard would like the cornbread – he deserved a thank you gift after everything he had done for her. She could even take it to him tonight.

Holly leant against the kitchen counter, letting her forehead touch the cool tiles. Her mind felt heavy, cluttered with too many thoughts.

The difference was a thin line, so flimsy, like teetering on the edge of a high cliff. One step forward and she'd fall to her doom.

Lunch with Chase. As friends.

A date with Chase. Not as friends.

Which one did she want?

Groaning, she pushed herself up. Her elbow caught the edge of the plate of cornbread. In slow motion, it spun off the countertop edge, taking the bundle of mail with it and crashed to the floor. "Oh, dammit! No!"

Such a waste. With a sigh, Holly got to her knees and picked out the crinkled envelopes from the mess, before sweeping up the broken plate and the crumbled cornbread.

This just wasn't her day.

At least, it had reminded her of the letters she'd put aside earlier. Holly shuffled through her mail: a letter from Angela, a flyer about the Harvest Festival, and another letter written in an unfamiliar hand. She turned it over to check the sender; the supports around her heart came tumbling down.

_Calvin Jones._

Tears blurred her vision.

Why? Of all times, why now, after two months of nothing? They agreed not to write, not to call, never to contact each other no matter how strong the urge.

With the tip of her finger, she traced over the contours of her name; _Holly Greene_ – it seemed like a lifetime had passed since he left, she couldn't even remember when she'd told him her surname. She imagined him writing it, hunched over a desk struggling to see by the dim light of a lamp, or sitting cross-legged in a tent with a lantern casting long shadows across his face, desert sand getting everywhere.

Would it be a message of friendship?

Her thumb nail slipped beneath the seal. Those purple eyes suddenly came to mind, and the letter almost fell from her hold.

Or would it be something better left unsaid?

She took three long steps and poised her hand over the garbage bin, ready to let go. Her fingers began to tremble.

_I can't do it._

Then she remembered. The cupboard above the stove.

Holly folded the letter in half and slid it into the old tin can, banishing another piece of her heart.


	29. Growth

Did you know? There are approximately nine chapters of this story left! I wonder if I could finish it before the end of the year…

Very unlikely :P

By the way, the next chapter will be called 'Confession.' Guess why ;)

* * *

_The time I spend with you_

_Is precious_

_I wish it would never end_

**Bittersweet**

She was late.

But only by ten minutes. Chase wouldn't be too mad… would he?

With a jacket sleeve still flapping freely behind her, Holly raced out the front door (almost forgetting to lock it too) and hoped that she could somehow make it to the Maple Lake District in one minute or less. Finn's teleporting powers would really come in handy right now.

It had been a rough night – Holly having been wide awake for most of it, going out of her mind with worry – and an even rougher week. Lunch or a date. Friendship or something more. The arrival of morning hadn't given her any reprieve either; the thoughts lingered in her mind as she went about her daily chores, distracting her so much that she lost track of time completely. Even after days spent analysing and agonising, she still didn't have her answers.

The only way to find out was to hopefully enjoy lunch and see where it went from there.

Holly arrived at the Maple Lake District in exactly seven minutes – a few people had to be bumped into along the way – and took another minute to slow down, breathe deeply and straighten her windblown hair. Looking presentable once again, she raised her hand to knock.

The doorknob rattled. This was it; Holly forced her lips into a cheerful smile.

"Oh my gosh, Holly! What are you doing here?"

Two large blue eyes were beaming up at her. "…Maya?" As much as Holly wanted to ask the same question, her words had suddenly abandoned her, leaving her to do nothing but mouth dumbly.

Maya didn't wait for an answer. "Wow, your outfit is so cute!" She gushed, sweeping her gaze up and down the farmer's figure.

"I-It is?" Holly smoothed out the creases in her pants to stop her hands from shaking. In her haste, she'd thrown on a pale yellow tunic top and a pair of jeans, completing the ensemble with a brown coat; hardly fashionable.

"So did you need to see Chase?" Maya asked.

Her hand moved to her hair, twisting a strand around her finger, "Uh, y-yes…"

"Be careful, he's really moody today," Maya huffed. She threw a glare over her shoulder, to somewhere inside, "I mean, I went to all the trouble of bringing him a picnic basket like he asked and he just shooed me away! And he wouldn't tell me what he needed the basket for, only that he had 'top secret' lunch plans or something."

Holly tittered nervously, knowing that a deep blush was making its way across her face. "W-Well, actually… Chase invited me to eat with him."

Maya's jaw dropped practically down to her knees. "Seriously?" Her eyes grew wider as each word slowly sunk in, "You mean like… the two of you… alone."

It was out in the open now; she couldn't deny it even if she wanted too. Holly nodded.

"O-Oh…that's great!" The younger girl was grinning, though the way her shoulders slumped suggested something more.

"What – Maya, why are you still here?"

They both jumped at the voice and Maya spun around. Chase was making his way down the hallway and he did not look amused – as soon as he spotted Holly, his expression relaxed; he lifted his hand in a wave.

Maya poked her tongue out at him, "Don't worry, I'm leaving now." Facing Holly again, she lowered her voice slightly, "I'll talk to you later Holly. You gotta tell me all about your big date, okay~"

Before the farmer could protest, she skipped off down the road, blonde braids and pink bows bouncing up and down with every step. They watched her until she disappeared completely from sight.

And now they were alone.

"Sorry about that," Chase said. He ran a hand through his hair, "I didn't really want her to find out about this…"

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter."

He half-turned away from her. The warmth had faded slightly.

Then she remembered. "I-I'm so sorry I'm late! I got so caught up with my chores, I didn't even realise it was lunchtime."

To her relief, Chase shook his head, his lips curving into a soft smile, "I'm just glad you came."

"So are you going to let me inside?" Holly asked, peering past him and into the house – which was still as messy as it had been the first time. Despite the heavy citrus scent in the air, her nose detected the mouth-watering aroma of fried onions and roasted spices, a tantalising combination that made her stomach growl.

But Chase didn't move. Her brow furrowed in question. "I thought it would be a good idea to go on a picnic," He explained, "I hope you don't mind…"

"The weather is perfect for a picnic," She said, maybe a little too quickly. It was Chase's turn to look relieved and he briefly retreated inside to fetch the supplies, leaving Holly with her worries. A picnic for two, what connotations did that have? She could only come up with one answer, but there was no turning back now; Chase had returned, woven willow basket in hand.

Lunch or a date? Holly remained undecided. Either way, an awkward silence hung in their air between them as they passed through the Maple Lake District and stepped onto the path which marked the way to the Gelato Fields.

Even from afar, the townspeople seemed to be able to detect something gossip worthy was brewing. Work was forgotten and their eyes locked onto their target like a heat seeking missile, boring holes into the backs of their heads. The news would probably be all over town before they even started eating.

"You look different," Chase observed. His voice startled her to attention – they were halfway through the Gelato Fields.

"O-Oh yes…" Holly couldn't help tugging at her top again.

He chucked lightly, "Don't look so worried. It's a nice different. I've only seen you around in your work clothes."

Chase was wearing something different as well, she had noticed. Not the light shirt or dark slacks – include an apron and that was his work attire – but the addition of a pinstriped vest, which he'd left unbuttoned. It added a degree of sophistication to his appearance, almost a contrast to his unruly hair.

"Y-You look nice too," She murmured.

He flashed a grin that made her breath catch in her throat. The months seemed to melt away, and Holly found herself feeling like she had when they first met. Awkward and unnerved, but strangely excited – a schoolgirl with a crush.

It wasn't long before they arrive at Moon Hill; "To make up for you missing the Moon Viewing Festival," Chase had explained when she'd asked why, "The view isn't as beautiful in the daylight though." Looking around, Holly had to disagree. From where they sat, they could see the Brownie Ranch's windmill churning in the breeze and behind it there was a herd of cows slowly grazing their way through the amber grass. In the field on the opposite side of the hill was a sea of crops in all different colours and sizes. The perfect natural backdrop for their lunch date.

True to his word, Chase didn't let Holly lift a finger. She watched as he spread a red chequered blanket over the grass, but when he began to set out the food she was instructed to close and cover her eyes – "No peeking." Faint slivers of light broke through the gaps in between her fingers, tempting her; she almost gave in.

At long last, Chase spoke up: "It's ready."

A gasp slipped passed Holly's lips. "O-Oh Chase, this is…" The words escaped her as the blood rushed from her brain to her cheeks.

He gestured at the blanket, "Shall we take a seat?"

Still feeling a little light headed, Holly knelt down and Chase settled beside her – closely, but with enough distance between them to ensure they wouldn't accidentally touch.

"I think I went a little overboard…" He said, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

This was a feast! At first glance, it seemed like any ordinary picnic but with a much more elegant twist. There were towering sandwiches made with thick crusty bread, three different containers of salad, a platter of fancy cheeses, crackers and fruit, fresh homemade raspberry lemonade, and for dessert, a plate of sugar dusted chocolate brownies.

"Everything looks amazing," Holly breathed, "How long did this all take?"

"Well, I have been awake since five a.m., shelling peas…" Her startled expression made him laugh, "But really, it didn't take me all that long to throw together. Sometimes, the best food is quick and easy."

"I don't know how we're going to eat all this…"

Chase grinned at her, "As long as you go home well-fed, I'll be happy. Come on, let's dig in."

As Chase poured her a glass of lemonade, Holly chose a sandwich – of roast beef, thinly sliced red onions, tomatoes and a fancy lettuce she didn't know the name of – and did her best to take a bite without having the whole thing crumble on her lap. The flavours joined together like a symphony in her mouth, the onions perfectly accentuating the meat and the vegetables rounded off the taste.

"This is so good," She said, words muffled through a half-chewed mouthful of food.

"That's a relief." Chase broke off a corner of his sandwich and ate it thoughtfully before he continued, "I didn't know what to make… I mean, everyone usually sticks to one thing on the menu, but you always choose something different."

Holly gulped down the last of her bite. "I like being adventurous with my foods."

A scoff. "Yeah, right."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

He shrugged, "You're so used to letting everyone walk over you, you can't even pick a favourite food."

Holly almost put down her sandwich in protest, but it was too delicious – she settled on a reproachful look. "I'm not going to sit here and be insulted," She said.

"I just meant that you're… inoffensive."

"Boring, in other words."

"Neutral?"

"Like that sounds any better." Holly pouted, more petulant than she intended.

Chase held up his hands in surrender, "Hey, I like boring."

The damage had been done, however. Holly decided that he deserved a cold shoulder as punishment, though Chase seemed more amused than anything. They both finished a sandwich and reached for another, avoiding each others' eyes, just eating quietly for a while.

"I wasn't always boring, you know," Holly murmured, picking out an olive – the one thing she wouldn't eat.

"Oh really?" His tone was flat, disbelieving.

"Yes. I went through a phase," She proclaimed. Although a second later, she found herself regretting it.

His curiosity piqued, "A phase? Do elaborate."

Holly took a long drink of lemonade, hoping he'd lose interest. But trust was the foundation of any relationship, right? She felt his purple eyes watching her, as she ran her fingertip along the edge of her glass, "Well… you know how Angela is so confident and outgoing–"

"Don't you mean a loudmouthed pain in the–"

"Like you can talk." Holly shoved him lightly with her hand, "Anyway, my whole family is pretty much exactly like her. They all have these big personalities and have always reached for the stars. Then... there's me."

She saw flashes of her childhood: watching Greg run off ahead with Angela and Kevin, leaving her to trail behind in their dust; being the only one who couldn't climb a tree or throw a ball; attending Greg's football games, Angela's track races, Kevin's spelling bees and having no trophies to display around her room. Despite the memories, a smile touched her lips.

"When I turned sixteen, I decided I finally had enough of being boring and forgotten…"

Chase actually looked impressed, "The rebel came out huh."

"I started sneaking out in the middle of the night to be with my boyfriend. I never thought my parents would even notice, let alone care." Holly paused, letting her voice drop in volume so that Chase had to physically lean in closer to hear, "O-One night, my boyfriend and I decided to… well, we had a few drinks and then it happened, and before I knew it, it was almost 5a.m. I rushed home as fast as I could. I thought I'd made it too, but then my dad burst through the door."

Chase's snickering ruined the dramatic effect she was going for. Holly gave him another stern frown but it had little effect. He just laughed harder. "What? It's not my fault you're a terrible rebel," He teased.

"Well, in my defence, it's really difficult to make secret plans over the phone with a thirteen and twelve year old on the other end of the line."

He nodded in mock understanding. "So then what happened?" He prompted.

Holly started picking at a cracker, crushing the corners with her forefinger and thumb. "My parents were furious of course. But it wasn't over the sneaking out or even the drinking…" Her shoulders sunk with a sigh, "You know what my dad told me?"

His eyebrow arched.

"Out of everyone, he trusted _me_ the most. Even more than my captain of the football team, honour student, destined for greatness older brother." More memories flashed by: Kevin at eight years old, telling her about the bullies who'd stolen his backpack; being fourteen and babysitting both of her younger siblings, having full reign of the house; Angela confiding in her about her first crush; their dad handing her the keys to his car, with a whispered promise not to tell Greg. The words caught in her throat, and she swallowed, "And I was so selfish I couldn't even see that…"

"Yeah."

She glanced at Chase and noticed for the first time how uncomfortable he seemed to be, clutching a fistful of blanket in his clenched hand, mouth too terse. But she saw it in his eyes – _'I understand.'_

Holly suddenly forced a laugh, "But I got my wish in the end. My dad wouldn't let me out of his sight after that."

"You're really close with them, aren't you? Your family," Chase said quietly.

Holly stared into the chequered pattern of the blanket, nostalgia weighing down her heart, "Sometimes I regret moving away. I miss them so much… but I know they're proud of me, and I can't let them down. And besides, we can always visit each other. Angela wants to visit again during winter vacation… or maybe I can go home and see everyone."

"That sounds nice."

Chase had a strange look on his face.

Oh no, he was bored. She'd been talking about herself all this time; how could she be so selfish? Panic stirred within her, and she blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "D-Do you have any brothers or sisters, Chase?"

He stared out into the clearing. Her stomach clenched. Of all the things to say.

"Nope, only child," He replied stiffly.

The silence was suffocating.

"W-We've been chatting so much, we haven't been eating," Holly stammered, returning her focus to the food, "Can't let it go to waste!"

They nibbled at the cheese, crackers and the fruit, and drank more lemonade. The scenery became even more interesting – was that Renee and Toby over in the Brownie Ranch field? And fittingly, the sky had clouded over, swirling greys in amongst the azure, echoing the heavy tension that hung over their heads. After most of the savouries had disappeared, they moved onto the brownies. Holly could barely taste the sweetness, distracted by the growing web of confusion and regrets in her mind.

Why did it always have to be so difficult?

A droplet of water fell on her nose, bringing her back to reality. Rain? Holly looked to the clouds, and that was when she noticed Chase had been watching her this whole time.

"Um… Do I have something on my face?" She joked.

"Actually, yeah, you do."

Holly blushed, fretting, as she fumbled around for a napkin, but Chase's hand was quicker. His thumb brushed the crumbs away and lingered momentarily on the side of her chin.

More raindrops splattered down to earth. Lightly at first, but then, in a split second, the wind picked up and the droplets took on more force. It continued to grow heavier, until the rain came down in a steady stream, as if a hole had punctured the sky. Chase and Holly hurriedly threw the remnants of their picnic back into the basket, food scraps and all. The water soaked through their clothes to their skin, chilling but strangely refreshing. All the tension washed away by the rain.

"Leave it!" Chase yelled over the gale when Holly went to roll up the picnic blanket. He grabbed her hand, and they squished and squelched their way through the sodden grass, headed for the first overhead shelter they could find.

In a large open field, there weren't many options. They eventually stopped under the nearest tree, which, luckily, still had a fair few leaves on its branches to protect them from getting any wetter.

"Just my luck…" Chase muttered, scowling, "The weather forecast said nothing about rain."

His hand remained intertwined around hers – maybe he hadn't realised it? Thoughts of Calvin came to mind again, of how familiar this sensation was. Though Chase's hand wasn't as large or as strong, it was the feeling of his callused skin and the warmth radiating into her fingers. The comfort.

"It always happens, doesn't it?" Holly said sympathetically.

Chase sighed, "Like the Harvest Goddess is plotting against me."

"She wouldn't do that…"

"How do you know?"

Holly just gave him a smile; _because it feels like she's trying to bring us together._

Moments passed, and the rain gradually began to ease up.

When it had lightened to a drizzle, Chase – to Holly's disappointment – released her hand, stepping out from the cover of the tree. Side by side and soaked to the bone, they walked through the Gelato Fields, headed back home. Neither of them had much to say, keeping their limbs and gazes to themselves. The most Holly could do was to steal a sidelong glance. Chase was staring intently into the distance, expression neutral, but she could see it lurking beneath his eyes. Contentment.

She thought of how different it would've been with Calvin. The laughter and easy chatter, holding hands or leaning her head on his shoulder, his arm draped around her waist. Calvin had been so good to her, and it was only now that he was gone she realised how much she'd taken him for granted.

Never again.

The farm appeared in the distance; their lunch date would soon be officially over. Chase seemed to realise this, slowing his pace slightly.

The end came anyway.

Holly and Chase stood on the doorstep for some time, watching everything else around them but each other. The raindrops caught the faint sunlight, making the crops and flowers glisten – all that hard work this morning, made redundant. At least she hadn't let her cow out to graze.

"Today… was really nice, Chase," Holly said softly. She added, giggling, "Even with the rain. It helped get my mind off of… well, everything."

"Good." He met her eyes, "Maybe… we can do this again sometime?"

"I'd like that."

Time seemed to stop and everything went still, silent, until they were left with only the sounds of their breathing. Chase took a step forward. The rain had plastered his peach blond bangs to his forehead and his shirt clung to his skin, having turned slightly translucent from the rain. Holly resisted the urge to reach out and push the hair away from his face.

Any closer and they'd be…

There was a sudden flash of light and Holly found herself staring into Finn's beady eyes.

She jerked backwards.

"Welcome home, Holly! How was your lunch? Did ya bring me anything, huh, huh?" Finn trilled happily as he spun around her head.

Chase's eyes darkened. He turned away and stepped off the doorstep.

Her hand automatically reached out, catching his sleeve. Chase froze under her touch.

Holly moved nearer. She gently pressed her lips to his cheek.

"Thank you."


	30. Confession

You know I love you guys for reading and reviewing, right? :D

Time for chapter 30~ Only eight to go now… well, nine really; there's an epilogue too. Watch me add another chapter and make it an even 40. :') To think, if I'd stuck with my original plans, I'd be done by now… but I do like the direction my story is going in!

Ahhh, as much as I want to try finishing this before the end of the year, I think I'll take a break after this chapter…

Or would that be too mean? ;)

* * *

_If this is what love feels like_

_Then I don't care if I'm hurt by it  
_

_I just want to tell you_

_Over and over again  
_

**Bittersweet**

Crystal clear skies, white sanded beaches, tall palm trees and never-ending sunshine; Holly was in tropical heaven–

"Ugh, it's so hot here."

But someone just had to rain on her parade. Holly shot a frown over her shoulder. Chase didn't seem to notice, tugging at his shirt collar and fanning himself, trying to cool down. With Waffle Town on the brink of winter, and the temperature dropping steadily every day, she would've thought he'd be thankful for some sunshine!

When Holly arrived at the dock that morning, Chase was the last person she expected to be there waiting for the ship. He had turned around, and she'd stared back in shock, until their faces cracked into smiles and they both exploded with laughter.

"You're going to Toucan Island as well?" Holly had asked, "What a–"

"Coincidence, I know," Chase finished for her, "Something tells me we were set up."

If they had been, she didn't mind. "So why are you going?"

"Yolanda ordered some ingredients, and I have to go fetch them," He sighed – three months had passed since his little incident but Yolanda refused to let him off busboy duties. To his credit, Chase was handling it well, being compliant and perfectly behaved the whole time. "What about you?"

Holly hadn't replied straight away. "I… need a hibiscus."

He'd raised an eyebrow, "You're going all this way for a flower?"

"Silly, isn't it?"

But Chase had given her a smile, "Well, I've learnt to keep an open mind around you."

Their lunch (okay, _date_) had been a gateway to an entirely different side of Chase. A relaxed, gentle, vulnerable side that Holly suspected he didn't let many people see. They began spending even more time together, that one lunch turning into a weekly event which Holly regarded as the highlight of her days. Every Sunday, Chase came over at lunchtime and sometimes would even stay for dinner too. They cooked together, and talked and laughed, and though the awkward moments could never be escaped, they were few and far between.

In all regards, they were still friends – just friends who happened to date casually once a week. Chase hadn't tried kissing her yet, hadn't even gone beyond holding her hand or hugging her; something, Holly had to admit, she quite enjoyed. It was nice to not rush into things for once.

The boat ride to Toucan Island had been uneventful, but Holly found it difficult to contain her excitement. How different would the community be in comparison to Waffle Town? The island hadn't disappointed yet; it was as exotic as she imagined and not even Chase's grumbling could mar that. If only their stay was longer – an overnight trip hardly seemed like enough time to experience everything on offer.

"Can we go inside now?" Chase muttered when he'd had enough of the sunshine, the beginnings of sunburn already evident across his nose and ears. He slung his duffle bag over his shoulder and reached for Holly's backpack – which seemed like a gentlemanly thing to do, but really he just wanted to lure her into the shade.

They crunched through the sand, heading inland via a path which was flanked by tall torches. As they grew closer, the resort inn came into view, a thatched roofed building with two wood carved statues guarding the entrance. There were bushes of hibiscus flowers dotted all around the perimetre, just perfect for the taking. Chase increased his pace, and they soon reached the inn's doors.

Much to Chase's disappointment, it was no cooler inside than it was outside. The ceiling fans just pushed the warm air around, but at least there was no harsh sunlight beating down upon them. They approached the front desk, where there sat a tanned woman whose long red hair was teased into a loose bun. She didn't bother acknowledging their presence, too busy paging through a magazine to care.

Chase cleared his throat.

"Aloha, welcome to the Pineapple Inn, my name is Selena, how can I help you?" The young woman said in a single, bored breath. Her eyes flicked upwards, "…Oh hey, a cute guy, finally!"

Chase seemed to swell, standing a little taller.

Holly tried not to laugh, "We're here to check in."

"Oh. And a girl too." The boredom returned. Selena slouched back in her seat, set the magazine aside and absently started to flip through the registry book in front of her, "Names?"

"Holly Greene."

"Chase."

She ran a perfectly manicured finger down the page as she scanned the list. "So what, are you two like a couple?" She asked.

Their eyes bulged.

"N-No!" Holly squeaked.

"We're just… friends!" Chase gasped.

"I should've known." Selena gave Chase a once over then wrinkled her nose, "You're too scrawny to have a girlfriend."

He deflated. "Wait… didn't you just call me cute?"

She waved him away. "But won't this be awkward? I mean, you have to share the same room…"

Again, they spoke in unison: "W-W-What?"

"Yeah, seems like there was some mix up. We only have one room reserved under your names."

"Isn't there anything you could do to fix it?" Holly pleaded.

Selena shrugged, "There aren't any other rooms available. We're completely booked out."

Holly turned to the man beside her, but couldn't bring herself to meet his eye. "W-What are we going to do, Chase…?" She asked.

His complexion was a shade darker and not because of any sunburn. He lowered his voice to a whisper, as if he would be stuck down on the spot once the words left his lips, "I… I suppose we could… share."

There was a snort of laughter and both of their heads swerved towards the reception desk. "You seriously fell for that?" Selena sniggered into her palm, "One look at this place should've told you no one comes here, like, _ever_."

Chase opened his mouth, no doubt to say something rude, but Holly touched his shoulder and he swallowed his irritation. Unaware of any hostility, Selena retrieved a pair of keys from the hook on the wall, gesturing at them to follow. She led the way through the hallways and up some stairs, passing the same painting and flower vase on side table display at least three times before they reached their assigned rooms – Holly's near the stairwell and Chase's right next door. Selena left them to settle in.

The rooms overlooked the beach and were furnished with identical sets of a bed, chair and dresser made from bamboo. Holly inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of the sea that drifted inside on the breeze. Not even Chase could complain about this. After she put her luggage away – some toiletries and a spare change of clothes – Holly went to see how her companion was fairing.

A dishevelled looking Chase appeared at the door, "What?" His shirt hung halfway open, exposing his chest. Holly struggled to keep her eyes from wandering.

"H-Have you unpacked?" She asked. He grunted in reply. "Want to go cool down by the water? We could do some fishing… or there's a recreation room downstairs. That might be fun."

"I've got something to take care of," Chase said shortly. The door was closed in her face.

Looks like she'd be enjoying the sights alone then; maybe Chase would feel better later, once the weather cooled down a little – if it cooled down at all.

Hoping to find either some entertainment or a friendly face, Holly made her way down the stairs, through the foyer – which had since been deserted, Selena having disappeared from her post at the main desk – and headed outside. The beach, however, was practically empty (there was a dark haired woman fishing at the other end of the shoreline, but Holly didn't want to bother her). Feeling lonely, she retreated back to the Pineapple Inn.

She discovered life in the dining room. Captain Pascal was sitting at the bar, downing drinks as he chatted with the bartender, a large man with a curly tuft of red hair on his head and a moustache. They were very engrossed in their conversation, which, from the snippets she overheard, seemed to be about the logistics of sailing. Holly left them alone too.

The recreation room was her last resort. Holly slid the door open. At first glance, it seemed empty, but then she realised that the television in the corner was on.

Selena, who was sprawled across the sofa in front of it, glanced lazily over her shoulder before returning her attention to the television.

"O-Oh, sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting," Holly stammered.

"No, it's okay," The redhead said, still with her eyes trained on the screen, "…Wanna watch?"

Holly tentatively crossed the room, taking a seat in the arm chair beside the sofa. She glanced around: aside for the TV, there was also a pool table and a ping pong table, but neither seemed to be used very often. Selena hadn't been exaggerating about having no visitors, it appeared.

She watched the television for a few minutes, "I've never seen this show before..." Although, she recognised it as a soap opera, similar to the one her mother watched in secret and vehemently denied when someone walked into the room.

"It's called 'A Harvest Heart,'" Selena swiftly explained, "This rich city girl moves to a country town and is forced to take over this rundown old farm, when she's like all spoilt and stuff. She eventually falls in love with these two guys, and then she has to choose between them. Right now, one of guys is in a coma after being in a mountain climbing accident, and the girl is pregnant with his baby, even though she's supposed to be engaged to the other guy." She rattled off about fifteen other details before Holly got completely lost.

"Sounds... interesting."

They fell into a silent stupor after that, eyes glued to the drama unravelling before them. At the commercial break, Selena spoke up again, "So what do you think of this place? Boring, huh?"

"It's exciting," Holly replied, "This is my first time staying on a resort island."

Selena rolled her eyes at the ceiling, "Great, _another_ ray of sunshine."

"You don't like it here?"

Selena shot bolt upright, looking positively scandalised, "No! Everyone thinks it's some kind of paradise, but there's nothing to do and nowhere to go! I've been stuck on this dingy little island my whole life! I want to see the world!" She threw her hands up in exasperation, "You know what that's like, don't you?"

"O-Of course…" Holly lied.

"I know I could be a famous dancer if I could just get off this island…" Selena huffed.

"Couldn't you just… take the boat?"

The look Selena gave her said something like, '_What, don't you think I tried __**that**_?' But her expression grew sombre, and she sighed, "My parents don't want me to leave. I know, it's their duty to worry and whatever, but I'm an adult! They don't have to be so protective all of the time."

Now that was something Holly understood.

For the next couple of hours, Holly watched more television in one sitting than she had since moving to Waffle Island. _'A Harvest Heart'_ was more addictive than it should've been too – by the end of the marathon she had become a budding expert, and almost cried out in protest when Selena shut off the TV at dinnertime.

At least, Chase finally emerged from his room to eat. His mood seemed to have improved somewhat, thanks to the slightly lower temperature and the buffet of exotic food that was on offer for dinner. Samson, the man Holly had seen earlier, had single-handedly prepared their meal, and they were joined by Captain Pascal and Sue, the woman who'd been fishing at the beach. Dinner was peaceful – except for when a small argument had broken out between Sue and Selena – and everyone ate and drank the night away.

When Holly finally retired to her bedroom, Chase was still discussing recipes and spices with Samson.

Morning eventually came, and Holly awoke to a full blast of sunshine, bed sheets clinging to her skin with sweat. Maybe the weather on Waffle Island wasn't so bad after all. Their stay would soon come to an end, with the ship scheduled to depart just after breakfast so they could make it back to the island before evening.

After a refreshingly cool shower, Holly checked on Chase – he didn't answer, probably in the shower too – before she headed down for breakfast. Samson had prepared platters of colourful fruits: pineapple, papaya, banana and watermelon. The heat made it difficult to enjoy anything though, and by the time Holly was done, she felt in desperate need of another shower.

Holly dragged herself upstairs to pack – if she hurried, she could just fit in that shower – but found the door of her room already open. She cautiously peered inside: someone was bent over her bed.

"Chase?" She asked incredulously.

Chase froze. He slowly turned around with his hands held up, "Ah. Caught me red handed."

At first, Holly was rendered speechless for a moment, torn in two by indignation. Then, she noticed what Chase was trying to cover up. A flower, with petals so red the colour seemed to bleed into the white pillow it sat upon.

"You found a hibiscus for me."

It stirred up a memory, the sight of another flower left on her doorstep for her to find. But it couldn't have been.

Holly dared to speak, "U-Um, Chase… this is probably going to sound kind of weird, but… have you ever gotten me other flowers? Like…"

"The sunflower on your windowsill?" He met her gaze, purple eyes piercing straight through her soul.

"It was you…" She breathed. Almost automatically, she moved forward, one step, two, three, four, until he was only a foot away. She lifted an arm, reaching out.

Chase pushed past her.

He paused at the doorway, back still facing her. "Hurry up and finish packing, or we'll be late for the ship."

He was gone before she could say another word.

In a trance, Holly gathered her things, stuffing them carelessly into her backpack. Soon, only the hibiscus remained. She gently fingered the petals, soft and silk-like, then picked it up by the stem, carefully placing it on top of her clothes.

Captain Pascal was waiting by the ship, and Chase had already boarded, hiding out in one of the cabins below deck. The Pineapple Inn staff came out to see them off, though Selena was nowhere to be seen – sadly; Holly thought they'd formed some kind of rapport yesterday. Waving vigorously, Samson and Sue called out, "Visit us again soon!"

The ship's engine rumbled to life and their journey across the ocean began again.

Holly leaned against the railing, watching as Toucan Island grew further and further out of sight. Chase refused to speak with her now, ignoring her knocks at the door and muffled calls; the months of hard work put into their relationship seemingly rendered to nothing.

All that time they spent together, in her house, with the sunflower that turned out to be the key to saving Finn's life sitting in plain view. The sunflower _Chase _had left for her. Just why hadn't he told her?

Hours ticked away and the sky took on a darker hue, as afternoon faded into evening. Waffle Island was close now – Holly could feel it in the drop in temperature. Having spent most of her time in a cabin, she decided to stretch her legs again, making her way upstairs to the deck.

And there was Chase at the other end of the deck.

Holly marched over.

He never heard her approaching. Her arms encircled his waist. Chase made no sound, though his muscles tensed from her touch. She rested her cheek against his upper back, breathing in the scent of his shirt. They stayed like that for a long moment.

When Holly let go, he immediately backed away. A stab of pain panged through her heart. "Chase… I don't know how I can ever thank you enough. You have no idea how precious that sunflower is to me," She said gently.

"You shouldn't thank me. You… you shouldn't be so nice… to me." He swallowed, "I'm a terrible person."

Her lips curved into a warm smile, "That's not the word I'd use to describe you."

"So it's something worse?" He asked darkly.

"No," She giggled, "I think it just takes you a little while longer to open up to someone."

But Chase didn't seem to agree. He looked off to the side, head bowing as he tried to hide his conflicted expression, "Holly… I don't think we can be friends anymore."

"What? Why?" Panic welled up inside her, seizing her. They'd been getting along so well lately, what could've brought this on? "Did I do something wrong? If I did, I'm sorry–"

"No. You didn't do anything." He kneaded his forehead, his eyebrows knitting together in frustration. "It's…"

The boat hit a rough wave and rocked side to side. Chase lurched forward, thrown off balance. Her back crashed into the railing as his weight collided with her.

Breathing hard, Holly slowly lifted her gaze. He was pressed up against her, hands on the barrier either side her, trapping her in place. She could feel his breaths on her cheek and the movement of his chest, rising and falling. The heat radiated between them, around them, through their whole bodies.

"A-Are you… okay?"

Chase said nothing. The gentle sea breeze pushed his peach blond bangs around his face as he stared into her eyes. He raised his hand and brushed the tips of his fingers down the length of her cheek.

"Holly…" He murmured softly, "I…"

"What's wrong?" She whispered, "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

He was leaning in, closer, closer, closer, until his forehead touched hers.

She couldn't move. Her jaw was frozen, her mouth too dry, her voice lost somewhere in her throat.

A smile ghosted across his face, "I'm only going to say this once, so listen well…"

"S… say what?" Holly finally choked out, though it was so quiet, she wasn't sure if she had even made a sound.

His lips moved, forming words that almost became lost with the wind.

The cold had numbed her whole body, but something warm had erupted inside her chest, spreading outwards until even the very tips of her fingers were tingling.

_'I love you' _hung heavy in the air.


	31. Regret

Wondering what was going through Chase's head all this time? Well, wonder no longer my dear readers! ;D

Though this story is coming to an end, I might write a sequel one day! Maybe about the children of a certain couple…? Or what about a side story about Angela and Gill? Ah, so many possibilities~

* * *

_I reached out to you_

_And you gave me your hand_

_If I let go, I'll never see you again_

_But I don't want to let you go_

**Bittersweet**

He never meant to say it.

Not that he hadn't _wanted_ to say it. If anything, now that it was out in the open, he could finally breathe without feeling as if there was a crushing weight lodged in the hollow of his chest.

Still, it shouldn't have happened like that. Shouldn't have happened at all.

They had only just gotten their friendship back on track. Sure, they'd been spending more time together lately – they saw each other almost every day, actually – but Holly wanted to be friends. Nothing but friends.

A cloud of smoke wafted across the kitchen counter, into Chase's field of vision; he jolted to attention. The toast!

He plucked the blackened bread from the toaster, fingertips on fire, and dropped both pieces on a plate, scattering crumbs all around. Burnt toast – was there a more depressing sight? First, he ruined his friendship with Holly, and now he'd managed to mess up the simplest recipe in existence.

"Great," Chase muttered to himself, "I'm going crazy and I'm turning into Maya."

Good thing he wasn't feeling very hungry anyway. The bread was tossed into the bin, evidence disposed of – no one would ever know the second best chef on Waffle Island had burnt the toast.

Chase abandoned the kitchen and returned to his bedroom, falling backwards onto the bed. Much to Yolanda's dismay, he'd called in sick today. It wasn't too much of a lie – he'd been feeling as though he was coming down with something ever since returning home from Toucan Island; probably a cold. He tried closing his eyes, shutting out everything around him, but the mistake lingered in his mind.

If he couldn't even cook anymore, what did he have left to hold on to?

This feeling was the strangest thing. Simply being in Holly's presence sent his system into overdrive: his heartbeat thundered in his chest, his hands started to shake and his mouth went so dry that he was almost rendered completely speechless. And yet, at the same time, Chase had never felt so relaxed around someone before. Holly saw him for who he really was – and somehow that didn't deter her one bit.

Sleep didn't come. Chase lay in bed for hours, eyes closed, but all he saw were visions of that night on the boat. Being so close to her, the sensation of their bodies pressed together, her scent flooding his every sense.

It had slipped out.

"_I love you, Holly."_

Truthfully, Chase had realised it a while ago; he just had trouble coming to terms with these newfound emotions. Especially with Calvin hanging around. He made Holly smile again, made her happy, made everything better for her, and he did it so easily. Aside for being equally handsome, what chance did Chase have against someone like that?

It was Angela's words that continued to resonate with him. _"You can just stand by the sidelines and watch as someone you love is swept away, or you can admit your feelings and do something about it!"_

And then, a few hours following that exchange, he found out Calvin was leaving. How much more of a sign did he need?

Chase owed a lot to Calvin, really. If it hadn't been for him literally knocking the sense into him, he wouldn't have made the effort to change himself.

For a while, all he needed was to be near her. Just to be her friend. In between the awkward pauses, they found peace and enjoyment, their bond growing deeper.

With every moment they spent together, he became surer. With every laugh, his heart ached. With every smile, he knew he could no longer carry on like this. He wanted to embrace her, to caress her, to kiss her, tenderly, and whisper loving words in her ear. Fall asleep next to her, and wake up the next morning with their arms still wrapped around each other.

But it would never happen. Holly didn't feel that way about him. She was still thinking of Calvin.

Why couldn't love be as simple for him, as it was for everyone else? So many people around town were finding love in their childhood friends, the leading example being Doctor Jin and Anissa. They had grown up together, but at the onset of adulthood went their separate ways, only to reunite years later purely by chance. Now here they were, engaged.

Chase had overheard the announcement, which had taken place one night a few days before Yolanda shipped him off to Toucan Island.

It hadn't come as a surprise to anyone when the couple had stood up before the dinner crowd and Anissa held out her left hand, diamond ring glittering on her finger – according to the latest rumours, Anissa was already pregnant with their child – but everyone had been overjoyed all the same.

"Wow! That's great news!" Renee had cried, jumping up out of her seat to give her friend a hug.

Owen clapped the doctor on the shoulder, "Congrats guys!"

"Yeah, congratulations!" Kathy chimed in.

Blushing, Anissa cupped her cheek with her hand and giggled, "Thank you, everyone. We were worried that it might be too soon, but Jin didn't see the point in waiting any longer."

Jin leant in, pressing a kiss on her temple. "Life is too short for waiting," He said warmly.

Every girl present had practically melted.

Conversation turned to the details, in particular how Jin had proposed.

"Did he get down on one knee?" Renee asked.

Kathy grinned, "I bet you cried."

Colleen sighed wistfully, memories in her eyes, "Oh, I remember the day Jake proposed to me… it was so beautiful."

A dreamy voice floated through the crowd. "Did he find a blue feather?" Maya breathed.

Peals of laughter broke out in the dining room. "Aww, Maya, that's just a fairytale," Kathy said teasingly, making the younger waitress pout in disappointment.

They soon returned to badgering the newly engaged couple – "So when's the ceremony? Have you started making plans? Shelly's making you a dress? It's going to be so beautiful… Oh of course I'll be a bridesmaid!" when the sound of a fist slamming down on a table brought the Inn to a standstill. Everyone turned towards Owen.

"That reminds me!" He exclaimed. The salt and pepper shakers were still rattling from the impact. "That traveller Calvin… he found a blue feather on top of Ganache Mountain!"

"What?"

"No way!"

"I knew it was real!"

Owen crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair, "I told him what it meant, but he just threw it away. Shame really."

What anyone said after that, Chase had no idea. It wasn't as if he was a big believer of fate or signs or silly traditions like the blue feather, but this had given him more confidence. Of course, Calvin wouldn't be interested in marriage or even commitment; guys like him were all the same. Holly, on the other hand, was a very family oriented person. Even if Calvin had stayed, their relationship was unlikely to succeed in the long term – they were just too different.

But could Chase give Holly want she deserved?

Though, that didn't matter anymore. Almost an entire week had passed since that night on the boat and Holly continued to avoid him. If she spotted him in the distance, she would turn around and head in the other direction; if he called out to her, she would pretend she never heard him. The one time he took matters into his own hands, confronting her at her house, she became frantic and tearful before shutting the door in his face. Their friendship, and everything that it could've been, was over.

Maybe he could laugh it off. Call it a joke. Go back to pretending.

That wouldn't be fair on either of them.

Chase willed himself to stop thinking, to sleep the rest of the day away, hoping that his dreams would be more merciful – in the end, all he managed to do was awaken a dull throbbing in his left temple. The incessant thumping nose echoing through the house wasn't helping any either.

Thumping noise?

There was someone knocking at the door. Chase pushed himself up on his elbows.

What if it was Holly? Then again, it might be someone else. Probably someone annoying.

The knocking eventually subsided and the house fell silent once again. Finally, he was all alone–

"Chaaase, where are you?"

This time, Chase sat up straight. That was Maya's voice. _And she was inside_. He quickly rolled out of bed.

He found Maya in the living room; she alternated between poking through his things and picking up stray pieces of clothing, which she then folded into a neat rectangle and added to the stack on the coffee table – too bad those clothes needed washing anyway.

"What do you think you're doing breaking into my house?" Chase demanded.

Maya continued tidying, "You weren't answering! I thought you died or something. Besides, I didn't break in, Grandma gave me the spare key."

Not even Yolanda could be trusted nowadays. "Why?"

"She sent me to check up on you. I think she thinks you're faking."

"I'm not faking. I have a cold." He sniffled for effect.

She rolled her eyes. "That's nothing! You're being a baby."

"I don't think your parents or your grandmother would appreciate me infecting everyone," Chase said dryly. He moved to the couch and sat down on some clothes, effectively ending Maya's cleaning spree, "I should be better by tomorrow anyway."

"Are you sure that's it?" Hands on hips, Maya leaned forward to examine him more closely. "It doesn't look like you have a cold to me."

Chase crossed his arms. "Well gee, I never knew you had a medical degree. Guess Dr Jin didn't need to move here after all."

Maya ignored the jibe and stepped back. "I think you're lovesick," She declared matter-of-factly.

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it?" A mischievous smile spread across her face, "Then why are you turning red?"

"Fever," He mumbled.

"You've been acting weird – well, _weirder_ than normal, all week, and Holly doesn't even want to come to the Inn anymore!" Maya plopped down beside him on the sofa – she landed on something hard and, with a frown, pulled out a thick recipe book from underneath her. "What happened on Toucan Island, huh? Did you guys fight again? Or maybe… oh my gosh, you shared a room and ended up having–"

"Nothing happened," Chase growled.

"That new girl Selena is telling everyone she saw you two kissing on the boat," She said.

"W-We didn't!" _I wish I had_ – the thought passed through his mind, unbidden, and the blush on his cheeks deepened even further. He averted his gaze, struggling to breathe. "Look, I don't have to tell you anything. This doesn't concern you."

Maya tutted, "Of course it concerns me. Holly's my friend and you're… well, you work for my family."

Chase allowed the silence reign, until he could no longer take the scrutiny of Maya's blue eyes. He let out a tired sigh, "…I messed things up."

"Again?" Maya groaned. He gave her a look and she sheepishly lowered her head, "S-Sorry… but what did you do this time?"

"I might've… said s-something to scare her off," Chase murmured. He thought of the warmth that had radiated between them, and how quickly it had faded away into nothing. "And now… it's over."

"It's over?" Maya repeated flatly. She punched his arm, with a surprising amount of force, "Gosh, Chase, be a man!"

He rubbed at the tender spot on his arm, "Excuse me?"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself and go make things right!" As if that wasn't enough to make him take action, she started to push him off the couch, trying to get him to stand.

Chase remained fixed to the cushions. He stared at the coffee table – for once, he could actually see the table itself; usually it was covered completely by magazines. "Don't you think I'm trying?" He muttered, "Holly won't listen… she can't even standing being near me for more than five minutes."

"Then make her listen! Show her you're actually serious, instead of just giving up!" Maya cried, hitting his arm again. She seemed so worked up, face flushed and posture tense, on the verge of tears even – but why?

"Why do you even care so much?"

"I care because I'm your friend!"

He snorted in disbelief. He could feel the anger taking over him again, letting the words flow before he could think. "You always stick your nose in where it doesn't belong. Can't you try minding your own damn business for once?"

Maya flinched away, "I just… I wanted to… gosh, Chase, you're such a… a dummy! I can't believe I ever liked y–" She caught herself, covering her mouth with both hands, horrified. With wide eyes, she jumped to her feet and raced to the door.

For a few minutes, he was unable to move. When he awoke from his momentary stupor, he stood up.

"Maya… wait a minute."

She halted, halfway through the door.

"I'm sorry," He said, as earnestly as he could manage.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I am sorry. For... you know." Chase gestured around himself, though Maya wasn't able see the weight he was referring too, "Everything. You're… a good friend, and I'm an ass."

"Yeah, you are." Maya's lips twitched into a smile, "But the first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem."

Chase grinned at her. "No hard feelings, huh?"

"For now," She said, punching his arm again, "But I better get back to the inn before Grandma gets mad. And don't worry, I won't blow your cover."

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Really."

Maya's puffy navy blue dress twirled through the air as she turned around, "Good luck~"

Shaking his head, Chase closed the door.

After all that, he returned to bed, the throbbing pain in his head having increased tenfold but for an entirely different reason. He let his eyes fall closed and memories flashed through his mind – the shining admiration in Maya's blue eyes, the way she listened so intently when he explained a recipe to her and tried with equal vigour to replicate it, even though, more often than not, the results were disastrous. It had been so obvious but he'd pretended not to see.

"She deserves someone better than me anyway," He told the ceiling, "And so does Holly…"

_Show her you're serious._

If only Holly knew how much he loved her. If only he knew _how_ to show her…

Chase jerked awake with a snort, blinking heavily to rid himself of the lingering sleep. The bedroom was darker than he remembered – Did he actually manage to doze off for a while?

The sound of rapid tapping reached his ears. Knocking. Door. Someone was at door.

Stifling a yawn, Chase got out of bed and went to see who it was.

The door swung open.

Just about to leave, she awkwardly swerved on heel, coming face to face with him.

Chase felt his heartbeat quicken as her scent drifted his way in soft wisps. Hay and sweetness of flowers.

"H-Holly…"


	32. Choice

Here's one thing you guys don't have to worry about: Chase will _definitely not_ end up with Maya at any point in this story or its hypothetical sequel. She deserves someone way better than him imo :P

Don't get me wrong, I love Chase and all, but I think Molly/Hikari is best girl for him. Her description on the official Japanese site says she's gentle and easy going (which is what I based Holly's personality on!), so she'd probably be able to actually tolerate his personality in the long term. Of course, a relationship with Angela/Akari would work out as well, though I imagine it would be more turbulent… :')

Haha, anyway, enough of my rambling. I'm sure you guys will love this chapter~

* * *

_Friends or lovers?_

_I don't care_

_All I know_

_Is that I want to be near you_

**Bittersweet**

"_I love you, Holly."_

It wasn't the words that had rendered Holly helpless. She had heard them before. The first time, her high school boyfriend had blurted it out after an intimate moment, thinking it was customary; they'd been going steady for six months before then, the typical innocent and awkward teenage romance.

It was the way Chase had been pressed up against her – so close, she could almost taste the orange and spices in the air. How his expression had been calm, the most relaxed she'd ever seen him, though his violet eyes burned bright and intense. And the tone of his voice, low and gentle; it had caressed her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

But when Holly tried to open her mouth to respond nothing happened.

Why did it have to be this hard? Chase seemed to understand her, better than she understood herself sometimes. There were awkward moments, but they enjoyed each others company. And the attraction was very much there. She definitely had _feelings_ for him – too many feelings. Mostly of confusion.

The confession had come out of nowhere. They'd only known each other for about seven months and had been 'dating' for less than one. He hadn't even kissed her! At what moment had he fallen in love with her?

Did he truly mean it?

Holly barely knew what love was. The physical aspect, that was what most of her relationships were based around. The closest she'd ever come to feeling the emotional side of it was with…

Calvin.

Even though this had nothing to do with Calvin. Granted, she'd be lying if she said she never thought about him. Sometimes, she returned to the cabinet above the stove and retrieved the tin which held the pieces of her heart. The letters – more had arrived in the following days, four in total, but she still couldn't bring herself to open them. Looking at the envelopes was enough to put her at ease.

A week later, Holly was no closer to understanding how she felt and they hadn't spoken since. Not that she was avoiding him. They just seemed to… miss every opportunity for private discussion. Chase worked well into the night, she woke at the crack of dawn, and it wasn't as if she could confront him at the Sundae Inn in open view of half the town.

Chase had given her his heart, and this is the best she could do?

"Holly, you were saying?"

Reality came flooding back. Gill was staring at her, his brow furrowed in concern.

They were standing in the middle of the Brownie Ranch windmill. The scent of stale coffee was overwhelming to her senses. There were sacks with various labels – coffee, sugar, salt, and various grains – propped up on one side of the room behind him, along with crates with similar branding.

Her mind blanked. "What… was I saying?"

"You collected the ingredients as requested by the Wizard, and he made the potion," Gill recited, "And then…?"

"O-Oh, we were able to break the Witch's spell. She had the Green Bell–"

"Why was she in possession of the bell?" He asked, bewildered.

"She uh, borrowed it."

"Stole it, don't you mean!" Finn fumed, doing a lap around her head. Holly lightly swatted her hand at him – the Witch had handed over the bell with very little resistance, there was no need to hold grudges.

"Green is her favourite colour," She told Gill.

"I see…"

A winding staircase in the corner beckoned them over, and they both ascended the stairs, two at a time, until they made it to the overhead room.

Like the room below there were boxes and sacks everywhere, only in greater number; it seemed to have been accumulating over the last few months. Just as Hannah had said, the bell frame sat in the centre, flanked by a number of small windows which allowed the faint afternoon sunlight to stream inside.

"All right, it's time." Holly slipped her rucksack off her shoulders to retrieve the Green Bell. A soft gasp passed through Gill's lips when his eyes fell upon the golden, green engraved object. His hand lifted, almost like he wanted to reach out and touch it, but he instead allowed it to fall back to his side.

Gill observed quietly as Holly approached the monument.

Finn popped up in front of her face, bringing her to a sudden halt, "Wait, wait, wait!"

"What's the matter?" Holly asked in a hushed voice.

"We can't do it while he's watching!" The Sprite threw a narrow eyed look over her shoulder, even though the blond boy couldn't see him.

"But Gill knows about the Goddess…"

"Yeah, but... but this is _our _mission!" Finn cried.

Holly glanced over her shoulder. Gill was a little paler than normal, though his eyes were sharp and alert, waiting for a miracle. "Is there a problem?" He asked.

"I-It's okay!" Holly replied quickly. She couldn't just ask him to leave. She turned back to the Harvest Sprite, "We've gotten help before."

"That was different! I thought we'd get to spend the day together, just the two of us, like old times!" He flailed his arms up and down in frustration, "Ever since you started hanging around with Orange Head, we never get to spend time together anymore…"

A lump formed in her throat. "I know…" Holly murmured thickly, "But Gill used to see the Sprites just like me, and he's been working so hard for the island. I think he needs to be a part of this."

Defeated, the Harvest Sprite dropped onto her shoulder and pouted, "It's still not fair…"

"I promise to make it up to you, okay?"

"Okay…" Finn sniffled.

Holly gave him an encouraging smile. "Hey, I still need your help," She said, nodding down at her hands. The Sprite had a quick change of heart; his face lit up. He jumped off her shoulder and hovered over the bell.

"Daren, wake up! Heyyyy!" Finn called, tapping the bell. Holly winced as his light tapping increased in force, his tiny fists making loud clanging noises against the metal. The banging continued on for a few minutes, but there was no reaction, not even the slightest response.

Worry stirred in her stomach. "He's taking an awful long time to answer…" She murmured.

"It's okay, Holly. The Goddess said it might take a little extra force to wake him up!" Finn explained reassuringly.

What he meant by 'extra force' she never got to ask; Finn backed up a few paces, as if preparing for a running start.

Then he suddenly shot forward with his leg outstretched, so quick he was just a blur to Holly's eyes, "HEY! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UUUP!" His foot collided with the metal, the impact so strong that it knocked the bell out of Holly's hands. She squeaked in surprise. Behind her, she heard Gill let out a panicked yelp.

The bell spun through the air and landed on the scuffed floor with a clatter. Everyone watched in horrified silence as it rolled away, eventually coming to a stop next to a crate.

It twitched, side to side. A green radiance began to flow from its surface, and a moment later, there was a Harvest Sprite guardian floating in front of them. He stared at them through half-lidded beady eyes, "Who's making all that noise…?"

"About time!" Finn huffed.

"I was having the nicest dream but then…" Daren's words were drowned out by a long yawn, "You had to wake me up… wait… I've never seen you guys before…"

"My name is Holly, and this is Finn," The farmer explained, "We're helping the Goddess."

His eyes widened. "The Goddess sent you? Am I still dreaming?"

Holly shook her head with a smile, "Can you please ring your bell for us, Daren?"

"I'll do my best~" Daren said dreamily. The Sprite fluttered over to the frame. Concentrating his energy, he closed his eyes, held out his arms and… started to snore.

"Don't fall asleep again!" Finn whined.

He jolted awake, "Oh… sorry, sorry."

When he focused once again, a soft light engulfed both Daren and the Bell. Almost as if swept up by the wind, the Bell drifted over and hooked itself on the frame. "Melody of the Green Bell, sweet and gentle, like a lullaby… flow throughout the land on a breeze~" His arms swung back and forth in rhythmic motions, which the bell mimicked, chiming louder and louder with each swing.

Holly looked to the windows, where she saw the orange and red leaves dancing on the wisps of air. The breeze caught the windmill's sails and the gears slowly creaked to life, wheels churning once more.

The sound of footsteps stirred Holly from her trance; Gill appeared beside her. "This melody…" He breathed. His eyes were clouded over, lost in the past. "I… I can see them."

"What?" Holly glanced at the boy.

Gill took a few steps forward, staring at – not through – Finn. He raised his hand, index finger outstretched – poke, poke, poke.

"H-H-He can see me!" Finn cried, spinning into a frenzy.

"Another human who can see us?" Daren lazily fluttered over towards Gill, stopping in front of his nose. The Sprite leaned in even further to peer into his eyes, "Is that you Gill…? But it can't be. I must be dreaming…"

"It's me," He murmured.

"Then this isn't a dream?" Daren blinked, "Woah… you look like a giant now! How long was I asleep for?"

Gill laughed softly, "It's been… a very long time." He cupped his hands around the green sprite, and Holly suddenly saw a flash of the young boy he once was.

"Oh, I wish we could talk more… but I can feel the Harvest Goddess calling me," Another yawn engulfed his words, "Please come visit me Gill, come visit everyone~! They'll be… so happy to see…" With a snore, Daren fell backwards out of Gill's hands, and disappeared into the air.

Gill continued to stare at his empty hands, the disbelief becoming more pronounced as the minutes ticked by. His eyes began to dart wildly around the room, and although Finn was in his direct line of sight, he couldn't find what he was looking for. The miracle was over.

The realisation sunk in, and Gill's expression grew sombre, "So it was only temporary…"

Holly placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Gill."

He shook his head. "I'm glad I was able to see Daren again, even if it only lasted a fleeting moment." A sad smile pulled at his lips.

On the walk back to town, Gill opened up about his childhood, about the day the Harvest Sprites disappeared from his life. "My mother became ill, and eventually she… passed away. After that, I began to question my faith. Why didn't the Harvest Goddess help her?" The question was soft, pained, almost as if a part of him still wondered. He sighed, "Then the island began to sink further into a decline…"

"Oh Gill, I'm sorry…" Holly murmured. Gill was a strong person. When Finn had disappeared, Holly had felt she'd lost a part of herself and she'd begun to unravel. She couldn't imagine what it would've been like for him to have to go through ten years without being able to see his treasured friends.

He suddenly came to a stop, meeting her with serious eyes. "Holly, you've done so much for Waffle Island. There must be some way I can repay you."

"Thank you, but I don't need anything…" Holly said with a smile, "This is my home too."

"Still, I feel like I need to do something. Even if it's something as simple as buying you dinner at the Inn…" He offered.

As if on cue, her stomach rumbled, loud enough for both of them to hear. A little red in the face, Holly laughed sheepishly, "I'd love dinner, but…" Her eyes became downcast again; it had been a week since she'd been to the Sundae Inn.

Gill's brow furrowed, "I know this is none of my business, but are you perhaps… avoiding someone?"

"Um…"

"Is it Chase?"

Holly balked. "H-How did you know?"

"You two are the talk of the town," Gill informed, the hint of amusement playing on his lips, "I was under the impression you were dating…"

"We… we were. I think," She mumbled, "Then… something happened."

"In any case, the Sundae Inn is open to public and if Chase is a professional, your presence shouldn't be a problem," The boy said sensibly – she almost forgot he was younger than her.

It didn't seem like he would be taking 'no' for an answer.

And before Holly knew it, they were standing outside the front of the Sundae Inn. The large lacquered doors seemed more opposing than ever, freezing her in place. Sensing her hesitation, Gill went ahead, took a quick glance around and reported back with, "Chase doesn't appear to be at work at the moment."

Her troubles didn't end there, however. The waitresses immediately honed in on their new customer and once they realised who it was, their smiles turned hungry. Holly had nowhere to go – they'd charge forward and tackle her to the ground if she tried to escape.

"Holly! Welcome!" Maya chimed.

Kathy looped her arm around Holly's shoulders, "Long time no see!"

Gill cleared his throat, "We'd like a table, please."

"Oh, you're here with Gill?" Kathy glanced at Maya, and both of them gave the boy a pointed stare.

"I'll go… find us a table," Gill uttered. He mouthed an apology, before being forced off into the dinner crowd.

With Kathy's arm still holding her in place, Holly was guided across the dining room towards the stairwell, the only place where they wouldn't be readily overheard. The farmer kept her head low. Perhaps, if she remained quiet long enough, they'd lose interest and leave her be.

"Go on Maya, one of us needs to keep working," Kathy spoke up, waving her hand at the tables.

Maya puffed out her cheeks. "No way! I know what's going on now, Chase told me everything!"

Holly clasped a hand over her mouth, "H-He did?"

"Well… most of it anyway," She admitted, "But I've got it all figured out!"

Which meant Kathy must've filled in the blanks – the sorry smile on her face only confirmed this. For a while, Kathy had been the only one who knew the entire truth; when Holly had told her of Chase's confession, she barely batted an eyelash, exclaiming, "You didn't see it? It was so obvious!"

Maybe Holly hadn't wanted to.

The older waitress tilted her head, "So how's the _situation_? Did you talk to him yet?"

"I-I haven't had the time…"

"Come on Holly!" Kathy cried loudly and threw up her arms in exasperation. "Not even Chase deserves to be left hanging this long."

Holly shrunk back against the banister.

"How do _you _feel about him?" Maya asked.

"I… I don't know…" She sighed, "I just…"

"There's no denying it! I saw you two kissing with my own two eyes!" A voice proclaimed.

Selena sauntered down the stairs, her vibrant green garments swishing behind her with each graceful movement. No one had been more surprised than Holly when she discovered the redheaded woman had stowed away with the intention of taking up residence on Waffle Island.

"Selena, please, this is a private conversation."

She waved it off, "Come on, we're all friends here, aren't we?" Kathy raised her eyebrow, Maya looked off to the side and Holly chuckled uneasily. Selena pouted, "…We could be friends."

It didn't matter if Selena stayed; Holly already felt under the scrutiny of the entire inn. "We… we didn't kiss… I mean, I wouldn't have minded but…" She ran her fingertips along the balustrade. "I-I don't know what to do."

Kathy folded her arms across her chest, "Is this because of Calvin?"

Selena looked confused, "Who's Calvin?"

"The ex-boyfriend," Both waitresses replied in unison, without missing a beat.

Holly quickly shook her head, "No… no, of course not. I let him go…" Though, her heart constricted. The words still hurt.

"Forget about what happened in the past, or what was said, or what anyone else thinks." Kathy gripped her shoulder and looked her in the eye, "Have you enjoyed spending time with Chase?"

"O-Of course…"

"Are you attracted to him?"

She nodded meekly.

"Do you want something to happen between you two?"

Holly swallowed, loosening her voice.

"…Yes," She whispered.

"Then stop punishing yourself and go for it."

Holly bit the inside of her lip, hoping that the tears wouldn't start to fall. They were right; this wasn't fair on Chase, nor herself. "Okay. I-I'll talk to him, tonight, after he finishes work."

"But he's not coming in today," Maya explained, "He called in sick."

The words echoed in her head for a moment. Holly pushed her way out of the group. Weaving through the tables, she called out a hasty apology to Gill, burst through the doors and took off running down the street. Stores and townspeople passed her by, and soon she was at the town entrance. She kept going, through the winding dirt roads of the Maple Lake District, until she reached his house, panting heavily.

As a friend or otherwise, she didn't want to lose him.

Twice, Holly lifted her hand but was unable to bring herself to knock. The third time, her knuckles rapped at the door.

Nothing.

She tried again, then again, louder and louder, until her hand was red and aching. Either Chase wasn't home, or he didn't want to speak with her. Dejected, Holly turned away.

The doorknob rattled, twisted, opened. She froze in mid-step, awkwardly manoeuvring herself back around. Her heart pounded in her chest.

Their eyes met.

"H-Holly…"

Chase looked a little worse for wear. His violet eyes were bloodshot with dark rings beneath them, and his peach blond hair stood up in all directions, dishevelled as if he'd just rolled out of bed. Which he probably had, she realised guiltily.

Her voice came out higher than she intended, "Chase! Hi! Um… a-are you feeling any better?"

"It's just a head cold," He replied. The exchange was so routine, so usual. For the next few minutes, they stared at each other in silence, trying to gauge the others' mood. "…Is that all?"

"Ye…" Holly stopped herself and took a deep breath, "N-No. We have to talk. About what happened on the boat." A shadow passed across his face. "B-But only if you're feeling up to it. I can come back another day–"

"No… might as well get it over with." He moved aside, allowing her in.

Chase went to close the door. The moment he turned his back towards her, it was as if a wall slammed down between them, so thick and strong Holly was sure she would be able to feel it with her fingers if she reached out.

He guided he into the living room – she almost smiled; it was much tidier than the last time she visited – and invited her to take a seat on the sofa.

Holly settled herself on the far end of the couch, trying not to sit on any clothes. Chase took a seat at the opposite side. She was suddenly overcome by a sinking sensation, like the cushions would swallow her whole if she said the wrong thing. Her eyes struggled to find a point to focus on; eventually, she chose 'The Gourmet's Delight,' a magazine which featured a baby-faced blond man dressed in a striking purple top-hat on the cover.

She could hear Chase's breathing, slow and steady. How could she broach a subject so sensitive? Jump in with both feet, or begin with small talk and gradually lead up to it?

Then again, they'd been dancing around their feelings for too long now.

"I didn't imagine it… did I?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself."

She dared to look at him. His gaze remained averted. "Did… you mean what you said?"

Chase didn't make a sound, didn't move, aside for blinking and breathing, for a very long time. Then, slowly, he turned his head, and those purple eyes lifted, captivating her.

His voice was a whisper, "What do you think?"

"I never know what you're thinking…" She murmured, and that was when she realised it.

He rarely, if ever, said anything unnecessary.

Holly leant her forearms on her knees, letting her head bow forward over her lap, "Chase… I… I'm sorry."

"You can't return my feelings, right?" Chase was fighting to keep his tone even, "It's okay. I understand."

"That's not it." She paused, searching for the right words, "I'm sorry I didn't realise how you felt. I spent all that time crying and talking about Calvin, it must've been difficult for you to hear."

"Idiot. How can you be sorry for something you didn't know about?" His mouth tugged into a crooked smile. "Besides… it's not like I was in a hurry to admit it myself."

"It was a surprise. I mean, it's only been a few weeks since we…" She trailed off, not exactly sure how to describe what had happened between them.

"I-I know. But the way I… feel. This is the first time I've ever…" He started to chew at his lip.

Holly found herself edging along the sofa, moving closer, until the space between them vanished. Their arms sat only inches apart. "Chase, I've really enjoyed the time we've spent together," She said softly.

He swallowed. "So have I."

"I… I have my own confession." She twisted a strand of hair around her finger, very aware of the blush that was making its way across her face. "When I first met you… I liked you."

"You don't like me now?"

"N-No, I don't mean it like that… I mean… I… I _liked_ you." Feeling sillier by the minute.

"Oh."

"But you were so standoffish I thought I'd never even be your friend…"

Chase grimaced, "Was I really that bad?"

"Not always," She said, tone playful. Her hand found his, fingers intertwining; it took a second for her to notice he was trembling. "It felt like fate kept bringing us together… and I'm glad that it did. We may have our misunderstandings, but you've been there for me through so much…"

"Is that all though?" He asked quietly, "Do you only see me… as a friend?"

The last word was muffled, cut off, as Holly leant forward. Her hand cupped his cheek. She let her eyes fall closed. Chase's lips were stiff and unmoving, but warm against hers.

His hands lifted, following her arms upwards, and rested on her shoulders. He pushed her away.

Time slowed to a stop. She searched his face, hoping that a thought or an emotion would reveal itself.

"D-Don't. You'll get sick," He croaked.

Holly smiled. "I'll take my chances."

Chase moved that time. He slid his hand around her neck, tangling his fingers in her hair. The other hand rested at her waist. He dipped his head and their lips met again, deeper. Butterflies erupted in Holly's stomach as his weight pushed her down onto the sofa. There was something digging in her side but she ignored it.

When Chase pulled away, breathless, he hovered above her, needing a moment to let it all sink in.

Holly reached up and gently pushed the hair away from his eyes, "You know… I've been waiting for you to do that."

He laughed then, for the first time sounding absolutely burden free. He bowed his head and let their foreheads touch.

"You were wrong about me. I am a terrible guy," Chase whispered, his breath hot against her cheek, "Because I didn't want you to be happy with anyone but me."


	33. Understanding

Start counting down, only five chapters left until the finale! :)

So, everyone, what are your predictions for the end? I bet no one can guess what I have planned~ ;D

* * *

_Nothing is perfect_

_Sometimes there will be doubt and sadness_

_But I hope we can move past that_

_And be happy_

**Bittersweet**

What Holly awoke to was not the morning sunlight streaming down onto her face, but rather the ghostly glow of a digital clock that proclaimed it to be 9:43a.m. Three hours and forty-three minutes past her usual waking time.

The warm body pressed up against her grunted in protest at her movement. Chase wrapped his arm tighter around her waist, nuzzling his face into the back of her neck. There would be no rushing to the bathroom to brush her teeth – of all things, she'd never expected him to be a cuddler. After a few failed attempts at extracting herself from Chase's possessive arm, Holly shifted herself around, until their noses were almost touching.

This was the third night in the row they'd stayed together and the first at his place; Chase had been driven away from her house by 'bug bites' (which turned out to be Finn flicking him whenever Holly wasn't looking). It was still a strange sight to wake up to, seeing his face close up, completely relaxed and at ease. Usually the guarded look in his eyes never truly went away, even when he laughed. She didn't want to disturb that inner peace.

He must've been able to sense her watching. Chase began to stir, and his purple eyes slowly blinked open. "Hey…" He murmured groggily.

She smiled. "Good morning."

His hand left her waist, lifted and touched her face. He gently pushed her mussed hair behind her ears. The thought of work was forgotten as they stared at each other, savouring the quiet moment.

"Want some breakfast?" Chase asked, "Pancakes and blackberry syrup?"

"I shouldn't… I have a lot of work to do." Holly gestured to the clock which now read 9:53, "And we slept in."

"Well, if you're already late, you might as well make the most of it." Before she had the chance to object, he silenced her with a kiss. When he pulled back, Holly couldn't help feeling a little disappointed that the moment was over. "Besides, it's winter. You don't have any crops to look after."

"Doesn't mean I can start slacking off," She chided, "What about Bessie?"

"Bessie?"

"My cow."

"Oh, rump roast."

"That's not funny Chase," She rolled away, pretending to pout.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Chase pulled her close again and pressed a trail of kisses along her neck and shoulder. The sensation gave her goose bumps. He whispered into her ear, "Let me make it up to you. With breakfast."

Holly let out a content sigh, "Breakfast would be great."

It took a while for Chase to work up the willpower to untangle his limbs from hers. He hauled himself out of bed, gasping as his feet touched the cold wooden floor. Then, throwing on the nearest shirt and pants, he disappeared outside.

The cold crept under the covers now that his warmth had gone. Holly pulled them tighter around her body. His bed was bigger than hers, much more comfortable too. And so cosy. If she could have her way, she would stay snuggled together with Chase for the rest of the day. But alas, the world stopped for no one.

The first time they walked into the Sundae Inn together, hand-in-hand, they had been greeted with cheers, whistles and Luke shouting, "See, I told you he needed to get laid!" Chase had released her hand and grumbled a profanity, but couldn't hide the goofy grin that spread across his lips when he thought no one was looking.

Though they were officially in a _relationship_, not a lot had changed. Work made it difficult to spend time together, especially now that Chase had finally been reappointed as Yolanda's apprentice. Their dinners, delicious as they were, never looked like the romantic dates in the movies, no burning candles or rose petals strewn across the tablecloth. Likewise, when they spent the night together, it was hardly cinematic. They often fell asleep straight after, too exhausted from the day's work to stay up all night talking.

But Holly didn't mind. The teasing laughter, the tender way he kissed her skin; Chase was shy but would gently touch her arm or smile in the way he reserved only for her. The closeness, the comfort, to have a – as much as the word made her feel silly – boyfriend, a relationship that didn't come with an expiry date. All of that was enough.

Chase had braved the cold to make them breakfast, the least Holly could do was shower and get dressed. She threw her legs out of bed and went searching for her clothes; everything was accounted for, except for one sock. Maybe it had ended up in the hallway.

His house was a lot tidier these days. When Holly commented on the change, Chase had given her a grin, "I didn't really care how the place looked before, since it was just me. But now I have someone to impress with my neatness."

She quickly padded down the hallway to the bathroom – the sock was nowhere to be seen. The faint sounds of Chase bustling about in the kitchen drifted over, along with a nondescript tune he was humming as he worked. She slipped into the shower, revelling in the feel of the warm water against her skin.

By the time Holly was all clean and refreshed the sweet aroma of pancakes had filled the house. Her stomach told her to head to the kitchen, though the chill biting at her uncovered toes demanded she double back to Chase's room to have another look around. She didn't fancy trudging all the way home with a cold foot, even if the snowfall was light.

Holly drew back the curtains and let the morning sun flood the room. Her eyes darted to each corner, even under the bed, looking for that elusive sock.

Aha, there it was. Wedged under the door. After freeing it, she sat down on the bed and pulled it on.

Even his room was so bare. Last night, she'd been too… _preoccupied _to have a real look around. In the sunlight, she saw that everything was an innocuous shade of beige, offset by the dark stained floorboards. Only the clock and lamp on the bedside table served as any kind of decoration.

Just as Holly was about to leave, something caught her eye. The bedside table drawer was cracked open a little; she could see a framed picture peeking out through the gap. A photograph.

It was wrong to snoop, especially through her boyfriend's things. Then again, there was still so much about him she didn't know. Unable to resist the temptation, she reached for the handle. She involuntarily held her breath as she retrieved the photo frame, almost expecting an alarm to go off. The photograph was of a young boy, with peach blond hair and shining purple eyes, and his parents, both of whom were strangers but at the same time seemed so familiar. Chase and his family. They looked so happy. It made her smile, and she gently traced her fingertip along the boy's cheek.

"Hey, breakfast is ready–"

Holly felt her heart jump to her throat. She spun around, momentarily forgetting about the frame she held in her hands.

His eyes bulged. Emotion contorted his face. Chase quickly crossed the room and snatched the photo back. He turned away.

The wall was back.

Holly willed herself to speak, to move, but she couldn't. He'd looked so betrayed.

When the words finally came, they felt heavy on her tongue, "Chase… I'm so sorry…"

A few minutes passed. Both of them remained silent and unmoving. There was a sigh. Chase moved forward. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling their bodies together, his chin resting on her crown. "No… I'm the one who should be sorry," He murmured.

Holly glanced up at him. He smiled to show her it was all right. The right side of his mouth weakened.

"Come on, food's getting cold."

Chase had prepared yet another picturesque meal. In the middle of the table sat a large plate stacked high with piping hot pancakes, and beside it there was a jug of blackberry syrup – all that was missing from the scene was a flower vase.

They ate quietly, with nothing but the sound of cutlery scraping crockery to break the stillness.

Holly knew the pancakes were delicious, but it wasn't the flavour that had her in a stupor. Her mind was otherwise preoccupied with thoughts of the photograph. It shouldn't have been like this between them, not now. It was difficult for Chase to open up, she understood that; she just wished that _he_ would realise that she was here for him too.

The question slipped out before she could stop herself.

"Are they… your parents?"

He chewed slowly, staring intently at his plate. Then, he nodded, "They both died when I was five. I don't really remember them now."

"What happened?" She blurted. His fingers curled tighter around his fork and she recoiled, "I-I'm sorry, I'm being nosey, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to–"

"Car accident."

"Oh Chase…" Holly breathed. He wouldn't look up from the table. "That must've been so hard on you."

Chase shrugged a shoulder, "Not really. It's not like I was completely alone or anything. I went to live with my aunt – my mum's older sister – and my uncle afterward. They didn't have any children of their own, so it wasn't always easy, but they were nice."

The words sunk in, the realisation that he'd revealed something personal, and his brow crumpled.

Holly reached across the table and touched his hand. He didn't flinch away. She gently drew circles on his palm with her thumb.

Chase took a deep breath, and he continued.

"I… didn't want to leech off them my whole life, so when I turned eighteen I moved out. Started working in restaurants until I saved up some money… I thought about going to culinary school, but it was too expensive." He paused and lifted his gaze, "This is where I ended up."

"Do you still keep in touch with your aunt and uncle?" She asked tentatively.

"They send me letters. Sometimes they call and talk about visiting."

With nothing left to say, Chase returned his focus to his plate, aimlessly pushing his pancakes around. Holly could see it now, the shadow of the cheerful five-year-old boy he had once been. She imagined him laughing, being happy and thinking his family was the whole world, just like she had.

Not a loner, but he was lonely.

"Well there, now you know my whole history," Chase said, forcing a smile.

Holly squeezed his hand. "Thank you for telling me."

They ate the rest of their breakfast, again in silence, and when Chase stood up to take their dirty dishes to the sink, Holly followed him. He scrubbed the plates clean and she dried. Although neither of them spoke, just being next to each other with their arms touching slightly felt comfortable enough. Another wall had been demolished.

Soon, it was time for Holly to return home to her farm. Chase ambushed her in the hallway just as she was about to reach for the door. He held her back and tried to entice her to stay with another flurry of kisses.

She hated to pull away, "I really have to go."

"Come back after you finish your chores," He said, keeping a hold on her hand.

"You'll be at work by then."

"It'll take you that long?"

"There's something else I have to do in town," Holly said. She leant forward as if going to kiss him; instead, she lowered her voice and spoke into his ear, "For the bells…"

Chase frowned, but then he sighed in defeat, "Okay, okay. I still don't understand how my wish will help the Harvest Goddess, though."

Holly just smiled playfully. He would see the effects for himself soon enough; only one more bell to go and Waffle Island would be saved.

But that wouldn't be happening if she didn't get going. Holly shuffled out of the door, cold air nipping at her ears and cheeks. She stood up on her tiptoes and their lips met again. Her grin turned mischievous, "So, tonight… my place or yours?"

As she made her way out of the Maple Lake District, she could feel Chase's eyes still on her, watching until she disappeared from sight.

It was a relief to return home to the farm. Even though it had only been a night, she'd missed the familiarity.

Bessie the cow gave a reproachful swish of her tail when Holly pushed open the rickety barn doors. She refilled the feed tray and stayed for a few hours, giving the cow a thorough grooming. It was too cold for grazing so Bessie was content to stay inside, not that there was any grass left for her to pick at anyway.

For the first time in months the field outside was bare. While snowflake flowers and anemones were supposed to thrive in the wintertime, the morning frost had proven to be too much for the seeds Holly had sowed earlier in the week. She thought of planting a few in some terracotta pots and keeping them inside the barn; perhaps then, they would have a better chance at survival.

All of the chores were taken care of in a few hours. The chilly air left Holly feeling numb and stiff, but her work didn't end there. Holly went back into town and followed the roads to the church on the hill.

The church plaza was a beautiful little area. Not many people came up here so it was peaceful, and the flower gardens were in full bloom – Holly had to ask Perry if he was responsible for their care, he might have some pointers for her. The farmer glanced around; Finn had promised to meet her here, but it seemed he hadn't arrived yet.

The moment the thought passed through her mind, there was a flash of light and Finn popped up on her shoulder.

"You're late again," The Sprite grumbled, crossing his arms, "What do you do with Orange Head all night anyway?"

Holly went pink in the face. "I-I got his wish!" She said hastily.

"Really?" Finn brightened, "Then let's see Edge!"

She was quick to oblige.

The inside of the church was equally breathtaking. The ceiling angled high into ornately decorated arcs and a lush red carpet with polished mahogany pews either side it marked the way to the altar. Perry the priest seemed to be elsewhere, probably in the back or perhaps he was at Meringue Clinic.

Either way, it made things easier for Holly and Finn. They took the door on the right, climbed some stairs and found themselves in the bell tower.

It had all started on the last day of autumn when Holly was making her delivery rounds. She'd heard the voice whisper, "Blue Mist flowers… so pretty…" It hadn't been Perry. It hadn't been Finn. A ghost, the townspeople had said, one that cried late at night. How many ghosts could one island have?

Curious, Holly had returned to the church to investigate further. Perry almost knocked her clear off her feet as he went running scared. The wails echoed off the walls, growing louder and more anguished.

The ghostly sobs were revealed to be those of Edge, the Harvest Sprite guardian of the Purple Bell. Holly tried her best to calm him, but he couldn't be placated, blubbering about the Goddess and the island. The next day, they went to see the Harvest Goddess; she weaved a sad tale of the Sprite's past: he was the sprite of the heart who kept a watchful eye on the whole town from the bell tower. Once, Edge had once been surrounded by love, but over the years people stopped visiting the church, having grown bitter and jaded due to the decline in their way of life.

No one came to him and he was too weak to venture beyond the church walls, so Holly and Finn took it upon themselves to relay the wishes of the townspeople to give Edge strength.

Most wishes were along the same vein. Gill wanted nothing more than for the island to return to its former glory. Maya hoped to one day help her family. Luke wished for a stronger soul so his body could grow ("Or is it the other way around?"). Kathy dreamed of winning the horse race at the Animal Festival. And Chase?

"_I __just__ want__ to__ make__ people__ happy__ with__ my__ cooking.__ Then__ again, __I __already__ do __that_…_ I__ guess__ I__ want__ to__ get__ a__ little__ bit__ better __everyday."_

Edge was sitting on his bell, swinging his legs back and forth so they made soft clanging noises as his heels hit the metal. When Holly appeared at the top of the stairs, he jumped off and fluttered over.

"O-Oh Holly! And the little guy!" He cried, "I'm s-so glad you came to see me again!"

"We're always happy to visit," She said warmly. The Sprite's eyes sparkled with tears.

"We have another wish!" Finn announced.

"Y-You do?" Edge couldn't contain himself; he began to weep with joy.

"My… good friend, Chase, wishes he could be a better chef," Holly said.

An orb of orange light formed in Edge's hands. He opened his arms and the orb floated upwards into the Purple Bell. The surface shimmered briefly, then grew dull again.

Edge sunk to the floor and started to bawl. "…I-I-It's not workinggg!"

"Whaddya mean?" Finn spun into a frenzy.

"This w-wish… it isn't… it's not… t-t-true!" The guardian Sprite howled, tears pouring from his eyes like a fountain.

"I don't understand…" Holly murmured. Her eyebrows knotted together. "How can a wish be untrue?"

Finn balled his tiny hands into fists and made punching motions in the air, "Because Orange Head lied to you!"

"He wouldn't lie to me."

"Yes he would, and he did, because he doesn't care about this island! He never did, I could tell from the beginning…!"

Holly held up her hand to silence him. Her head had started to ache, and Edge's ear piercing cries were only making it worse.

This wasn't a big deal, right? When it came to the Goddess, Chase had been sceptical but he knew how important this was to her. He'd been there and helped her, with the Red Bell, the Yellow, indirectly with the Blue and even the Green Bell. Saw with his own eyes the miracle of that Harvest Goddess' power. If he still didn't believe, even after all this time…

"What are we going to do now Holly...?" She heard Finn ask over the sobbing.

She blinked away the sting in her eyes and forced her mouth into a tight lipped smile. A minor setback but no harm done. No reason to give in.

"We start over."


	34. Trust

Four more to go…!

btw I wrote about snow in this chapter. Now, I'm Australian and it like never snows here (only in the mountains), so I've never experienced that kind of weather before. I hope it's believable? :')

…I wonder if I should apologise in advanced for this chapter.

* * *

_I want to be strong for you_

_I want you to rely on that strength_

_And trust me_

**Bittersweet**

Pushing the curtain aside, Holly peered out the window; the storm had worsened considerably in the past few hours, snow falling so thickly she could barely distinguish where the skyline ended and the farm began. If it lasted any longer, the roads may become blocked off and Chase would be stuck here – not that either of them would mind. They practically lived together already.

The cold seeped inside through under the doors and every small gap, crack and hole, leaving a constant chill in the room. Even with a small space heater spewing hot air at her feet and two layers of clothing, she suspected she wouldn't feel truly warm until springtime rolled around again.

Holly moved away from the window and went back to cleaning up the remains of their dinner. They'd enjoyed a delectable meal consisting of a hearty beef stew that left her with enough leftovers to last her the week and, despite already feeling bloated, a slice of blackberry cobbler with warm homemade custard. She carried the plates over to Chase, who was standing at the sink elbow deep in soapy water. How lucky was she? – He'd prepared all the food and still insisted on doing the dishes!

Once the plates were sparkling, Chase retreated into the living room and lay down on the sofa with a sigh, an arm folded behind his head and feet up on the cushions – taking up all the room. Holly couldn't help smiling at the sight as she finished watering the sunflower on the windowsill. Finn was curled up in the shadow of its petals, sound asleep; he'd spent the whole afternoon keeping Edge company and came home exhausted. She caught a glimpse of the sky outside, dark, dreary and obscured by the falling snow.

"It's a shame the Starry Night Festival was cancelled. I've never seen a real shooting star before…" Holly said wistfully as she crossed the room to join him, "The skies in the city were always too polluted for star gazing."

"It's not all that exciting," Chase said, with a dismissive wave in her direction, "Why would you want to be out there in the snow anyway? I like it inside, where it's not freezing cold."

Holly gave his forehead an admonishing tap, "But doesn't it sound so romantic? Curled up together on a blanket underneath the stars…"

"Hmm, I dunno. I'd rather take my chances here on the sofa." Chase caught her hand, pulling her down on the couch with him. She eased herself between his legs and rested her head on his chest. He folded her into his arms, warmth encircling her. The sound of his heart beating was soothing.

Stillness settled over them and the room. Maybe he did have a point. The magic of snow was fleeting; it didn't take long for it to melt and become soggy slush which soaked into unpleasant crevices. Though a chill lingered in the air, at least the house remained dry. And with Chase's arms around her, Holly knew there was no other place she would rather be.

Holly leant to the side so she could look him in the eye. "What would you wish for?" She asked softly.

The grip on her waist loosened a little. "This conversation is giving me déjà vu."

When it came to the matter of Chase's wish and the Purple Bell, Holly hadn't confronted him and he hadn't brought it up. There had been no harm done – she returned to Edge the following day with Owen's wish – and it wasn't like Chase had _lied_ to her. Some things were just not worth fighting over and this was one of them.

Still, she couldn't deny that it had bothered her; there always seemed to be this _distance_ between them, no matter how hard she tried to close it. Like perpetually being held at arms length.

But it was then Holly made up her mind. Little by little, slowly but surely, she would show Chase that she could be trusted.

"I mean if you saw a shooting star… what would you wish for?"

Chase raised an eyebrow, "I thought that if you tell someone it won't come true. Not that I believe in this stuff, of course."

"Of course." Holly's lips quirked into a wry smile, "But just humour me."

He fell silent for a moment, eyes focused on a far point on the wall – if he was only thinking or if she'd offended him, Holly couldn't tell. Just as she was about to rescind the question, Chase cleared his throat.

His voice was soft, "I'd wish that next year you'll be able to go to the Starry Night Festival and see your first shooting star."

"…Together?"

"Together."

Holly turned herself around and sat on her knees. She leant forward, starting to kiss the line of his neck, slowly moving upwards to the side of his jaw. While her lips were preoccupied, her hands worked at the buttons of his shirt, popping each one off until his chest was completely exposed.

Chase suddenly caught her hands, "Wait a minute."

She stopped but was unable to hide the look of disappointment that crawled across her face.

"It's cold in here," He said, smiling sheepishly.

With some reluctance, Holly pulled back and climbed off the couch. Chase eased himself into a seated position. She reached out to him, he took her hand. Holly let their fingers intertwine and then led him to the bedroom.

They fell into bed, into each other, becoming so lost in the sensation that even the sounds of the wind lashing at the window seemed to be a part of an entirely different world.

Afterwards, they cuddled together under the blankets in the shadow of the moonlight, eyelids drooping closed but content. Chase lazily traced patterns on her back with his index finger. Holly was curled against his chest, her arm draped across his waist. His heartbeat was beginning to slow, settling back into a normal rhythm.

The moment sadly came to an end when Chase released her and got out of bed to retrieve his clothes that had been strewn across the room in the frenzy.

"Now, what do you say to some hot chocolate?" He asked, precariously balancing on one leg as he pulled on his pants.

Holly grinned at him, "I knew there was a reason why I keep you around."

Before venturing outside to the kitchen, Chase bent down over her. He brushed her bangs to the side and gave her forehead a gentle kiss.

It left Holly feeling giddy and she nestled into the covers, the smile on her face unrelenting.

There was nothing she would change, she realised. They may have the odd disagreement, there may be times where they weren't able to think of what to say to fill the awkward silences, and like all people, they had their secrets, but all that just made their relationship more satisfying. Knowing that they worked past those issues and were together now. It had taken her a while to realise it, that Chase was another important anchor in her life, albeit one that liked to let go sometimes.

She could hear as he moved about the kitchen: filling a pot with milk and heating it on the stove, opening cabinets and drawers in search of some mugs, teaspoons and the cocoa powder.

Moments later, Chase reappeared in the doorway. "Do you have any cinnamon left?"

"Have a look in the cupboard above the stove. The left one."

He shook his head. "Your kitchen is so depressing."

"Well, if you keep spoiling me, I'll never learn how to cook properly for myself!" Holly called back.

Chase turned away to leave again, then he paused. His hand clutched at the doorframe.

"Maybe you'll never have to…" He murmured.

A flush rose to Holly's cheeks and in that instant she forgot to breathe. Chase had already gone, but his words remained fluttering in the air. Sometimes he took the teasing too far.

The hum of activity returned to the kitchen; the milk was simmering on the stove and Chase was looking through the cupboards for the cinnamon – his secret ingredient. They were too old for marshmallows he'd proclaimed the first time he'd made the beverage for her, but he always added some grated chocolate on top for that little bit of added indulgence.

Then, all fell quiet.

Odd. Holly pushed herself up on her elbows and tried to peer out into the kitchen, but at this angle nothing could be seen. So she had to investigate. Despite the temptation of the warm bed, she threw back the covers and jumped out, doing a tiptoed dance across the cold floor as she located the remnants of her outfit and slippers.

Chase was standing at the counter with his head bowed. The stove had been turned off, even though two mugs sat at the ready on the counter.

She crept forward, not making a sound. Her hands snaked around his waist and pulled him close. "Hey, where's that hot chocolate–?"

Chase jerked out of her hold. Shocked, Holly stumbled backwards, arms hugged to her chest. He kept his back to her, though his whole posture seemed slumped, defeated.

"Chase?" She dared to reach out to him. Her fingers lightly brushed his shoulder, "Is… is something wrong?"

He swerved around, knocking her hand away. Purple eyes burned into hers, livid with anger – no, with an emotion much darker – and she recoiled when he thrust his white-knuckled fist forward.

"What the hell is this?" Something was balled up in between his fingers.

Her eyes darted from his fist to the bench behind him. Holly felt a wave of nausea pass through her.

Next to the two mugs there was an old, open tin. And spread along the countertop…

_The letters_.

When she didn't answer, he repeated the question, venom dripping from every word, "What the _hell_ is this?"

She mouthed silently, unsure of what to say – if there was anything she could say to fix this. Her voice finally came out, feeble and barely above a whisper.

"Chase, I-I…"

"Do you remember how hurt you were when he left? I was the one who comforted you!"

"I didn't open–"

"Dammit Holly!" He picked up a mug and hurled it at the wall. It shattered on impact, sending ceramic shards cascading in all directions across the floor. Holly stood frozen in fear as painful spasms clenched at her heart and radiated throughout her whole body. This wasn't real. This wasn't the Chase she knew, the Chase she had come to cherish and care for on a level she'd never experienced before. It couldn't be Chase who was staring at her through narrowed eyes, seething with hatred and betrayal.

"What am I to you?" He snarled, "Am I just some… _rebound_ for you to have some fun with while you wait for your real boyfriend to come back?"

The words shook her, enough to awaken a sense of indignation.

"I haven't even read any of the letters!" She cried.

He slammed his fist onto the counter. "So why did you keep them huh? All of them, look, how many weeks worth of letters did you keep hidden away?"

Seven. The letters had never been opened, however she knew every detail of the envelopes, the curves and slopes of Calvin's writing. After her first kiss with Chase, Holly wished they would stop arriving. Why wouldn't Calvin let her forget, why couldn't he just let her lock the time they spent together away in her memories?

But the letters proved something. They had been more than just a fling. They had been _friends_.

Tears began to well up in her eyes. "This has nothing to do with you," Holly forced out.

"Nothing… to do with me?" Chase laughed darkly and threw up his arms, "Did you forget what we just did in there, in your bedroom? I'm your boyfriend!"

"Aren't I allowed to have friends?" She retorted. The tears burned, but she would not let them fall.

Change washed over his entire form; the fury in his eyes eased, replaced by helplessness and remorse. A tremor travelled down his arm and his fist unfurled. The crumpled letter tumbled to the floor.

"Of course… of course you can have friends," He murmured.

Kneeling down, Chase picked up the fallen envelope. He smoothed the creases, straightening the edges, and he stared at the writing, her name, for what seemed like an eternity.

Slowly, he raised his head. They watched each other. Holly held out her hand.

In a split second he became a different person. Rage flared in his eyes and he ripped the envelope in two. Then again. Again. Again. He let the scraps of paper slip through his fingers.

A sob escaped Holly's lips. She lunged forward, tried to reach for the others but Chase was faster. No matter how hard Holly fought against him, whether she tugged at his arm so strongly that her fingernails left indentations in his skin or shouted until her voice was lost, nothing stopped him. Each letter was torn to nothing, the remains left to gather at their feet.

All seven letters, destroyed.

Breathing heavily, Chase gripped at the counter with both hands, as if struggling to hold himself upright. When he faced her again, she saw that he held the only surviving secret.

"A photo." His mouth curled into a hollow smile.

The only photo she had.

Hot tears spilled down her cheeks. "Don't. Please," She whispered.

"Do you want him to break your heart again Holly?" Chase asked quietly, "Because guys like him don't commit. They choose their jobs over their families. They have a girl in every town. Is this the kind of guy you want to be with?"

Holly drew a shuddering breath and tried to steady her voice, "No, I don't want that."

"I find that hard to believe."

Chase tore the picture in half. Ripped the halves into quarters. The fragments scattered to the floor. One, two, three, four.

Holly sunk to her knees. He swept past her, headed for the front door. She should call out to him, stop him – he wasn't dressed for the cold and with the storm that fierce he could easily be lost, or hurt.

But when she lifted her head and saw him paused with his hand on the doorknob, waiting, she could think of only one thing to say.

"You can't get rid of my memories…"

The door slammed shut and Chase was gone.


	35. Honesty

Eeee over 200 reviews! I never thought my story would be this popular~ I love you all so much. :D

Only three chapters left after this one…! If anyone is curious about what the rest of the story will be like, it'll be a little hectic (okay, very hectic). There will be some sweet moments and some bitter moments, but it will all work out in the end! …Mostly.

* * *

_I will fight_

_For the happiness we deserve_

**Bittersweet**

If Holly closed her eyes, she could still hear the melody of the Purple Bell resonating through the air. It had touched her deep within her heart, absolving her from the anxieties that plagued her mind and weighed down her heart. But the spell only lasted a brief moment. As soon as Holly's eyes fluttered open again, reality returned and she found herself back on the sofa in her living room, staring at the ticking clock on the wall.

Forty-five minutes.

Holly got to her feet and began to rearrange the cushions, even though she'd finished tidying up only a few minutes ago. Anything to keep her preoccupied.

As she bustled around the house, moving things around and wiping nonexistent dust off the shelves, her thoughts drifted back to Edge and the Purple Bell. It had been rung exactly at midday and its song called out to every townsperson, drawing them from their homes and businesses. At the top of the church bell tower, she had been able to see them all as they milled about the streets, as tiny as ants. The sight had filled her with such warmth.

Even Edge had stopped crying long enough to produce a watery smile. "I can feel it! Everyone's wishes… their happiness… it's making me stronger! Oh, I'm so happy, I think I just might–" He'd sniffled loudly, "Cry!"

While Finn buzzed around, chanting "No more crying! No more crying!" the purple Harvest Sprite had turned his tearful eyes to her.

"But you're not happy, Holly…"

"I-I am happy, Edge," She'd reassured with a weak smile.

"No… there's something in your heart that is very sad." He fluttered closer and held his tiny hand over her chest, "So very… s-sad."

"Please don't cry!" Holly said quickly, "I'm not sad, really."

"Y-Yes, you are! I can feel it, inside your broken heart!" Edge had whimpered, "A-And it's so s-sad that you're trying to keep up a brave smile just so I won't worry about youuu…!"

She should've known the Harvest Sprite of the Heart would see straight through her. But not only him – Kathy and Maya did too, and even Gill had offered her a sympathetic ear. The mask was slipping, cracking, and Holly had no idea what would happen once she lost control again.

There was no time for weakness, however. The five bells of the Harvest King had been rung, but Waffle Island was not yet free of hardship. One leg of the journey remained, the Goddess had explained: in order to summon the Harvest King, Holly would have to confront him directly at his throne on the summit of Ganache Mountain.

How would she reach him? She was no miner, nor did she possess the skills or the stamina to scale a mountain so tall. Though Finn had reassured her that the Goddess and the other Sprites would assist her, she couldn't silence the doubts circling her mind. They'd come this far and the same two paths stood in front of her: fail or succeed.

Holly glanced at the clock again. Only nine minutes had passed. She wondered if the waiting was driving him crazy too.

Her cleaning spree moved to the kitchen. She rummaged through the cupboards and the refrigerator, looking at expiry dates and throwing away the old food; by the time she was done, the shelves were almost completely bare. The sight sent her spiralling down even further. Armed with a bucked of soapy solvent, she tried scrubbing her woes away, going over the benchtop, the cupboard doors, even the floor, until her hands were red and sore and her back ached.

Exhausted, Holly returned to her spot on the sofa. The clock hand had barely shifted. Twenty-one minutes to go.

The house always seemed so eerie when she was home alone, the silence almost too much to bear. (Finn was still off celebrating at the Goddess Tree – not that she wanted him around when he arrived). Quiet moments had been unheard of back home with her family. Their father was always joking around just to make their mother smile, and most of the time it worked. Over the years, Holly and her siblings fought and reconciled, laughed, teased and cried; never a dull moment with the Greenes. What ever made her want to leave that behind?

Holly reached for the phone. It was late afternoon; someone had to be home. Holding the receiver to her ear, she began to dial the number.

"…Hello?"

The familiar voice brought a smile to her lips, "Hey, Angie."

"Holly! Wow, that's so weird, I was just thinking about calling you!" Angela exclaimed.

"How are you? It's been a while since we've talked."

"You know what it's like with finals…" Her sister said grumpily, "Are you _sure_ you don't want an extra pair of hands around the farm?"

Holly just laughed. They chatted for a few minutes about Angela's college work, the farm and their family – "Mum and Dad are going to be back just in time for Christmas! But Greg still refuses to take any vacation time… Mum swears she's going to go down to his office and drag him out by the ear if she has to. And you know, there's this girl who likes Kevin, but he hasn't even noticed because his nose is always stuck in a book! Honestly, he's going to end up like Greg." When the subject of Gill came up, Angela played it off coolly. A façade Holly wasn't able to maintain when the tables turned and her own dismal love life was brought up.

"I've been polite long enough. Tell me what's going on," Angela demanded.

"Nothing's going on–"

Her sister's voice was stern, "Holly."

Why was it that everyone could see straight through her? Even over the phone!

Holly hesitated, curling the phone's cord around her fingertip, before finally replying, "Chase… wants to talk to me."

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" Angela exclaimed, "I swear, if I was there, I'd totally kick his ass for you."

"Don't worry, Kathy already volunteered Owen's services," Holly said. And it had been said only half in jest too.

"Please tell me you told him to go to hell."

"I… I couldn't." Her fingers wrapped tighter around the receiver as she braced herself, "He's coming over soon."

She looked at the clock; thirteen minutes left.

"Oh Holly," Angela sighed – Holly knew she was shaking her head in dismay.

"Part of me wants to give him another chance."

"How many chances have you given him already?" Holly flinched at the question; she was glad her sister wasn't here to see. Angela continued, "Normal couples have civil discussions over stuff like this. They don't go psycho and destroy your personal property!"

"But wasn't I in the wrong too?" Holly tried reasoning, "I should've at least told him that Calvin was contacting me."

"Maybe… but it's not like you're cheating on him."

_That doesn't make me feel any less guilty._

"Look, the guy obviously has issues and nothing will change unless _he_ wants it to. If the same cycle is going to repeat itself over and over, don't you think it would be best to just end it now?"

"We've been through so much already… if I don't at least try to make things right, I know I'll end up regretting it." Her entire body felt lighter as she remembered their happier times together. Short as it was, it still overshadowed anything else. "…I really care about him, Angela."

There was silence, then another sigh. "Holly… you are way too good a person."

She chuckled sadly, "Am I really?"

Their conversation didn't last much longer, ending when Kevin called Angela to help with the preparations for dinner. "Don't get hurt, okay?" Angela had said before hanging up.

Seven minutes.

Holly paced across the room to the kitchen, switching the kettle on to boil. Two mismatched cups were set out, as she prepared to brew some herbal tea – Chase liked honey and lemon with his, the same way she did.

The shreds of paper had been cleaned up, the shards of mug long discarded; it was like nothing had ever happened.

She traced the rim of her cup with her finger. Chase was changing, wasn't he? Compared to the man she'd met all those months ago, it seemed like he had. That man would never have held her so closely, nor would he have kissed her so tenderly.

When the sorrow wore off, Holly had become overwhelmed with fury. It was then Chase showed up on her doorstep, fatigued and dishevelled. He banged at the front door, pleading for forgiveness, begging her to open the door. No, she told herself, what he'd done was unforgivable. Their relationship was over.

Throughout the days that followed, she felt her anger slowly begin to ebb away, giving way to guilt, then longing. She missed his smile, his company, his warmth; already, his scent was beginning to fade from her pillow.

But Holly remained resolute: they would not speak until they were both ready.

Each time she saw Chase, his appearance seemed to worsen further and further, exhaustion most prominent in the dark rings around his eyes. Chase would meet her gaze, eyes brimming with desperation, but still Holly would shake her head – _I'm not ready._

This was good for them. They needed some time apart, some time to cool off. With clear heads, they'd be able to discuss this situation and work through it. All this time, she thought Chase had been able to let go of his jealousy. He hadn't picked another fight, never complained even when she joined in with Owen's and Luke's drinking antics. Although, once, Chase had grumbled when she helped Gill with the extra paperwork at the Town Hall, but she'd suspected that was because it had taken up most of her day and he didn't want her overworking. It was even a little cute.

So why did he still feel so threatened by Calvin?

Ready to hear him out, the next time Chase looked her way, Holly nodded.

One more minute.

Holly carried both cups of tea into the living room and set them down onto the coffee table. Then, she waited.

The knock at the door came seconds later.

What should've been a short distance felt miles long to Holly, as she stiffly made her way to the door. Her heart pounded in her ears. She turned the doorknob.

The scent of oranges and spice drifted inside on the breeze. Before she could say anything, Chase wrapped his arms around her. He held her tight, whispering into her ear, over and over, "I'm so sorry, Holly, I'm so sorry."

"Chase, don't…" When he wouldn't respond to her urging, she grasped at his shirt and pushed him away. "An apology… isn't going to be enough this time," She murmured.

He kept their hands intertwined, "Let's just forget about this. Start over again."

Holly tugged free, holding her arms close to herself. The expression on his face seemed so lost, so scared. Her throat closed over and she swallowed.

"We need to talk," She managed.

Chase lowered his gaze, but he nodded.

With a weak smile, Holly gestured for him to come in. They moved into the living room and sat down on the sofa. The silence swallowed them whole, and the tea only gave them another excuse to refrain from speaking.

Angela had been right: it was a cycle and a detrimental one. They needed to be honest.

"…You really scared me," Holly began, staring into her half-empty mug, "It… it was like you were a totally different person."

Chase massaged his forehead with the heel of his palm, "I-I know… but it's just, when I think about losing you to someone else…" He trailed off.

Holly waited.

He clenched a hand around his knee, "It makes me so crazy."

"Those letters… meant nothing like that," She said carefully.

"You still kept them." His voice hardened, "What was I supposed to think?"

Holly challenged his stare straight on, "I would've explained why if you gave me the chance."

Chase made no comment; instead, he stood up and stalked over to the window. She watched as he scowled at the sunflower on the windowsill, twisting one of its petals between his forefinger and thumb. "Go on then. Tell me about how you've been secretly keeping in contact with your ex-boyfriend," He said sullenly.

"I told you, I didn't open any letters," Holly said, rising to her feet, "You saw for yourself!"

Accusation laced his every word, "So then he's been calling you? Is he planning to pay you a visit?"

"What are you talking about?" She was trying her best to keep her exasperation contained, but Chase wasn't making it easy, "I haven't spoken to him since the day he left. It's _nothing_ like that."

Chase twisted around. The rigidity of his posture, the way his hands were clenched into tight fists, rage flaring in his eyes; it was all too familiar. A chill ran down Holly's spine.

"Why should I believe you? Last time you said that, when you claimed nothing was going on between you two, you'd already fucked him!"

The palm of her hand struck his cheek, the sharp sound splitting the tension. The impact left a vivid red mark on his skin. Chase staggered backwards, purple eyes wide, as he cupped his face.

"Calvin was important to me. He was my friend, and when I felt helpless and lonely, he was there," Holly said quietly, through tears and ragged breaths, "But don't you understand Chase? We agreed to end our relationship because we both chose other things over each other… and I couldn't ever do that again."

Silence fell over the room, broken only by Holly's intermittent sniffling. The image of Chase standing across from her, eyes angled downwards at his feet, was blurred by the tears. Her heart panged; she remembered all the times he'd held her when she cried – how had everything deteriorated so quickly?

Chase suddenly reached out to her. A balled up tissue sat in the middle of his palm. She took it and the tears came down even harder.

With his hand placed lightly on her back, Holly allowed Chase to guide her back to the sofa. Eventually, she calmed down enough to speak clearly.

"I'm still willing to make this work. But you have to want it too." She chanced a look at him, "Do you?"

Chase was staring into the coffee table. "I'm just your rebound," He murmured.

"You're not a rebound."

"Come on, Holly. Compared to Calvin, I'm…" His voice dropped and the word came out softer than a whisper – _nothing. _ "If you had the chance, you'd go straight back to him."

She laughed that time, hollow with sadness. "Why do you do keep doing this? Every time we get closer, you push me away again. What do you want from me?"

"I don't want a relationship built on lies."

_Then what about your wish?_ The thought rose unbidden, along with a surge of anger. She bit back the words.

"I'm not lying to you. You need to _trust_ me." Holly touched his forearm, "Can you do that, Chase?"

Chase slowly lifted his eyes; though they were level with hers, it was like he was gazing straight past her.

"How can I trust someone who spreads her legs for every guy who comes along?"

Something erupted inside her, spreading outwards to every inch of her body, until her fingers were trembling uncontrollably. There were tears in her eyes again; even when they began to fall, she couldn't feel it.

"Get out." She was surprised at how steady her voice sounded, "Just get the hell out of my life."

Chase stood and walked slowly to the door. The door slammed shut, rattling the walls. He never looked back.

When the house settled into silence again, Holly numbly gathered their cups and headed into the kitchen. She placed the cups on the counter, then got to her knees. In the cupboard under the sink, she'd hidden the old tin, which still held the letters and the photograph.

Holly removed the photo – it had been easy enough to splice it back together with tape, although the rips would forever be visible – and slipped it into her pocket. Only the letters were left. She had searched the pieces, looking for the one word that would change everything, but there had been nothing.

The tin was carried to the trash can. She scooped up a handful of paper.

Letter fragments, like snowflakes, slid through her fingers, into the abyss below.

The first sob came, choking her, then another, and another, and another.

It seemed that fate had been wrong all along.


	36. Belief

Don't worry, don't worry, Holly will be happy. Eventually.

Ahhh holy crap two more chapters, I'm so close!

* * *

_I didn't want to get hurt_

_So I fled_

_When I did that, not even light_

_Would shine upon me_

**Bittersweet**

It was for the best; Chase had spent every day since the break up convincing himself that this was true.

What had he been thinking, getting involved in a relationship? He didn't need one. Relationships were messy and complicated. A distraction from what mattered most. And it always ended in hurt.

_This is all I need_, Chase repeated to himself as he chopped his way through a small pile of potatoes. Cooking – the one and only anchor in his life, the only one he'd ever needed.

Business at the Sundae Inn was flourishing; the doors hadn't stopped swinging open since the onset of winter, with the townspeople seeking out a warm meal and refuge from the cold. Due to the constant stream of customers, Chase had little time to think of anything other than his knife work and preparation times.

When the potatoes were done, he tumbled the pieces into a large pot, along with onions, carrots, celery, tomato paste and cubes of browned beef and covered everything with water. He watched the pot come to a boil, before lowering the temperature and leaving it to simmer away for an hour.

"The stew is cooking," Chase told Yolanda. His mentor was rubbing flour and butter with her fingertips, the makings of a pastry base. "What should I do now?"

Yolanda pointed a floury finger at a paper bag filled with apples. Back to peeling and slicing.

Although Chase was grateful to be working with ingredients again, the frigid reception he received when he stepped inside the Sundae Inn's doors was another matter – and it had nothing to do with the weather. Maya, Kathy, and even Yolanda refused to look at him directly, or speak two words to him which weren't orders muttered under their breaths. In their eyes, he was the sole perpetrator. The bad guy.

Chase's chopping came to a stop. Rough apple pieces fell across the cutting board. They didn't know what it had been like. How it felt.

Things that had never bothered him were suddenly bothering him. Like waking up with a bare space beside him, preparing breakfast for one, eating in the silence – it opened up a void within his heart, which ached and grew larger with every passing day, until it threatened to engulf him completely.

But Chase was better off this way. Alone. The way he'd always been.

The sliced apples were tossed with lemon juice, sugar and cinnamon, then divided between the two pastry shells Yolanda had made. Soon, the aroma of freshly baked apple pies had permeated the whole inn; the stew was also ready, with moments to spare. The lunchtime rush was due to start any minute now.

The inn doors swung open on cue. Chase paused from his dishwashing to look out to the dining area – just Maya. He rolled his eyes and went back to cleaning the pots and pans in the sink. He was an expert at it by now.

"Ooh, apple pies, hot out of the oven," Maya said, eyes gleaming with hunger.

"For the customers," Chase reminded her.

Her smile melted away. Maya sat down at the bar counter and stared at him with barely concealed disdain.

_And everyone says to keep your work and private lives separate._ Chase took his irritation out on a saucepan with a metal scouring sponge.

"You can have some of the chocolate cake from yesterday," Yolanda told her granddaughter, "And eat quickly, customers will be arriving soon."

Maya was disappointed for all of a second; as soon as she got her hands on a piece of cake, all was forgotten. She didn't even make a snide comment when she got up to return her used plate to the sink.

Thinking he'd make it out unscathed, Chase allowed their eyes to meet as he took the plate from her. All he received was a scornful look.

"I'm still not talking to you," She declared.

"…Okay?"

The nonchalance of his reply seemed to throw her off guard. Maya hesitated for a moment, fiddling with the cuff of her sleeve, before she continued on, "I went to see Holly. She hasn't gotten any better."

His stomach twisted. "I don't care."

"But you made her that soup."

"Because Yolanda told me to…" He grumbled; he should've known it was just another one of the old woman's ploys.

"She asked how you were," Maya paused for effect. He didn't take the bait. "I told her you've been crying yourself to sleep every night."

Chase scoffed. As if he slept nowadays.

"Holly is _really_ sick you know. She took one look at the soup and had to run to the bathroom!"

He rinsed his sponge and stuck it behind the faucet to dry, before wiping the excess soapy water from his hands. "Maybe she thought you made it."

Maya ignored that remark, "What if she's pregnant?"

The thought made his heart seize. "We weren't stupid," He muttered.

Again, he'd said the wrong thing. He could see the frustration in Maya's blue eyes. His own narrowed in response – just what did she expect from him? Holly had made her stance clear and there was no way he could bring himself to trust her. Their relationship was over.

A painful blow to his upper arm jolted Chase out of his gloomy trance; Maya was glaring at him, right hand clenched tight into a fist. "Gosh, Chase, why did you have to go ruin everything _again_?"

"Just shut up, Maya," He said through gritted teeth, "You don't understand."

"You know what? You're right," She fumed, "I don't understand how you could throw your happiness away over something so unimportant! Do you enjoy being miserable?"

"_Holly_ was the one who lied and kept secrets from me!" Chase growled back.

"She knew you were going to overreact like this, that's why!"

"What the hell do you know?"

"That's enough you two!" Yolanda hissed.

Customers had begun to teem inside, bringing with them the outside chill and trails of snow on their shoes which melted into the floorboards. A few had paused, seats halfway pulled out, to gawk at the rowdy exchange in the kitchen. Chase ducked his head, pretending to be busy, and Maya quickly dashed out to the dining room to tend to the customers. Within minutes, orders came pouring in; Chase tried to concentrate on doling out the food. It took everything in him to stop himself from slamming the plates against the countertop.

He didn't need Holly. Never did. He had been fine before he met her, and he was perfectly fine now without her.

_Who am I kidding?_

In the daytime, functioning was easier, bearable. But once he finished work, even when it left him feeling too tired to even think straight, it was returning to a cold and empty house that reopened the wound. At night, he thought of her: her gentle smile, her uplifting laugh, her soft lips, how he longed to feel her warm body pressed against his. Exhaustion finally got the better of him and he could love her once more, in his dreams. Then morning came, the day passed by and the cycle began again.

Holly made him believe she was someone different. That he could trust her. Love her. When they were together, he didn't need to look at the photograph of his parents and pretend anymore.

How could he have been so stupid?

The question hung over him for the rest of lunch service, his body simply going through the motions that were required of him. _Just get through work, _he told himself, words quickly becoming his new mantra, _get through another day_. He'd forget soon enough. It would stop hurting eventually.

The last customers, Doctor Jin and Anissa, huddled out the door with their arms linked together. The inn fell quiet; they had a few hours to recuperate before the dinnertime rush arrived and they had to go through the whole process again. Most of the beef stew had been depleted rather quickly so Yolanda instructed Chase to make an extra potful. Still repeating those words over and over in his head, he felt himself relax as he settled back into the familiar rhythm of routine.

Just as Chase finished peeling the carrots and was about to start chopping, a stern voice echoed across the room, interrupting his work-induced daze. He glanced through the open counter.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jake was saying.

Chase saw that Maya was trying to tiptoe unnoticed to the door. She sheepishly froze, hand halfway to the door handle. "I wanted to check on Holly again…" She said.

Instantly, the lines on her father's face softened. "I know you're worried, but we have a lot of cleaning to take care of here." He gestured around at the tables which had been left in disarray.

"Kathy will be in soon!" Maya argued.

Jake sighed, "I don't want you getting sick too."

But the young girl puckered her lips into a pout, "Someone needs to look after Holly, Dad. She's sick _and _she's all alone!"

_Alone_.

Chase could imagine Holly splayed across her bed, half buried in the thick covers, face burning scarlet from the fever. No doubt, she still forced herself to work even in such condition, feeding her cow and watering those stupid potted plants she kept in the barn. She was always so careless and never bothered to look after herself properly. Never asked for any help.

His hand suddenly slipped. The knife came down, blade cutting deep into Chase's left index finger. A long string of expletives burst from his lips as he instinctively wrapped a dish towel around his hand. The blood seeped right through the fabric and he watched it bloom outwards across the surface like a flower.

Chase half-heard Yolanda yell something about a first aid kit. The next thing he knew, he was being led into the office behind the reception area. The first aid kit sat on Jake's desk, and Colleen forced him to sit down while she looked for a bandage to stem the bleeding.

The image of Holly lying in bed, suffering all alone, came to mind – Chase knocked Colleen's hand away. "I can do it myself," He muttered, taking the gauze roll from her.

Though her brow furrowed further, Colleen gave him an understanding smile and retreated back out into the dining room.

Chase slowly peeled the dish towel away from his finger. Through all the blood, he could see the split in the flesh; deep, but not the kind of cut that ruined careers. When he'd first started training in the kitchen, he'd always come away with some kind of injury – a cut, a graze, a burn – and he'd tended to every one, all by himself.

It should've stung or ached but he felt nothing. Numb, just like the rest of him.

There was a brief knock at the door. He lifted his head and saw Maya standing in the doorway.

"Are you okay?" She asked, stepping inside, "Let me help."

"I can do it myself," He repeated. Such an unconvincing lie – even with his right hand unhurt, his fingers were trembling too much for him to get a proper grip on the gauze.

With a roll of her eyes, Maya waltzed over and snatched the bandage away. She ignored his protests, gently grabbing his hand and swathed his finger in white. Then, when Chase had let his guard down, she gave it a pinch which sent him recoiling in pain.

"Holly was nothing but nice to you," Maya grumbled, repacking the first aid kit.

She was never going to let it go. And based on the way his heart contracted whenever he heard her name, neither would he.

"I know."

The kit lid was closed with a loud snap. "Being around her made _you_ nicer!"

"I know."

"Even your cooking got better!"

Chase let out a short, abrupt laugh – trust Maya to think of food at a time like this. She didn't find it so amusing, however; her expression turned huffy as she fixed him with a challenging stare, hands planted firmly on her hips. His gaze didn't waver.

Her shoulders sunk with a sigh, "You love her, you idiot."

When it had happened, how it had happened, Chase couldn't remember, but he knew one thing – he truly loved Holly with all his heart. The time they spent together only strengthened his love. Foolishly, he thought that feeling would last forever.

"But she doesn't love me," He murmured hoarsely.

Maya's eyes grew poignant. "Because you never gave her the chance to."

"_I'm still willing to make this work. But you have to want it too. Do you?"_

The reply had lodged in his throat. Yes, he tried to say, I do want it. So much it physically hurt. But what would happen then? They'd move on, forget and reconcile, only to have it happen a second time, a third, until one of them gave up and said, "I can't do this anymore."

The inevitable.

It was only when he heard the door click closed that Chase realised Maya was gone.

Taking a deep breath, Chase pushed aside the emotions welling up in his chest and went back to work. Just get through this; it will stop hurting. Eventually.

Patrons were already gathered in the dining room, their coats dusted with freshly fallen snow. Kathy was there too, busily bustling around the tables, scribbling down their orders and bringing them drinks, but Maya had disappeared. "I'll be gone ten minutes, I promise," She had said. Well, ten minutes turned into twenty-five, then an hour, and there was still no sign of her.

As the night wore on, it became so busy that Chase took on a duel role as waiter and cook. With a practiced smile, he went around to what should've been Maya's tables, handing out meals that he'd plated up himself, and the moment he returned to the safe refuge of the kitchen, the facade quickly dissolved into irritation. Food orders slowed down, drink orders increased, and the customers grew even rowdier, especially when Selena made her grand entrance. If Maya didn't return soon, Chase was sure he'd end up as the busboy again.

Yolanda glanced at the clock, her white-flecked eyebrows coming together into a frown, "What's taking Maya so long?"

Chase bit the inside of his lip. He knew what would come next.

"Could you go look for her, Chase?" His mentor asked.

So very subtle.

"What about the customers?" He forced out calmly.

"It's slowing down now. Kathy will be all right by herself." Yolanda's eyes darted to the clock again and she exhaled a weary sigh, "I'm sure she's fine, but…"

Why bother asking when there was no way he could say no?

Chase stepped out into the evening; the chill immediately rushed towards him, penetrating the thin fabric of his jacket. And why did he have to wear open-toed sandals today? He would lose a toe in this weather if he wasn't careful, not that Yolanda would care.

_Let's just get this over with._ The sun had long sunk below the trees, stars struggling to break through the haze of the grey clouds overhead.

He managed to take two steps before someone bounded out of the darkness and crashed into him, almost knocking him off balance.

Maya staggered backwards. It seemed that she'd run the entire way back; her breathing was laboured, cheeks flushed deep red. The tip of her nose was coloured a similar hue and dripped slightly due to the cold.

Perfect timing, Chase thought. Though as he reached for the door handle, Maya lunged forward and latched onto his other arm.

"Holly's missing!" She blabbered, "I knocked but no one answered, so I tried opening the door anyway and it was unlocked, but she wasn't there! I even checked the barn and the Gelato Fields and the Maple Lake District! I couldn't find her!"

Chase processed the information, slowly dissecting her breathless words. "She might've gone for a walk," He suggested.

"You don't understand, Holly could barely get out of bed!" Maya wailed, tugging him forward, "Something bad must've happened to her!"

Knowing Holly, she probably jumped in the lake because the Harvest Goddess said it would help the island or something else crazily dangerous. This was just like her. No regard for her own safety, or for the people who worried about her.

Sometimes, Chase really hated having a conscience.

Because Maya had already checked the areas closest to Holly's farm, only the rest of Waffle Town, the beach and the Ganache Mining District remained. If they hurried, they could cover those places in an hour and a half, or maybe less – that equated to, oh, about three toes? They first did a quick loop around town, looking as far out as the lighthouse and the church, but Holly was nowhere to be seen; even Doctor Jin hadn't heard from her since she'd stumbled into the clinic four days ago.

From there, they made their way to the town entrance and trudged through the Maple Lake District. The snow was falling harder now, the temperature on a steady decline. Their breaths lingered in the air like little puffs of smoke. Chase's shoulders were heavy and wet, his finger had started to throb and he couldn't feel his toes anymore. His house was just a few feet away, but they walked straight passed it.

"It's cold," Chase muttered. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched his house grow further and further out of reach.

Maya sniffed, "It's winter."

"Holly's probably back home already," He continued. Probably warm and cosy, completely unaware that he was here, freezing his ass off on some wild goose-chase.

He was ignored.

"You know what? This is just a big waste of time and–"

Maya wheeled around sharply, sending snow flying upwards with a kick. "Fine! If all you're going to do is sulk and whine, then go home!" She snapped, "I thought you loved her, but you obviously aren't capable of caring about anyone except yourself!"

She marched off ahead. Frustration surged through Chase's body and he clenched his hands into fists. What did she know? He forced himself to inhale, letting his anger fizzle away with the crisp air, before he resumed quietly following along. Maya had been a lot less annoying when she used to idolise him.

The Ganache Mining District was only a little ways away, at the end of the dirt path. Just before they reached the entrance, Maya came to a sudden halt, attention drawn to something in the distance.

"Look, a rainbow," She murmured, "That's so weird. Rainbows never appear when it's snowing…"

Chase followed her gaze. A huge arc of red, yellow, green, blue and purple stretched far across the sky, up to the peak of the Ganache Mountain. The colours shimmered in the moonbeams; so corporeal, it seemed almost solid. The snow caught the light as it fell, like twinkling stars made from a rainbow. Maya clasped her hands together, completely bedazzled, and seeming to have forgotten why they were out here in the first place.

That girl had the attention span of a gnat.

Maya managed to pull herself together, and they carried on slogging through the snow, crossed the bridge and paused in front of the carpenter's workhouse. Only a crazy person would voluntarily be outside on a night like this; a crazier one would be chopping trees.

Hearing their approaching footsteps, Luke lowered his axe and raised his arm in a wave, "'Sup Maya!" He called out. Then in a lower, less cheerful voice: "Chase."

"Aren't you cold Luke?" Maya asked, eying his jacket. It only covered his upper arms and he'd left it unzipped.

"Nah, not while I'm choppin' trees! It warms up the blood real good!" He proclaimed, swinging the axe as a demonstration, "What're you guys doing out here anyway? Shouldn't you be like, working or somethin'?"

"We're looking for Holly," She explained, "Have you seen her around today?"

Luke scratched his neck, "Oh yeah, I saw her."

"When?" Chase all but demanded.

"I dunno… a while ago. Dad asked me to take Boss out, and she was headin' that way." Luke pointed towards the mine.

"What for?"

The blue haired carpenter shrugged, "Well, she said she was takin' a walk. Though, she looked real pale, like she was about to collapse." His eyebrows furrowed, "I told her to go straight home, but…"

No one had seen her leave the Ganache Mine District. There were no signs of her presence, any potential tracks covered by a fresh coat of snow. This was where the trail ended. Where could she have gone? A wave of emotion crashed over Chase and his eyes darted around in panic. The river – she'd fallen in once before; dazed and sick, it could easily happen again. She might've stumbled too close to the cliff edge. Or the forest; there were wild and more than likely dangerous animals lurking within those trees.

The terror building in his mind was reflected in Maya's wide blue eyes and Luke's increasingly tense posture. No, Chase forced himself to stop, you have to think about this calmly. Holly had to have had a good reason for coming out here… or at least, what she would think was a good reason.

It hit him.

The rainbow.

"Up there," He breathed.

"Up… where? Huh?" Luke glanced around.

Chase lifted his trembling hand, "She's up there. The mountain summit."

"How could Holly climb to the top of the mountain, by herself, when she's so sick?" Maya exclaimed in disbelief, "_Why_ would she climb the mountain?"

"To save Waffle Island."

What happened next seemed like a blur. Chase vaguely remembered shouting at Luke to fetch his father; they were going to form a search party. They would need Owen's help as well, he had told Maya, urging her to come with him back to the Inn. Maya and Luke had both looked at him, an accusation of madness etched into their expressions. He sounded crazy, Chase was well aware, but he'd thought the same of Holly when she first mentioned the Harvest Goddess, the Harvest Sprites and the bells.

He knew Holly was in danger, he could _feel_ it.

It was only when Chase threatened to scale the mountain alone that Luke and Maya began to take him seriously. "Dude, are you really sure?" Luke had asked. At that point, he just wanted to take the carpenter by the shoulders and shake the sense into him. But the determination in his eyes seemed to be enough; Luke nodded and rushed back to the carpenters.

Chase didn't give Maya another chance to doubt him. He bounded across the Ganache Mining District, over the bridge, through the Maple Lake District, never stopping until he reached the Sundae Inn. Minutes later, he heard footsteps crunching in the snow behind him and saw that Maya had followed.

The miner and his great uncle were still at the bar. Flushed and swaying slightly on the spot, Owen instantly sobered up upon hearing that his assistance was needed. They headed out to join Luke and Dale, stopping along the way at the Meringue Clinic to pick up supplies and warn them to be prepared for what might or might not happen.

Chase turned around to leave again, but Jake stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Yolanda and Colleen were watching him too, concern swimming in their eyes. "They know what they're doing," Jake said softly.

"But I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Chase shot back. He pulled away.

Jake's grip tightened, manoeuvring him towards one of the chairs, "Holly wouldn't want you to get hurt too."

The walls around his heart gave way. Chase crumpled into the chair and stared down at the blurry wood grain on the table.

He hated this. The waiting. The helplessness. How everyone around him was trying to keep busy, while avoiding his eyes.

It made Chase remember that day, all those years ago. The look on the faces of the teacher who had pulled him out of class, of the policemen who had taken him to the hospital and the nurses who'd tried to keep him entertained – distracted – long enough for his aunt and uncle to arrive.

The news of Holly's disappearance still managed to spread through town, even though it was almost ten o'clock. The tailors took thick blankets to the Meringue Clinic and to those at the Ganache Mountain who were keeping a look out. Yolanda sent Maya over with food provisions. Mayor Hamilton arrived at the inn, his son on his heels. Gill paced around the dining room muttering to himself, "Why didn't she tell me?" Other talked of hope. Have hope, they said, Holly is strong. She'll pull through this.

All this time passed, but Chase didn't move or speak.

The memory of their last conversation replayed in his head. How he had said all of those horrible things to her. He never meant it, never wanted to hurt her. He was just so afraid.

If those were the last words he would ever say to her...

Hours crawled by.

People eventually grew tired of waiting. With forced smiles and promises of prayers, they shuffled through the doors and returned to their homes.

Prayers weren't going to help, Chase knew that; yet, he still found himself making silent deals with the Harvest Goddess or whoever else may be listening. _If she's okay, I promise I'll change. I'll never yell at her or hurt her ever again. I'll do anything it takes to make her happy. I'll tell her I love her every day. Please let her be okay. Please. Please._

Soon, it was past midnight. One o'clock came and went, then two. Yolanda retired for the night. Colleen stood in the kitchen, making another pot of tea. Maya was hunched over a table, head resting against her arms. Kathy's eyes were glued to the clock. Jake and Hayden conversed quietly in the corner.

Then, at two-forty-three a.m. the inn doors blew open.

Owen stumbled inside, chest rising and falling in exertion. There was a gash above his right eye and blood trickled down the line of his brow. Kathy immediately hurried to his side and encircled her arms around his waist, letting him lean into her.

Chase rose from his seat. "Did you find Holly?" His voice felt raspy from the hours of neglect.

Owen searched the room, until his gaze fell upon him; he was struck by the glossy sheen in the other man's eyes. "Oh man, Chase, I-I'm sorry…" He murmured.

Icy cold dread dripped into his stomach.

"What happened to her?" Chase demanded. "Just tell me!"

The miner struggled with the words, as if they were choking him, "It's… it's real bad."

Chase felt his knees buckle.

The look on Owen's face, filled with such anguish, anger, regret – he'd seen it before.

The same expression his aunt and uncle had worn when they'd told him both of his parents were dead.


	37. Journey

Ahaha, this was kind of hard to write, but hey it's almost twice as long as my usual chapters?

Only one more chapter left, I'm so excited!

* * *

_I couldn't wait for my journey to end_

_But now that it has_

_I think back to the beginning_

_And long for the time we once shared  
_

**Bittersweet**

The sun was high when Holly emerged from her house, a basket hanging on the crook of her arm. She paused on the doorstep and allowed herself a moment to enjoy the warmth. Now that the snow had melted and the land had awakened from its hibernation, winter seemed like a distant memory; thick canopies covered the once bare trees and fresh green grass grew plentiful in the nearby field. On the first day of spring, Holly had planted a new batch of seeds – pink cats, tulips, lavender, hyacinths and pansies – although, they had yet to sprout. She couldn't wait for the flowers to bloom and immerse the farm in their sweet scent.

For now, though, she still had one last batch of anemones and snowflake flower bouquets to deliver. After locking the door, she set off down the road, headed out towards the Ganache Mine District.

Strangely, the streets were deserted; it may have been early in the morning, but there was always _someone_ around – like Chloe playing outside as Owen and Ramsey got ready for the day, or Luke warming up with some axe practice, or Mira sweeping the porch clean. Maybe everyone was just having a late breakfast?

Holly first approached the carpenter's. She raised her hand to the door. Knock, knock. No answer.

Dale might've taken his apprentices to the Praline Forest to collect some more lumber. With that thought in mind, Holly moved onto the next store in line, the General Store. And then the next, and the next, trying again and again. She knocked at the doors, peered through the windows and even called out to her neighbours, but she received the same reply every time – silence.

Apprehension fluttered in her stomach. Where could everyone be?

There had to be an explanation. A town meeting she'd forgotten about perhaps. Holly slowly exhaled, feeling silly for getting so worked up over nothing. She'd leave the bouquets for them to find when they came home.

Holly extracted a bouquet from the basket. She let out a gasp. Brittle and dried stems crunched beneath her fingers and she dropped it, scattering shrivelled petals across her shoes. The flowers had wilted.

What was going on?

A strong gust of wind swept through the street and the sky darkened, grey clouds suffocating the sun. Snow started to fall, heavier and heavier; it only took a split second for the entire area to be covered by a thick sheet of ice. Holly squinted into the distance, but she could barely see an inch past her nose. The area looked different and not only because of the sudden storm.

This wasn't the Ganache Mine District.

She could make out the vague outlines of familiar buildings – the Sundae Inn, the Meringue Clinic, the Chiffon Tailors. How did she get to Waffle Town? Though, something was off about the structures; they no longer stood tall and proud. Their exteriors were dilapidated and weathered, as if they had gone fifty years without any maintenance, unable to even withstand the force of the wind and snow.

The whole island was a wasteland.

The ground suddenly trembled. The buildings rattled, foundations splintered, walls collapsed.

Finn, Maya, Kathy, Gill, everyone – what had happened to them? Were they safe?

What about Chase?

Holly wanted desperately to call out, to move, but her body wouldn't respond. All she could do was watch in horror as her home came crashing down around her.

A weak, wispy voice reached her ears.

"_H… He...l...p me… h-help me… H…olly…"_

Holly's eyes shot open. For an instant, she was lost, her eyes darting wildly from one corner of the dark room to the other. It all came rushing back. That dream again. She'd been having the same dream for a week now, but it hadn't been this clear before. And that voice was so familiar. It couldn't have been…

Panic seized her mind. She quickly tossed her sweat drenched covers aside, threw her legs out of bed and jumped to her feet.

Bad idea. The next second, Holly found herself sinking back down onto the mattress edge, her head simultaneously feeling too heavy and too light. There was no way she could make it to Waffle Town like this – she doubted she could even make it to the front door. That dream had awakened a new sense of unease however, and her mind wouldn't be able to rest until she saw everyone, safe and well, with her own eyes.

Holly tried again; taking slow and unsteady steps, she managed to cross her bedroom.

"Fi… Finn? Finn, are you awake?" She called out into the living room, using the frame to hold herself upright.

The Sprite didn't reply. The space beneath the sunflower on the windowsill was empty – a few dull yellow petals sat in the space he usually occupied. Had Finn gone out to visit the Goddess already? Then again, he never went out without saying good morning first, and even if he did, he should've been able to hear her calling.

The room was spinning faster. Nausea churned in her stomach but Holly fought it down.

"F-Finn…?"

Nothing.

Bile rose to her throat – uh oh. With a hand clamped over her mouth, she bolted to the bathroom, where she collapsed to her knees in front of the toilet bowl, just in time. She stayed like that, doubled over, until she was sure there was nothing left in her stomach to bring up.

Groaning, Holly slumped against the sink cabinet, letting her clammy forehead touch the cooler surface. It was official; there was nothing worse than having the flu with no one else around to ease the misery.

The irony of this whole situation was that last week, her family was supposed to visit, but their plans had been shot down by the flu. When one of her siblings caught a bug, it wasn't long before all of them had it. Their mother dreaded days like that, but to them it was a holiday. Holly remembered huddling together with her brothers and sister under a blanket on the couch, watching movies and cartoons or playing video games, until exhaustion took over and they all nodded off with their heads rested on each others' shoulders.

She pulled herself to her feet and rinsed out her mouth. It was just the flu. Nothing compared to the dangers looming over Waffle Town and its inhabitants. All she had to do was take some pills and drink some water. If only her head would stop throbbing.

Wait, that wasn't her head.

Someone was knocking at the door.

Holly staggered through the house, using the doorframes, the walls and the couch to help her along the way. Finally, she reached the front entrance.

"Hiya Holly!"

The sight of the cheerful girl in the puffy navy blue dress made her eyes turn misty. It had been a very realistic fever induced reoccurring hallucination, that's all it was.

"M-Maya, hey. What brings you here?" Holly asked, keeping her tone light.

"I'm here to take care of you again!" Maya replied and invited herself inside, "Look, I brought some soup! But don't worry, I didn't make it."

"But I'm feeling better today–"

"Stop that, Holly. You can't fool me," The younger girl cut her off quickly.

"Then I must look as bad as I feel," She said with a weak smile. Feeling light-headed, she edged her way over to the sofa and sat down. "Which is why you shouldn't stay here too long. You don't want to catch what I have."

Maya waved a hand at her, "Don't worry about me. My parents made me get the flu shot ages ago."

"Still–"

Her protests fell on deaf ears. Maya leaned forward and touched a palm to her forehead. "Wow, you're really burning up. You better get back to bed," She ordered – it was almost scary how she could sound so much like her grandmother sometimes. "But not before you have something to eat."

"O-Oh… I'm not really hungry," Holly murmured uneasily. Just the thought of food was making her feel queasy again.

"You're sick so you need to eat to keep your strength up," She insisted, "You know what they say: 'starve a cold and feed a fever!' …Or is it the other way around?"

There was no escaping Maya's watchful gaze. Holly had no choice but to return to her bed and await the dreaded meal. She could hear her self-appointed caretaker humming a soft song as she rummaged around the cupboards for a bowl and spoon. A few minutes later, Maya called out, "It's ready!" and reappeared at the door with a tray, on top of which sat a bowl of steaming chicken noodle soup and a plate of dry toast.

The smell alone was too much to bear. It attacked her senses, a sickly combination of too many herbs and stale chicken. Her stomach lurched and a sour taste burned the back of her throat.

Not again.

The food almost went flying as Holly pushed Maya aside and made another dash to the bathroom. Poised over the toilet, her head stayed up long enough to see a pair of pale blue eyes timidly peek around the doorframe.

"Are you okay…?"

Holly's reply was drowned out by a retch.

Maya knelt down next to her and place her hand on her shoulder. Though she winced every time Holly heaved, she remained by her side, gently rubbing her back. When it seemed that Holly's stomach had calmed down – for the moment – Maya handed her a glass of water. With a grimace, she forced herself to take a drink.

"Sorry about this…"

"Don't apologise. It's not your fault," Maya said, patting her arm, "How long have you been sick like this?"

She touched a shaking hand to her forehead, "Uh… only today. I've been feeling nauseous for the whole week though…"

Maya's brows furrowed, "Are you _sure_ you're not pregnant?"

"It's just the flu," Holly said. The other girl hardly seemed convinced. It compelled her to add: "Doctor Jin said so."

Even the diagnosis of a trained professional wasn't enough to dispel Maya's suspicions. Still, she was nice enough to not bring it up again, letting Holly lean into her shoulder as they slowly walked back to her bedroom – thankfully, the soup had disappeared from sight and smell.

Leaving Holly to get comfortable under the covers, Maya made a quick trip to the kitchen and returned with the plate of toast. She sat at the foot of the bed and offered it to her bedridden friend, "Here, have a piece."

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

Maya moved the plate closer. "Come on, just take one bite. You haven't eaten anything today, right?"

And yet she'd still ended up with her head hanging over the toilet, twice.

Holly reluctantly took some toast and started nibbling at the corner crust. This seemed to be satisfactory enough; she received a smile for her efforts. After a few more bites, she was surprised to find that some food was doing her good. She almost managed to eat both pieces, leaving only a half remaining on the plate.

"I guess you're feeling better now," Maya noted happily.

"Yeah, a little." But even though her stomach felt more settled, exhaustion was quickly catching up on her and her eyes were growing heavy. Even Maya sounded distant as she scurried around the room, tidying up the dirty clothes that had been forgotten in her sick daze.

This was nice; dosing off to the sound of someone else's voice, knowing that she wasn't alone in the house – like how it used to be when she and Angela shared a room. They used to talk long after the lights were turned off, trading secrets until it was early in the morning and the other had fallen asleep.

There was one last secret Holly had to ask about before she could rest easy.

"Hey Maya…" Holly murmured. The younger girl paused in the middle of folding a shirt and glanced over. Her head felt light, but she knew it wasn't from the fever, "How… how is Chase doing?"

"Irritable as ever," Maya said huffily. She looked away, sympathy suddenly softening her expression, "He must really miss you."

Tears prickled at her eyes. Holly rolled over on her side, curling her arm around her face.

"…I don't know about that."

It seemed like she always picked the wrong man to be involved with – her brother's friend or a man who travelled too much, for example. She had hoped that this time, with Chase, it would be different. No matter the argument, no matter what hardships they faced, this time she would fight and make it work; this was her resolution. But she had made one crucial mistake: she had let herself believe, if only for a little while, that the feelings she had for Chase would last forever.

She closed her eyes, letting the tears drip down her cheeks. Her breathing slowly evened out. Silence fell over the room.

"I'm gonna get going now," She heard Maya whisper, "I'll come back later, okay?"

Holly sighed into the fabric of her pillow, "Thank you… for looking after me…"

Just before she left, Maya leaned over her ear. "By the way, Holly, Chase made that soup."

* * *

"_Holly… Help me… please… the tree is… d… ing. Hel… p me…"_

For the second time that day, Holly awoke with a gasp, breathing hard and drenched in sweat. It was the same dream again; she had been standing in the middle of a white-washed Waffle Town, only this time, when she looked across the street, there was a winged figure in the distance. The Harvest Goddess.

Her body ached in protest as she pushed herself up on her elbows. Faint sunlight streamed through the gap in the curtains, colouring her comforter with an orange hue; afternoon. She still had enough time to visit the Goddess Pond. Holly manoeuvred herself to the edge of the bed, but once she was upright, her head drooped forward. Sleep had done nothing to ease her fever.

"Holly! You're finally awake!"

She glanced around in search of the familiar voice, "F-Finn? Where are you?"

"Down here!" Was his muffled reply.

Then she spotted him: a pointed orange hat was sticking out from underneath the gap in the door. It wriggled and Finn's head popped out. He shot up into the air, zooming around the perimeter of the room.

"Where have you been all day? I've been calling for you!" Holly said, following him with her eyes – which was another bad idea; his frenzied spinning was giving her motion sickness.

Finn skidded to a halt in front of her nose, anxiously fidgeting on the spot. "M-My powers won't work anymore!" He cried, "I-It's the Harvest Goddess! She's… and everyone… the tree…!"

"Slow down." Holly cupped her hands around him. "What's wrong with the Goddess?"

The Sprite looked up at her with wide, tearful eyes, "She… she can't move or talk or anything! Oh, Holly, what are we going to do?"

Everything started to fall into place. What if those dreams hadn't been dreams at all? The Harvest Goddess was trying to show her what would happen, a vision of the future, and she'd ignored it for an entire week. Did this mean Waffle Town was truly doomed?

Holly set her mouth into a determined smile, "We're going to help her, of course!"

"But you're sick…" He sniffled.

"I'll be fine!" To emphasise her point, Holly rose to her feet, ready and able – she swayed slightly on the spot, but managed to steady herself before Finn had the chance to notice.

Finn waited outside while she got changed – after spending almost an entire week cooped up in bed, it felt good to be wearing something other than pyjamas. To her relief, her stomach seemed to have settled down as well (for now), although her appetite still bordered on nonexistent, despite it nearing dinnertime.

Wearing two of everything and wrapped in a thick winter jacket, Holly shuffled out the front door. The cold air pierced the layers of her outfit like a knife and sent a shiver through her body, but it also served as a momentary relief from her fever, cooling her temperature a few degrees.

The clouds above were grey and heavy with snow, an incentive to move faster. Finn was a few paces ahead, zigzagging down the road, and Holly followed along, her gaze trained intently on the ground in front of her. The last thing she needed was a sprained ankle or to slip and fall into the river again.

By the time they arrived at the Ganache Mine District, Holly was trembling so much that her footsteps had grown unsteady. "Are you okay?" Finn asked fretfully, circling her head. She just shooed him away. They couldn't turn back now.

A few steps away from the carpenter's, Holly staggered to a stop. Why was everything so blurry all of a sudden?

Someone called out: "Boss, sit, stay, play dead…!"

"H-Holly, watch out!" Finn yelped.

Her surroundings came into focus.

A giant Great Pyrenees bounded towards her, tongue lopping about in the wind. The dog reared up on its back legs. Holly had no time to react. Wide paws crashed into her ribs, pushing her backwards, and she felt her feet slip on the snow. She landed on the ground with a dull thud. Winded, Holly groaned as the dog began to lick her face, leaving sticky trails of slobber on her cheeks.

"Boss, no! Bad dog! Down!" Luke appeared over her. After a short one-sided tug of war with the leash, he finally wrestled the dog under control, and Holly was set free.

"Sorry about that Holly!" The blue haired carpenter said sheepishly as he offered her a helping hand, "Boss must really like you." The Pyrenees barked on cue, as if he was agreeing.

The farmer laughed shakily, still trying to regain her bearings, "N-No harm done."

"Woah, you look like you're about to pass out!" Luke exclaimed. "What're doing out here in the snow anyway?"

"I uh, felt like... taking a walk," She mumbled. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Finn frantically gesturing at the path that led to the Goddess Pond.

His eyebrows shot up. "In weather like this? That's crazy!"

"I've… got a lot on my mind."

Luke grinned, "Well… if you need to talk to someone, you can talk to me. I mean, you probably think I'm dumb and stuff, but I'm not too dumb to listen!"

Holly turned away from Luke's gaze, blinking back an unexpected onslaught of tears. Even when she felt so alone, overwhelmed and out of control, Maya, Luke, Kathy, Gill, all of her friends and neighbours, would never let her fall.

The sun had sunk behind the trees. Orange light filtered through the branches and reflected off the snow, bathing the entire area in a warm glow. Inside the stores dotted around the base of the mountain, she knew the townspeople were hard at work, building, crafting; just living their peaceful lives.

The entire fate of the island was resting on her shoulders – if she failed, she would never be able to forgive herself.

"Sometimes I wish I could run away…" Holly whispered to the wind.

Luke hummed thoughtfully, "Then how 'bout you and me run away?"

"L-Luke…"

"I promised Selena I'd take her around the world, so we could all go together!" He said, punching an arm up in the air – Boss mimicked the stance, standing on his hind legs. "I've always wanted to wrestle a crocodile… or maybe we could like, skydive over a volcano, or kayak down a waterfall! Wouldn't that be awesome?"

Holly giggled softly into her palm, "I think I'll pass. But… thanks Luke."

He winked at her, "Go straight home, okay?"

She nodded. Luke gave her another grin, before he surrendered to Boss' incessant tugging. The huge dog dragged him off in the direction of the bridge, and when they were just far enough out of sight, the farmer made her move.

_Sorry, Luke._

After surveying her surroundings a final time – the coast was clear – Holly disappeared past the forest entrance, where Finn had waited for her. Together, they followed the path deeper into the woods, never slowing down, until they arrived at the Goddess Pond.

A strangled cry escaped Holly's throat.

The Mother Tree once again looked on the brink of death. Frost had burnt away every leaf, and its branches, knobbed and gnarled, reached towards the sky as if begging for mercy. The sky darkened and the tree cast a long shadow across the snow covered clearing. The five Harvest Sprite guardians were gathered at the Mother Tree's base, around what at first glance appeared to be a sculpture.

A second later, the truth dawned on Holly and another wave of nausea passed through her.

The Harvest Goddess was encased in ice.

_This is all my fault._

If she hadn't been so caught up with Chase and their ridiculous relationship drama, she could've summoned the Harvest King. The Mother Tree could've been revived properly. Waffle Island would have been saved.

"Holly, thank goodness you're here!"

She snapped out of her trance. The Harvest Sprites had noticed her presence and were hurtling towards her, Alan in the lead. What could she say to them, knowing that it was _her_ selfishness that caused this predicament in the first place?

The Sprites soon had her surrounded. They all gazed up at her – through tears, in Edge's case – seeming as frenetic as she felt, but with a spark of hope shining in their eyes.

It was all too much; panic washed over her and her breathing shallowed. Holly broke away, staggering through the snow until she was a few feet away from the Mother Tree. Now that she was closer, she could see the helplessness that had been frozen into the Harvest Goddess' face. Her hand lifted, almost wanting to reach out, before it fell back to her side.

"How… did this happen?" Holly asked.

Ben floated forward. "We're not quite sure, honestly. The Mother Tree is protected from the elements, or to be more accurate, it _was_," He explained.

"The Goddess' power had been growing weaker…" Alan murmured, with a worried glance at his fellow guardians, "She never said anything, but we could feel it."

"O-Oh, G-G-Goddess, whyyy…! W-What are we going to d-do without her?" Edge bawled.

"I-It's not too late!" Finn piped up, though he couldn't hide the tremor in his voice, "Right, Holly?"

Ben nodded sagely, "Indeed! We must think about this rationally and formulate a plan!"

The other guardians traded nervous glances at the suggestion. They all knew there was little they could do, especially with the tree in such a state.

Grim tension settled over the group.

Collin's voice cut through the silence, "Hey, hey, whaddya get if you cross a snowman with a shark?"

No one answered.

"…Frostbite!"

"Really, Collin, this isn't the time for jokes," Ben scolded.

The yellow sprite lowered his head, "I'm just tryin' ta break the ice! Everyone's so gloomy…" He motioned to the others.

Daren was muttering to himself, "Maybe I'm still asleep… maybe this is all just a nightmare…"

"T-The G-G-Goddess…!" Edge continued to wail.

"Everyone calm down!" Alan yelled over the clamour, "We have to think this through!"

Holly gazed above the trees, to where the mountain towered over them all. "If… If I talk to the Harvest King, we can save the Goddess and the Tree, right?"

"That'd be our best bet," The red sprite nodded.

"Then that's what I'll do."

"But Holly… are you really feeling okay enough to do this?" Finn asked worriedly.

"Like I said before, I'll be fine," She told him with a smile, "And I won't be alone."

Alan twirled through the air, "That's the spirit, Holly! Now, just leave the rest to us!"

"The rest?"

"We can't do much to help you, but let us at least make you a shortcut to the Harvest King!" Alan looked to his left, meeting the eyes of Ben and Collin, then to his right to Daren and Edge. They all nodded.

The Sprites moved, forming a straight line at Holly's feet. They closed their eyes and held out their arms. As they began to concentrate, their bodies became engulfed with energy. Five bursts of light – red, yellow, green, blue, purple – shot into the air.

Holly gasped, almost falling backwards as she craned her neck too far. A vibrant rainbow streaked across the sky, so high that it extended far beyond the clouds. Would it really lead her to the Harvest King's throne?

"Go on, it's perfectly safe!" Ben said.

She tentatively placed a foot on the rainbow-coloured pathway. It felt as sturdy as any other bridge on the island.

"This is it," She murmured, "Are you ready Finn?"

Finn sat down on her shoulder. His warmth was comforting. "Whenever you are Holly!"

Encouraged by the cheers and cries of "Good luck! You can do it!" from the Harvest Sprite guardians below, Holly took her first step across the rainbow road. The first step towards the end of her journey.

As they walked further along the rainbow, the higher up they climbed into the sky, until the Goddess Pond and the surrounding forest seemed like nothing but a green splodge in the distance. Holly kept her eyes locked on the clouds, knowing that once she looked down she would fall to her doom. There was an excitement to being up this far above the ground though – the closest she would ever be to having her own pair of wings.

The hazy mist nipped her skin and dampened her clothes, weighing her down. Her movements were growing sluggish, her every limb quivering violently from the cold. She pulled her jacket closer around herself in an attempt to retain the little heat left in her.

The sun faded and the air thinned. Holly's breaths became laboured and a coughing spasm wracked her body. It felt like they had been walking for an eternity.

"Come on, Holly," Finn urged when she started to slow down, "We're almost there!"

The rainbow finally came to a stop at a flattened area of Ganache Mountain. Ice coated the uneven surface and she had to take extra care to stay balanced. At the other side, there was a cave opening with strange hieroglyphs etched along the border; probably one of the mine exits. The cliff edge narrowed into a broken off stairway.

It was a dead end.

But before the thought could set in, there was a burst of light. Bright white flames suddenly engulfed the staircase. It blazed upwards on the diagonal, revealing the rest of the steps of the hidden path.

The Harvest King knew she was here.

Holly and Finn continued on.

The stairs led the way to another rocky platform, one that appeared to be suspended in mid-air with the aid of a huge cloud. Set in the middle of the floating island was a stone-carved throne.

They cautiously approached the throne. A voice boomed through the sky like a clap of thunder.

"_What is it that you desire, human?"_

Heart racing, Holly wildly looked around. Finn cowered closer to the nape of her neck. The Harvest King was nowhere to be seen.

"M-My name is Holly," She uttered to the air – maybe she should have bowed? "Please excuse me for disturbing you, Your… Your Majesty. I'm in need of your help. The Harvest Goddess sent me."

At her words, the throne caught alight. The flames twisted into the tall figure of a man – but not a human; his ears were pointed and he stared down at her with eyes that burned red like the fire he had materialised from. Equally fiery hair snaked down his back in a long braid that reached his feet, and he wore a toga of gold and crimson.

Holly quickly lowered her eyes. Unlike the Harvest Goddess whose smile radiated warmth and serenity, the Harvest King's stare filled her with fear.

"You, with such a weak heart, are the one with whom the Goddess entrusted the fate of this island?" The King scoffed, sweeping his cold gaze over her trembling form, "…How foolish. You are not worthy of my time."

Holly's head snapped up. "B-But… but I rang the bells!" She gasped, "The bells you created to save the island!"

The Harvest King bared his teeth, "Insolent human. It was not _I_ who created the bells. Those worthless monuments belong to the humans who _destroyed _this land."

"I don't… understand."

"Long ago, when the Mother Tree was first sent to earth, its size rivalled that of this very mountain and its roots extended through an entire continent. Eventually, it gave birth to six additional saplings, which were homes to the Harvest Sprite guardians." The Harvest King clenched his fist; the following words echoed with the force of an explosion, enough to send a tremor through the ground, "And those _humans_! Their neglect and egocentricity drained the life from the land, until the Mother Tree and its children withered away into nothingness… It was only when their resources began to deplete that they turned to prayer. They built meaningless shrines where the saplings had once grown, hoping that it would placate me enough to spare their pitiful existences."

Holly didn't know what to say, what to even _feel. _Nausea rolled in her stomach again and the world around her began to distort and blur. "B-But the Goddess… if you don't revive the Tree… the island will die! You can't… you can't abandon the town…"

"What concern of it is mine?" The Harvest King snarled, "Humans never learn. I have existed for longer than you can imagine, and in that time, I have overseen the lives of millions. Year after year, the same cycle occurred, again and again. And you are no better than the others."

Memories flashed through her mind. How the island had been so lost a year ago, and how their faith was gradually restored with the ringing of the bells. The whole time, the community supported each other, never giving up even when it became too overwhelming.

"No… th-that… that's not true."

Blood red eyes narrowed at her, "The Goddess has been losing her power for many seasons, yet you've waited until now, when the Tree is near death, to seek my assistance."

"I-I know. Please, Your Majesty, don't punish everyone… because of my mistake," Holly pleaded, "We need your help!"

The Harvest King was unfazed by her words. He turned away, "I've grown weary of your pathetic drivel. Be gone with you."

"No! I can't… I can't give up! Please!"

Her feet were slipping in the snow, her vision growing dim.

"Leave here."

"You have to help us…" She cried.

Her legs buckled. Holly dropped to her knees and fell face down into the snow.

"Never return."

Her head felt so heavy. Finn called out her name, begged her not to give in – he was close, right next to her ear, but he sounded so far away as if he were shouting at her from the end of a tunnel. She just wanted to sleep… just wanted to forget…

"Please… help us… plea…se…"

She couldn't fight it any longer.

Her eyes fell closed.

* * *

For so long, Holly was lost in darkness.

_What… happened?_

Everything hurt. Nothing hurt. A strange paradox.

_Where am I?_

Not home – this place was too cold, too unknown to be her cosy little farmhouse. There was a constant beeping sound, the pungent smell of disinfectant, and the feel of the stiff sheets against her skin. It reminded her of when Greg had broken his arm falling out of a tree, the day Angela complained of a stomach ache and needed an operation to remove her inflamed appendix, the time Kevin had his tonsils taken out and was allowed to eat ice cream for a week.

_Am I…in the hospital?_

With this realisation, her memories slowly began to trickle back, fragment by fragment. The Sprites and the rainbow; the Harvest King denying her request to save Waffle Island; fighting against but losing to the cold.

_At least I'm not dead. I think._

But what about everyone else? The Mother Tree must have died by now. It was only a matter of time until Waffle Island collapsed completely. She had failed.

_Please forgive me. I tried my best…_

Her days were unchanged. She willed herself to open her eyes, to cry out for help, but she couldn't; every nerve in her body seemed paralysed.

_Somebody please… help me._

At certain times of the day she heard speaking. Different voices drifted in and out of the room, low and unfamiliar with stiff tones – doctors and nurses – their words too long for her to understand. It made her think of Jin's soothing manner or Irene's reassuring smile, how different they were to doctors in the city. They would prod her with needles or move her limbs slowly to prevent sores forming beneath where her stationary limbs sat, and once they lifted her hospital gown and slathered her abdomen with a cool gel.

_What's wrong with me?_

Other times, she heard a cluster of voices. She knew those people, the ones who talked of the house she grew up in, of memories from long ago. They kissed her cheeks, stroked her hair and held her hand, laughed and joked with her as if they knew she could hear. Their energy radiated throughout the whole room, making her feel safe and secure. Mum, Dad, Greg, Kevin, Angela. Family.

_I've missed you all so much._

Late in the evening, when the voices left and only the hum of machinery reached her ears, she felt warmth pool on her chest, over her heart, and she knew Finn had never left her side.

_I'm sorry, Finn. I'm so sorry I failed you._

Then one day, the scent of orange and spice filled the air. A man sat down beside her. He leaned forward and murmured, "I'm so sorry… Holly… I'm so sorry… I love you… I love you so much… please wake up… please don't leave me alone…" over and over, until it became too much and his whispers dissolved into short, breathy sobs. He kissed her and she felt his tears on her skin.

_Oh, Chase_…_ don't cry. I'm here. I'm right here._

And that night, a voice spoke to her.

"_Holly…It is I, the Harvest King."_


	38. Awakening

Okay, I know I said there would be only one more chapter to go, HOWEVER, this chapter was turning into an absolute monster, so I decided to split it in two :')

So, without further ado, here is part one of the finale of Bittersweet~

…Hopefully it won't take too long to get the second part done.

* * *

_With our fingers intertwined_

_I held tightly onto your warm hand_

_Hoping to reach your heart_

**Bittersweet**

This place again.

Chase stared down the corridor of the intensive care ward. Unlike the halls in the lower floors, all of which had been teeming with doctors, nurses, patients and their visiting families, it was eerily sombre in here. The glow from the fluorescent lights bounced off the white walls, casting a ghostly pallor at his feet. A single other person skirted by with their red rimmed eyes averted. All noise seemed to be swallowed by the stifling atmosphere.

His destination, the nurse's station, was located just up ahead, but he remained firmly planted to the spot.

The sight, the smell, the atmosphere of this place – it transported him back in time. Chase was five years old again and standing in the middle of a corridor almost identical to this one. He could feel the warmth of his aunt's fingers as she enclosed his hand within hers. He remembered how her tearful eyes had turned to him, how her lips struggled to form a smile as she reassured him that everything would be okay.

Colleen and Yolanda had given him the same strained smile when they'd gone with him to the dock to see him off. Their prayer rituals had continued for a week following the accident – what for? What could the Harvest Goddess do for Holly when it was the Harvest Goddess' fault that she ended up like this?

If anyone was to be thanked, it should've been Doctor Jin. Holly had been taken straight to the Meringue Clinic. Her skin was the colour of snow and tinged blue, and felt like ice to the touch. She wasn't breathing. She had no detectable pulse. To any other person, Holly appeared to be dead. But the doctor hadn't given up.

'You're not dead until you're warm and dead' – this is what Jin had told Chase before banishing him to the waiting room. There, he waited and waited, for hours, even after the sun rose. Then, finally, the doctor emerged with a sign of hope: the smallest blip on the heart monitor.

The nightmare was over, but Holly wasn't out of danger yet. Doctor Jin contacted a hospital on the mainland and they sent a helicopter, which landed in the middle of Gelato Field and disturbed the snow is a near perfect circle. Under the care of a team of paramedics, Holly was airlifted away and admitted into the intensive care unit.

Chase forced himself to take a stiff step forward. He'd come this far. He couldn't just leave without at least finding out how she was.

The hall opened out into the nurse's station; beside it was a smaller waiting area – the small television was on low, and the only visitor was bent over in a plastic chair in front of it. The nurse at the reception desk looked up at the sound of his approaching footsteps. She set aside her paperwork and smiled, "How can I help you?"

His heart sat right at the top of his throat. He choked on his words. "C-Could you… could you tell me which room Holly Greene is in?" He uttered.

The nurse took out a slip of paper. "Are you related to Miss Greene?" She asked as she glanced over the list.

"Uh… n-no."

"I'm sorry, but only relatives are allowed to visit patients in the ICU," She said. The paper was stashed away.

Chase gripped at the desk edge with both hands. He leaned in and lowered his voice, "But I'm her b-boyf… I really need to see her. Please."

The nurse's smile fell, "I'm very sorry, sir, but these are the rules of the hospital."

"Okay, fine…" He exhaled, running a hand through his hair, "Can you at least tell me how she is?"

"I'm afraid I can't release that information to–"

Chase didn't let her finish; he whirled away from the desk before his anger got the better of him. He paused in the middle of the waiting room, looking for something to strike or kick, but he managed to suppress the urge – as much as it would make him feel better, the hospital staff wouldn't appreciate it. With nowhere to go, he sunk down in one of the plastic chairs and bowed his head, clutching his hands together in his lap.

Not being able to see her, not knowing how she was, wondering if she was on her way to recovery or not – he couldn't take anymore of this.

A shadow appeared over him. Chase slowly lifted his head and met the gaze of a stranger with familiar eyes. It was the man who had been seated in front of the television; by the looks of his messy hair and wrinkled clothes, it seemed he'd been here for a while.

"Hey… I couldn't help overhearing," He started awkwardly. Unsure of where to go from there, he offered his hand, "I'm Holly's older brother, Gregory Greene. Greg."

Now Chase saw it. He hesitated, before accepting the handshake. "I'm… I'm uh… Holly's…"

Another voice suddenly cut in, sharp and accusatory: "What are _you_ doing here?"

Both men turned their heads; a teenage girl was storming across the waiting room, with a boy struggling to keep up behind her – Angela and the youngest Greene sibling, Kevin. Their arms were full of vending machine snacks and Styrofoam cups which emanated the unmistakable aroma of coffee.

Exhaustion was evident in her eyes, but Angela still managed to glare daggers in Chase's direction; their every encounter was doomed to failure.

"You know this guy Angie?" Greg asked his sister.

She all but spat the words out, "This is Chase, Holly's ex_-_boyfriend."

"He doesn't look like an archaeologist…" The younger boy murmured to his brother as he handed him a coffee.

Angela's glare only intensified, "Holly's _other_ ex-boyfriend."

Chase rose to his feet. "I came here to see Holly."

"You don't care about Holly."

"You have no idea how I feel about her," He hissed back.

"I know you hurt her!"

Greg stepped in between them before blows were exchanged. "Cut it out. This is a hospital," He said quietly. The nurse at reception was peering over her desk at them with a frown, hand poised over the phone.

"Greg, you can't let him near her!" Angela implored.

Greg looked from his sister to the man in question. Chase held his gaze. Though he didn't ask for any elaborations, Greg made no attempt at masking his suspicion. He turned to Chase, "I don't know what happened between you and Holly, but you came all this way to visit her. If you really want to see her, you'll have to speak with our parents. They're with her right now."

Chase lowered his eyes to the floor, but there was no escaping the scrutiny of the Greene siblings – he could feel the word boring into his body: _intruder_. He didn't want to imagine how Holly's parents would react to his presence.

"…I don't want to cause you any more worry. I just want to know how she is," Chase murmured. The elder brother's distrust remained unrelenting. The silence was allowed to settle over them. "Please," He added, when there was no response.

"All right." Greg sat down with a sigh, taking a minute to collect himself. "Holly… Holly was brought in with severe hypothermia and the beginnings of pneumonia. She's in a coma. She's breathing on her own, but…" His voice wavered. He cleared his throat, forcing himself to go on, "The doctors don't know… when she'll wake up."

The rest of what Greg said receded into a faint murmur, as the same three words rung loudly in Chase's ears. Hypothermia. Pneumonia. Coma. He had expected an outcome like this, yet it sounded so _wrong._ This was Holly, the girl who fell off a bridge and came out of it with nothing but a few scratches, who spent her days working herself to the bone and still managed to wake up the next morning with a bright smile on her face.

Quiet fell over the room.

A choked sob broke the silence; Angela was unable to hold it in any longer. Kevin was there for his sister, letting her cry into his shoulder, and soon there were tears trailing down his cheeks as well. Greg buried his face in his hands.

"I don't understand how this happened," Greg uttered, "What was Holly doing on the summit of a mountain in the middle of a snowstorm? How did she even get up there?"

Angela pulled away from her brother's embrace. Her watery eyes stared straight into Chase's, and it was then he realised that Holly had told her everything.

"You knew what Holly was doing, didn't you?" Angela asked quietly.

There was uttered confusion from Greg and Kevin, but it went ignored.

Chase's stomach dropped. Guilt twisted his expression and he found himself nodding, the only thing he trusted himself to do.

Angela lunged forward. Fuelled by anger and grief, she struck out, fists hitting his chest.

"How could you let this happen to her?" She cried, "Why didn't you stop her?"

He had no answer. He stood there and took the brunt of Angela's blows, numb to the pain. Even when Greg grabbed his sister by the arm and tugged her away, she kept fighting, looking for an outlet for her frustration.

Greg pulled her closer. "Angie. Angie, everything will be all right. Shh…" He said soothingly.

"How do you know that?" She whimpered, "What if Holly doesn't wake up?"

Her brothers jumped to reassure her, that Holly was strong and hadn't given up yet – "So we shouldn't give up either," The eldest had said with a brave smile – but Chase could see through their facades, just like their sister. Their family was falling apart, collapsing under the weight of this tragedy.

The only thing anyone could do for Holly now was wait.

* * *

He couldn't breathe.

One minute, Chase had been conversing with Holly's parents, having just finished introducing himself, and the next, he was pinned to the wall with a forearm crushed against his windpipe. He tried to fight back, clawing at the arm that held him in place, but his efforts were in vain; the other man had the advantage of height and strength.

"Dad, what are you doing?" He heard Kevin gasp. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the rest of Holly's family watching in horrified disbelief. Someone – the nurse – on the other side of the room was shouting, frantically calling for security. Greg finally came to his senses. He grabbed his father around the shoulders and hauled him back. The older man wasn't giving up without a struggle however – for whatever reason, he was determined to see Chase suffocated.

"Dad, stop it! Let him go!" Greg yelled. For a brief moment, his father stopped resisting, and his son took the opportunity to put as much distance between the two as possible.

Chase fell to his knees as he fought to regain his breath.

"What is wrong with you?" Their mother scolded.

Holly's father – John? He'd barely caught the name – narrowed his eyes in a glare that was a perfect mirror of Angela's. "It's his fault…" He growled, "He did this to her!"

"I'm… I'm sorry," Chase rasped. Using the wall as a support, he slowly rose to his feet. When he was standing at eye level with Holly's father, he realised there were tears streaking down the other man's cheek. "I… I should've been there for her. I should've protected her."

"We know it's not your fault," Holly's mother – he'd missed her name completely – said gently. John opened his mouth to object, but was silenced by a stern look. Her lips twitched into a sympathetic smile, although there was a darker undertone to it that Chase found unsettling. "Holly probably didn't know either," She murmured.

"What do you mean?" He asked cautiously.

The older woman hesitated.

Angela frowned, "What's going on Mum?" She shared a worried glance with Kevin. It was almost comforting that the Greene siblings appeared just as confused as he was.

Their mother let the question hang for a moment, before she began to speak. "When Holly was first admitted into hospital, the doctors carried out a routine blood test. A few days ago, your father and I found out the results of the test…" She exhaled slowly, "Holly's pregnant."

The room constricted and he choked. He tried to breathe, but his lungs froze, as if all the oxygen had been sucked from the air.

"…You bastard!"

Chase had no time to react; knuckles smashed into his cheek and he crashed into the wall again.

"Greg!"

The older brother stood over him with his fists still clenched, all trace of compassion long gone. Behind him, Kevin seemed too shock for words or anything else and Angela had started to cry. Their father stood off to the side, his face half covered by his hand.

Another person appeared over Chase – Holly's mother – and helped him to his feet. He saw, rather than heard, her ask a question; whatever it was sounded too drowned out for him to understand. She was too close, crowding him, and he just needed to _get away_.

The older woman reached out to him. "Are you all right?" She asked again.

Chase stumbled backwards. "I…I just… I need some air."

And then he ran.

* * *

There was nowhere to go. Everywhere he went, the air seemed too thin and the scent of disinfectant burned his throat. The hallways were too lengthy, too cramped and all the windows were sealed tight. He ended up stranded in front of the elevators, not exactly in fresh air, but at least he was away from the Greene family.

At a loss of what to do, Chase punched the wall in frustration before leaning his forehead against it. Pain throbbed in his cheek, pulsing in synchronisation with the words echoing through his mind.

_Holly is pregnant._

Her mother had been wrong: this _was_ his fault. For the most part, they had taken all the necessary precautions. The other times, he'd been too impatient, too overwhelmed by feelings to think straight, and they both lost themselves in the moment. He knew once was more than enough.

What were they going to do now?

"Chase?"

He swerved around. Holly's mother took a tentative step forward; she still wore a sympathetic smile, which was now too strained around the edges. He saw where Holly got it from – she was the same as her mother, keeping calm when everyone and everything was falling apart around her.

When Chase recoiled as she moved nearer again, mischief twinkled in her eyes. "You don't have to look so scared," She said lightly.

He managed a half-hearted chuckle, but after what had happened in the waiting room, he wasn't taking any chances.

"My name is Eleanor," The elder woman introduced. "I'm sorry for the way my husband acted… and for my son's behaviour too."

Chase felt his eyebrows come together. "You're not… angry me with?"

"I'm too worried to be angry," Eleanor sighed. "Besides, you're not the only one to blame. I have four kids. I know it takes more than one person to make a baby."

A tremor rocked him and his heart seized again. A baby. _Their_ baby.

The strength drained from his knees; Chase braced himself against the wall to keep steady. He looked at the floor, at the elevator doors, anything that wasn't Eleanor's face. "I-I don't… I don't know what I'm supposed to do," He whispered.

"That makes two of us."

His gaze lifted. Eleanor remained with her mouth set in a strained line, but he could see his concerns reflected in her eyes.

Something in his heart gave way and he couldn't fight it anymore. Everything around him blurred.

"What if Holly… w-what if they both…" His breathing hitched.

A gentle hand touched his shoulder. "Come with me, Chase," Eleanor said. She urged him forward.

"W-Why?"

"I think you need to have a chat with the doctor."

Eleanor guided Chase down the corridor, back towards the waiting room. The hallway seemed to have doubled in length and each step he took filled him with dread. When they reached the waiting room, every eye turned upon him, hating him, blaming him, wishing it was he who was in Holly's place. A feeling he knew all too well.

Finally, they were at the door of Holly's room. It was inches from his nose, but it seemed so far away, as if he was gazing at it from the other end of the hall.

"Ready?"

_No_.

But steeling his nerves, he nodded.

Eleanor opened the door and they stepped inside.

The first thing he noticed was the whiteness of the room – too white. It was only small in size, sparsely furnished with a bed, bedside table and chair. A nurse had been checking the chart on the footboard; seeing the arrival of visitors, she made a final note and gave them some privacy. Then, he let his eyes fall upon the patient.

For a terrifying second, Chase thought she really was dead.

Under the dim fluorescent lights and surrounded by bleached white sheets, Holly looked so sallow and pale. Tubes disappeared into her skin and a heart monitor beeped in the corner. There was a white bandage on her cheek and her hands were wrapped thickly with gauze – frostbite, Eleanor explained.

Chase stood by the wall, watching the rise and fall of her chest. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought she was sleeping.

This scene was too familiar. He'd been here before, in this exact same position, though it had been at a different hospital and it was his mother who lay recumbent in the bed. Even now, he could remember what the doctors had told his aunt; at the time, he wasn't able to fully understand the words, but they had stayed with him through the years: his father had died on impact and his mother had survived. She clung to life for five extra hours in a room in the ICU.

Just long enough for him to say goodbye.

The doctor came in next. He was surprisingly young looking, like Doctor Jin, with messy dark hair and a head mirror strapped around his forehead. His name may have been Trent, or Tim, or even Alex – Chase didn't really care either way.

"The b… they'll be okay, right? B-Both of them?" Chase asked when the formalities were out of the way.

"Although we are unable to determine how long Holly will remain in a comatose state, she is showing signs of improvement everyday," The doctor told him, "However, at this point it's difficult to say with the foetus."

Chase bit the inside of his lip and forced himself to nod.

The doctor went on: "In a severe hypothermic state, the body shuts down as many functions as possible to ensure the survival of the vital organs. We don't know how long the foetus went without sustenance or what damage it may have sustained in these conditions."

Eleanor and the doctor continued to converse while Chase retreated into his memories again. More than a month had passed since he'd discovered the letters in her kitchen cupboard, three weeks since she'd told him to get out of her life for good. He wished he could take back that time, do it all over again, and never ever make the mistake of letting her go.

"Holly will pull through this." Eleanor's voice saved him from his thoughts – he noticed the doctor had left. The mother was gazing down at her daughter in the hospital bed. She leaned over the rail and gently stroked her bandaged hand, "She's stronger than we think."

"I know…" His voice cracked, "I wish I was half as strong as her."

Eleanor touched his shoulder in comfort. "Talk to her," She said softly. He glanced up at her; she gave him a weak smile, motioning to the door. The next moment, she was gone and they were alone.

Chase turned back to Holly. She truly looked so peaceful; it reminded him of their nights together, the way she looked as she fell asleep in his arms. He took a step closer, clenching his fingers around the bed railing. He let the other hand hover uncertainly over hers.

In the end, he couldn't do it.

Defeated, Chase collapsed into the seat beside the bed.

Talk to her.

He went to speak but his lips moved soundlessly. Would she even be able to hear?

There was so much he wanted to tell her, before she…

Emotions twisted painfully in his chest. _Don't even think it._

Chase leaned forward in his chair. He inhaled, then exhaled.

A rush of words poured out.

"I-I'm so sorry, Holly… I'm so sorry for what I did… I didn't mean it… I love you… I love you so much…"

Chase didn't realise he was crying until he first heard the sound of his own sob, followed by another, and another, and another.

"Holly… please wake up… please don't leave me alone…"

* * *

At long last, Holly was able to open her eyes.

The world slowly came into focus. What she saw was not a hospital room: a cloudless blue sky stretched above and all around her, freshly fallen snow softened the contours of the rocky terrain, and situated in the clearing straight ahead of her was a stone carved throne. This place seemed familiar, but her mind was fuzzy, shrouded in a murky mist that obscured her memories.

Holly lifted her hands, furling and unfurling her fingers. She took a step forward – her limbs responded so easily, even though they had been paralysed only moments ago. Despite being dressed in nothing more than a paper-thin hospital gown, with ice crystals crunching between her bare toes, she felt no cold, no breeze, nothing.

_Maybe I really am dead._

She gasped as flames suddenly engulfed the throne, winding upwards, until it took the form of a person.

At the sight of the Harvest King, images from the past year came rushing back, so vivid it felt like she was reliving every moment all over. Holly summoned her voice, "This place… H-how did I get here?"

"I brought you here," The Harvest King replied simply, "This is where your spirit lingers now, in between life and death."

Holly forced herself to breathe – wait, was she even really breathing? Her gaze shifted to the cliff edge, and her eyes grew wide.

"How is the Goddess? And the town?" She gasped, "Is everyone all right?"

Trouble creased his brow – the Harvest King caught himself, fixing his mouth into a scowl. "You are on the verge of losing your life, yet you still worry for these others?" He scoffed, "You are even more foolish than I thought."

"Please… just tell me!" Holly demanded. Rude as it was, if she was already a spirit then there was little he could do to harm her.

The Harvest King's expression eased into a sneer. "Very well then. If you must know, your precious town has yet to succumb to the fading power of the Goddess Tree."

Her heart lifted. She knew Waffle Island wouldn't give up so easily!

"But don't think it will last."

The Harvest King was staring at her, malicious amusement burning in his fire red eyes.

Holly withstood the scrutiny as long as she could. "Wh… what do you want from me?" She asked when it was too much to bear.

"I wish to know… do you regret the choices you have made?"

She realised he wasn't looking at her – more like he was gazing past her, to the blue sky above.

Her lips parted, but no words came out.

Had everything she'd done been in vain? Even though the Harvest Sprites had been freed and their powers rejuvenated Waffle Island, she had no idea how long that would last without the Harvest King's assistance. And still, despite the darkness hanging over the island, the townspeople – her beloved friends and neighbours – continued to persevere, hoping for a better tomorrow.

Holly slowly raised her head, ready to accept the judgement cast upon her. "My only regret is that I failed," She said.

The Harvest King made no comment.

"I may have let everyone down, but I know now that I don't have to worry." Holly stood taller, her belief keeping her voice steady, "Even if you don't revive the Goddess Tree, we'll still find a way to survive. Humans always survive, because we're strong. We have others who rely on us, who help us without a second thought, who love us for who we are, and that…"

Her heart pounded in her ears, and her hands shook, but still her words did not waver.

"That is what gives us strength."

Silence followed, lasting for what seemed like an eternity. The air was alive with energy, pulsing through her entire body.

"…In all my years of existence, I have never met a human so foolish," The Harvest King said at last, "Nor one so foolishly brave."

Holly dared to lift her gaze; she was surprised to find his expression had softened. But the image was quickly fading, growing darker. She tried to move a leg, an arm, wanted to cry out and though she did her best to fight it, she was failing.

Slipping further… further… further…

The Harvest King's voice echoed in her mind.

"_It seems… the Harvest Goddess made the right choice."_

* * *

Chase glanced at the clock on the wall. Five more minutes.

"Holly, visiting time is almost over, so I'll have to leave soon," He said to the quiet room.

This had been his routine for almost two weeks now. John and Eleanor had been kind enough – well, the kindness extended to Eleanor only – to add his name to the list of visitors allowed to see Holly, though his visits were restricted to half an hour every day.

At times, thirty minutes seemed too much. Conversation was wearing thin, along with his willingness to speak; nevertheless he kept up the chatter.

Chase had explained that Renee and her family had temporarily taken Bessie in, so she didn't have to worry (he neglected to mention the dead flowers in the barn – Maya said she'd clean those up before Holly came home.) Flowers weren't allowed in this ward, but he'd described every petal and curl of the bouquet the Souffle Farm had specially delivered from the island. After that, cards from practically every person on Waffle Island arrived throughout the days, littering the bedside table and windowsills, and he told her about those too. Gill had also sent something, a book with a note that claimed it to be one of his favourites; Chase had already read a few passages. When every option had been exhausted and he could think of nothing else, Chase talked of cooking, the only thing he knew well.

The hardest part, however, was leaving; like now. When visiting hours were over, thirty minutes never felt like enough.

Chase rose to his feet and paused by Holly's bedside. He focused on her face, which as always appeared to be a blink away from waking – he refused to let his gaze travel to her waistline.

"I have to go now," He told her softly, "But I promise I'll be back tomorrow. Okay?"

No answer.

His heart sunk a little. Doctor Trent (or was it Tim or Alex?) insisted that Holly's condition was improving and the Greene family clung to his every word, their last remaining hope. But he saw nothing.

Chase leaned over her. She no longer smelled of hay and flowers; the only scent she wore was of sterilised linen. He shifted slightly to the right and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek, where he lingered momentarily to savour the warmth on his lips.

And like always, before he left, he whispered into her ear.

"I love you, Holly."

* * *

Holly was tired of the endless darkness. She was tired of the stiff sheets that scratched at her skin and the way her limbs felt full of lead. Most of all, she hated being confined to her mind; it seemed that the longer she was trapped here, the harder it was to piece together thoughts, and that made her heart beat faster and not in a good way.

_Move! Speak! Anything!_

Someone was in the room with her again. She didn't know who yet, but she could hear the low murmur of their voice, could sense as they moved closer, felt them take her hand. The perfect opportunity to squeeze – if only her fingers would respond.

As the person continued to talk, their voice became more distinguishable. Male. Father, brother (younger or older), or the other man who stirred up strange feelings within her when he whispered into her ear? Although what the man said was clear, she couldn't understand the meaning all that well anymore. It frustrated her, yet at the same time, there was no other sound more soothing.

Three words resonated with her: _tree, farm, remember._

Holly felt emotions building up inside her like a wave. She knew the names of two of them: joy and sorrow. It was so overwhelming, her eyes began to sting and water trickled down her cheek–

A speck of white appeared in the corner of her eye. No bigger than a pin point, but it was there, a beacon shining through the gloom.

This was her chance! Holly focused on the spot, channelled all her remaining energy to her eyelids.

_Open! Please! Open!_

Then, a blinding light suddenly flooded her vision.


	39. Finale

White, white and more white – for a while, that was all Holly saw. An unpleasant emotion started to build up inside her as her eyes frantically darted from side to side, trying to make sense of her surroundings. Something in the distance was beeping, and a sterile, clean smell suffocated the air. Slowly, shadows broke through the light, spreading outwards across her vision, gradually morphing into recognisable objects. Ceiling lights. Window. Bedside table. Lamp.

The unpleasant feeling – panic – took over and her heartbeat quickened. This place wasn't home, didn't look even the slightest bit familiar. Again, her memories were shrouded in thick fog. Where was she? How did she get here?

"H… Holly?"

A wave of relief washed through her at the sound of her name. Another person was in the room, standing over her. She knew that voice. Older brother. Gregory. Once threw a party when their parents were away for the weekend and ended up completely trashing the house.

"You're awake…"

Holly blinked until she could make out his features – everyone always said Greg was the mirror image of their father, with the same flyaway hair and chocolate brown eyes – but what she eventually saw shocked her. Under the ghostly lighting, her big brother looked so gaunt and his whole body seemed frail, as if he'd aged an entire lifetime since she'd last seen him.

Despite the smile on his lips, Greg's cheeks were wet. He said something too quick for her to understand and then he suddenly disappeared from her sight.

The terror returned. She moved her mouth, searching for her voice, but her throat was too dry, her lips too cracked; no sound would come out. Tears welled up in her eyes and trickled down her skin.

_Come back!_

Muffled voices were conversing outside the door, and she caught snippets of what was said: "Can we see…?" and "…don't want to overwhelm her." An eternity passed by. What if Greg wouldn't come back? More tears blurred her vision and she finally managed to produce a strained, unintelligible cry.

The next instant, Greg was back at her side. He took her hand, holding on tight. "Holly, shh, I'm here. It's okay…" He murmured softly.

But it wasn't. Someone else had followed him into the room. A man dressed in a white overcoat.

The stranger was quickly approaching. Holly tried to warn her brother but her attempts were met with little success, being only able to groan weakly and lift her hand a few inches. Even when the man paused at her bedside, Greg said and did nothing to stop him.

Holly narrowed her eyes as the man leant forward over the railing.

"Holly, can you hear me?" He asked slowly.

She looked at Greg. He wasn't alarmed by this stranger's presence; in fact, judging by the way his expression had eased, it was almost as if he trusted him. And there was no way her older brother would ever let harm come to her.

Holly returned her gaze to the white-clad man and nodded stiffly.

His lips lifted into a gentle smile. "Good. My name is Doctor Alex," The man told her.

Doctor – a good person. Holly allowed herself to relax a little.

"I'm sure you're wondering what happened," Doctor Alex continued, "You're in the hospital. There was an accident."

Her lips parted in a silent gasp. The haze was beginning to lift and a few memory fragments broke through to the surface: a mountain and lots and lots of snow. Her brow furrowed in concentration, and she attempted for a second time to form words.

"W…Wh…"

"Don't talk. Save your strength," Greg murmured.

Holly ignored him and continued trying to twist the sound into something comprehensible. Seeing her determination, Doctor Alex went to the door and quietly spoke to someone – another voice cut in, "Can we see her now?" to which the doctor shook his head. A moment later, a woman entered the room; she handed a plastic cup with a spoon sticking out of it over to Gregory. He took a spoonful and offered it to Holly. After a moment of hesitation, she wedged her jaw apart and the gloriously cool substance touched her tongue, moistening her mouth. Ice.

This time, her voice rumbled in her throat.

"W…What…" Just speaking a single word was exhausting. Holly swallowed and forced herself to go on, "What… w-wrong… me?"

"You were brought in with hypothermia, which means your core body temperature dropped below normal," Doctor Alex explained, "And because of that, you fell into a coma."

"Co…ma," She echoed. The darkness had a name.

Greg wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, "You really gave us a scare, Holly."

More tears slipped out and disappeared behind her ear, into her hairline, "S… Sorry…" She whispered.

"Hey, don't apologise," Greg said as he brushed her tears away, "You're all right now. That's all that matters."

"That's right," The doctor added. "I'm going to check how you're doing, okay?"

Holly nodded again. The doctor removed a penlight from his pocket and she obediently followed its path when he shined it across her eyes. She even managed to squeeze the doctor's hand, albeit after a lot of exertion. Her arms and legs had yet to lose that feeling of lead, but she could feel the doctor poking and prodding the length of each limb, a sign that her nerves were still intact and properly functioning. By the time Doctor Alex was finished with his examination, Holly's eyelids were drooping, heavy with week's worth of fatigue.

With the all clear from the doctor, the door burst open with more visitors: her mother and father, Angela and Kevin. They hugged her and cried together, for the time they had been separated, out of the fear of never seeing each other again, but most of all, they cried in joy.

Holly fought to keep her eyes open, not wanting to miss another moment with the family she loved so much – it was a battle she wouldn't be winning.

Somewhere between her mother's fussing and her father's jokes, she gave in. Her eyelids drifted closed.

But instead of being lost in endless gloom, she dreamt.

* * *

Holly awoke to darkness. Disorientation had a tight hold over her; she couldn't remember where she was and a rush of bile rose up in her throat at the thought she was trapped again. Then, a beeping sound reached her ears. Her eyes adjusted to the lack of light. She pushed herself up on her elbows – her body still felt too stiff – and looked around. Ceiling lights. Window. Bedside table. Lamp. A hospital room.

Slowly coming to her senses, she let out a shaky breath. It was all right. She was safe.

For what must've been the first time since her admittance, no one else was in the room with her, not even a nurse. Holly hoped this meant her family was taking this opportunity to get some rest. From the way they all had looked, it seemed like that they hadn't slept a wink in years. All because of her.

The too quiet atmosphere unnerved her. Holly sunk back into her pillow and willed herself to return to the dream world, where there were little fairies called Harvest Sprites, a life-giving tree and a winged goddess with ethereally blue hair and a serene smile. In her dreams, she had experienced the most wondrous adventure, so vivid that it felt real; with the help of her friends and neighbours, she'd rung five magical bells, climbed a rainbow to reach the peak of a mountain and spoken to a fiery haired man on a floating island. "Please, help us," Holly had begged him. The man, the Harvest King, had been reluctant, until he saw for himself how much strength and determination the people of Waffle Island had.

Warmth spread throughout her body, touching her heart.

Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped. The whole room was bathed in a soft orange hue, illuminated by the radiance emanating from the Harvest Sprite curled up in a ball on her chest.

Not a dream. Reality.

"F… Finn…" She breathed.

The Sprite stirred at the sound of her voice and he pushed himself upright. "Holly?" He murmured, suppressing a yawn, "…Is that really you? Or am I dreaming again?"

She blinked back tears, her lips pulling into a smile. "It's me."

Finn's eyes widened with the realisation. Wings aflutter, he shot into the air, twirled and zoomed down, stopping in front of her face, where he (unsuccessfully) wrapped his short arms around her cheek in a hug. "Oh, Holly, Holly, Hollyyy! Thank the Goddess, you're okay!" He cried, before bursting into sobs.

Holly cupped her hand around the little Harvest Sprite. His energy flowed into her fingers, so safe and comforting. The sensation stirred something within her, a strange feeling of familiarity.

She remembered her vision fading, her legs giving way beneath her, and the heat drain out of her from the touch of the cold surface. And Finn had never left her side – a ray of hope in the frozen abyss.

"You… kept me warm… in the snow…" Holly said softly, "I could feel you… here…" Her fingers brushed over the spot where he had been sleeping earlier. Her heart. "You saved me…"

Finn nuzzled closer. "You saved us," He whispered.

* * *

Three weeks had passed since she'd fallen into a coma, Holly soon learnt.

Seven days after first waking, she was fully alert and had regained most of her ability to speak. Her memory had returned too; she could recall everything in near crystal clear clarity: the accident, the weeks prior, and even some of the conversations she had heard while unconscious. Doctor Alex had her moved to a different, much homier room as well, where the walls weren't so stark and flowers were allowed to be displayed. At night, when no one else was around, Finn appeared in the garden of bouquets that had spread across the windowsill. While she was showing improvement every day, she had to work hard and now spent most of her time focused on rehabilitation, particularly in the area of lower body mobility.

Of course, during all this, she had the support of her entire family (even Greg had finally taken some vacation leave, much to the delight of their mother). Holly didn't know how she would function without them by her side; being confined to these four walls, all day every day, was driving her crazy. It took everything in her not to rip the IV out of her arm and make a run for it.

Holly was thinking this as she stared out the window at the clear blue sky. What she wouldn't give to be back home on her farm, watching Bessie graze in the nearby field as she collected a new harvest of flowers…

"Holly, are you listening?" Her mother's sharp voice yanked her from her thoughts and brought her back to reality.

"Yes, Mum," She answered automatically, though her wistful gaze lingered elsewhere.

It didn't stop Eleanor from fretting. "Doctor Alex has something important to tell you. Are you sure you're feeling up to it?" She asked again.

Holly let out a raspy chuckle, "If it's important, do I have much of a choice?"

The doctor, who had been talking quietly with her father in the corner, returned to her bedside at the mention of his name. His expression was more sombre than usual today – in all the weeks they had been working together she had never seen him without a smile.

Feeling her eyebrows come together in a frown, Holly gave the doctor her full attention. She could only imagine the possibilities. "What… what is it?" She forced out.

The doctor waited a moment. The suspense was killing her.

"Holly… you're pregnant," Doctor Alex finally said.

A silent minute ticked by, every second feeling like a lifetime and a half.

"But I…" Holly's words died on her lips as nausea churned in her stomach. She felt her mother loop an arm around her shoulders, holding her close. Her father looked away, although she didn't miss that his hand clenched into a fist – to their credit, both of her parents were taking this better than she'd ever expected. Better than herself even; Holly couldn't believe what she had heard. It had to be a mistake.

"But before the accident… the doctor said I had the flu," She tried to reason.

Doctor Alex was unfazed, "You did, and that was why you were even more susceptible to pneumonia. However, it also masked the usual symptoms of pregnancy."

"Oh… oh my god." Involuntarily, she placed a hand on her abdomen. "I-Is the… is everything okay?"

"We have been monitoring the growth of the foetus. So far, everything seems to be progressing as well as can be expected at this stage. Judging by the size of the foetus itself and the hormone levels in your blood, you are approximately nine weeks into your first trimester."

"N-Nine weeks," Holly repeated weakly. Even the words felt too heavy on her tongue.

She concentrated on the wall in front of her, eyes flitting from corner to corner, to the clock and the doorway, but not really seeing anything at all. How could she have been so irresponsible? What would she do from here?

How was she going to tell Chase?

A hand touched her forearm. Startled, she looked up, meeting with the concerned gaze of the doctor.

"There is still time for you to decide," He said quietly.

Her vision blurred as a lump formed in her throat. "O-Okay."

It was only when the door swung shut that Holly realised the doctor had given her the chance to be alone with her parents. Eleanor continued rubbing her back in comfort. Despite his obvious unease, John made his way across the room and sat down in the chair next to the bed, taking his daughter's hand into his. Holly felt like a little girl again, but this time her problem wasn't as simple as a scraped knee.

Holly looked from her mother to her father.

Her question shattered the silence.

"What am I going to do?"

* * *

Upon bursting through the door, Angela rushed to Holly's bedside, then mouthed silently for a few minutes, before she dissolved into loud tears and threw her arms around her older sister's shoulders.

"I was only joking about wanting to be an aunt…" She sobbed into the crown of her hair.

"Don't cry, Angie," Holly chuckled sadly, patting her forearm. "You're going to make me cry too."

It had been hours since Dr Alex spoke to her and the news still hadn't sunk in. Wouldn't ever sink in at this rate, no matter how long Holly stared at her stomach or ran her palm over the muscles, searching for the slightest bump – anything – to indicate such a life altering change was occurring within her.

A baby. She was going to be a _mother_. And just when she thought their situation couldn't get anymore difficult, her ex-boyfriend was the father – she hated that the soap opera _'A Harvest Heart'_ suddenly came to mind.

At least, she didn't have to deal with this alone. Her parents made it clear that they were both going to see her through this. And her siblings showed their support too, though, between Greg's anger, Kevin's uncertainty and now Angela's tears, they were more upfront when it came to their true feelings. (Around the same time, Holly also discovered that everyone had learned of her pregnancy weeks ago and had some time to process it, which explained why everyone was so accepting.) Still, she was lucky. Not all families would be so supportive.

Once her sister had finally wrestled her tears under control, she settled into the chair next to the bed. "Didn't you notice the symptoms?" She asked.

"Well, I had the flu."

"But I mean like, y'know…" Angela gave her a pointed stare, "Being _late_."

Holly sighed, "With all the stress of farming, relationships and saving the island, I haven't been on time in months."

Angela fell silent, knotting her fingers together in a nervous gesture. There was something on her mind, and Holly could tell she was trying to figure out how to phrase the question lightly – not that she had to bother; being subtle was hardly her best quality.

Then, sure enough: "…Holly, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Promise you won't get mad?"

The elder sister raised an eyebrow. "I won't get mad."

"Are you sure it's Chase's?"

"Angela." Holly's tone turned reproachful, "Who else's would it be?"

She held her hands up in defence, "I don't know… Calvin's?"

Holly looked down and took great interest in the seam of her blanket. She wondered if more letters would be waiting for her back home.

"I haven't seen Calvin since the end of July," She said softly.

"I'm sorry Holly…" Angela said, "I just thought that maybe he returned to the island for one last night of passion!"

Holly pinched the bridge of her nose, stemming the tears that formed at the corners of her eyes. Calvin had been out of her life for two seasons now – it really was in the past.

"Just… forget about it."

Angela frowned, seeming on the verge of protest, but she held her tongue. For that, Holly was grateful. The last thing she needed was to dwell on what could've been.

Fate brought her together with Chase and it had tore them apart; now it still seemed their futures were destined to be intertwined forever. When she had been lost in the darkness, she had felt his presence by her side and heard his whispered voice call out to her, even though she no longer remembered what he had said. But it also might have been a hallucination.

She breathed out, steadying her nerves. "…Chase came to see me, didn't he?" Even so, her voice still faltered.

A few quiet seconds ticked by.

"He's still here," Angela finally revealed. Holly looked at her in shock. "He's been here every day for almost two weeks now."

So it wasn't a dream.

Holly focused on the ceiling. These damn tears were relentless – it had to be hormones. "How am I going to tell him?" She asked, the question directed at herself more than anything. The last time she'd seen him, she'd told him to, "Get the hell out of my life," which, at the time, she thought was more than deserved. He had hurt her, and she didn't know if she could ever bring herself to trust him again.

Angela awkwardly cleared her throat. "Actually… he already knows."

"W-What? When? How?"

"Dad kind of let the cat out of the bag when he tried to choke him."

Holly covered her mouth in horror. "He didn't."

The memory made her sister's lips twist into a vindictive smile. "Greg got a punch in too."

Appearance wasn't the only thing her brother had inherited from their father, it seemed. Not only Greg too; her entire family was overprotective. Who knows what other torture they'd been inflicting on Chase.

And despite all this, he was still here. That had to account for something.

Holly came to her decision: "I have to see Chase."

Her sister's eyes hardened. "Holly, you don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do," She said, her stare equally challenging.

"You have us. Your family. You don't need him."

"Please Angie, tell him I want to see him." Angela didn't budge. "If you won't help me, then I'll just go to him myself." Still no reaction. Holly pushed back the covers and began to manoeuvre herself into a sitting position. She winced when her legs cramped from the movement.

Her sister got to her feet, effectively blocking her path. "Stop it. You'll hurt yourself."

But Holly was determined. "I… I _need_ to talk to Chase."

"Really?" She said flatly, "Even after everything he did and said, after all the pain he put you through?"

"I know…" It was too much for Holly; her voice broke off into a sob and she buried her face in her hands. "I-I know that… but I need to know how he feels. This… this is his baby too."

As she cried, she felt Angela wrap her arms around her and pull her close to her chest. She whispered words of apology, of comfort, until water cascaded down her cheeks as well. It had been like this their whole lives; no matter what the argument was, Holly would cry too easily, and that in turn set off Angela, who couldn't stand to see her big sister upset.

When all of their tears were shed and dried, the Greene sisters smiled at each other's red rimmed eyes.

"Okay…" Angela gave a defeated sigh, "I'll talk to him for you. But only because I love you."

Holly squeezed her little sister's hand in gratitude. "Love you too, Angie."

* * *

"H-Holly…"

Her tired eyes slowly lifted. A stab of pain panged through her heart. There he was, standing frozen in the doorway, half-hidden by a large bouquet of snowdrop flowers.

What should she do? What should she _say_? So many memories hung between them, good and bad, happy and sad, a whole lifetime of emotions experienced in less than a year.

So maybe it would be best to just begin with something simple.

"Hey."

Chase bowed his head. The bouquet was trembling.

"Come on in," Holly said with a weak smile.

Obediently, Chase took a rigid step inside, then a few more, and another. He eventually made it halfway across the room, though he would go no further than the bed. He hovered near the wall, just close enough to the door so he could make a quick escape if needed. His gaze was still focused on his feet, which, she noted in surprise, were covered with actual shoes.

She hardly recognised this man. He was pale, which only exacerbated the dark bags under his violet eyes – one extended across his cheekbone; a bruise? – and his peach blond hair seemed matted, as if it hadn't seen a comb in days. His shirt was equally unkempt, wrinkled and untucked. Though, one thing hadn't changed: the scent of orange and spice that followed him inside.

When he refused to move any closer, Holly chuckled, "I'm not contagious."

The joke did nothing to ease the tension. Chase's eyes lifted briefly, then darted to her midriff. He physically flinched.

"…You heard the news, huh?"

The cellophane wrapped around the bouquet crinkled loudly as he tightened his fist.

He opened his mouth, and Holly felt her heartbeat increase – after all this time, they would finally speak – but nothing came out. His lips continued to move wordlessly, as he struggled to find his voice.

She waited.

Then: "I-I'm sorry." Even in a deathly silent room, his voice was too quiet. She had to strain her ears to hear. "This is… this is all my fault."

Her eyebrows furrowed in concern. "I'm just as responsible as you are."

Chase didn't seem to hear her. The bouquet fell from his hand as he moved forward. He sunk to his knees at her bedside, hiding his head in his folded arms like a remorseful child.

"Holly… I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to say those horrible things. I'll do anything to make it up to you… I'm so sorry." His breathing shallowed. A tremor passed through his body and his shoulders shook as he began to weep into the sheets, "Please… p-please forgive me."

Holly reached out, resting her hand on Chase's hair. His head shot up and watery purple eyes met hers, wide with fear. She gently brushed a tear from his cheek. Light stubble scratched the skin of her palm; she couldn't help smiling, the first time she'd ever seen him unshaven.

"I know."

"Holly…"

"I'll be honest with you, Chase." She exhaled slowly and braced herself for his reaction, "For a while… I really hated you."

The confession struck him deep; he whimpered, clutching the bed sheet tightly between his fingers.

"But I also spent a long time crying over you, because I missed you." Her voice softened and she stared down into her lap, "Now… now, I'm just tired of feeling this way."

He sniffled, "I-I understand…"

"Our lives have already changed so much." Holly had to stop again. There were too many emotions milling about in her head, all fighting for the chance to be heard. "So, I think it would be best if we start over and take it slow. As friends."

It took a moment for the words to sink in. Chase dipped his head and nodded, "As… as friends."

For a while, they sat in silence – Chase had moved to the chair – becoming lost in their thoughts. They both knew it would never last, that they were so far beyond the realm of friendship it was nothing but a blurred memory of the past. But they had to make it work.

"What are we going to do?" Chase asked in a small voice. The question echoed through the room.

He was staring at her abdomen, looking as helpless and confused as she felt.

"I wish I knew."

His lips twitched into the ghost of a smile, "I've been thinking about it for weeks and I still have no idea."

"I… I do want kids… I always have," Holly admitted, "It's just, I never thought it would happen so soon, like this. Maybe at twenty-five, or even thirty… when I was married and financially stable."

"I'm sorry," Chase uttered again. She almost laughed – usually it was the other way around when it came to unnecessary apologies.

Holly went on, feeling the burden lift as she voiced her thoughts, "If I were to have a baby now… what would I do? My house is barely big enough for one person, let alone a child. And I doubt I'll be able to save up enough money for an extension. My parents said they'd help, that I could even move back in with them for a while… I appreciate their support so much, but I don't want to do that to them. It wouldn't be fair."

"No…" He mumbled.

"I just keep asking myself… How am I supposed to do this alone?"

"You wouldn't be alone."

Time stood still.

The expression on Chase's face was intense and the wall had disappeared from his eyes. Holly could see it all for herself: the determination, the honesty, the vulnerability.

"I never thought… I didn't think I'd ever find someone who I…" The words seemed to lodge in his throat and he struggled to free them. Clenching his hands around the chair's arms, he took a deep breath, "Holly, I know I've messed up a lot, and my temper gets the better of me sometimes… but I promise… whatever you decide, I _will_ be here for you."

Holly blinked away the blur of emotion – damn hormones – and she chewed at her lip. Words were just that – words, and she didn't want to let herself be fooled. Chase had a long way to go before she could give him her trust again.

This was a start, though.

"I've been thinking about… the options," Holly said.

He sat up a little straighter.

"I think we should just see what happens. It would unfair to interfere now. I mean…" She placed her trembling hand over her stomach, "I was the one who was careless enough to collapse in the snow."

Chase made a move, almost as if he was going to reach out – he stopped himself halfway, choosing to instead clasp his hands together in his lap. "I-I have money saved up. It's not a lot but… I'll look after you. And our…"

His eyes lowered, fixing on her middle.

"Maybe one day, we could even be a… a family."

That was it, Holly realised.

Tears pricked at her eyes, "Yeah."

* * *

A few days later, Holly found herself in a different exam room, lying back on a reclined table. Chase sat beside her; their fingers were intertwined and she could feel him trembling. Their attention was focused on a small portable monitor Doctor Alex had wheeled next to their heads.

The image on the screen was grainy, almost too unclear, but there was no missing the grey bean-shaped void in the darkness – a head, a body, and every so often an arm would extend out, reaching towards who knows what. The sight made Holly's breath catch in her throat. Doctor Alex adjusted the position of the probe pressed against her abdomen, sliding it lower. A slow, steady beat suddenly filled their ears, drowning out every other sound in the room.

"And there's the heartbeat," The doctor told them with a smile.

"Oh my god, Chase…" Holly breathed. Beside her, Chase tensed in his chair, tightening his hold on her hand. She looked at him; he was staring straight ahead at the image, violet eyes having taken on a glossy sheen.

Time was passing by in a flash. Holly was well on her way to recovery, with her most notable achievement being regaining her ability to walk unassisted; granted, she still had a long way to go before she could go trekking around the whole of Waffle Island, but the doctor assured her she would be back to normal before she knew it.

In this time, Chase had managed to stay true to his word, but it hadn't come without difficult moments. When he retreated into his shell. On those days, he couldn't look her in the eye, as if he was too frightened by the thoughts circling his head. Holly understood that. She went through periods of denial, unable to believe that in six more months they would be parents. A baby – a son or a daughter. In her mind, she was only three weeks along, hardly ready to be a mother.

But then, there were also the good times. Along with Eleanor, Chase stood by her side through every scan, test and talk with the doctor – her mother decided to forego this most recent ultrasound to give them a chance to really feel like new parents. He'd purchased a book on pregnancy from the hospital gift store and had been reading it religiously ever since, even going so far as to take down notes. ("Mint tea is good for morning sickness, you know.") Sometimes, she'd catch him gazing at her stomach with warmth shining in his eyes. She was moved by his dedication and this made her want to believe.

"I-Is everything okay?" Chase asked.

"The heartbeat is still a little weaker than usual," Alex explained – a knot of apprehension twisted in her stomach – "But I think the both of you are fine to go home."

She relaxed, "Really?"

"You've made it to twelve weeks, which means there is a significant decrease in the chance of miscarriage."

"Oh, thank goodness…"

"However, you still need to be careful," The doctor said sternly, "Get as much rest as you can and just take it easy."

Holly grinned, "You don't need to tell me twice."

They would be making the journey home sooner than she thought – the very next day in fact. It turned out, Alex had already spoken to John and Eleanor about this, and they'd made all the arrangements days ago, with an added surprise: "And we're all coming to Waffle Island with you!"

Much like any regular Greene family outing, everything turned into a mad rush when morning dawned. Luggage was packed (that is, thrown haphazardly into suitcases), then misplaced ("Has anyone seen my glasses?" Kevin moaned), and then found (Angela waved the glasses in the air, "Dad almost sat on them!"). Family went missing – Greg was gone for a full fifteen minutes before anyone realised it; he had been flirting with a nurse from the paediatric ward. And by the time they were all assembled and ready to go, the taxis were already waiting down in the parking lot.

Just before they left, Doctor Alex came by to see Holly off one last time. He called her fast recovery a medical marvel. Her family said it was a miracle. But as Chase helped her into the wheelchair and gave her a gentle smile, she knew it was thanks to the support of everyone around her that she was here today.

After a short ride in the taxis, they arrived at the harbour, where Holly spotted a familiar vessel waiting for its passengers. Captain Pascal waved a hearty greeting as the Greene family and Chase climbed aboard. The ship's engine came alive and they set sail for Waffle Island.

Holly stared out at the horizon, enjoying the scent of the salty ocean and the comforting breeze. Just being on Pascal's ship brought back a lot of memories: of the day she first arrived in Waffle Town, when Angela came to visit and, of course, the trip to Toucan Island that changed her relationship with Chase forever.

How was Waffle Island faring? She wondered. Finn had reassured her that everything was okay, that he could feel the Harvest Goddess' powers flowing through the air even on the mainland, but she wouldn't allow herself to relax until she spoke to the Goddess in person.

"You don't have to look so worried."

The voice caught her off guard. Chase leaned on the railing beside her, following her gaze out to the ocean.

"I can help you, y'know. Around the farm," He said, "I mean, I might not be very good at it, but I'll try." He laughed softly.

She appreciated his efforts, but could only manage a lopsided smile in return.

Chase frowned, lightly touching her shoulder. "Hey, what's the matter? Are you feeling sick?"

"No, it's not that…" Holly sighed. In what was fast becoming a habit, she moved her hand, letting it rest on her middle, "It's just… I'm not sure what the island will look like."

He hummed thoughtfully for a second. "It's almost spring. Maybe the snow will have started melting?"

Holly closed her eyes and thought of Waffle Island in the spring, with its trees covered thick in leaves, green grass as far as the eye can see, and the farming plot beside her house filled with flowers of every colour of the rainbow. She hoped Chase would be right.

The rest of the trip went quickly enough. As the ship glided across the ocean, the sun moved through the sky, signalling the onset of afternoon. The shadow of land soon appeared on the horizon, growing longer and larger, until On the Hook and the dock came into clear view. Captain Pascal eased the ship into a berth, then lowered the boarding platform.

One by one, the Greenes grabbed their luggage and departed the ship. Holly moved ahead of her family, almost running, desperate to see what would be waiting for her around the corner.

She rounded the bend and came to a halt. Applause suddenly erupted around her.

Her breath stilled in her chest. The townspeople, her neighbours, her friends, were all there waiting for her: Maya, Kathy, Gill, Owen, Mayor Hamilton, Luke, the Chiffon Tailor sisters, the Sundae Inn staff, Irene, Doctor Jin and Anissa. Behind her, her family dropped their luggage and began clapping as well.

"Hollyyy…!" With tears streaming down her face, Maya sprang forward, flung her arms around Holly's shoulders and almost tackled her to the ground. "I'm so glad you're okay!" She sobbed.

Kathy eventually had to intervene, "Come on, Maya, you're gonna suffocate her!" She said with a laugh. The younger girl reluctantly let go, and Kathy took her place, pulling Holly into a big hug.

Owen scooped Holly up and twirled her around through the air, earning a gasped, "Be careful!" from Chase.

Gill stepped away from the crowd. He held out his hand, but then he reconsidered, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. "Thank you," He murmured into her ear.

"E… Everyone," Holly breathed. Wiping her eyes, she looked around at the wall of warm smiles that surrounded her, "I-I'm so happy to be home."

Maya took her by the hand, "Come on, we have to get back to the Sundae Inn! We have a big surprise waiting for you!"

"A surprise?" The farmer laughed, "What surprise?"

"If I tell you, then it's not a surprise!"

With Holly and Maya leading the way, the rest of the crowd swarmed the streets, everyone heading for the Sundae Inn. She had only been away for a little over a month, but she revelled in the sight of the familiar stores and roads. Nothing had changed.

It was perfect.

When the Sundae Inn appeared in the distance, Maya ran off ahead. She waited until everyone was gathered at the entrance before she threw the doors open with flourish.

Balloons and streamers decorated the entire room, and a large handmade banner with 'Welcome Home Holly!' painted in bold, colourful letters hung across the back wall. A tantalising smell drew their attention to the kitchen, where there were plates and plates of food lined up across the open counter.

Holly held a hand to her mouth, becoming overwhelmed by the urge to cry, "This is… so wonderful. Thank you all, so much."

Luke raised a fist in the air, "Let's get this party started!"

* * *

"Holly, what's wrong?"

Once again, Holly was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her mother's voice.

"Nothing's wrong," She reassured with a forced smile.

While the Sundae Inn was alive with celebration, with everyone talking loudly or following Selena's lead out on the makeshift dance-floor, only Holly remained hidden in the far corner, unable to think of anything but the state of the Mother Tree. At first glance, the island seemed fine, but she had learnt the hard way that looks could be deceiving.

Eleanor wasn't about to be fooled; she sat down beside her daughter, making no further comment.

Feeling heat creep up the back of her neck, Holly tried to ignore the mounting pressure of Eleanor's presence. It didn't last long – a beat later, she cleared her throat and stood up. "Actually, Mum, I think I'm going to step outside for a minute, for some fresh air," She said.

Her mother mimicked the movement. "I'll come with you."

"You don't have to. I won't be long."

"Are you sure?"

Holly nodded, maybe a little too forcefully. Eleanor's eyes narrowed slightly, but she eventually relented, rejoining the party. She waited until her mother was deep in conversation with Colleen and Yolanda before she dared to make another move.

The path to the door was relatively clear. Angela stood in close proximity, but then again, she appeared to be too preoccupied by Kevin (their little brother, who was speaking with Maya – well, she was the one doing all the talking – had the complexion of a tomato and looked to be seconds away from drifting off to cloud nine.) No doubt, Angela was plotting something that would embarrass him.

Steeling her nerves, Holly prepared to take the first step.

A hot whisper caressed her ear: "Liar."

Heart pounding in her chest, she spun around. A pair of amused purple eyes stared down at her.

"Chase…"

"You're planning to sneak away from your own welcome home party," He said matter-of-factly.

Her mouth fell open, ready to protest – there was no point; he saw right through her, he always did. "I… I need to see the Harvest Goddess," She murmured.

Chase's brow crumpled. He thought for a moment, and then he nodded to himself, seeming to have come to a decision. He strode over to the door.

The action brought Holly's mind to a stop. When her brain rebooted, she quickly jogged to catch up with him.

"Wh… what are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you."

She blinked once, twice. He'd never shown any interest in the Goddess before; did he even _believe_ in her?

"…Why?"

"To make sure you don't do something crazy like climb a mountain," He drawled. Moving in closer, he lowered his voice so only she could hear, "I know I've only played a small part, but I'd like it if our kid came out relatively normal."

She folded her arms, not quite sure if she should be touched by his concern or insulted by the insinuation. "I don't know about that, Chase. With parents like us, do you think our child really stands any chance at being normal?"

He grinned, "Probably not. But I guess that's okay too."

Holly faced the door. Could she really risk it?

"Stay here. I promise I won't do anything dangerous."

Chase caught her arm and turned her around. She kept her eyes averted.

"I want to come with you," He said earnestly.

Holly looked up and gazed into his purple eyes, searching for lies and deceit.

There was only sincerity.

"…All right."

Taking one last look at the party behind them, they slipped away beyond the Sundae Inn doors.

Now they were back on the streets of Waffle Town, Holly experienced a strange sense of déjà vu. Standing out here, just the two of them, silence hanging in the air between them: it was like the day they first met. But this time, when she mustered up the courage to steal a sidelong glance, she found him staring back at her with a gentle smile on his lips.

She didn't have to worry.

They took their time walking through the town and the Maple Lake District, just enjoying the familiar scenery. Chase had been right about the snow; the breeze still carried the chill of winter, but the snow was melting, giving way to spring. There were already little tufts of grass peeking through the bare ground and new leaves had started to bud on the trees.

The entrance to the Ganache Mining District soon appeared over the hill. Holly sped up slightly, guiding Chase past the carpenter's workhouse and into the forest. They weaved their way through the trees, until the vegetation gradually thinned and they reached the clearing.

"This place…"

Holly couldn't help smiling at the awe etched into Chase's expression. His wide eyes looked from the temple fragments, to the pond, and finally settled on the tall tree at the end of the path.

The Mother Tree cast a long shadow over the thawing snow, its once bare branches now covered with a vibrant canopy of leaves. It radiated so much life, Holly could feel its energy surge through the ground and seep into her toes.

She went ahead and crossed the stairs, but Chase hung back.

"Hollyyy!"

There was a burst of orange light – Finn popped up in front of her nose. Five more flashes, red, yellow, green, blue, purple, and the rest of the Harvest Sprite guardians had her surrounded.

"Gosh, what took you so long? We were waiting!" Finn trilled happily.

Just as she was about to retort, light erupted from the tree, growing stronger and stronger until it materialised into a recognisable form. Ethereally blue hair, an ornately patterned dress and transparent wings – the Harvest Goddess.

"Welcome home, Holly," The Goddess said. Her serene smile reached deep into the farmer's heart. "You saved the Mother Tree. You saved us all. Thank you so much."

"Finn… everyone…" Blinking back tears, Holly felt her lips curve upwards, "It was the least I could do."

Crunching footsteps momentarily stole her attention; Chase had snapped out of his daze and was fast approaching her. His eyes darted to the tree again, narrowing slightly.

"Who… are you talking to?" He asked cautiously.

Holly looked to the Harvest Goddess, who nodded in return.

"Let me show you," She replied.

His brow furrowed in confusion, but Holly just gave him a knowing smile as she reached out and took his hand. Their fingers intertwined.

Then Chase let out a gasp.

* * *

Holly paused on her front doorstep and looked back at her family, who were all waiting for her to make a move. Angela gave her an encouraging nod, but she continued to hesitate – last time she was home, the house had been left in a state of sickly disrepair. Not exactly something she wanted to show her family.

"Come on, Holly, let us in! It's getting cold!" Her sister urged.

Now or never. Taking a deep break, she curled her fingers around the doorknob and turned it. The door swung open.

There was no stopping the grin that spread across Holly's face as she stepped inside. Not a speck of dust could be seen in the living-dining-kitchen area; every surface gleamed like new and every cushion and ornament was arranged neatly in its designated place. She knew her bedroom would be just as spotless, the bed probably perfectly made too. This had to be Maya's doing.

"This is it," Holly announced to her family, gesturing around her with both arms held out wide, "Home sweet home."

The Greene family milled about the room, their curious gazes passing over every nook and cranny, while Chase stood quietly in the corner – he was on his best behaviour after Eleanor and John had lectured them for sneaking off without telling anyone.

"This is your whole house?" Greg said, "It's so–"

"Quaint!" Kevin cut him off with a nudge in the ribs.

"These hinges look a little loose…" John commented. He was hovering around the front entrance, inspecting the door.

"Really?" Holly joined her father. He was right, the screws rattled every time he moved it; with all the snow storms that had ravaged the island, she was lucky to still have a door, really. "I'll have to ask the carpenters to look at it…"

Her father waved dismissively, "Why go to all that trouble? I could fix it for you right now!"

Angela scoffed, "Since when are you the handyman type Dad?"

"Now hey, when I lived on a farm back in Harmonica Town, I used to fix stuff like this all the time."

"You can take the bumpkin out of the country, but you can't take the country out of the bumpkin, huh?" She snickered.

With everyone busy chatting around her, Holly moved over to the sofa and sat down, taking a moment to just watch. As much as she loved having her everyone here with her, an additional six people made the small farmhouse seem even more cramped and stuffy.

"How are you Holly?" Her mother fretted, "Are you tired? Nauseous? You look tired."

"I'm a little tired, Mum, but I'm okay." She touched a hand to her stomach again, "Haha, come to think of it, I haven't felt sick in weeks. Guess I must've slept through the worst of the morning sickness."

"So lucky!" Eleanor said enviously. She shot an accusatory glare at her eldest son, "Oh, Greg, you gave me the worst nausea! And all day long too!"

Greg grimaced, "Mum, please, we don't want to hear it."

Holly giggled into her palm. Though, now that her mother had mentioned it, all of her remaining energy drained from her body and she yawned.

Eleanor leaned over, gently pushing the lose strands of hair away from her daughter's eyes. "We should leave you to get some rest. It's been a long day."

"But Muuum, I wanna stay with Holly," Angela whined, clinging to her sister's arm.

"Angela, don't be a baby."

"Mum's right, Angie, Holly needs to rest," Kevin piped up.

Angela pouted, "Please. You're just siding with her because you want to see Maya again!"

The younger boy's cheeks flushed, "I-I don't!"

"Do too! Kevin and Maya sitting in the tree–"

"Stop!"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

"Both of you, be quiet!" Eleanor roared. "Honestly, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were a pair of children."

The youngest Greene siblings grinned at their mother sheepishly, "Sorry…" They said in chorus.

Eleanor turned back to Holly, "Tomorrow, we can start going over the prenatal information Doctor Alex gave you. Vitamins, diet–"

Her husband interrupted, "When to schedule the wedding–"

"Honey, please, not now."

"If they're having a baby, they should be getting married," John grumbled.

"D-Dad…" Holly's eyes darted over to Chase. He'd moved to the kitchen area, where he stood staring intently at the counter surface. It seemed he hadn't heard.

"Don't listen to your father, Holly," Eleanor was saying, "These are different times. A happy home environment does not necessarily mean you have to be married."

"I know," She said, "Life doesn't always work out the way you plan it, right?"

"Unfortunately." The mother pressed a big kiss to her daughter's forehead, "We'll get out of your hair now. Sleep well."

The rest of her family followed suit, saying their goodbyes while showering her with hugs and kisses, before they reluctantly filed out the door and started to head back to the Sundae Inn.

Only Holly and Chase remained. Peace and quiet settled over the house.

The farmer wandered across the room in need of a distraction. A few letters sat on the kitchen counter, but nothing really caught her eye - nothing from Calvin. Then, when she looked to the window to see if Finn had returned from the Goddess Pond, she gasped.

"Oh no… the sunflower died," She noted sadly. Even though some yellow petals were scattered around the windowsill, the flower was drooped forward over the rim of its terracotta pot, wilted and brown.

"Maya said she'd look after it too," Chase sighed. "I'll buy you a new one."

Holly shook her head, "It's okay. We need to start saving every penny we can, for the…"

They stared at each other, not quite sure what to say or do.

Despite all that had happened, they still couldn't escape the awkwardness.

"I should probably get going," Chase murmured.

He turned away.

"Don't."

Holly moved first. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He tensed from her touch; she leant into his chest, resting her ear over his heart and she felt him relax. They stayed like that, allowing themselves to become lost in each other's warmth.

Chase lifted a quivering hand and gently stroked the side of her face. Leaning his head forward, he caught her mouth in a soft kiss.

They disappeared into the bedroom a moment later.

Not even bothering to change into pyjamas, Holly lay down first. It felt so good to be back home in her own bed, surrounded by soft sheets and the faint lavender scented laundry detergent. Chase eased onto the mattress next to her. He pressed close to her back and snaked his arm around her middle.

He seemed to hesitate for a moment, before he let his hand come to rest on her abdomen. She overlapped his hand with hers.

"I love you, Holly," He whispered.

Chase's breathing soon evened out, but Holly stared across the darkened room as thoughts continued to whir around her mind.

She saw flashes of the year that had passed. Meeting Chase. Hearing the legends of the Harvest Goddess, the day Finn found her, venturing to the Goddess Pond. Meeting Calvin. Opening her heart, not once, but twice, and the ups and downs of romance. Ringing the Red Bell, then the Yellow, Green, Blue and Purple. Summoning the Harvest King. Being lost in the endless darkness, waking up to her family, and finding out about her own impending motherhood.

So much had happened. A fairytale, a tragedy, a love story.

Her journey was over, but the future was just beginning.

The chorus of bells echoed in her ears.

She closed her eyes.

Sleep finally came.

* * *

Well, there you have it, the final chapter of Bittersweet~ thank you all so much for reading and reviewing :)

So what did you think? Was this the happy ending Holly deserves? (Does anyone think it wasn't that happy at all…?)

However, it's not over just yet! There's still the epilogue to go ;)


	40. Epilogue: Calvin

The sunlight pierced through the gap in the curtains at just the right angle, shining straight into Holly's eyes. In a vain attempt at blocking out the intrusive glow, she lifted an arm to her face and rolled over – it couldn't be morning already. Just five more minute, please.

Peace returned for all of a second, and then: "Rise and shine, sleepy head."

When she didn't respond, the voice sounded again in the same sing-song tone, "Come on, it's time to get up."

She groaned in reply. He wouldn't go away. There would be no sleeping in for her today. Certainly not for the next eighteen years.

Holly twisted around and allowed an eye to slit open. She squinted against the too bright sunshine. "Sleepy head?"

"You slept through the alarm again," Chase chided, not looking at her. He was rocking slowly from side to side, cradling a precious pink bundle close to his chest. "Mama's being a sleepy head, isn't she?" He cooed.

Holly eased herself into an upright position and Chase lowered the baby into her arms. "Hi sweetie," She whispered. Rosemary Baker-Greene blinked her large purple eyes, gazing up at her mother with curiosity. Her hair was a shade somewhere between Chase's and Holly's, not quite dark enough to be brunette but tinged peach, short and sticking up in every direction. Her scent was soft, like a combination of flowers and fresh linen. She had her mother's lips. Her father's nose. Ten fingers and ten toes. Perfection.

It was almost frightening how her heart felt like it was about to burst every time she held her seven month old daughter; she never knew it was possible to love another person this much. Sometimes, she still couldn't believe this was real.

"Sorry for making you do morning duty…" Holly murmured, "It was a rough night last night. Rosie wanted to stay up until Papa got home from work."

Chase sat down on the edge of the bed. He offered Rosemary his hand, and she enclosed her tiny fingers around his. "A little sleep deprivation is worth it if I get to spend more time with my sweet angel," He said, making a silly face at the baby.

She stifled a giggle with her palm. Ever since he first laid eyes on her in the delivery room, Chase turned into a baby-talking ball of mush around his infant daughter – not that he realised it; whenever anyone pointed it out, he'd just scoff, "What are you talking about? I'm not like that at all."

"Uh oh, looks like someone's hungry," Holly noted, when Rosemary started to fuss and whimper. One handed, she unbuttoned her pyjama shirt and held the baby to her breast to nurse. "I'm feeling pretty peckish myself," She joked.

"Well, I was just about to start on breakfast," Chase said, "Your favourite pancakes with strawberry syrup."

Her lips pulled into a grin. "Y'know, you're going to make a wonderful husband some day."

"Hmm, I'll have to find the right woman first." He winked at her.

After Rosemary finished feeding, Holly gently tapped her on the back until she heard a soft burp. "I'd better have a shower and get ready," She told Chase.

He nodded and took their daughter into his arms, balancing her on his hip. They left the bedroom, with Chase continuing to babble cutely, "Come on, Rosie, Papa will show you how to make pancakes!"

Holly pulled back the covers and rolled out of bed before the temptation to lie back down became too much to bear. She slowly edged her way across the room, headed towards the door – and nearly stubbed her toe against the leg of Rosemary's crib in the process, it was so cramped in there. As she passed through the living-dining-kitchen area, she had to stop and watch Chase dancing around at the stove with Rosemary. She couldn't help smiling. It hadn't been the easiest year, but they'd gotten there in the end: they were a real family.

Ten minutes later, Holly was ready, having showered in record time. Parenthood did that to you; between the baby and tending to her farm chores, she barely had the opportunity to think for herself. She was still in the middle of towelling off her hair when she poked her head out the bathroom door to check on breakfast. The kitchen had been deserted – Chase was probably outside, picking a few more fresh berries for the syrup. (Flowers were Holly's main focus these days, but she kept a little fruit and vegetable patch at Chase's request.)

She quickly padded back to the bedroom to track down a clean outfit. The stove remained burning without an attending chef in sight – what was taking Chase so long anyway? She was starving, and after being spoiled by his wonderful cooking for so long, there was no way she was going back to over-boiled eggs and burnt toast for breakfast!

Once fully dressed, Holly went outside in search of her boyfriend and daughter. The sun was high and the temperature felt warmer than usual, though not in an unpleasant way. It was the kind of springtime weather that made for a perfect family outing, like a picnic or a walk around town. The flowers were thriving and Bessie had plenty of emerald green grass to eat. Even the fruit and vegetables were fairing better than usual; the strawberries in particular looked very enticing, plump and ruby red, just waiting to be picked.

Yet, there was no sign of Chase or Rosemary anywhere near the strawberry patch.

How strange. Holly felt her eyebrows come together as she scanned the length of her property. Where could they be? Chase wouldn't take Rosemary somewhere far away without telling her first. She circled the property, going so far as to call out their names, but there was no answer. Nothing.

Holly backtracked to the house. This had to be a joke. A cruel, awful joke that would have Chase sleeping on the sofa for the next year.

Throwing the door open, she inhaled sharply. It was empty; literally. The high chair, the colourful toys she'd bought for Rosie from the General Store, Chase's cook books and kitchen equipment, the framed pictures of his parents and their family – it was all gone.

A sharp twinge shot through Holly's abdomen, sending her to her knees. Another excruciating ache wracked her body and she crumpled forward onto her side with her arms wrapped tightly around her middle. Tears streaked down her cheeks; she couldn't stand up, couldn't even breathe. Her lips moved in a silent cry, _"Chase,__ please,__ help __me!"_

Whether the spasms lasted a minute or an hour, she couldn't tell; either way, it seemed that an entire eternity had passed. The muscles in her stomach clenched, twisted and burned, and a surge of bile threatened to rise to her throat.

Holly felt a gush, and just like that, relief came. With shaking hands, she was able to push herself to her knees.

Her eyes widened in horror.

A pool of red seeped out from under her.

_Blood._

* * *

Holly's eyes slowly blinked open. A thin beam of light was shining in through the window, casting a soft glow across her pillow.

Another day, another morning. She shifted herself away from the sunlight and faced the empty spot beside her.

It took her a second to realise her face was wet; she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. The dreams or the memories – she didn't know which was worse.

With a sigh, Holly sat up and threw her legs around the side of the bed. She had no time to lie around and mope. The animals were all waiting to be fed, the plants needed to be watered and harvested, plus Renee was coming by after lunch to discuss the floral arrangements for her upcoming wedding. A farmer's work was never-ending.

"Good morning, Holly!" Finn greeted as she stepped out into the quiet living-dining-kitchen area. Even though the obligation to stay together had lifted with revival of the Goddess Tree, the little Harvest Sprite never even considered the possibility of leaving. He was, as always, her one true anchor.

Holly quickly went about making breakfast. Nothing too fancy, just a boiled egg and two slices of toast. Pancakes would've been much nicer but she hadn't mastered the recipe yet; more often than not, the batter turned out too watery and she always burnt half the batch. After forcing the food down, she headed out to make a start on her daily chores.

A new sign hung on her front door: _Millefeuille__ Flowers._ The suggestion had originally been a joke, but the name eventually stuck. When once she would've made a daily trip around town, giving away bouquets for free, the townspeople now came to her for their every floristry need – "The best florist on the island!" Many proclaimed (the _only_ florist on the island, really, but Holly still appreciated the sentiment). Although, she had to agree on some level; this harvest was turning out to be one of her best. The field beside her house was filled with rows of tulips, pansies, lavender, hyacinth and pinkcat flowers and the odd strawberry patch or two, every colour of the rainbow growing right outside her doorstep.

Her farm wasn't the only business that was flourishing. In the year since power had been restored to the Harvest Goddess and her tree, Waffle Island had made its mark on the map as a mystical getaway. Tourism increased tenfold when word of a giant, magical rainbow reached the mainland. The sight attracted tourists by the boatful, and as a result, some of the buildings had undergone renovations to accommodate the increase in traffic – the Meringue Clinic had an extension built onto it and there were talks of Hayden opening a new bar separate from the Sundae Inn.

The streets of Waffle Town teemed with unfamiliar faces, most only visiting, but with some new permanent residents mixed in (the most recent being the family of beekeepers who had moved into the Gelato Field). The original residents had had their fair share of changes too. Renee and Toby were engaged. Jin and Anissa had married in autumn, and the announcement of Anissa's pregnancy came less than two months later – she was six months along now, noticeably round and glowing with pride. Even Holly's own little brother Kevin had been secretly keeping in touch with Maya through letters.

On the surface, the little island seemed so different, but the spirit of the townspeople, her friends and neighbours, remained the same.

Everyone was perfectly happy, just as they deserved to be.

In the middle of watering her flowers, Holly came to a sudden stop. Her grip slackened and the watering can clattered to the ground. The world around her started to blur. She cupped her face in her hands. Not again.

She heard Finn's quiet voice ask, "Holly? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

No matter how perfect everything seemed, she could never escape her memories.

* * *

It had happened over a year ago, but the memory of that night still rang clear, as if it had occurred only yesterday.

Of course, some of the smaller details were a little blurry now – for instance, she couldn't remember the exact time, but it had occurred sometime in the early hours of the morning. She had been lost deep within her dreams, feeling warm and safe with Chase's arm wrapped protectively around her middle.

Then, an instant later, her world came crashing down.

Holly had been jolted awake by the sound of Chase's frantic voice and the tight grip on her upper arm, shaking her. It was strange that, despite the darkened room, she'd seen his discoloured hands and the finger-shaped marks they had left behind on her sleeve.

With her mind too groggy and his words too jumbled, it had taken her a second to decipher what he was saying.

"The baby… Holly… the baby…" His breathing had started to hitch, distorting his words even further.

She remembered how her heart began to pound so loudly that it drowned out every other sound around her. Thud, thud, thud as she slowly lowered her gaze.

A deep red stain was spreading across the bed sheets.

Blood.

_Her_ blood.

Holly had known it was over. Doctor Jin's sympathetic frown and the slow shake of his head only confirmed it.

The 'what ifs' still drove her crazy. What if she'd realised sooner and never climbed Ganache Mountain? What if she'd gotten to the clinic earlier? What if nothing had gone wrong?

They would've had a baby. They would've been parents. They would've been a family.

A year ago she'd had everything, and just like that, it was gone.

* * *

"A penny for your thoughts?"

The smooth, masculine voice suddenly brought her back to the present. Her heart seized in her chest. It sounded so familiar. But it couldn't be.

Not caring if her cheeks were still wet with tears, Holly slowly turned around, as if her delaying it would somehow lessen her chances of seeing a dehydration induced illusion.

But it was real. After what felt like a lifetime apart, there he was again. Same brown outfit, same cowboy hat, same easy smile, as if he'd never left.

He raised his hand in a wave, "Hi Holly."

Her lips parted, words becoming trapped in her throat, for so long that her mouth went dry.

"…C-Calvin?" She finally managed. "Is… Is that really you? I'm not hallucinating, right?"

"It's me, in the flesh," Calvin said, as he took a step forward. His tan was even darker and there were more lines on his face than she remembered, but the spark was still there in his blue eyes. The playful twinkle.

Holly quickly wiped her eyes – she must've looked like such a mess, with mussed hair, wrinkled clothes and a tear-streaked face. "Wh… what are you doing back here?" She asked, forcing her lips into a friendly smile.

His eyebrow creased slightly, though he made no mention of her upset. "I took a little vacation time," He replied. "I was getting tired of the desert. Way too much sand."

"When did you get here… how long will you be staying?" The fact that he was here, really here and not just in her memories, had yet to sink in.

"I arrived just yesterday. And as for how long I'll be here..." Calvin gave a nonchalant shrug, "It all depends."

"Depends on what?"

"The study, and the museum, you know how they are."

Holly nodded, trying to ignore the pang in her chest, "So how has everything been progressing?"

"Good, good. It looks like I'm going to be published, actually."

"It sounds like all your hard work paid off," She commented happily, "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Calvin allowed his gaze to sweep over her farm, "You look like you've been busy too. Flowers, huh?"

She giggled, "What can I say? It started out as a hobby but then it just bloomed after that… pun not intended."

"Well, I think it suits you." He laughed again. The deep timbre of his voice sent a little shiver down her spine. She absently rubbed at her arm, hoping it was just the chill of the springtime breeze. This wasn't so bad actually. Casual and easygoing, like a conversation between any two old friends.

But then the silence settled over their heads. For all those months, those spare moments she spent fantasizing about their reunion and what she would say to him when they finally saw each other again – she was right about the crying, at least – nothing would leave her lips when she opened her mouth.

It was only when she saw Calvin wipe a bead of sweat away from his brow that an idea sprang to mind. "Would you… like to come inside? For a drink?" She offered.

"That'd be great," He said brightly, before the realisation dawned on him and he shuffled on the spot, inching backwards, "But are you sure that's a good idea? I mean… you look rather busy."

"Oh. Oh yes, you're right, Renee is coming over soon. Did you know she's getting married?" Holly said in a breathless rush.

"I heard."

The farmer looked at her shoes, "…Sorry."

"Look at us," He murmured, "We're acting like two timid teenagers."

She managed a weak chuckle. Even with Calvin, it was never going to be easy.

"I should let you get back to work," Calvin said. Taking another step backward, he tilted his hat, then turned away.

Now the questions flooded her thoughts, too many at once, and it rendered her dumbfounded. But if she didn't speak now, if she let him walk away again, who knows when she would see him next?

"Tomorrow," Holly blurted out. The archaeologist swerved on heel and regarded her with a curiously raised eyebrow. "Please… come back tomorrow. We can catch up over tea... or coffee actually. Black, no sugar, right?"

Calvin's eyes widened, but a beat later, his surprise melted into a smile, "You remembered."

_Where did that come from? After all this time._

"Y-Yeah…" Holly ducked her head, hoping he wouldn't notice the flush crawling up her neck, "S-So… what do you say?"

"I'd be delighted."

* * *

And that simple invitation was what started it all again.

Following an afternoon chatting over coffee at Holly's house, Calvin suggested they meet again the next day for lunch at the Sundae Inn. Initially, Holly had been hesitant to agree – what would everyone say? – but she gave in when she remembered all the opportunities that had escaped her all those years ago. Every curious eye had locked on her when she first stepped foot into the inn. She'd even almost turned back in defeat, but the moment she spotted Calvin sitting in the corner, calm washed over her and she made her way to their table with her head held high. They talked, they laughed, they reminisced; it felt like no time had passed since they last saw each other.

Time _had_ passed, a small voice in the back of her mind continuously reminded her, two years had gone by and so much had changed. And it was those changes that made so much about _this_ – meeting with an old boyfriend, acting like she had no cares in the world – feel so wrong.

The logical part of her knew there was nothing wrong with spending time with an ex-boyfriend. She had been on her own for a long time now; she was allowed to spend time with whoever she wanted.

But again, there were the memories that haunted her, holding her hostage to the past.

When everyone had focused on Holly, no one realised that Chase was the one slowly spiralling out of control. In the days following the miscarriage, he seemed to shut down, at times staring silently into the distance, and at others snapping at anything and everyone, until he finally broke down in her arms.

They tried their hardest to make it work, they really did, even going so far as to move in together. After losing the one hope holding their relationship together, however, it was just too difficult. It had been six months of ups and downs, arguments and make ups, smiles and tears, and by the end of it, they were both too exhausted.

One day, Holly came home to find him packing.

"What are you doing?" She'd asked.

Chase hadn't replied straight away, hadn't even glanced over his shoulder, just continued to neatly fold his shirts and place them inside the open suitcase on their bed.

Tears threatening to spill into her words, Holly repeated the question again, and this time, he paused.

"I'm leaving," He said, keeping his back to her.

Her lips moved in silent confusion. "You're… moving out?"

Still, Chase made no effort to look at her as he spoke, "No. I'm leaving the island."

Panic and indignation had prickled at her skin, "…You can't!" Holly cried. She remembered searching her memory for any hints, any indications of his decision that she may have missed in the weeks prior. There had been nothing. Even when he stormed out of the house after a particularly heated exchange, he always came back.

Chase placed one last shirt on the pile. He straightened up and faced her, "Why not?"

"Because… because this is so sudden! You never said anything and now you're suddenly leaving, just like that? Have you even thought about this?" Her voice rose higher and higher, more and more hysterical with every word, but nothing could stop it, "Where will you go?"

Despite Holly's frenetic state, Chase remained calm. It had seemed eerie, even, how at ease with his decision he appeared. As if this had been what he wanted all along.

"Yolanda found me a job with one of her friends. A small restaurant on the mainland." A ghost of a smile tugged at his lips, "I might even apply to culinary school."

"B-But I don't understand…" She kept protesting, "Why now? Why like this? Waffle Island is your home!"

"This place is more of a home to you than it is to me," Chase murmured.

"What are you talking about? What about everyone at the inn? They think of you as part of their family!"

Closing his eyes, Chase sighed and ran a hand through his peach blond hair, "I'm not leaving forever."

"Then how long?"

"Long enough."

Holly had started to cry. She sunk down onto their bed, swiping pitifully at the tears that rolled relentless down her cheeks. "W-What about me, Chase?"

The mattress sagged as he took up the space beside her. She felt his arms encircle her, pull her close, as his lips gently touched her temple. "We're… we're kidding ourselves, Holly," He whispered.

She clung to his shirt, head swimming in the scent of oranges and spice. "I don't want you to go…"

The cracks in his façade were showing. Chase's body started to tremble and he had to take a deep breath to steady his voice. "Are you happy?" The words wavered.

"O-Of course!"

"You were always such a bad liar," He said with a weak laugh. "We don't have to deny it anymore. You make me crazy. And I make you miserable."

Holly shook her head. They had their difficult moments, like any of couple, but that just wasn't _true_.

Chase moved his arm, lifting his hand to the side of her face. Their foreheads touched and Holly closed her eyes.

"I love you, Holly… I always will… but I know that it's time for me to let you go." More teardrops trickled down her skin; whether they had been hers or his, she still didn't know. "It's okay. I'm used to being alone. I'm probably better off that way." It made her lips pull into a sad smile. To think, he called her a bad liar.

Her tears took on a different meaning then: she realised he was right. On some level, they'd always known, but refused to admit it.

Chase leant forward and their lips met, one final time. He looked at her, fighting to keep a smile on his face, "Be happy, Holly."

And the very next day, he was gone forever.

* * *

Almost six months had passed since Chase's departure. The void in Holly's heart continued to ache, but not as strongly as it had at first. She'd accepted it, understood it – they were both too caught up in the past and what could've been, and though each other's company had been comforting, it just wasn't a healthy lifestyle.

Still, she sometimes longed to know how Chase was fairing, if he had found the happiness he so desperately craved. As far as she knew, Yolanda was in contact with the young chef. In one of her more desperate moments, Holly had begged her to relinquish the address, but the old woman had shaken her head.

The rattling of an over-boiling pot saved Holly from any further anguish. She was doing herself no favours, lingering in her memories. Besides, it was too late for regrets now; the clock on the wall chimed seven in the evening. Calvin would be making an appearance any moment now.

She was extra nervous about tonight. Dinner at her house had been a spur of the moment invitation that came in the middle of an afternoon walk. "I'll cook everything. From scratch," She'd promised proudly.

"That sounds wonderful," Calvin had said, "But… I have a confession. I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you, Holly."

"What do you mean?" She'd asked, dreading the worst.

He gave her a reassuring smile, but the worst came anyway: "There's someone I want you to meet."

Her heart had broken at that moment. She should've known he'd found someone else. But why hadn't Calvin mentioned her earlier? Why hadn't he introduced her earlier? Maybe she arrived at a later date. Maybe he just didn't want to hurt her feelings. Either way, Holly had forced her lips into a smile and said, "I can't wait."

After turning down the stove and checking on the roasting lamb cutlets in the oven, Holly made a fast dash outside to fetch some fresh sprigs of rosemary from the herb patch.

Finn's high-pitched cry suddenly rang across the clearing, "Heyyy, I said shoo, shoo…!"

Holly instantly turned towards the direction of his voice. It seemed she had a visitor: a Border Collie had wandered onto her property and was currently mistaking Finn for an airborne chew-toy. The little Harvest Sprite zipped and zagged through the air above it, only exacerbating the problem.

"Hollyyy, help!"

The farmer jogged over to save her sidekick. "Hey there, where did you come from?" She said sweetly to the dog, holding out her hand. The Collie quickly lost interest in Finn and wagged its tail as it gave Holly's fingers a curious sniff. Deciding she was friendly, the dog allowed Holly to pet its head. "Aww, you're a good boy, aren't you?" She cooed.

"Girl, actually."

Her head turned so fast her neck twinged in protest. "C-Calvin, hi…" She uttered. Despite seeing him almost every day that week, it still felt surreal. She immediately glanced over his shoulder to check if anyone was following him, but there was no one.

Recognising the voice, the Border Collie barked cheerfully and padded over to her master. Calvin knelt down, almost eye-to-eye with the animal, "I told you not to run off, Molly," He said sternly.

Molly whined and dropped her head a fraction. Calvin sighed, "It's okay, just don't do it again," before he reached over and gave her black and white splodged ear a good scratching.

Holly watched the exchange with amusement, "Molly?"

The archaeologist chuckled and sheepishly ran a hand through his hair, "It got a little lonely in the desert."

"So you bought a dog."

He grinned, "She looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes and I couldn't resist."

Stifling a laugh, Holly gestured at the door, "Would you like to come inside?"

Thanks to Molly the Border Collie the tone was set for the rest of the evening. Together, they finished off what little preparations Holly had left: she mashed the potatoes and added some chopped rosemary, took the lamb out of the oven and plated everything up, while Calvin set the table ("You don't want me near a kitchen," he insisted).

When they were seated, ready to start eating, Holly had a sudden attack of anxiety. What would Calvin think? Would her cooking even be edible? And what about the wine? This was all too over-the-top, wasn't it? –

"Wow, this is great," Calvin said, heaping another piece of meat and mashed potato onto his fork, "I never knew you could cook this well!"

Holly awkwardly cleared her throat, "I had a good teacher."

"Oh." The archaeologist seemed to understand. "Well, my hat's off to them."

Despite the initial hiccup, conversation soon began to flow as easily as the wine. Calvin told Holly more about his work in the desert and the long hours he spent delving deep within the catacombs of the pyramids. He spoke of the people he'd met, fellow archaeologists, along with the natives who had welcomed the expedition into their community with open arms. And when he eventually fell silent, forlorn blue eyes staring down into the wineglass in front of him, Holly knew he was thinking of the nights he spent alone.

So then she took over. Her stories were hardly as interesting, but she kept him up to date on the happenings around town, and he asked how Angela was doing. They still skirted around Holly's personal life, thankfully, but she had a feeling that he'd probably already heard every rumour and speculation that had been circulating the town since Chase left.

Once they'd finished dinner, Holly and Calvin moved into the living area, where they sat on the sofa, nursing the last of their wine. Molly the dog sat curled up by their feet with her head rested on her forepaws. Conversation came to a standstill, but not in any awkward way. Sitting together, not too close, yet close enough to feel each other's warmth; it was… familiar. Comfortable. Nice.

"That photo," Calvin said, breaking the silence.

Holly stopped swirling her glass and glanced up. Her cheeks flushed, "O-Oh, yes…"

It was the first time he'd acknowledged the picture of them from that summer almost two years ago. Although the tape had yellowed around the edges and was peeling slightly, it still held the four pieces together. After one particularly desolate night, she'd propped it on the inside of a framed family photo and had since forgotten about it.

But Calvin made no note of the rips, instead choosing to laugh it off, "I looked terrible."

Her stomach twisted. They had been apart for so long, but nothing had changed. He was still as kind, caring and understanding as he had been the day they first met

Whether it was because of the wine or the atmosphere, Holly found herself giving into her emotions.

It slipped out. "I'm so sorry I never replied to your letters."

Calvin's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Don't apologise. Deep down, I knew you wouldn't…" He drained the rest of his wine. "I should be the one apologising for breaking our promise."

Holly placed her glass on the coffee table. She knotted her fingers together, "I never got the chance to read your letters, but… I was glad you sent them. I was happy that you still thought of me, as a friend."

The gap that separated them suddenly disappeared. The scent of earth mixed with just the hint of a light, woody cologne filled her senses, as Calvin leaned in. Closer, so close she could feel his breath on her cheek.

Her first instinct was to back away, restore the distance between them. However, she found herself immobile.

"It's funny," He murmured.

She gazed into his blue eyes. "W-What is?"

Calvin smiled. "Time is supposed to heal old wounds, but it just made my feelings for you even stronger."

Rough fingers gently stroked the side of her cheek, freezing her chest in a half inhale. A sensation so familiar.

"I love you, Holly," Calvin said softly, "I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you."

Her eyes brimmed with tears. "Calvin…"

"I know. It's crazy, isn't it?" Just like their first kiss, once the realisation had sunk in, he shied away, focusing somewhere on the other side of the room, "We were only together for… what was it?"

"Two months," Holly answered in a whisper.

"Two months, huh," He echoed. "It felt longer."

"I tried to move on… I _wanted_ to move on." She shook her head, fighting back a fresh wave of tears, "I was with Chase for so long… we… we were even going to have a…" The word caught in her throat. With the exception of her family and the Meringue Clinic staff, no one else knew what had happened that night.

Calvin's hand found its way to hers and their fingers intertwined. "I heard about what happened, between you and…"

"I wanted to love him as much as he loved me." Holly closed her eyes and tears slipped down her cheeks, "But I never forgave myself for letting you go."

The words were nothing more than a whisper but with their release came a huge relief.

Calvin pulled her into his strong arms. He tilted his head, unshaven chin brushing against hers. Time seemed to come to a stop as their lips met in a gentle kiss.

Every thought and worry whirring around her mind dissipated. If only for a little while, she could allow herself to be happy.

Holly tugged away from his embrace. The moment was over.

"Calvin, I… no, I can't…" An awful, awful lie. She wanted this. So much, her entire body ached to feel his touch again. Yet, the urge to cry wouldn't go away, and she had to gaze into her lap to keep her composure, "If you leave again…"

"I won't," He said at once, "I will always come back to you, Holly. This is where I belong now."

"But your job–"

"Is just a job. And besides, the pyramids aren't going anywhere."

Her eyes lifted. An unspoken question loomed in the air.

It didn't go unnoticed. Calvin reached for her hand again, "We can take it as slow as you want." His lips pulled into a lopsided smile, "I've waited this long, a little longer won't kill me."

She laughed, letting a few tears escape. This was it, she thought. Cornered. She couldn't deny it any longer.

Holly wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed close to Calvin's chest. Her heart raced, from the fear and the excitement, but at the same time, a wave of calm washed over her. She took one last deep breath to steady her nerves.

"I think I love you too, Calvin."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Now, if you've made it this far without leaving me a scathing review, I'd like to take this opportunity to explain why I ended the story like this.

First I have a confession: before I started writing this story, I didn't even care about Calvin. I always forgot he existed. He was only meant to pop up, talk about the bells in a few chapters and then fade away into obscurity.

So why did I make him a love interest? Honestly, it was because I wanted to spite everyone who complained about him way back in chapter 11. I really wasn't expecting everyone to side with Chase; I was hoping his jealousy would be seen as petty and silly – all Calvin did was talk to Holly and be a good friend! So, as I started planning the plot based around Calvin (I also started wooing him in the game) I grew to love him, much more than I did Chase!

Then I realised Chase would never really match up to Calvin. Even though he truly does love Holly, no matter what he'd do or say, it wouldn't _feel_ genuine – he was so scared of losing her that he'd say and do anything to make her happy at the expense of his own feelings, and Holly was never confrontational to begin with, so any problems would be suppressed until they both exploded. Not exactly an honest relationship. Even after Holly discovered she was pregnant, their relationship would be built more on an obligation than actual love.

Of course, I'm not saying that Calvin and Holly have the most perfect relationship, but it's definitely healthier. Maybe I'll write a short sequel about them, I don't know yet.

If you guys would like to see it, I'd be happy to write the Chase version of the epilogue as well. Naturally, it won't be very they-lived-happily-ever-after, but it would be an interesting take on love, to say the least…

And finally, I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing! Even if you absolutely hate me after this, I really appreciate that you all took the time to read this story, because I really enjoyed writing it!

Well that's all I have to say. Until next time, everyone~


	41. Epilogue: Chase

Chase couldn't stop fidgeting. His tuxedo felt too restrictive, suddenly two sizes too small, and the sickly sweet smell of the gel Maya had used to tame his hair agitated the butterflies in his stomach. What's wrong with wearing hairclips with a suit? He'd complained to his makeshift hairdresser. Maya had tugged at a peach blond lock, making him wince, and replied with a flat, "Everything."

Every eye in the room was on him, watching, waiting, and in Luke's case, pulling stupid faces. The atmosphere buzzed with excitement and anticipation. Chase returned his gaze to the altar, where Perry the young priest stood, shuffling through his notes. On the surface, he appeared to be the epitome of calm – but Chase knew better than that. The priest's smile was set too ridged, his movements too stiff; no doubt, he was frantically going through the procession in his head to make sure he wouldn't mix up any of his lines (unlike at Doctor Jin and Anissa's wedding last autumn; he'd pronounced them husband and wife before they'd even had the chance to exchange vows).

The sound of the door opening made Chase's heart jump, and he immediately swerved around to see if it was her. Nope – just a late Mayor Hamilton attempting to sneak along the wall to his seat, followed by an irritated looking Gill.

Chase wished he'd worn a watch. Not knowing the time was driving him crazy… but on the other hand, he'd be checking the time every two seconds and that would be even more torturous.

With nothing else to preoccupy his mind, his eyes were once again drawn to the sea of faces that filled the surrounding pews. Almost the entire town had turned up for the special occasion, which wasn't any surprise. Holly was the saviour of their beloved Waffle Island. Part of their family.

Holly's older brother Greg caught his attention and drew an imaginary line across his throat with his index finger, as a reminder. (Moments after Chase had finished changing into his suit, he'd been accosted by Greg and the youngest Greene sibling Kevin. "If you hurt her in any way, we'll–" Greg had clamped a tight hand down on his brother's shoulder, "–hunt you down and _kill_ you. Got it?") Sometimes, it seemed like Chase would never win over the Greene family's trust, but he understood why.

It was Holly who had taught him the importance of loved ones. In the very back row of the church sat the only two people who were here for _him._ His aunt and uncle – it had been over a year since he'd last seen them face to face. He had been reluctant to even invite them after he'd disappeared to Waffle Island without so much as a week's warning, but Holly insisted. It had been even more of a shock when they RSVP'd with 'We wouldn't miss it for the world.'

All of a sudden, a hush fell over the church, as the twin doors opened a final time. Then, simultaneously, every person in the crowd let out a breath of amazement.

Chase looked to the door. His chest froze in a half-gasp.

There she was.

Holly took her first step down the aisle. She wobbled slightly on the spot – the heels she bravely decided to wear – but with her father by her side, she did not fall. After a few more shaky movements, Holly found her centre. Candace had designed Holly's dress and sewed every stitch herself, by hand. It turned out better than she'd ever imagined, Holly had told Chase one night, but he had to wait until their wedding day to see it otherwise it would be bad luck – silly superstition. But it was well worth the wait. Her white dress billowed out around her as she made her way towards him. It almost looked like she was gliding across the carpet, an ethereal being.

The scent of flowers permeated the air, sweet and soothing. Holly carried a bouquet made up of white lilies dotted with her favourite yellow tulips. She'd spent many sleepless nights perfecting the decoration, everything from the white carnation Chase wore in his lapel to the floral arrangements hanging on the side of the pews.

When she reached the altar, John leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the crown of his daughter's hair – though just before he headed over to his seat, he stared at Chase straight in the eye, he too drawing a line in the air across his throat. Chase simply smiled. No amount of death threats would ruin this moment.

Despite her face being obscured by a veil, he was sure of it. Holly was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

Chase lifted the veil and pushed it to the side. Blushing, Holly gave him a sheepish smile. Her delicate features had been accentuated with the slightest hint of makeup. A farmer transformed, at least for one day.

He took her hand and their fingers intertwined. The soft silk of her glove felt like a touch of heaven.

Perry cleared his throat. All eyes shifted focus to the priest, and he began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

This was it. Chase's pulse echoed in his ears and everything around him melted away, until it was just him and Holly left in the church, on the island, in the world.

They'd made it.

* * *

For a while though, it seemed they wouldn't.

Chase didn't believe in many things. Definitely not fate, or signs, or destiny, and up until a year ago, he scoffed at any mention of the Harvest Goddess (she practically shook his hand. There was no way he could deny her existence after that). But of the things he did believe in, he held them in high regard: hard work, perseverance, determination.

Holly must've felt the same way. If she hadn't she wouldn't have given him another chance, wouldn't have forgiven him so easily after everything he'd said and done. She must've believed in _him_.

Not to say it had been as easy as just believing.

Most people in town never noticed the change in Holly's demeanour. No one, with the exception of everyone at the Meringue Clinic, knew what happened that night. No one knew of the tragedy that had been eating away at the both of them every day since. To anyone else, Holly appeared to be the same. She worked hard at her blooming (pun not intended) floristry business, kept the animals well-groomed and fed, and spent a healthy amount of time gossiping with her best friends Maya and Kathy.

Chase had immediately seen right through it. After all, his whole life had been a façade. It was like looking into a mirror: the practised smile that never reached her eyes, a laugh too boisterous for an undeserving joke, the forlorn look that clouded her entire face when she thought no one was looking. There were so many days where Holly woke up in the morning and remained curled in the sheets, willing herself back to sleep – something that had increased in frequency ever since word of Anissa's pregnancy had made its way around town. He knew she wanted to stay there all day, but her conscience always won over. Within the hour, she'd be out of bed, showered and dressed, ready to take on whatever was waiting for her.

This wasn't good for her. She needed comfort, needed to talk about it, but he never knew what to say. Every time he tried, when they lay together in bed late at night, the words became tangled in his throat.

_If you want to break down, it's okay. I'm here. I'll look after the farm and the flowers, and I'll cook you whatever you want, whenever you want. Remember? It's okay to be selfish sometimes._

_I dream about it too. I dream we have a little girl and she's so beautiful, just like you. And when I wake up, it feels like my heart is being ripped into pieces, every time._

_Maybe… maybe one day, we'll have another chance._

The only thing he could ever muster was what he'd said to her everyday since the accident: "I love you, Holly."

But those words weren't enough.

Chase could feel it. They were drifting apart. They argued too much, about the silliest, most menial topics. Holly cried, he apologised, and by the end of the day, they'd hugged, laughed and made up. Just like that, their relationship became a façade.

After everything he'd done to claw his way back into her heart, she was slipping through his fingers. He couldn't let her.

"Marry me."

Much like the time when he'd declared his love, it had slipped out.

They had been arguing yet again, about what he couldn't remember now. Holly, who had been in the middle of storming out, spun around on heel, "Wh… what?" She gasped.

Chase had sunk to his knee. He fumbled around his pockets, praying to the Goddess it hadn't fallen out – aha, got it; he triumphantly clutched a small, blue velvet box in his palm. For a full minute, he was trembling so much that he couldn't get a proper grip on the box, but he eventually managed to pry it open.

There, in the middle, sat a diamond embedded golden ring which had cost him approximately four months of pay. Simplistic, yet elegant; in his opinion, it was Mira's best work. The ring had been with him everyday since he'd purchased it, burning a hole in his pocket, filling him with more excitement and anxiety than anything he'd ever experienced before.

He repeated the question in a much stronger voice, "Holly Greene, will you marry me?"

There had been silence.

"Oh… oh Chase…" Looking borderline faint, she'd moved to the sofa.

"B-Before you turn me down, I just want you to know I had this big dinner planned out for tonight but… well, that went down the drain," Chase said with a weak laugh.

The expression Holly wore had been pinched, pained. "…Why?" She asked in a small voice.

The speech he'd spent a whole month carefully concocting flew out the window, along with any shred of confidence he'd had left.

Only one response came to mind.

"I love you."

Holly sighed. "Love isn't enough, Chase."

His fingers tightened around the small box. Don't break down, not yet. "Love… is all I have."

"That's not true." She forced herself to smile, "You can also cook."

"A-And I'll cook for you. Everyday. Whatever you want!" He was struggling even more now, grasping at the little fragments that flittered through his thoughts. "Holly… I can't do much but I'll do anything to make you happy… I want you to stay with me forever."

Tears glistened in Holly's eyes. His heart shattered. She was going to turn him down. Of course, who _would _want to marry him? Petty, jealous, possessive, useless – no one would want him as a husband, or father, or boyfriend, or even friend.

Chase closed his fist, snapping the box lid down tight. His other hand made it to his face, covering his eyes so she wouldn't be able to see his tears. "It wasn't supposed to be like this… I… I had it all planned out… I kept going over and over what I was going to say in my head…I spent forever looking for that damn blue feather… but I still completely messed everything up. God, I can't believe Maya was right–"

"Okay."

It was only a whisper, but it echoed through the room with the force of an explosion.

"Wh… what?"

He remembered how Holly had stood up and knelt down in front of him. She'd leant forward, cupped her hand around the side of his face and let their foreheads touch. Tears dripped down his cheeks – if they had been his or hers, he didn't know.

"Let's get married, Chase."

* * *

The sermon reached a crescendo. Not an eye in the church was dry. Perry gave the couple before him a wide smile – every line so far had been delivered with absolute perfection.

"Holly Greene, and Chase Baker," The priest recited, "Do you promise to love and honour one another, in sickness and in health, in good times and the bad, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Holly said. They stood beneath a stained glass window depicting a scene of the Harvest Goddess and the Mother Tree and the sunlight cast a multicoloured sheen across the white fabric of Holly's dress. He hadn't seen her so radiant in months.

"I do," Chase echoed. His heart burst at the words, happiness flowing through his veins to every part of his body like a drug.

"Then, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Everyone clapped – Luke and Owen threw up their fists and wolf-whistled – as Chase caught Holly's mouth in a tender kiss. When they finally, reluctantly, pulled away, their friends and family had risen to their feet, still serenading them with applause. Holly linked her arm around Chase's, and he led her down the aisle, taking their first steps as husband and wife.

Holly's mother Eleanor was crying (John was trying not to). Angela clambered over her brothers to wave. Maya stared star-struck as the couple passed her by, hands clasped under her chin. Holly was the absolute centre of attention.

Not all eyes were on her, though; when Chase looked out to the crowd, his uncle and aunt were watching him with tremulous, tearful smiles.

Halfway down the aisle – since when was the church a mile long? – he felt Holly's hand tense around his forearm. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She had suddenly grown pale, as if she'd seen a ghost. Chase followed her gaze to the back of the church.

A ghost from the past.

Hidden away from sight in a dark corner stood Calvin Jones the archaeologist.

* * *

The Sundae Inn had been transformed once again. The tables had been stacked away and chairs dotted the perimeter of the room to make extra room. White streamers and balloons had been strung up around the walls and along the banister (Maya's work). The open bar counter was lined with plate and plates of food, courtesy of Yolanda, and Hayden took care of the drinks.

The pièce de résistance, a three tiered cake that Chase had prepared all by himself, sat on a separate table to the side. Holly had left the decorating up to him – "I don't know anything about cooking!" – so he'd used her flower arrangements as inspiration. A garden of marzipan flowers grew all around the white-iced cake, yellow like her tulips.

To Chase's relief, Calvin was nowhere to be seen when reception party began. Maybe he wasn't even on the island, maybe it had been nothing but a nerve-induced hallucination. Either way neither had the chance to give it a second thought; they were immediately swarmed by the guests wanting to offer their congratulations.

The Greene family was the first to approach the newly-weds.

"My little girl is _married_," Holly's father sniffled, downing his third glass of champagne, "My little girl isn't part of the Greene family anymore!"

"Dad, I'll always be a Greene in spirit!" Holly said, giggling through her own teary eyes.

"Cheer up honey," Eleanor said as she patted her husband on the shoulder, "Just think of it this way: you have another son!" She winked in Chase's direction.

John turned his stony gaze to the man in question. If looks could kill, Chase would be dead a thousand times over and buried twenty metres under the ground. Laughing heartily, Eleanor took her husband by the arm and led him over to talk to Yolanda.

"Aww come on, Holly, don't start crying. But you always were a bit of a crybaby…" With a chuckle, Greg looped an arm around Holly's shoulders and pulled her close to his chest, "Congrats, sis."

Kevin did the same, giving his older sister a long hug, "You look so beautiful, Holly."

Angela was up next. She, too, hugged her sister and was able to keep her smile up for all of five minutes, before she burst into tears. Which then triggered a chain reaction in Holly.

"I still remember when I first met Chase…" Angela said, wiping her eyes, "I didn't really like him–"

"I can hear you, you know," Chase mumbled.

"–He was such an ass _and_ he ruined my favourite t-shirt!"

"I said sorry..."

She ignored him, "And, well, I'm still not his greatest fan. But I'll learn to love him for you. Maybe."

Gill, who had been waiting for his turn, stepped forward. "Congratulations, both of you," He said. He leaned in and kissed Holly's cheek.

Before he could say anything else, Angela took his hand and dragged him off to the makeshift dance floor, "Gill, come on, let's dance!"

Soon Maya and her parents made their way through the throngs of people. "Oh gosh Holly, you make such a beautiful bride. I can't wait until I get married…" She breathed. Maya shot a coy glance over her shoulder to where Kevin stood on the sidelines, staring into his drink.

"I hope you'll be waiting a few more years… ten years, at least" Jake murmured gruffly, while Colleen just giggled into her palm. Chase received his first hug from Maya and a kiss on the cheek from Colleen, and Jake also offered him his hand.

More townspeople came over after that. Kathy threw her arms around Holly and blubbered into her hair; Owen lifted them both off their feet in a bear-hug. Luke made an immature comment at Chase but instructed him to hold out his fist – "So we can brofist, dude!" Jin and a noticeably round Anissa wished them all the happiness in the world.

When the crowd began to thin out, Chase spotted a familiar pair of faces approaching them. His aunt and uncle stopped a few feet further away than everyone else had, seeming hesitant to get too close.

His aunt broke the silence first, "Hello Chase." Her purple eyes met his.

"Long time no see," Chase murmured. They both looked older than he remembered, worry etched in the lines around their foreheads – he hoped he wasn't the cause of it – but now, they were smiling, radiating youth and happiness. He awkwardly cleared his throat, "Holly, this is my aunt and uncle."

"Oh… oh! I-It's so nice to finally meet you!" Holly timidly accepted their handshakes, "Chase has told me so much about you."

"Has he now?" His uncle asked in an amused tone.

Always such a bad liar.

"Congratulations," His aunt said, "It was a beautiful ceremony."

"Your parents would be so proud of you." Chase felt his heart constrict, a painful reminder. A strong hand touched his shoulder; his uncle was smiling down at him, "And… we're proud of you too."

His chest tightened again, but not in an unpleasant way. "Th… thank you."

Warmth surrounded him as his aunt wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I'm glad you're happy, Chase," She murmured, before releasing him.

As he watched his aunt and uncle disappear into the party, it finally hit him. He was lucky.

Holly intertwined her fingers with his, bring him out of his stupor. "I can't take it anymore," She said seriously, "I need something to eat, or I'm going to pass out."

Chase laughed and followed his wife over to the buffet table. His wife, who would always be by his side, no matter what.

_I will never make the mistake of letting her go_.

* * *

The song faded to an end, and applause erupted all around them. Holly lifted her head from Chase's chest and gave him a dreamy smile. The moment was over; their first dance as husband and wife had slowed time just for them, but now it was time to return to reality.

"All right, everyone, now it's our turn!" Selena called out. A more upbeat, tropical tune started playing and couples streamed out onto the makeshift dance floor.

Chase tried to edge his way back to the outer perimeter, near the seats – cooking was his thing, not dancing – but Holly had a tight hold on his hand. She tried in vain to get him to sway with her, even attempting a twirl, but he wasn't responding. They continued like that for a few more minutes and Chase had just about given into her whims, when Holly came to an abrupt stop. The colour drained from her cheeks again. She was staring into the distance, past the dancing couples, towards the window.

"Holly?" His eyebrows came together into a frown, "What's wrong? Don't you want to dance?"

"I… I think I need to step outside for a minute." Her reply was almost lost over the music, "Need some fresh air."

The crowd carried her away from him, until he lost sight of her completely.

Panic seized him – he couldn't let the distance take over, not so soon.

Chase pushed past Barbara who was swinging her husband Simon around rather vigorously and almost collided with Mayor Hamilton. He fought against the wall of guests, and then the light finally appeared at the end of the tunnel: a clear path to the door.

He wrapped his fingers around the doorknob. The song suddenly changed again, a slower waltz. The door clicked open.

Voices drifted inside, along with a faint trace of cigarette smoke.

"…May I have this dance?"

Chase held the door open a crack, just enough for him to see outside without drawing attention to his spying.

Calvin was hatless and wore a brown overcoat that seemed fancier than his usual attire. He had his arm outstretched, his hand held open in invitation. Holly stared at it, torn; Chase's heart sunk when she reached out. Calvin took her into his embrace, his hands resting loosely on her hips – where Chase's had been only two songs ago – and Holly wrapped her arms around his neck. They rocked side to side on the spot, barely moving.

"Congratulations," Calvin said softly.

"When did you get back?" Holly asked.

"A few days ago."

Her eyes widened, "A few days? You should've visited."

"I heard you were getting married and I thought you'd be busy enough."

"How long are you staying this time?"

"Actually, I bought a house…"

Their movements stopped and Holly let him go. "What?"

A wry smile touched Calvin's lips, "In fact, it was Chase's old house, or so the mayor tells me."

"You're… moving here permanently?" She repeated what he was really saying.

"Well, I'll be going back out on the road eventually, but…" His smile turned wistful as he stared beyond her, to the star-dotted sky, "This is the first place where I've ever felt truly at home."

"Calvin… you didn't think…" Tears choked Holly's voice, "You and I…"

He sighed, "I knew you would've found someone else. But… that never stopped a small part of me from hoping."

A sniffle. "I'm so sorry…"

"Are you happy?"

Holly didn't reply straight away.

Chase's heartbeat sped up, thudding loudly in his ears, as he waited.

"…Yes."

"Then you have nothing to be sorry about." Calvin stepped closer. His fingers gently brushed the length of her jaw, "You've moved on. And now I can too."

He bowed his head and pressed a kiss to Holly's cheek.

Chase threw the door open.

"Holly."

They jumped apart at the sound. His wife swerved on spot. Horror stretched her features and she immediately rushed to her husband's side.

Holly held him back by the arm, "C-Chase, we were just–!"

She wasn't strong enough. Chase strode forward purposefully, fist clenching at his side.

A second later, he was face to face with his wife's ex-boyfriend. Calvin stared down at him – not in challenge, but curiosity.

"Chase, please, don't–"

Chase reached out. Calvin did the same, and they shook hands.

"You're a lucky man," The archaeologist said.

"I know."

Calvin's grip tightened. "If you ever hurt her, I'll kill you."

Holly squeaked in surprise. Chase felt his mouth pull into a crooked smile.

"You'll have to get in line."

* * *

As they walked along the dirt path of their farm, headed toward their house, Holly began to slow down. She gestured for Chase to come over; using his shoulder as a support, she eased the right high heel off, then the left. It was a good thing it hadn't rained recently.

"There, that's better," She said, holding the shoes in one hand and hiking up her dress with the other, "I wasn't made to wear high heels for more than five hours."

Chase raised his eyebrow, "Y'know, I could carry you."

Holly wrinkled her nose, "I dunno about that. You look pretty scrawny."

"Hey! Is that any way to talk to your husband?"

She giggled and ran off ahead, with Chase trailing hopelessly behind her. By the time they reached the door, he was huffing and puffing. Never going to make it as an Olympic athlete.

A few minutes later, Chase was able to stand upright again. He watched as Holly fiddled with her keys and opened the door. They'd been husband and wife for five hours. Such a short time, yet it felt already like a lifetime.

Holly was about to step inside when Chase caught her by the wrist. He swept her easily into his arms and carried her over the threshold.

"See, you're not that fat."

She cried out in indignation and swatted his cheek, "Is that any way to talk to your wife? I'll make you sleep on the sofa!"

Chase silenced her with a kiss before she could make good of that promise.

Like so many nights after an argument, they ended up in the bedroom. They lost themselves in the sensation of each other's touch, the feel of each other's skin, the warmth of each other's embrace.

Later, when they were side by side under the sheets, Chase snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He pressed a few kisses along the line of her neck, relishing in the soft, floral scent of her skin.

Their lives would be different now. He would be a different person, the kind of man Holly deserved.

They would be happy. Truly happy.

"I love you, Holly," Chase whispered.

Holly slowly shifted herself around so she was facing him. Her smile didn't quite touch her eyes.

"I love you too."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

…For real this time.

I must've thought up about five different endings for this story and it was hard enough to narrow it down to the two I chose. This one branches off from a week before the day Holly found Chase packing – instead of leaving, he did the more selfish thing and proposed to her, knowing that after everything they'd been through she wouldn't say no.

I think I like the writing in this epilogue better, but to me the "canon" ending is Calvin's. Feel free to disregard it in favour of Chase's though. :P I know Calvin randomly popping up seems, well, random and rather convenient – it bugged me too, don't worry – and my lame excuse for doing it is… a throwback to the summary? The fateful encounters and all that, y'know. Besides, it makes more sense for him to return two-ish years later instead of two months, imo.

I have an announcement too! I've decided to write a sequel based off of this ending~ (because as much as I love Calvin/Holly, they are so blahhh too happy to write about. Chase brings the drama ohoho). It would mainly focus on Chase and Holly's children and their relationship with their parents and the other rival kids etc etc, but of course there would be an underlying Chase/Holly/Calvin storyline as well…

Keep an eye out for it, okay ;)

Anyway, once again, big big big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story! I love you all so much~

I shall see you around!


End file.
